Who Knew
by Crooked
Summary: She found him injured. She found him full of hatred. But she couldn't leave him, never, only his wild nature attracting her attention. Starscream hated humans. So she stayed. And she helped him. And he couldn't help but stay with her, too. 2007
1. The Finding

_Title_: Beauty and the Machine

_Summary_: She found him injured. She found him full of hatred. But she couldn't leave him, never, only his wild nature attracting her attention. Starscream hated humans. So she stayed. And she helped him. And he couldn't help but stay with her, too. (2007)

_Author's Note_: I know this idea must be worn out by now. I couldn't help it, though! It's SUCH a cute idea…yes? Of course!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers or the 2007 movie.

_Chapter 1_: The Finding

_Iris_:

Ever tried to imagine your days a normal?

It wasn't so hard for her, not at all. She was as normal as they could get, so-called run-of-the-mill girl that no one would ever suspect of being different. Normal child. Normal little girl. Normal life. Normal grades, normal high school, with normal friends that she would, normally, graduate from. She graduated neither early nor late, going to college as her parents had asked for her, moving on to a normal job in a normal city. Falling in love, breaking her heart, as a person does normally once in her lifetime. Thus, she was expected to mourn from it. And mourn she did.

"He called me _boring_," the young woman moaned, chin cupped in her hand. Taking another swig of her coffee, she'd never felt so tired before. Even with three cups of the non-decaf latte beforehand, she just couldn't bring herself out of the rut she had fallen in. Stupid going for just looks. But it was hard when it came to the abs. And the green eyes. And the chestnut hair. And the perfect smile. And the great personality. Dammit, why did he have to be so damn _good?_ Why couldn't she be _better?_ It was all just suspected, though, for him to show her all the beautiful things in life, make her realize how much she loved him and then BAM! Reality check.

Next thing she knew, he was waving good-bye from her doorstep with his new girlfriend in the car. _Her_ car. In the suit she bought _him_. And the girl was wearing the necklace he promised _her_.

"Well, I hate to admit it Iris," her coworker, Janice, said, "But besides your name, you're pretty much as it comes. I think he was just expecting more."

Iris Von Schroeder groaned, throwing her head against the white, stained table in the break room. Glossy, ebony hair cascaded around her as she attempted to curl up in a ball, feeling nauseous. That kind of commentary wasn't something she needed right now…but not like it was surprising. Janice was always a critic. "Don't pick on her, you," her other, more friendly, colleague scoffed. Maria. "She just had her first heartbreak. Those are always the worst to get over, I know."

"I bet you do," Janice grunted in return, stirring her coffee while rolling her eyes. "Iris, the only thing you gotta do is find another guy, if you're up to it. You've been whining about Peter for a month now and I'm getting sick of it."

"Yeah, I know…" the black-haired girl moaned, still unmoving. "But I don't think I could handle another guy right now. Just not yet…maybe…he'll come ba—"

"Iris," Janice snapped, catching her attention. "Look at yourself. You're brooding over a man who left you for a thirty-seven year-old _nanny_. Does that tell you anything? He was a prick, just get over it."

"Yeah, but if only she _knew_," Iris retorted, sighing as she did so.

"Get over it," Janice grunted, in a rather finalized tone.

"Give her a break, Janice!" Maria exclaimed, patting her friend's back. "Listen, Iris, you have some really wonderful aspects to your personality. You're organized, you're relaxed, and you're very sweet. Not to mention you're very, _very_ pretty. You'll find another man that's just for you! And he'll make you happy and you'll make him happy."

"And they'll marry and there will be world peace. Yeah right," Janice groused, scrunching the paper cup and tossing it into the trash. "Face the facts, my friend. You've got more chances with an extremely hot asshole than finding a guy that will actually understand you. I'd say do what all broken-hearted chicks do—party hard. Really hard. Then you can lose your virginity and get it over with."

"Just because I don't believe in pre-marital sex," Iris muttered, hunching over.

"Well, maybe that's what you're mind is so wrapped up on," Janice said, then smirked. "That's it. You've got to find the wildest guy you can possibly imagine. That might get you out of your little box. Just go nuts for awhile."

"No…that's not what she needs. She's been working too much," Maria intervened, sipping on her tea.

"That's what I just _said_," Janice threw back, her eyes narrowing.

Maria proceeded to ignore her, and did just that. "She needs a vacation. Away from the city. Go to like…Colorado or something to get some fresh air, take in the scenery, and get your mind off of work and men and all that terrible stuff. Then you can come back refreshed and get back in the swing of things."

"And party," Janice stated, a grin sweeping across her features. "But, Maria's right. You just need a break for awhile and then come back and you can move on."

"…" Iris glanced at her two best friends, feeling her resolve shifting. Finally nodding, she quietly stood and said, "I suppose you're right. Only a part of me had hoped that he would see the light and return to me, but the other knows he'll never come back."

"You just need some time off," Maria said, a smile smoothing over her lips. "Get over him. He was a no-good anyways, even if he _was_ a looker. I mean, look at _my_ boyfriend. He's as ugly as humans go, but he's about the sweetest guy I know."

"If he's what you call ugly, then my perception is _way_ off," Janice muttered, "Those abs don't come from space, I suppose."

Maria scowled at the brunette. "You're not helping."

"Just get ask for a break. I bet our boss would hand it over to you easy…since it'll be the first time you've taken one," Janice said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just take a load off for awhile."

Iris sighed. Maybe they were right…after all, she was a work-a-holic, and didn't bother to deny it. She didn't party, she didn't break the rules…maybe going for a vacation would be something that could get her mind off of Peter, too. Go into the mountains. Secluded, isolated. Someplace where no one would bother her thoughts…where she could finally have the chance to be alone. Gather what little of her heart she had left and start all over again. Without Peter.

"All right," Iris said, smiling somewhat. "I'll go."

--

Iris stared at the truck.

"You're expecting me to drive _that?_" she asked, turning to the agent.

He stared at her for a moment, as if she was crazy, saying, "You would prefer something bigger?"

"_Bigger?_" the girl cried, swinging her arm for emphasis to the huge Ford. "That thing is _big_ enough! I don't even know how I'm supposed to drive that sort of thing!"

"It's necessary for the terrain. There isn't any pavement after you exit Eagle Ranch Road," the agent replied, shaking his head. "You asked for a cabin in the woods that was private. That's what we gave you. The Ford is what we also gave you so you could _get_ to the cabin."

Iris groaned. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. Being a conformist was not such a good idea when one had friends like Janice and Maria, who thought they could run another person's life. _And they could probably run mine…_Iris mused as she slumped with defeat. Things _seemed_ simple enough from New York. Even her boss was more than grateful than to arrange her vacation, but Iris assured her that she would do the thing herself. Therefore, she took her friends' advice and rented a cabin in Colorado, a small camp that was tucked in the deep reaches of the Rocky Mountains. Having seen only the Appalachian Mountains in the west, these peaks looked massive and frightening and…ominous. Of course, in all the post cards and online picture's she'd seen, they looked sweet, serene…it was just her luck, anyways.

"How far away is the cabin?" Iris asked, knowing that it was too late to turn back. Her friends _and_ her boss would be pissed, not to mention it would be a complete waste of money. Even her parents pitched in to help her have a 'relaxing' vacation. She knew she'd be nervous the entire time…why did she even bother…?

"It's about seven or eight miles up that way," the male said, pointing with his pen directly in the valley that was wedged between two, enormous peaks. "You _do_ have phones up there, so there won't be a problem as to contact us if you have any problems. There's also wireless internet and cable TV, Jacuzzi, full kitchen and three bedrooms, just like you ordered. Two bathrooms, and everything else is on this paper. Take this road—" he said, once again pointing with his pen, "—up about three miles before turning on the first right. That road should lead right up to the cabin. All in all, it's about seven miles away."

"…Thank you…" Iris mumbled, taking the paper with doubt. What had she gotten herself into? Idiotic nonsense, that's what. This was a stupid idea to begin with.

Sighing, she nodded and turned away from the man, wandering up the Ford with apprehension. Ugh. She'd driven small cars all her life, and now she had to take _this_ massive thing up a DIRT road? It seemed ludicrous in a sense, but she had no choice. A little sacrifice, a little gain. Opening the door, Iris stepped up on the truck floor and heaved herself up into the seat. Shutting the door and shifting it into drive, the young woman set off in the direction the agent specified. Hopefully, luckily, this vacation would be better than her skeptical mind let her accept.

--

_Starscream_:

Starscream made his exit from Earth's atmosphere.

Idiots, fools, all of them! They believed to be stronger than Optimus, stronger than the humans and they failed miserably. But _he_ was no so foolish. In the end, Starscream would always prevail, even if his incompetent leader chose death. Snarling, he surged forward into the vast emptiness of space, his boosters scoring behind him. Fine. He would just find _more_ of his fellow Decepticons to destroy the rest of the Autobots, along with the idiot fleshlings so that could once again create their planet. To dominate and to lead the new race with strict confidence. Megatron was dead. Cybertron was dead. Earth's machine could still be useful—and Starscream planned to make them so.

Growling at the release of the atmosphere, Starscream managed to break through the final layer of gasses. But it wouldn't be long before he returned to take what was rightfully his.

All at once, however, Starscream was knocked off course from a flying object, one that must've been circling in Earth's orbit. Snarling, he attempted to regain his ground from spinning out of control. Yet, to his thorough consternation, he realized that whatever the hell was flying around must've hit one of his jet boosters, for he couldn't get it back online. Not to mention the damage he had sustained from the battle over the Allspark, it didn't help that Earth's gravity was once against latching onto him. Its grip tightened as it brought Starscream hurtling back down towards the planet, all the while rotating out of control.

Starscream then made the foolish attempt of transforming while tumbling through the atmosphere, only bringing a further rush of pain and nausea. Heat blasted every part of him, make him cry out in agony. In response, all his system functions shut down and he passed out, becoming limp as he fell prey to the Earth's gravitational pull. It was only when he was once again deep within the atmosphere did the Decepticon wake up again, feeling the cool spray of clouds and wind. Gasping, he attempted to once again regain control, only being able to turn on one of his engines. Clouds split as the environment was revealed again.

To his surprise, it was not like the flat landscape that he was in before, rather, it was choppy and the crust rose into several peaks, sticking out of the Earth like spikes. Growling, he attempted to avoid the hazardous obstacles as he crash landed. Where in the hells was he? Suddenly, the soil rose to meet him and he pulled backwards, using all his strength to not collide. Instead, he shot forward, his face smashing into the grass and the dirt with enormous force. Trees snapped like toothpicks, rocks and debris erupting from the impact like a geyser. At last, he slowed to a halt just beside the base of one of the peaks, groaning.

_I hate this planet about as much as the things that live here,_ he thought bitterly to himself. His body finally shut off on him, his leg crushed by a boulder that had fell on top of him and his booster fried. Stupid humans.

--

_Iris_:

Iris sighed as she attempted to find a useful radio station.

She didn't like country or gospel, and it appeared those were the only two channels they offered. Groaning, she lifted herself from the marble counter she was leaning against with defeat before wandering over to the thick, over-stuffed couches. Throwing herself on their soft material, she snatched the remote and stabbed her finger on the 'On' button. The plasma flared to life, sounds and flashing images assaulting Iris's senses. Moaning again, she shut it off. Either she was having a serious case of ADD, or she was bored out of her mind. Was this how Peter felt about her? Always too bored?

"AUGH!" she then cried, shooting upright, "Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him!"

It had only been a few _hours_ and she still couldn't find something to do. Some vacation.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a huge explosion that shook her entire house, sending her jumping off of the couch. Crying out, she glanced about until the house finally stopped rocking, silence flooding over once again. Pausing, Iris gained her ground again before practically flying towards the window, looking every which way she could. That was ,until, she caught sight of it—smoke! Oh my god, was it plane? Was it a jet? Freaking out, she rushed to the door while swinging her trench coat over her body. Spending no time to hesitate, she dashed right into the thick wood and towards the crash site.

But she didn't hear the plane's engine. Did it fail? Were people dying? Oh my god, she needed to call the police! Panting, she stuffed her hand in her coat pocket to find her cell phone. Dialing 911, she lifted the piece to her ear before it stated, 'You do not have service in this area'.

Eh? Glancing down, the girl realized that she had no service bars. AUGH! Talk about _terrible_ luck! She needed to call the police, but she also needed to see if anyone was hurt. That was first on her priorities. Pumping her legs harder, Iris ate at the ground beneath her until she smelled the awful stench of burning metal, oil and other things. She was close. Very close. This was surely a good thing to spice up her vacation—what stories she would be able to tell her friends and family when she got home. Yet, as she finally parted the bushes and reared to a stop, she felt herself drop her phone and drop to her knees.

"Oh my…" she gasped, a hand covering her mouth in awe, "Oh my goodness…"

What she saw was something she did not expect. As a matter of fact, it something very, very different than what she expected.

Was it a fighter jet? She asked this, but then noticing the 'legs' coming out of it, she could not see the logic. It had arms as well, and…was that a head? Curiosity provoked her forward, making her climb over the thick hill of rubble before she entered in the trench it was sprawled out upon. What in the world…? Leaping down, Iris landed on top of the peculiar object, noticing that the material was made of metal and other things. However, it looked like a makeshift robot out of used airplane parts. Indeed, it had arms and legs, but the shape itself was extremely triangular. It also had two jet-plane turbo engines, one looking like it got pretty ripped up.

Not to mention one of the legs—it looked more like scrap metal than anything—but there _was_ close resemblance of what had been there before. Now taking in all the features, the girl realized how human the thing really looked. Besides being forty feet or so. Sighing, Iris scratched the back of her head before making her way to the top of the body, where the head was practically stuffed into the upturned soil. Taking a moment to wipe away the debris, she found herself looking at a rather humanistic face as well. It had everything—closed eyes, lips, a half nose, even a chin.

Iris paused a moment, leaning in a bit further. How…odd. She suddenly found herself attracted to the face, finding it handsome in some weird, alien way.

That was, of course, until those optics shot open. The girl jumped back in fright and shock, not even considering if the thing was alive. It moved, almost at lightning speed: it rolled over, making her fly off, and catching her with a free hand. Shaking her harshly, a deep masculine voice snarled, "Where the hell am I?!"

"I-in the Rocky Mountains! In Colorado! On the planet Earth, I don't know!" Iris cried, lifting her legs up to protect herself, as her arms were locked in his grip. Fear jolted her insides, adrenaline pumping through her veins as her heart threatened to burst from her chest from beating so hard. "Please don't hurt me! I beg of you!"

The alien stared at her for a moment before throwing her to the side, casting her in a pile of rubble. Coughing, she lifted herself from the ground and pivoted on her heel, going in a full-out run. Obviously, the alien thing didn't fancy such a maneuver on her part and snarled at her leaving, crawling after her with vicious speed. It had just let her go, why the hell was it chasing after her _now?!_ Knocking down trees and ripping up bushes in its wake, it chased after her until she made it back to the cabin. There, it flicked it wrist in front of her and she tripped, making her gasp with surprise. Once again, she dragged herself to her feet and lunged for the door, only to be caught by her shirt and thrown back into the open space.

The wind knocked out her in one 'whoosh', leaving her immobile for a minute.

"Nice try, fleshling," the thing snarled, reaching for her again.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Iris begged, somehow finding her voice admit the chaos. Breathing hard, she shoved herself up again before he managed to snatch her, only traveling about three feet before he whipped at her heels again. This time she fell on a boulder and couldn't lift herself back up. Groaning, she rolled over and watched the massive bulk of the machine come over her, and she knew it was over. The creature lifted his arm, a gun-like formation revealing itself, before she noticed a dark liquid pooling out his arm. As a matter of fact, it was coming out of several places.

"Y-you're hurt…" she said softly, rubbing her throat involuntary, trembling before him.

"…" Starscream said nothing for a moment, only bringing the gun closer to her body.

"Let me help you, I can help," she continued, rising a hand up to him. "Please, just don't kill me."

The creature stared at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes before he said, "Bring all supplies that you have, maggot."

With that, his hand once again retained its human-like appearance, and with a single flick from his finger, Iris was on her feet. It didn't take a second invitation for her to barrel into the house and slam the door shut. Panting, her heart pumped with, what seemed, an endless, racing beat. She had never been so threatened in her life, and that thing outside _definitely_ was not from this planet. Forget even being Earth normal, that thing wasn't _galaxy_ normal. Swallowing, Iris then moved into the house, realizing that she still was being waited upon. Despite him being so rough and frightening, she still said that she could help him and she would. Iris never broke her promises. Especially when it concerned her life.

No matter how scary…or threatening…or evil-looking…they really were. Of course, passing by the living room, she noticed the phone. Stopping dead, she wondered if she dared to…

"Hurry up, human!" the alien barked, making her flinch.

She didn't have to be told twice. Dashing into the kitchen, she found every single role of paper towels and aid-kit things she could manage. With this, she put them on the front porch before going to the garage and looking for any and every kind of tool. She was able to gather several utensils, dragging everything else she could find before the alien. He had already dug into what she had brought out for him before, and barely noticed her as she brought the tools. "I…I don't know anything about mechanics…" she whispered, quaking before the massive beast.

"…I don't need _your_ help," he snapped back, flicking another finger at her. This time, she skidded back before he could push her over, but fell down nevertheless from her trembling legs giving in on her. "You're _pathetic_."

"I'm…sorry…" Iris said, her voice raspy. Tears burned in her throat and her stomach began to knot up, fear shaking her entire body. Being so sheltered all her life, she would've never expected or really wanted to see something so out of the ordinary. Of course, it wasn't like she really had a choice now. Unable to hold them in any longer, tears spilled down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the soft grass behind her, her breathing still labored. This was certainly enough excitement to be had for an entire lifetime.

"Give me that tool," the alien suddenly snarled, making her jerk up.

She leaped to her feet without complaint, trying to shield her fear of him. With shaking hands, she reached over to the pile of tools and picked up the one specified, slowly reaching out. He snatched it away with force, making her fumble back again in fright. "What…what are you…?" Iris managed to asked, finally building up the courage to do so.

The alien stopped what he was doing to glare back at her, then continued with his work as he said, "Your worst nightmare, little maggot."

With that, he threw the tool back at her and then pointed to another. She had been able to barely dodge the piece of metal before quickly going and getting the other tool, realizing that to not piss him off anymore, she would just not have to ask questions. However—one stood out in her mind that was necessary to ask. Her life depended on it. "Are you going to kill me…?"

Once again, the creature stopped what he was doing to glower down upon her, smirking as he did so. "Well, it would certainly make _me_ feel better," he stated, his tone a bit lighter.

He lifted his arm once more, the gun reshaping his hand into the fearful weapon he had threatened with her before. Helpless, Iris couldn't bring herself to stand on her feet anymore. Collapsing, she cried with terrified sobs, wishing that she had never taken this stupid vacation in the first place. What a fool she had been. It was obvious, too, that this creature cared none of those weaker than himself. Why should he? Quivering, she twitched as she heard the 'whirring' of his cannon coming closer to her. Would this _really_ be the end…? She slammed her eyes shut, curling her body into the smallest ball she could muster.

Then, she couldn't tell if she fainted or died.

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	2. The Sink Hole

_Author's Note_: Thank you, guys, for your excellent reviews! I'm very thankful for all you taking the time to read and respond to my work, as it's a good way for me to know what I need to improve. I have to warn you, though, that this chapter and the next gets a little darker, but then it's gets lighter by chapter 4 or 5. Don't worry, things won't always be so vicious...I'm planning to have some very fluffy moments coming up, and even better, more action-packed ones as well. Well, please enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 2_: The Sink Hole

_Starscream_:

Chuckling softly, Starscream de-transformed his hand, finding it interesting that someone could be so willingly submitted by his power. That's the way it should've been in the very first place—if it wasn't for Megatron, then he would've gained all control of the Decepticons, of Cybertron. He actually enjoyed the way she was so frightened of him, the way she trembled violently in his presence. He especially loved the way she did everything she was told. Nevertheless, he continued with his work, using the primitive tools of the humans to fix himself again. Usually, his body would be able to do it for himself, but too much damage had been sustained so far. Alarm systems in his legs and that one jet booster were practically going haywire.

He would need to remain here for now.

--

After a few hours of reconstructing himself, Starscream realized that he was losing supplies. Finally, the girl would come in handy again. Smugly, he nudged her with his finger, and she groaned as a response. Growling this time, he pushed her upright and shook her somewhat. "Get up, maggot," he grunted, letting her fall over.

Startled awake, she jumped to her feet with good speed. He liked that. "I need more supplies, now," he snapped, pushing her a little.

The girl glanced at him, then glanced to the west where the sun had disappeared some few hours ago. Starscream hadn't really noticed; neither the night nor the day affected his vision much, and sleep meant nothing to him. However, for the girl, it was obvious that she was concerned about the subject. She then took something from her pocket, stared at for a second before saying, "But, sir…it's…ten o' clock."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" the Decepticon shot back, lowering his upper body, despite the pain, to meet her eye-to-eye. "I'm going to count to three…"

"B-but, all the stores are closed at this hour! I could go and get something right away in the morning, if you just used my clothes as a substitute!" she exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide with fear.

Starscream halted for a moment, considering the idea. Not only was she completely obedient, she was quick. The Decepticon snickered. "Very well," he stated, pointing towards the house. "Go get them."

The human nodded quickly before dashing off, not saying another word. She was quite an excellent servant to his services, and he was enjoying how much trepidation he could provoke in her. Starscream began to wonder, with a smirk, how much he could do before she fainted again. Ideas and images floated into his mind as he did so, a cruel smile crossing his lips. Chuckling to himself, he continued to work, the pain numbing a bit from the joy of squirming maggots. At least for the time he spent on this docile Earth, he could have his fun doing it.

It didn't take her but another few moments to come out with a pile of rags, already ripped and shredded by her mark. She lifted them up to him as if an offering, and he snatched it up without a thanks. However, as he began to wrap up the wounds he sustained, he glared back down at her and snarled, "Well what're you just standing there for?! Stop the bleeding!"

The girl jumped at his tone, but took no hesitation in assisting him cleanse and envelop his cuts. To his favor, she got everything he couldn't reach, which was most of the jet booster. It at least was a patch until it could heal itself. When she was done, however, she leaped down from his back and collapsed, looking awfully fatigued. Starscream rolled his eyes. _Pathetic human_, he mused while setting down his tool. _Pathetic __**useful**__ human_. He grabbed her, moving near the cabin and shoving a window open. It was locked, but he broke it and tossed her on the bed that rested just beneath the clear panel. Easy enough. It was after midnight, and it wasn't surprising that she was so tired.

Even so, the Decepticon continued working through the night, getting his leg once again aligned with the rest of his body and repairing as many of the broken circuits as he was able with the ancient human tools. Starscream couldn't consider how long ago the Transformer race would've used such tools—they were so far advanced, all it took was a little aid of a few or their _own_ tools to get him back online. Nevertheless, he was lucky they worked at all. Grunting with satisfaction, he tossed the wrench over his shoulder as he finished up some last minute patching with his leg. Attempting to test it out, he rose to his feet (slowly, of course) and maneuvered around the cabin. Whenever pain would once again wash over him, he would place a hand on the sturdy structure, thankful that it was there.

When he made a full circle, he sat down with a thunderous noise. Like he cared enough, of course, only realizing how injured he really was. It wasn't just his leg that was throbbing, no, it was his entire body. The impact must've wrecked him twice as he thought before…damn atmosphere. Now that he was on this planet, it seemed impossible to drag himself away from it.

While thinking with discontent, Starscream noticed some movement from the bedroom he had placed the human in. She was up, obviously startled awake from the noise he had made. Rising, she moved around the room until she reached another door, revealing a space inside that was full with more of the clothes that the humans wore. With this, she began to remove the material upon her body, seemingly unaware of Starscream watching her. Nevertheless, curious, he inched forward and observed as she peeled the clothing away from her skin.

Considering this, he realized how pale and thin she really was. When she took off her shirt, creamy, soft flesh nearly glowed in the breaking dawn, her ribcage slightly poking through. Black, shinny hair spilled over her small shoulders and her back, like an ebony curtain. Though her frame was rather slender, he noticed that her breasts were full, and her waist was small. For a little fleshling, she didn't look half bad. He could have had it far, far worse…she could've already called the police, who would've called the pitiable human army and the Autobots. But no, she had obeyed him at every turn and never questioned his motives. To his pleasure, she was turning out to be quite the little servant indeed.

"Hurry up, you," Starscream grunted as he tapped the window.

The girl gasped and threw herself against the wall, those huge blue eyes staring at him in shock. A glowing red color filled her cheeks, only offering her more beauty. "I'll be right there. I'll go to the store," she said, her tone quivering.

"Good," the Decepticon stated as he fell back once again, not caring whether or not she was appalled by him seeing her half naked. He didn't really see the logic in it himself, why humans chose to cover their bodies. Their choice, of course, not his own. As long as he got to kill a few in the process, he didn't mind the least bit.

The girl was almost immediately dressed as she revealed herself from the cabin, a bun stuffed in her mouth and a few others gathered in her hands. How odd it was, though, what she was wearing. It was completely unlike what she had on the day previously, the blue denim and the black V-neck shirt and the trench coat. Rather, she was in dark tights with an even tighter dress wrapping around every curve and bend she had. She threw a thick wool coat as an addition, as well as a grey scarf. "I'll be back in a half an hour," she stated, gracefully moving down the dirt pathway despite the heels she wore.

"And not a minute past, understand?" Starscream growled, stabbing a finger in her direction. "Or I'll come after it myself."

The girl didn't hesitate to nod before she galloped off into a large navy truck, spinning out without another excuse to handle. Starscream liked that kind of business. Get it done now. She would end up being very useful, undeniably.

--

_Optimus_:

The Autobot leader rested upon the ledge, looking out into the brightening valley as the sun perched over the horizon.

Golden pools of light spilled like water over the landscape, setting it on fire, bringing it to life. Optimus smiled as he saw the scene unfold before him, watching as the sky burst into a flourished array of colors. Orange. Red. Yellow. Everything in between. It was absolutely stunning, what the almost dreamy landscape could result from just a simple sunrise. The Autobot knew that he loved the planet Earth, even from space, the moment he saw it. How natural and innocent and young it was, how green and soft and clean…and how unlike Cybertron.

Despite that Optimus missed his home planet, he also favored this one very much. It was like a breath of fresh renewal, a second chance at life. The gift they were able to receive by destroying the Allspark and the Decepticons. And it almost seemed like too much, if it weren't for Jazz's death. Of course, Prime knew that the smaller Autobot would've probably loved the Earth as much as Optimus himself did right now. He missed his comrade dearly, and would've given anything to let him live again.

"Optimus."

Except all his friends and good memories, of course.

Turning, the Autobot leader recognized his colleague, Ratchet, coming up from behind him. "My friend," Optimus replied, reaching out a hand in an inviting gesture. "Good morning. I couldn't resist seeing another one of these spectacular sunrises."

Ratchet nodded as he sat next to the other, taking in the view himself. "Very beautiful…it almost seems unreal after all of the battle we've had to face over the millennia," the doctor said quietly.

Optimus nodded. "Indeed, but worth every moment."

A pause came in between the two as they watched the huge star take its course over the valley, at last separating from the dark haven of night. Light touched everything in its path, bringing forth a new found hope. Optimus felt his Spark shine with appeasement, enjoying every single minute that passed by. He was always weak for a good sunrise, and he hadn't even known of one until he'd finally gotten the chance to see one here. On Cybertron, the thick clouds of gas and smoke and dust overshadowed their planet too thickly for any more reassuring light to filter through. Here, it seemed like nothing could stop the light from returning.

"I have some rather…darker news for you, Optimus," Ratchet then said, leaning forward as his tone lowered. "I would've talked to you about it later if I didn't think it was that important."

Simply by his voice, Prime knew the doctor was talking business. "I hope it's not too serious."

"I'm afraid it is," Ratchet continued as he glanced back at his leader. "It has to do with a certain Decepticon we somehow managed to miss."

Optimus paused for a moment before his eyes went wide with apprehension, murmuring, "Starscream."

"This has already crossed your mind," Ratchet said, more as a statement than as a question.

"I found it odd that we did not find any rubble of his defeat, or found him at all," Prime said quietly as he leaned forward.

"Oh, we found rubble of him, but very little. He's injured, Optimus, and I have good reason to believe he attempted to exit Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet stated as he rubbed his head. "But he wasn't able to pass through it."

"How do you know?" Optimus asked.

"We got news that a satellite, one of America's, was somehow damaged in the outer rim of the planet," Ratchet replied, "The government considered it might be a meteor, but with the way it was damaged and knocked off course, it is only reasonable that whatever hit was trying to escape the atmosphere. The only one who could even try to fly out of here would be Starscream, however, with him injured—no doubt moreso by the hit he took from the satellite—he probably was dragged by down to the surface by Earth's gravitational pull."

"Meaning he's somewhere on this planet," Optimus grunted with displeasure. Without the proper technological devices, it would be impossible to tell where that Decepticon would be in a good amount of time. By the time they _could_ find him, he no doubt would be on his fair way to get more Decepticon back up and might try attacking the Autobots again. Not to mention the humans, who probably had quite enough of alien wars for now.

"Unfortunately yes," Ratchet replied, "Yet, we do have a lead."

Optimus turned to the doctor with a questioning gaze, in which Ratchet returned with, "There have been rumors in Central America that suggest that a huge and bright 'meteor' had crash-landed somewhere in Colorado. It's not specified as to where, but it's a good start."

"Excellent," Optimus stated as he rose to his feet, Ratchet doing so as well, and once again felt the rush of battle fill his circuits. "Then let's go and destroy this last Decepticon threat."

--

_Iris_:

Iris attempted to get her whirling thoughts under control.

Okay, so now she had a wounded residing alien, which acted quite evil on his own part, at her cabin and she was now planning to go and get supplies to help him heal. Though it was her own nature that kept her resolve going, she knew that as long as she didn't let her tongue go flapping, than she might just get through this experience alive. If she decided to tell anyone, not only would people think she was crazy, but the creature would no doubt rip her pieces before blasting off into space. Something she could easily avoid so long as she kept being good.

Luckily, it was easy on her behalf, since she had never really been 'bad' before in her life. She had never broken a rule, never went against what her parents had planned for. She might've hated it inside, but she did well not to show it just to please those around her. It was just simpler that way. It no doubt was the way now, and maybe she could even have him warm up to her a little bit. Though the idea was far-fetched, he seemed as stiff and snarling as they could get, the possibility still floated through her mind. She just had to give up a little that was hers. Of course, giving up her comfortable clothing and PJs was hard to do, but it was necessary. Now she was running around looking like she was going to a ball or something.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Iris arrived at the tiny town, stopping right at the gas station. There _had_ to be lots of stuff here, and if there wasn't, she was screwed. The last thing she wanted to do was go back there and say 'They were out of stock'. That would probably be a death wish, in a good sense. Getting out, she spent no time wasted but to get everything she needed. Staring at the shelves of paper towels and other things, she decided she needed the shirts that were there, too.

"Can I help you, miss?" the old man at the counter asked, finding such a beautiful woman an oddity in his store.

"Uh, yeah," Iris replied, then waved her hand over the aisle. "I need all of this. Like, everything. And all your t-shirts, too. And oil. Do you have oil?"

"W-well, yes," he replied, obviously shocked by her request. "But whatever would you need it for?"

Iris twitched at the question, not exactly thinking it through that people might question she would want oil, paper towels and shirts for. Thinking quickly, she decided that it needed to be something that people wouldn't ask questions about. "Well, one of the plumbing pipes blew out. And I need to change the oil in my truck."

The old man, startled, made a face at the sound of it. "Oh yeah," Iris continued, exaggerating as much as possible, "There's brown stuff everywhere. I really need these paper towels and t-shirts. Maybe some newer tools would help me fix it up quicker."

"Don't you just want a plumber to come…?" the elder asked, his wrinkly face scrunched up in disgust.

"No! No, don't be ridiculous, I can handle this, easy. My dad was a real fix-the-thing-yourself with this sort of stuff, taught me all about it. I just need to get all this stuff, since we lived in an auto body shop, I always had the stuff at hand, y'know?" she asked, knowing the old guy was going to be suspicious. But once things were over, she would be back on the east coast, safe and sound. Without some frightening alien being to haunt her every step. She was practically walking on eggshells whenever she was around the creature. "Besides, I've got all the money on hand right here. Why don't I give you two thousand bucks for everything and I could just throw it in the bed of the truck, eh?"

The man, shocked, simply nodded and did his business. Iris did everything she could to help, including carrying some of the heavier tools and oil buckets, until the empty shell of the truck was packed full with everything they could stuff in there. With that, Iris charged on her credit card the mass amount, only remembering once before when she had spent this much money during one time. At least it was getting near Christmas and wouldn't be bothered to ask about her money choices from her credit card company. But that didn't bother her as much as hoping that the alien creature would be pleased with her gatherings.

As Iris waved good-bye to the old man, she noticed the odd look he was giving her. She only smiled in return, and when he walked up to her and took her hands, she begged to the Heavens that he wasn't going to—"Are you all right, miss?" he asked, warm and gentle hands enfolding in her own.

Iris gulped, hating to lie to the geezer. But it was necessary. "Of course, I just need to patch up the toilet real quick and I'll be much better."

"…I mean, in anything else," he countered, making her flinch. "You're extremely pale and you look like your sick…are you positive that everything's all right?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I just lost my appetite and some sleep because of that pipe," Iris said, a bit slower. No doubt her discomfort was probably the thing making him worry, and she needed to cover that up. "Don't worry, sir, if there's any problems I'll be sure to get down to you first."

"Good," the old man said, then shook her hand. "Forgive me, my name is Tidus. Please do call me if you have any troubles, dear."

Iris nodded, taking his business card that he offered to her. Though it seemed a bit awkward to take it from a guy like him, she accepted it nevertheless. How kind of him, really…

After waving the last time, Iris clambered into the truck and took off again, apprehension once again beginning to solidify in her veins. Returning to the alien would be the worst part about it. She was absolutely terrified of him and all his capabilities, but she couldn't deny his status. Only when he was fully cooperated and strengthened again, could she run off screaming and crying like she had done before. At least, till then, she would force herself to obey ever single command. Even if the fear overtook her and the weather beat at her. She would do it.

--

_Starscream_:

When the human returned, Starscream found himself pleased with the things she returned with.

The bed of the truck was stocked full of oil and bandages, not to mention the newer tools she had gotten would increase his ability to get things done quicker. If not that, it was her utter obedience that caught his attention. Even when he stayed out in the chilled weather for hours on end, not stopping, she stayed with him. It ended up finally being a command from him to go and make her get some nourishment for her body. With it, she did the job as quickly as possible to return to him without making him wait too long. It was satisfying that at least one person in this damned universe could obey him and do it properly—unlike his other idiot colleagues, who were now dead.

Though as time went on and she continued to help him, Starscream found it odd that she began singing. It came out of nowhere, really, he expected her to be too frightened to even stand near him, but as she softly hummed by his side, he didn't make her stop. It was an outlandish sound that intrigued him, making him want to hear more from her. Soft, tender, the song must've been a lullaby, for it was tranquil enough to send even him asleep. And that meant much.

"Why didn't you run?" Starscream finally asked, finding himself wondering out of nowhere.

Iris stopped humming and glanced up at him, the first time she did so with amazing innocence. "You were hurt," she stated simply, as if it were nothing.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have hurt you," the Decepticon grunted in response.

"…Doesn't mean you would've," the girl countered.

The response made him turn sharply towards her, and she glanced down with embarrassment. "Forgive me," she stated hastily, backing up a little in cowardice.

Starscream paused a moment as he fiddled with the tool in his hand with consideration. The very moment he thought she was gutless, out of the blue would be that spurt of courage. Or thoughtlessness. Whatever the case, it took no harm so long as he didn't go off of it. Not like he cared about how she felt, but it didn't seem like it was necessary to dwell on. Therefore, he returned to his work without another word, fixing up any cuts or dents that he might've missed prior.

"Do you have a name…?" the girl then asked quietly, once again catching his attention.

Starscream considered for a moment, then replied with a smug grin, "Master."

The human said nothing, only nodding with agreement. It was perfectly suitable for the situation as it was, and she didn't seem the type to call him by his name. However, not like it mattered, he asked her in return, "And yours, maggot?"

"Iris. Iris Von Schroeder."

Starscream shifted his optics towards her, a small gesture that she probably didn't notice. Iris. What an odd name…still, it somewhat matched her complexity. Her beauty, certainly, but he would never admit to that. Not like he needed to, anyways. Concentrating back on his work, Starscream ignored the girl for awhile. She could freeze for now. The only problem was how he was going to resolve fixing his back. Letting the booster heal naturally would take at least a month, or so, as long as it wasn't exposed to any more damage and washed daily. That at least would relieve any rusting or infections that could possibly arise. For now, it seemed the most appropriate action to take. It only needed this Iris's cooperation to handle with.

Deep within thought, Starscream began to consider bonding the girl to him. She seemed willing enough to obey him, and if the opportunity arose, he could use her as a spy or a gopher. If his luck became truly worse, like Optimus showing up or something, he could use her as a detainee. It was quite easy enough, and she would no doubt make a great pet if he decided to take her into space. His resolve then settled, he would take her in the night when her guard was down as she couldn't run as fast. Starscream was never gentle when claiming mates back on Cybertron, and he wouldn't bother changing now. So long as he didn't kill her, things would be fine.

--

_Iris_:

It wasn't easy being a hostage.

Especially when the terrorist was a forty-foot or so tall alien creature with guns the size of cannons. Swallowing, Iris let her head fall back against the bed frame as she let the warmth of the house sink in her skin. It was dark, the sun leaving with good riddance. It was absolutely freezing outside, and spending all day out there was no good for her health. But, as usual, it was necessary for her life. At any minute he could simply get pissed at her and squash her like the bug she was. It wasn't an interesting outcome for her life to end, despite him being an alien race, so she would simply just have to stick it out until she had the chance to escape or for him to let her go.

Gulping, she forced herself under the covers and into bed. Tomorrow would no doubt be just as long and brooding as today, and she wasn't about to lose her energy to dwelling thoughts like those. She had already made up her mind, and it would be essential for her life to be ensured. Pulling the thick covers over herself, she wondered what she could possibly wear tomorrow. Luckily, the 'Master' had left over some shirts he wasn't using and thrown them at her like a reciprocal for her work. It was enough for her, honestly, she hadn't expected anything in return from his attitude as it was. That would probably be the best and warmest solution she could muster at this point.

Sighing, she let her muscles relax as her conscious slip off into the welcoming darkness. Eating was tensing enough, but with sleep, she could be stared at all night long and wouldn't notice a thing.

However, as she closed her eyes, she could very well hear the Master coming towards her house. At first, she ignored it, considering that he had walked all around the premises yesterday, and didn't deem much about it. Though, as he stopped abruptly, Iris could tell that he was right next to her window, blood-red optics staring down at her. Swallowing down her fear, the girl attempted to ignore the sounds of his breaking and entering of her window. A shiver went down her spine as the harsh, bitter wind swept through the room and the shadow of his hand went over her body…

With this, she had had enough. Shoving herself off the bed, Iris rolled down onto the floor with a rush of adrenaline making her body become alive. A soft, mocking laughter filled the silence and it only made her tremble with terror. "You think that will stop _me?_" he snarled, pushing forward again and breaking the wall, the window, the wood and everything until his hand caught her tiny figure. "You're **mine**!"

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	3. The Claiming

_Author's Note_: Holy bologna, you guys. You guys are reading and reviewing faster than I can write! I'm loving every minute of it, though, and I praise every good(and constructive critic)-review you guys write! I'm very pleased to hear that you guys are so fond of my story already. Yes, it does get a little creepy, but hang in there with me. After this, everything goes back to normal…if hanging out with some diabolical alien is going back to normal.

And don't worry, too, I have some good action coming up as well! This story, actually, has the most action I think I've ever produced and I'm very pleased with it. Enjoy!

**I'd like to thank Hot Shot's girl for my inspiration in her Alexis/Starscream story for producing my own. It's a very fluffy fiction, and if you'd like to read it, give me a hollar! (Her profile signature is in my reviews as well. :) **

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 3_: The Claiming

_Iris_:

Crying out, the black-haired girl was dragged to the frigid outside, completely exposed and completely petrified.

She hadn't meant for this to happen! She didn't want death!

Of course, she didn't bother to struggle against his might, as she knew it was futile. Tears built up in her throat as she wiggled uncomfortably in his clutches, her whole body shaking so badly that her teeth chattered. The face of the robot drew close to her own, the warmth of his shell and his internal heaters exhausting onto her. Swallowing, she attempted to not burst out crying that moment. It was her normal life she was envying once more.

"Not so interested in serving now?" the creature snickered, shaking her a little.

Iris said nothing. She was simply too afraid, too cold and too shocked to even stay awake, but managed it through sheer will power. If she fainted, she would finally be prey to his might, and that was something she couldn't let be. He had shattered her trust by dragging her out like this, and it would be the last thing she did to let her guard down again. The robot only chuckled at her horrified expression, bringing his face back as he suddenly drew long, terrible-looking fangs in his mouth. Like a vampire. Ready to take the last bit of innocence Iris ever had. For some reason, the very sight and idea of that forced Iris into a state of absolute panic, making her lose control.

Screaming, she beat at his fist in vanity, managing to squirm through his fingers quick enough to leap from his hand. The solid ground met her in a rush of pain and reality, the frosty grass offering no comfort for her fear. Nevertheless, she was on her feet in mere seconds, biting back the ache as she then sprinted off as fast as her bare and freezing legs could take her. The creature behind her laughed again, sending another cold shiver shooting down her spine. "A chase! Excellent, girl! Let's see how far you get before I take what's mine!" he called after her, only feeding her horror.

What he meant didn't nearly bother her as much as he acted like it was a game of cat and mouse. Then she knew her destiny was set, that whatever purity and sanity she had left would be gone this night. Forget her life, that's not what mattered anymore. It was what she had deep down inside that he wanted. Pushing the thoughts aside, Iris concentrated only simply making it to the village. If she could get there, she at least had a slim chance of getting help, which was better than none at all. Frigid air filling her lungs, Iris did everything in her will power to keep herself going, no matter the pain. She raced through the forest, her feet turning numb with cold, her body following gradually after.

Fear provoked her further as she heard the thunderous steps of the robot, surrounding her, chasing her, haunting her forever. He was everywhere—in the forest and in her very thoughts. It could felt in the harsh wind, in the freezing air that threatened to shut her body down completely. But she couldn't give up. Not yet. She didn't want to…die just yet.

A clear opening suddenly appeared before Iris, showing the dim glimmer of the town's lights, but not before the shaking trees that came from the other side Iris was facing. Gasping, she only had a moment to pivot her heel before the alien came bursting through the trees, growling as he did so. The girl wasn't even able to recollect herself before she was once again in the hands of the robot, tears now falling freely down her face. "Please, don't hurt me!" she cried, through sobs, "I beg of you, don't hurt me!"

"That's it, _beg_," the robot hissed, using both of her hands to pry open her curled up body. "I want to hear it, scream for me!"

Iris cried out in horror as he lifted up the material of her shirt, exposing her flat, white stomach to his appeasement. Once again, he bared his teeth as long fangs were revealed, making the girl continue to scream in terror. Snarling in dominance one more time, he brought his mouth down to the curve of her body, drinking in her life force without reservation. White-hot pain arched across Iris's body and she struggled out another cry, her voice cracking. Time brewed on as she lost her resolve to struggle, her very essence being drained from her body. The more he took, the more she felt like drifting off, her body becoming limp in his hands.

Finally, he drew up from his mark and red, glowing eyes stared down at her, Iris quietly moaning as she fought unconsciousness.

She lost.

--

_Starscream_:

That had been an interesting experience.

For so long, he had been without a mate to play such a game, and it was still as pleasing as it was some thousands of years ago. Grinning, he watched as she collapsed in his hands, looking deathly pale. With this, it would be extremely easy to track her, through her DNA and her scent, besides the tracer he placed in her body while he was taking her blood sample. The brand of the Decepticons was now imprinted on the side of her stomach, like a dark bruise against the whiteness of her flesh. The blood itself trickled out of the two places Starscream had bitten her from, where her innocence had been so brutally taken from her.

It was amazing how quickly he could take such a thing away, especially when humans were so renounced for being 'more than meets the eye'. The girl ended up being a quicker runner than he expected, but he was always quicker. His will always prevailed. The girl herself proved it, and now she was limp within his grasp. So, so easy.

Starscream was then aware of how whitish she had truly gotten. Considering a moment, he rushed off back to the cabin, half noticing the damage he made to it, before he took the quilts and the blankets from her room. Wrapping her up, he then forced the blood through his system, down to his very hand where he placed a thumb on her lips. Groaning in protest, she turned her head away from the smell. "You will take this," Starscream snapped as he shook her somewhat.

Pressing the metal sheet of his thumb against her mouth again, she finally obeyed him. She took as much as he dared to give, eventually making her gag, but her color was much better. It would be no good to have her die the very moment he bound her to him. Grunting with satisfaction, he drew her close to his chest for warmth. Once she got well again, she would be very useful to his commands.

--

_A few days later…_

_Optimus_:

"Have you gotten any signs yet, Ironhide?" the Autobot leader asked, glancing at his comrade.

The weapons specialist simply shook his head with a doubtful expression. "No readings whatsoever, Optimus. The mountains are blocking the signals necessary to find Starscream's trace."

Ratchet sighed beside them. "This is going to take forever unless we can manage to find another way. We've been walking in these peaks for several days and we've come up with nothing."

"Maybe it wasn't him at all," Ironhide grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Starscream is well known for being the best flier of our kind. I just don't see the logic of his hitting a satellite and smashing back down to Earth. That's just not him."

"I must disagree," Ratchet countered, shaking his head, "The damage he sustained after the fight with the humans was well enough that he could've made it a mistake. We can't just let this slide, even if it isn't him. I, actually, would prefer to see it just be some space rubble. We must do this."

"You mean to say that you can't find anything at all?!" Sam Witwickey exclaimed, shoving past a thicket of bushes and into the clearing. He stared up at the blue and red Transformer, his breath making a cloud before his red face. "Nothing?"

Optimus sighed. He hated bringing the humans along, especially since it was getting closer to being winter. However, with Bumblebee assisting with the search, Sam and, of course, Mikaela absolutely refused to let them go off alone. It took awhile of convincing on their part, but they finally manage to beat Optimus with enough logic and emotional additions until he agreed. The leader had also disliked the Americans' soldiers supporting the scout, but he had also been beat at reason with that one. They now carried a caravan of at least fifteen people, including Sam and Mikaela, which was too much as it was. They brought supplies for two months for twenty people.

"I'm afraid not, Sam," Optimus replied, glancing back at the wide space of the forest. It seemed like a spiky, endless ocean of green…with enormous grey waves poking out and attempting to kiss the blue sky. It was so beautiful…and yet, so very unfortunate. The mountains themselves posed a serious problem with trying to find Starscream, if he was even there. Colorado was several hundred miles across, no roads, unpredictable terrain, and even more unpredictable weather. It was expected to snow in the closing weeks of November, and there were no positive signs of Starscream anywhere. It seemed like a futile feud, trying to attempt such a mission so late in the year.

However—it was necessary, for the sake of the humans. If Starscream were to get reinforcements, the Autobots would be sincerely screwed.

"We should just keep going for now. We're closing in further to the Rocky Mountains and he's got to be in there somewhere…unless he managed to be able to move by now. It's highly doubtful, however, with his sustained injuries, it would take him at least two weeks to get up and moving again without help or tools," Ratchet stated, gazing off into the east.

"And how long if he _did?_" Optimus asked, not wanting to risk anything.

Ratchet paused a moment, his expression stoic as he considered the possibility. "As you realize, Starscream is neurotic. If you recall in previous battles, he could go on for days in battle even with sustaining life-threatening injuries. With human tools and assistance…that time could but cut by three fourths. Maybe even less."

"…!" Optimus's optics widened in shock, his Spark flaring to life. Though it seemed heavily doubtful that he could pull off such a stunt, especially with his personality, the possibility was still there. It was suddenly and extremely necessary to find the Decepticon, and find him quick.

He just begged to anyone Starscream crossed paths with, that they would live to tell the tale.

--

_Iris_:

Groaning, the girl turned over, feeling a bitter wind bite her face.

Why was she outside…? She couldn't feel the pavement…it was soft, but cold. Her body was warm and tightly wrapped up in something, but her side burned. That's right…she went on vacation. That meant she was in the mountains, right? Yes, that's what happened. All her friends told her to take a break to get her mind off of work and Peter, her ex-boyfriend. Only that she hadn't been able to. She continued thinking about that jerk until…something else happened.

Slowly opening her eyes, Iris attempted to take in the scenery around her. It was extremely bright, the pale sun beating down on her with merciless force. Cloudless, windy, the girl could only see some of the environment from her blurry vision. She felt heady, almost sick. Maybe she was just hungry, but every time she thought of food, her stomach clenched. She felt so light, so distant from where she was…what had happened…? The vacation, getting her mind off of Peter. Attempting to pick up the broken pieces of her memory, she suddenly felt the ground rumble with disturbance. The noise frightened her, and then all at once, the horrible nightmare returned to her.

The alien.

Gasping, she remembered it all. He had crash landed into the mountain base, broken, shattered. Then she had offered her help, begged to keep her alive. He agreed. Thus, she'd done everything she was told, in hopes of managing to wiggle her way of the situation. To return to her normal life. But naught—the creature had taken her without reservation, stabbed his teeth into her soft flesh , stole her life force and burned his brand on her for forever. And then, lastly, he had forced her into submission by something else: drinking her blood back. She felt sick all over again when she thought about it. Swallowing, Iris moved her hand up to the place where he had bitten her, feeling the puncture marks with a nauseating feeling. They were already healing quite well, but there was another thing.

Oddly enough, just to the left of the mark, was a bruise. She whimpered as she touched it, feeling it burn beneath her fingertips. Knowing that it had a specific shape, she risked to tried to picture it in her mind. Alas, she couldn't. That robot must've done something else to her, too.

Another wash of queasiness consumed Iris's mind, making her slump back with a moan. Her whole body began to tremble again, enough so to make her teeth chatter. The ground finally stopped moving, and a shadow lurked over her body. The alien. 'Master' as he so deemed to call himself. Trying to turn away in fear, he simply took her chin with the point of his long claw to make her stare up at him. Still yet, her vision was fuzzy and it helped in not being able to see the horrific monster. If her body was working properly at that moment, she probably would've fainted on the spot.

"You will eat," the alien thrummed, pressing something to her lips.

Iris managed to squirm an arm from its confinements to try to see what he offered her. It was smooth and round, and had something sticking out of it. An apple. How…odd of him. Of course, Iris took no second invitation to take a bite into it, feeling the juices quench the dryness of her throat and made her feel a little better. Once done with that, he offered her something else. A pear. What did he do, raid a fruit stand or something? In November? Iris didn't even want to know. Nevertheless, she ate all four fruits that he offered to her, feeling far better than when she did waking up.

Yet, she still couldn't move. Even when she had tried sitting up, he roughly had pushed her down.

"You're too fatigued, human," he said, "Don't even bother for the next few days. We're going to be traveling anyways."

She nodded. Though Iris wanted to ask questions, she refrained from doing so. Not only would it get him annoyed, but it would do nothing for her situation. It didn't matter much anymore anyways, since she was now under his beck and call. To tell the truth, she wouldn't mind a nice, normal day of work…but it seemed highly doubtful she would ever get something like that again. _Maybe I was destined for this to begin with_, she mused to herself, drifting off to sleep again, _That someone like me wound end up being a little slave to some crazy, bad attitude alien. _

Well, if that were the case, she had no choice but to accept it. This was what her life had become, and it would be necessary, for the sake of her own sanity and life, that she would do the things he asked. Perhaps even if they didn't seem right. But she had chosen to save him, and now it time that she accepted her actions. Hopefully it wouldn't end all too soon.

--

_Starscream_:

As the human fell asleep, he picked her up once again.

Everything seemed so easy when it came to her, and it was rather refreshing after being with his comrades for so long. The Decepticons were absolute in their rule, and when one leader seemed unworthy of the title, others would fight him for the place. It was the way things were done, therefore not one Decepticon trusted the other. They constantly trapped and challenged and learned to always prevail. Starscream was able to achieve this, until he met Megatron. And then he learned his position. Second place became mandatory while Megatron was present, and that's why he became so enthralled when Megatron had vanished to search for the Allspark. Then, _Starscream_ was the leader. Indeed, he had been questioned, but he always reigned. Always.

But not with Iris.

Rather, his rule was absolute to her place in this. She didn't question, didn't give excuses, didn't even bother to defend her status. He called her a maggot. She called herself dirt. He liked the way she worked. Grinning, Starscream continued with his route, heading out of the mountain range and back to California, where he could get a signal out for the Decepticons. On the way, he could kill a few of the Autobots and maybe lead some more unsuspecting and obeying little humans to join his cause. It was a nice start compared to the idiot move that could've been so easily avoided. Crashing into a satellite was a deliberately _stupid_ move on his behalf, and a setback that might cost him more than what was necessary. He could've already been back to his home ship, Nemesis, and gathering forces to destroy the Autobots and take over this measly little planet.

But nooooooooo.

He had to go and do something so irrational, his best servant at this point was a pathetic human _girl_. Weren't they the weaker of their race, anyways? Nevertheless, she hadn't been _completely_ useless in his ventures. If she hadn't brought such necessary supplies, he probably would've bled to death by now. Without supplements for his gears and his body, to keep everything lubricated, even his Spark couldn't function properly. Though he despised at the very taste of truth, he had to admit that she had done enough to save his life. For that, he wouldn't kill her. For now.

Making his way to the west, Starscream spent several hours passing through the thick forest. It was rather annoying, actually, being so large and bulky, and he had a tough time passing through the thin routes of the trees. Of all the bloody places he could've fallen on this forsaken planet, it _had_ to be a place that gave him the most trouble passing through. Figures. As Starscream brushed through another pasture, the girl groaned.

Curious, he lifted her up to his vision and saw that she had broken out into a sweat. Was she losing her immunity? With that in mind, he ran a scan of her body temperature and noticed that it was growing. Dammit. Humans were so useless. Growling, he wrapped her up again as best as he could and made way to look for shelter. It was growing late in the day, anyways, and he had to find a place where it wouldn't be too cold and windy. No doubt the illness which she might (and probably) sustain was from his negligence to not finding a suitable atmosphere for her to recover. Without so much blood, her bodily function couldn't do their job.

Starscream spent another good hour looking for the appropriate environment when he stumbled upon a small crevice tucked in the back lodge of two smaller peaks. A cliff spiked at the very back of the cul-de-sac, receding into a larger mountain that offered a substantial amount of protection. It was a bad place if he were to get attacked—he would have nowhere to go but straight up. However, he doubt that even if he _did_ get detected, that there would be no possible way to get into the mountains for some days. Even if they could find him in the mass wilderness to begin with.

As the Decepticon entered into the circular premises, he found that the wind did exactly as he wanted—bypassed the area completely, and inside it was relatively warm. At least for this time of year, and it was necessary if Iris were to ever get better. Sighing, Starscream eased himself against a thick tree, being sure to avoid his tender booster. The walk today had more of a toll on him than he suspected. His leg was doing somewhat better, but it still throbbed with the pain of having pressure on it for too long. If only he had more advanced tools…he wouldn't even have to be hurting at this point. Nevertheless, he would have to make do with what was given to him.

Placing the girl on his chest, Starscream attempted to let himself go into a more shut-down mode to repair himself faster. It would make him extremely vulnerable, as his Spark would travel throughout his body for a more healing effect, but it would also bring warmth to the girl. Just one more thing Starscream did to help her get better quicker, since he was such a swell guy. Then something happened that he didn't expect.

"Mmmn, thank you…" the female moaned, snuggling in closer to him.

"What…?" he asked, half to himself.

"You're warm," she replied, still somewhat induced in her dream world.

Starscream said nothing, his face becoming scrunched with frustration and thought. Why did she just give her gratitude? Wasn't it _him_ that had just stolen her freedom? Why would she just…which reminded him, why would she give her services so freely as it was…? It was nice, sure, but up till now Starscream hadn't considered that she might be doing it for her own benefit (which was who know's what), rather than to appease him. Or, could it possibly the other way around…? She could very well being doing this all for him, and nothing for her own gain. Complete acceptance. Complete obedience. Something that he yearned for.

The Decepticon leader shook off the idea. Humans were self-centered, uncaring of others. What made _her_ so different?

--

_A few more days later…_

_Optimus_:

"Optimus! We have a reading!" Ironhide cried.

The Autobot leader's attention snapped towards the black Transformer, Optimus nearly diving towards his comrade. With the tracer in his hands, the familiar sound of a signal being detected filled the quiet valley, and filled the Autobots with hope. At last, they had found the parasite and they could get this done and over more quickly. With a relieved sigh, he turned to his other friends who had crowded around the device before saying, "Let's go take down this last threat. With the resources and power we have now, this mission will be fairly easy."

"We should still not let our guard down," Ratchet stated, but nodded nevertheless. "I just hope he hasn't called anyone else yet."

"Not where he's at," Ironhide said slowly, with a sudden expression of apprehension.

"And where might that be?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus got a bad vibe from that look and Ironhide's reply justified it: "It's a base. I'm not sure what for, but it's definitely human and they definitely have weapons. Major ones."

The Autobot leader was taken back. "Then what is _Starscream_ doing there?"

"He's obviously restrained, but we have no idea with what," Ironhide stated, giving the tracer another weary look. "I don't think this is a very good idea, Optimus. I don't even know if this is apart of the American government."

"Let us take a look," the captain of the squad group, Charles, said. "I know of most stations and there _is_ one around here, but we should just make sure."

The black Transformer nodded as he kneeled beside the human, revealing the radar screen that said it all. Charles, from this, got out a map of the bases that resided within the borders of the mountains. After a few moments of comparing, the man looked grim. "I have no idea _what_ that is," he said, in an unsteady tone. "I don't even know if that's public. I definitely know nothing about it, and I'm into most security issues. If anything, this some private entity. And if you say this big, bad Starscream is being _captive_ there, I'd say we do anything but go near that base."

"But there's another thing, Optimus," Ironhide intervened, catching the leader's attention.

"What is it?"

Ironhide paused a moment as he looked back at the tracer, as if making sure before he shook his head and said, "There are _two_ signals. Of the same type, which means Starscream has a partner-in-crime. It's a far weaker one, but it's one nevertheless. Do you know what this could possibly mean?"

Optimus paused a moment, then his optics went wide with shock. It was impossible! Completely, utterly _impossible!_ He then dashed up to Ironhide, shaking his shoulders in sheer terror as he exclaimed, "Remember back on Cybertron, Ironhide?! Remember the days when we would choose mates to conceive?!"

"Uh, yes, I believe so…what has that got to do with _this?_" the black Autobot asked, his eyebrow shooting up.

"Remember how we would plant tracers in them so that when they gave birth, we could re-locate them?! REMEMBER?!" Optimus cried, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Ratchet and the other gasped in realization. Mate tracer + Starscream ?!?!?!?!

"We'll need the cover of night to allow us to see what's _really_ going on at that base," Optimus murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. Things were getting so confusing…what purpose would Starscream _possibly _need for a mate tracer, especially if it were in the body of a human? He couldn't possibly require any other of the species on this planet, and it made absolutely no sense that he would now choose a female (hopefully) mate to conceive with. Humans probably couldn't even have children of the same race, so it seemed totally vain that Starscream would have need of any human. Hostage, perhaps? But then it would make no sense that he would be restrained at some unknown human camp. Everything was just too perplexing!

Bumblebee, however, interrupted his thoughts as he began jumping up and down hysterically beside Optimus, tugging and pulling his arm. Confused, the leader asked, "What's wrong?"

Still without a voice, Bumblebee was limited to using body language to get across his message. As his arms and hands spoke, Optimus began to realize what he was trying to convey. Three people. Bumblebee walking away. Bumblebee coming back. Three people missing!!

"Sam and Mikaela are gone!" Ironhide cried before any of the others managed.

"Shit!" Charles snarled, suddenly glancing around. "Where's Patrick, he was with those two!"

Frantically, the group searched in the local area for their friends. Unfortunately, and very disturbingly, they found absolutely no trace left of any of them. All eyes set on Optimus's decision, who sighed in negligence. "We have no choice. We must go to the base…to get our friends back…and to destroy Starscream."


	4. The Chance

_Author's Note:_ OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU GUYS. 31 FREAKING REVIEWS:runs around like a moron:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 4_: The Chance

_Starscream_:

How could have this _happened_…?!

Starscream cried out again, attempting to lift himself off of the ground. The searing pain arched across his body, throwing him back down to the concrete again. Another explosion of sound ring in his audio sensors, sending his mind into a jumble. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening.

Growling, Starscream tried once more to bring himself up off of the ground. And once again, he was strangled back down into conformity. It had only been seven _fucking_ days! What the hell was the possibility that little maggots like these with guns too powerful for their own peanut-sized brains capturing _him_, Starscream, leader of the Decepticons?! Unfortunately, it was more than he desired. He had been in complete shutdown mode, on the fast track to healing up his ravaged booster, when the little termites came out of nowhere. They surrounded him, threatened him, and took the girl without his permission. He went into a frenzy, attempting to get the girl and lift off, but it wasn't until it was too late that he remembered how injured he was.

And then they used the net.

Wires raised to temperatures far too high for his thick armor, it had left a checkerboard imprint all across his body. It restrained him, kept him immoveable. Then they attached a device to his audio receivers and every time he attempted to shoot, to get up, to even _look_ in the direction of those maggots, a huge, cacophonous sound would shatter his thoughts. It was like an explosion, and he couldn't concentrate one second without having that sound once again penetrate his mind. And that damn girl had been taken away from him. She was _his_!

Growling, Starscream jerked at the net again, his claws scratching frantically to try and escape. Once more, the sound was triggered and his mind was crushed, making him slump down on the ground again. Groaning, he couldn't bring himself to try again for some time now. His entire body was on fire; his internal systems going frantic with electronic pulses that were being shot through him. It all hurt so much…there was so much pain…he would never get out of this. Never. It's not too surprising, actually, for Megatron once said, 'His death is his name, isn't it? To die among the stars, lost and alone, screaming.'

He hated that bastard. Starscream wished he had never been apart of the Decepticons in the first place.

--

_Iris_:

"She hasn't spoken in ninety-six hours, sir," the soldier said, glancing at his superior. "You think her experience with the alien was traumatizing on her mental status?"

"It's a possibility, but we shouldn't ask questions just yet. She still looks so pale…I'd say give her some more nutrients before you do anything," the commander stated, gazing back at her. "Besides, having her with us could do no harm. She might be the very thing that could attract us with the other alien responses we've received."

"It's the first time in years," the inferior said, sounding awed. "I'm surprised it was so easy."

"It was already injured beforehand…but what reason the alien would want to keep a human girl, I have no idea. She _is_ awfully beautiful, but I couldn't imagine that an alien species would have the same desires and thoughts as a _normal_ human being would have," the elder mused, shaking his head. "Nevertheless, we will do as we're told. The Old Man, our greatest superior, wants to keep this situation strictly obedient. Once the scientists come, we'll transport the alien to the main headquarters."

Iris moved her eyes away, out the window and into the night. They had ripped her away from the alien without even bothering to ask questions, simply taking over the situation with absolute control. The only thing she was grateful for was the shower and the food, the place to sleep. Sighing, Iris leaned in to cup her face in her hands, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She now had the chance to be completely free of the alien life form, without forcing compliance, and could return to her normal life. But she wasn't normal anymore. Not only was she attached to the alien physically, she was also emotionally.

That time, during the night. He would always find a nice place to sleep for them both, out of the wind and cold, and even if it was still chilly…he would hug her to him. He would keep her warm, right next to the blue, glowing luminosity that would spread throughout his body. It was warm and bright, and it would sing to her to sleep. Like a sweet lullaby. So he kept her alive, perhaps for his own purposes, but he kept her alive nevertheless. And it all went back to that thing about her accepting her choices. If she were to let the alien die now, it was just like killing him before. What was the point?

Besides…it wasn't like he was completely rude to her, he cared for her when she got sick and was reasonable enough to spare her life for his. Maybe if she acted smart and quick enough, she could get them both out of this little scuttle.

Iris glanced back at the door. Once again, the boy soldier was by himself. Didn't need any security that to a girl that was as traumatized and fragile as herself. But she had learned things from her parents that would always keep her in the bounds of safety. Like pressure points. Silently, the girl rose to her feet and walked over the security guard, who noticed her only when she was inches close to him.

"Oh, do you want something?" he asked.

Iris glanced down at the floor, then back at him. Dark, sapphire eyes stared up at him in heavy seduction, making the soldier blush. The girl then placed her hand on his shoulders, smoothing her palms over where his pulse was, then the pressure point. It only took a moment of sheer and rigid pressure before he collapsed to the dirty tiles below. Iris stared at him for a moment, then continued in taking his clothes and weapons. At least she should be warmer and not questioned as she moved through the halls. But she couldn't go to the alien just yet. First, she needed a cover.

Night would do just as well, but with the florescent lights on the alien like a football game, she had no choice but to cut them off completely. If those were taken away, then she would have a great advantage. She was quick and good in the dark. It would be no problem. It was even better that she recalled the way back to the open area of the camp, where the alien was being restrained with that net thingy. The soldiers had said with the wires and chains that could rise up to temperatures of several hundred degrees. It seared right through the alien's already injured armor like slowly melting butter. It was almost too much to bear, hearing his cries and watch him struggle in pain.

Quietly, Iris moved out into the hallway. It was white and smelled of cleaning solution, the lights practically blinding her. Good thing she was feeling a bit better from the…_interesting_ experience she had with the alien. If not, she probably would've lost her will to attempt to save the guy. Without a word, the girl moved down the corridor, casting her gaze down so that the brim of the hat she was wearing would cover some of her face. It wasn't exactly easy looking so feminine in a military camp. If that's what it was at all. It seemed more like an Area 51 makeshift than anything of the American Government. But they still had advantages—secrecy and weapons. That's probably all they needed in order to hold an injured alien captive.

Pushing those thoughts side, Iris continued with her way, watching for every sign she could find to the electrical room. She didn't ask questions or even speak to any of the other recruits, simply making her way as quickly as possible to the power house. Easily enough, she found it in a shack just outside of the building (which didn't seem that surprising) and going inside, she found everything to be, efficiently, in one place. _How stupid of them_, she mused, but didn't mind their lack of common sense to help her achieve her goal. _As a matter of fact,_ she told herself as she began pulling wires out from their boxes and switching everything off, _I prefer it_.

"What are you _doing_?!" someone snapped behind her, making the girl whirl about.

Another soldier. She paused a moment, feeling fear beat through her like her own racing heart. But she had to do this. If she got the alien out of his confinements, then everything would be okay. Growling, Iris pointed the gun at him while letting her other free hand continue to pull everything out of their intended places. The man snarled at her and lunged—only making her fire in surprise and self defense. Gasping, she felt the ricochet rocket into her right arm and the man drop to the ground. To her relief, he rolled over and howled in pain as he clutched his shoulder. _Oops_, she thought, shaking. Nevertheless, she had to keep moving.

Iris, finally, began shooting at everything else in the room, sending sparks and arches of blue electricity everywhere.

The sound and loss of light obviously caught the attention of many other soldiers, who began gathering at the shack. Satisfied, Iris leaped out of the electrical room and bolted towards the alien, who wasn't moving. The net, thank goodness, had none of its glowing red color anymore, which meant the heating systems must've been turned off. Men began shouting behind her, as well as shooting at her. Iris cried out and began zig-zagging her way towards the alien, making sure she didn't stay in one place at one time. The night, fortunately, flooded over her as the lights finally gave out the rest of their power.

Excellent.

Now moving through the dark, she used the butt of the gun to tell where she was going until she hit a certain object. She then used the tip of her boot to tell what it was, and wonderfully enough, it was the actual buckle to one end of the net. Without reservation, she shot at it until it broke and fell from the bolt in the ground. Good. Now next. Once again, Iris used the butt of the gun to tell where she going until she managed finding the second latch of the net. Repeating the process, Iris continued to shoot and run until she managed to get fifth latch, probably one third of the total, before she actually ran _into _the net.

Screaming, she flew back as the burning line sank into her skin with terrible force. Hot, overwhelming pain rushed through her entire system, making her drop to ground in shock. Tears spilled down her cheeks fast and full of fear as soldiers began to collect around her, pointing their guns at her temple. Blood soaked through the fried pants, only making another wash of nausea consume the girl.

"You're under arrest for associating with the enemy," the superior hissed at her, grabbing the back of her shirt.

Oh no…!

--

_Starscream_:

The burning sensation had stopped.

Though the pain still resided on his entire back, the initial source was gone. It sent a great sense of relief to him, after all, his booster was still in a traumatic state, and if it had gone on any longer, he didn't think he would be able to stay awake. But now that it had stopped, he began to revive and attempt at freedom again. Snarling, he tugged himself up again and, to his dismay, the huge noise once again crashed against his mind. Starscream collapsed once more. Would he ever be free again? So much pain…the lights suddenly flickered out, engulfing him into darkness. He welcomed it.

He wished to just embrace the tender blackness, to let his Spark be released from this agony. It was almost in his grasp, too, if not the net began to break. The brackets began to be plucked one by one, a sound echoing in the darkness, until it stopped abruptly by a scream. Starscream _knew_ that cry. He had provoked it. "Iris!" he snarled, shoving back the net once again.

This time, however, the restraints snapped back, even though the sound wrecked his thoughts once again. He slammed back into the ground, but began to wildly kick his legs to whomever was harming her. The scream echoed again, but this time there were several more along with her own. It only was a few moments of more kicking, and after he stopped, the brackets began to break again and this time even more rapidly. Eventually, there was a sound right next to his head and Starscream shifted to see who it was, despite his blurry optics. The sight surprised him. It seemed one of the soldiers themselves had brought him freedom. But no, wait…as he looked closer…

"I'm going to get you out of this," Iris said quietly as she came up to his head.

Tugging off the headphones that had caused the terrible sounds every time Starscream attempted to do something, Iris then smiled at him. How…odd of her. But such a relief at the same time.

"Good," Starscream replied simply, then, one last time, he forced himself onto his feet.

This time, nothing held him back. The remaining brackets snapped off like paper clips, the chains breaking apart like shattered glass. Snarling, he directed his cannons to the building, firing off several rounds and penetrating the walls and the roof with ease. Blue thunderclaps exploded for every round he shot, sending the soldiers and their supplies flying to the stars. It brought great appeasement to Starscream, for he had not heard the squeals of these maggots for so long. Watching the little worms try to run, try to escape into the endless forest, was quite amusing to him. The only one that would survive _this_ night would be Iris.

The girl was in between his feet, curled up in a little ball of protection. Her hat was gone; her hair sprawled out on the concrete as she held her knees to her chest. Unmoving, complete trust within him. Perfect. He liked complete trust.

"I dare you to run, maggots," Starscream snarled, his cannon blowing up a line of heavy-duty trucks. They were now mere rubble. Starscream didn't pause his assault until he found the base itself as wrecked and torn as he was himself. It was completely silent once the last round had been shot; the dust began to settle. Everything was now completely changed of what it was. The building was flat, the cars and their weapons reduced to metal scraps. The humans were disintegrated by his shots…serves them right, anyways, trying to take something from him. Exhausted, satisfied, he bent to his knees which this time Iris chose to come out.

"Are you okay?!" she cried, running up to him. Her arms were openly outreached, her expression nothing but tenderness and concern. What provoked her to do this for him? Why did she continue to bother her affairs in his terrible luck? He wanted to ask, but his pride stood in the way. And the increasing pain in his back.

"I'm fine," he said steadily, rubbing a hand over his face in a tired gesture. "Let's just get out of here."

A shifting in the rubble quickly caught his attention. Somewhere in a pile of dust and a fallen building wall, came two figures coughing and wheezing. Of course, when they saw the Decepticon's gun in their face, they screamed. At least the boy did. He jumped back, looking absolutely petrified. Starscream chuckled somewhat before it hitched in his throat from recognition. It nearly took him a double take to see if it truly _was_ him. Then the Decepticon laughed bitterly. "Well, well, well…" he said slowly, nearing the two little humans as they trembled before his presence. "Isn't it the _destroyer_ of the Allspark and the _murderer_ of Megatron! I can't say I've had this much luck in awhile."

"Please don't kill us!" the female cried, looking to the boy for shelter.

He wrapped an arm around her, rising up the courage to walk before her in protection. "D-don't touch us…Optimus is here, he'll see you!"

"Oh, and _if_ Optimus…he _is_ here, then!" Starscream said, his Spark lighting up. Unfortunately, the boy didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. Not that his presence wouldn't justify Prime not being here anyways, it simply confirmed the fact. "And I suppose his lackeys are trailing along like the _dogs_ they are," Starscream snickered, pushing Iris away from their sight.

"You're in big trouble!" The girl then cried.

"I'd have to say _you'd_ be in far more of a troublesome state then _I_ could be…" Starscream chuckled, reaching a hand down to pick them up. "For you must understand your situation now."

--

_Optimus_:

"Good heavens, what has gone _on_ here?!" Ratchet cried, looking around the site.

Optimus was speechless. It was quite obvious that Starscream had been released, and in his anger, had completely obliterated the base. It might as well been a ruin from some thousand-year-old race, for all he knew. A cloud of black, thick smoke rose from the center, looking like an ominous sign from a higher power. In all his terrible shock, however, nothing could've been more painful at the site for what it was. Sam and Mikaela were gone, and it had been all his fault. Optimus slumped down, looking at the wrecked base, knowing that the only kidnappers within these miles could've been these people. It made no other sense. And now they were gone. They were _dead_.

Optimus snarled, throwing his fist into the cliff side. The rest of the group jumped in surprise, not expecting such a reaction from their leader. Optimus, however, was not deserving of the title 'leader'. He had let down his two best friends, and he could've prevented it if he had just been a little more aware. His foolishness cost them their lives. "It's all my fault…" he groaned, feeling the sudden urge to destroy something.

To get his anger out.

To get every bit of anguish and resolve and every malicious feeling.

To compensate for both their deaths.

He knew exactly what he wanted to destroy.

--

_Iris_:

After the two teenagers fell asleep, shockingly so, Iris appeared from her hiding spot.

They were some distance away from the base now, and things had once again grown calm and quiet. The alien picked her up from the ground, and stared at her. She paused a moment, saying nothing as she forced her body to relax and try to control her emotions. It was enough that she had nearly seen the alien die before her, and then almost die herself. Luckily he had gone wild enough to kick the soldiers away like a mere rag dolls, and had saved her life in the process. There was still an extreme burning sensation in her legs, making her cringe every time she moved her legs.

From this, he forced the boots off and moved the pants up to take a better look at it.

"You hit the net," he stated simply.

"Yes," she replied, her voice a mere wisp of a sound.

"…Why did you bother?" he suddenly asked, catching her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, making sure to be enormously aware of her tone.

He said nothing for a moment, his red, glowing eyes contacting her own. "You could've been free of my enslavement."

"I couldn't have let you died," she countered, making him cock his head.

"It would've been easier for you."

"But not for you. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that you would've died if I could've prevented it."

"But it makes no _sense_."

The voice of the statement made her flinch. Was he getting angry with her…? She decided to not say anything, for the sake of his rising temper. For a moment, he, too, said nothing, only shaking his head. "You just don't make _sense_, dammit," he snarled, finally.

Iris paused, unsure of what she could say to him without going off on the wrong foot. The 'sense' he was probably talking about was the fact that she had saved him when she could've been free of him for the rest of her life. It would've just been easier that way, huh? Of course, she had to admit that she found herself attracted to him on a base status, especially to his power. If he wasn't so crazy with it, she might be head over heels for such a thing. He was not only powerful in a sense of weaponry, but in a sense of will as well. He never gave up. It reminded her of the Energizer bunny—he just never seemed to be able to take down, whether it's by crashing into the earth or by someone else's hand.

"I…" she started, trying not to sound stupid, "I don't…mind…"

The alien stared at her skeptically for a moment. "You don't mind being enslaved."

"I don't mind being there for you," she corrected, making her tone as gentle as possible.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" he growled, bringing his face close into hers. Iris paused a moment, once again at a loss of words. "From what _I_ last recall, you humans are supposed to be selfish, neurotic little ants that wouldn't give a rat's ass if you destroyed something so long as you knew you yourselves were safe! Now here you are, _risking_ your own life for my own when you very well it's going to get you nowhere besides being called a termite yourself and doing my bidding. You, little runt, just make no fucking _sense!_"

Iris paused a moment.

_'__That's it. You've got to find the wildest guy you can possibly imagine. That might get you out of your little box. Just go nuts for awhile.__'_

What Janice had said…oh, that seemed so long ago. But it had been barely a week. And now she had not only found the wildest guy—she found the wildest _alien_. That counts, right…? Iris bit her bottom limp, trying to come up with the right words. How could she say…she really didn't know? She didn't know why she was so willing, perhaps it was her nature, that she was a born conformist. Perhaps it was just the idea in itself: a wild adventure was to be awaiting her in the hands of this guy, and that was something she had dreamed of all her life. Sure, she was grateful of her normal life and of all the things she had received, but her life had no real meaning. Money, men, work. That's what it all was up till now.

Now it was about survival. About keeping the life of this robot before her. The idea was so much more simple, but it was also so much _more._

"I'm sorry," she said, softly, unable to build the courage to say what she had on her mind. "I said I would help you and I did. Now giving up on you thus far…doesn't seem like a choice for me."

As she said those words, his expression seemed to grow still. It wasn't quite angry as much as it was thoughtful—and it pleased her much. She didn't like seeing him so livid, and had much of a desire of pulling those lines of strain away from his face as she did saving his life only an hour ago. To get rid of that ugly redness of his eyes, to replace it with the cool blueness of life within him. To make forget, if only for a moment, the terrible place he was in and everything he had experienced. Iris didn't have to be a genius to know that his past was full of darkness. His attitude said that simply enough, and that was something she wanted to change.

"You're ridiculous," he muttered, turning his face away as he brought her down again.

_I guess it's better than being pathetic_, Iris mused to herself, leaning against his hand in exhaustion. Boy, today had been another big day. At least she had some good food while being a captive.

"…You would stay with me?" he suddenly asked, turning her attention towards him again.

"Yes," she replied without reservation. "After all, it's not every day you get to spend time with a badass alien."

This made him smile for the first time, and it wasn't from killing or torturing something. "I _am_ badass," he added, his smirk growing wider.

"Damn straight," she replied.

They grinned at each other for a second.

"But it's not 'alien'," he then corrected, lifting her up to his optics again, "It's _Starscream_."

Iris stopped a moment, letting the name sink in. Starscream. "It's beautiful," she said, then flushed. "I mean, it's dignified to someone who can rip apart a fifty-acre military base in a few minutes."

"I'm no fleshling, _I_ can handle everything," he stated, sounding quite proud of himself. Iris didn't doubt him in the half bit. He had proven himself thus far already.

"Good thing you are or else _this_ fleshling would be nothing but a _dead_-ling," she said, waving a finger in the air. "So I thank you."

"Feh," he replied, scoffing with confidence. "My thick armor can't be penetrated by mere bullets, not even heat like that. That's why _I_ was placed in second command by Megatron."

At this, Iris found herself getting quite excited. He was actually telling her things, and it was way simpler to get information than she thought it'd be. He'd probably heard so much negative feedback on his actions his whole life that he never really got a taste of what it was like to get a compliment. Now that he was getting such a positive reaction from her, it must've been extremely encouraging to his ego. Maybe if she handled him the right way for long enough, they could even start a relationship on the same foot. It was a far-fetched idea, but she had once thought it was that he would ever be nice to her. Now he was doing just that.

However, what he said last seemed to rapidly put him down. He glanced away, then, making her ask gently, "What's wrong…?"

"Megatron. That _fool_," Starscream snarled, alarming her.

It was obvious that Megatron was his leader. But…with what she had heard back at the base between him and those kids, it sounded that Megatron was dead. "What makes you say that…?" she asked, just to make sure she didn't sound like she was prying.

"What do _you_ think?!" he barked, but not directly at her. "The idiot…thinking he could surpass the humans, as he did me. How _dare_ that insolent…asshole!"

"But he's dead now," Iris replied, stroking the thumb that was gripped around her stomach.

"And rightfully so," Starscream hissed, "Imprudence can only last for so long, and being _that_ ambitious without consent to his environment was absolutely idiotic!"

Iris paused a moment, a sarcastic thought passing through her mind. So _that's_ why he had all those injuries on him, eh…? Makes sense…right…

"…Are you just agreeing with me so you don't get yourself killed?" Starscream suddenly asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Iris quickly shook her head. "I've never met one of your kind before, so I have nothing to judge you against…you're…far stronger than anyone I've ever known and probably _will_ ever know. I find that sort of thing…attractive."

Starscream drew back from her in confusion. It was obvious that he was baffled by her responses, but hell, she had been attracted to Peter who could bench over one-hundred and fifty pounds. His will, of course, was as feeble as tissue paper. That guy was drooling over every girl that walked on with one stitch of clothing less than Iris. Perhaps that was something she didn't understand when she was with him because she was so helplessly in love. With his body, of course. Starscream, however…it was obvious that his personality was erratic. At one point he could be actually very kind, and the next he was blowing up whatever was in his eyesight, laughing creepily as he did so. Besides that, however, it was mostly how she knew his will would never let her down. Even if she _had_ died that day when she first met him, he probably would've went on living until he deemed the right time to let go.

"Attractive?" Starscream reiterated in a puzzled tone.

"Very," she replied, grinning despite her discomfort.

"…You're weird," he then stated bluntly.

At this, Iris burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself. Of course, once again, Starscream drew back in even greater perplexity, saying, "What the hell…?"

"I'm sorry," Iris managed to say after catching her breath. "The last time I had a conversation like this with someone, I was called boring. I'm just happy that I finally grew out of it."

"Coming out of your box, are you?" Starscream asked, placing her on his chest. His warmth.

Iris paused a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Now it was his turn.

--

A/N: Left a bit on a lighter note after what happened. Read and review, please.


	5. The Becoming

_Author's Note_: This is cool. For every chapter I post, there's that amount of reviews with it. So, like, I have forty reviews, and I'm on my fourth chapter! It's so cool!! Hahaha:shot:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 5_: The Becoming

_Iris_:

To her happiness, Starscream finally let Iris interact with the children.

It was surprising, actually, after about two days he 'commanded' her to interact with the girl, who was acting rebellious against him. Iris didn't really know what he wanted accomplished, but whatever she did it seemed to please him. It was obvious that the kids didn't want to be with Starscream (they told him so, actually), and they did everything in their power to give him a hard time. That was, until he growled something in his ancient alien tongue before threatening them with his gun. When things had gotten so out of hand by Mikaela, or as the boy called her, Starscream had shoved Iris into the fiasco to handle the problem.

Boy, they were shocked. Of course, Iris gave a fake cough before trying to convince them that what they were doing was 1. getting them nowhere and 2. even if they _could_ escape, they had several miles of trees and frozen weather to get through first before getting to civilization. This kind of logic had downed their spirits, to Starscream's delight, enough so that they were still unhappy with the situation, but no longer so disobedient to his commands.

"How the hells did _you_ get in this situation?" the boy suddenly asked her, coming up to her with a skeptical expression.

Iris glanced back at Starscream, scratching her head before she said, "I—"

"—ris is none of your business, boy," Starscream snarled, shoving them along.

"That's your name?" Mikaela asked, avoiding his finger and stepping next to her.

"Iris, yes," the black-haired girl replied, giving her a soft smile. "And yours is Mikaela?"

The brunette nodded. "And the paranoid one is Sam."

"I'm not paranoid!" the boy cried, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Get moving," Starscream growled, once again thrusting them forward with his hand.

The two teenagers groaned in protest, Sam tripping on something and falling down. Mikaela was about to say something in response from Starscream's action, but Iris caught her wrist and tugged her along, saying, "How old are you?"

She paused a moment, giving Iris a glower. However, by Iris's pleading expression, she sighed and said, "Seventeen."

"You're very young…what were you doing at the base?" the other girl asked, being sure to keep her tone level. If this started something, she was definitely going to be the one blamed for it.

"We were captured by them…whoever _they_ were," Mikaela replied, then glanced back at the alien. "While we were looking for _him_."

Starscream snickered. "In the middle of the mountains, at the beginning of the winter…that should make for an interesting trip."

Once again, Mikaela attempted to give him a bit of his own medicine when Iris said, "Who's 'we'?"

At this, the two teenagers glanced at one another in thought. Iris wouldn't have really minded if they didn't tell her, one weird thing was enough for her life, but she was simply curious. If there were more military men coming after them, it would be good to know. After all, it wouldn't surprise her in the least bit that alien activity would be associated with the American government. In fact, it would suspected. Nevertheless, it was a bit far-fetched, since her alien friend wasn't the sociable type. But with Starscream? Trickster, forceful, dominant _Starscream_?

"'We' are the Autobots," Sam said, "The good guys. Unlike _him_, who's a Decepticon. The bad guys."

--

_Bumblebee_:

Boy, Optimus was pissed.

At first, he had simply been anguished at the idea of losing Sam and Mikaela, his first Earth-bound friends, blaming himself for the mistake. Then he had realized who had caused the destruction: Starscream. Now he was in a ravage about getting retribution, something Bumblebee didn't find too interesting. Of course, without a voice to speak his thoughts (and Optimus being so determined), the yellow Autobot really didn't have a choice otherwise. Even Ironhide and Ratchet noticed the change in his attitude towards the mission, and that mattered was bringing Starscream down. Though it was a good motivator…even the soldiers didn't like how, er, idealistic Optimus became.

However, that wasn't half of Bumblebee's problems.

No, rather, what Bumblebee truly feared were Mikaela and Sam _dying_. Though Optimus had thought that Starscream had already taken care of that at the base, it was very untrue. This was because of a very horrible reason. It had only been two weeks since the actual fight with the Decepticons for the Allspark, inducing the Autobots in a small celebration for the safety of mankind and of their own group afterwards. Yet, from the rough partying and some of the more…elusive things that Bumblebee had consumed, he accidently put in a tracer bug into Mikaela as well. Sam had been enraged afterwards, and rightfully so, but attempts to try and remove the sensor would end up doing more harm than good. The three of them decided, simply, that things would be easier if their leader or any of the other Autobots didn't know.

So it stayed that way until they found Starscream's signal. It was extremely fortunate that the Autobot's signal was very different from Decepticons.

Nevertheless, Bumblebee not only knew that the two of them were alive, he knew exactly where they were. From Ironhide's calculations of where Starscream was, they were with _him_. For what reason and why Starscream hadn't killed them yet, Bumblebee couldn't guess (besides taunting Optimus), but he was determined to get to them before his leader did. If he could get back Sam and Mikaela before the actual battle began, Optimus might not be so driven by revenge that he could be more merciful towards Starscream. Not that he deserved it, after all, he was injured and alone, but still. They were Autobots. Not Decepticons.

"It is getting late in the day, Optimus," Ratchet murmured, pointing towards the setting sun.

The Autobot leader gave a frustrated sigh. "Very well," he stated, "We'll break camp here."

He sounded thoroughly perturbed, just by his expressions alone. Bumblebee felt bad for not telling the truth, but if he did that, then…other bad things would happen. They would try to take the tracer device from Mikaela, probably giving her some vicious scars, and Optimus would set restrictions on Bumblebee that he didn't want. It was kind of selfish, but this was his home now, too. Of course, so long as he didn't have a voice (Ratchet sure was taking his jolly time fixing him…not that Bumblebee minded, sure), he was only really useful for being a scout. A spy, if you will. But as long as he found the children, then it wouldn't matter anyways. Not to mention the fact that as long as they were with the human soldiers, they weren't going to get nearly as quick of pace if they were to have only the Autobots. No doubt the Ironhide and Ratchet could watch over the good o' boss.

Therefore, Bumblebee waited until the environment had succumbed in darkness before making his move. He made sure to sleep far enough away from the group that they would not hear him when he left, but close enough to not add any suspicion. By the time midnight had passed, blue optics shinned in the pitch black and golden panels glimmered in the moonlight. Quietly, slowly, he inched back away from the camp before turning and making his leave, being sure to use open spaces of the forest as much as possible. So far, his plan had gone on as it should've.

Bumblebee went on for about an hour of 'sneaking' out before he broke into a full-out run, and without needing rest, he was able to go on for another three hours. It seemed that Starscream was probably a day ahead of them, and if he forced to keep the humans going on throughout the night, then he was still doing better than Bumblebee. It seemed the Decepticon thing to do make them walk even when they were on their last iota of energy. Silently sighing, the yellow Autobot continued on his path. That was until, naturally, it was crossed.

A black figure stood before Bumblebee, making the poor Transformer backtrack and collapse. Ironhide sighed as he helped get his friend back on his feet saying, "Nice try getting past _my_ watch. What do you think _you're_ doing?"

Bumblebee leaped up energetically, not bothering to hide what he was trying to accomplish. Ironhide was, after all, one of the few that could hold secrets and not tell Optimus what they were up to. He seemed to always be the secret keeper of the group, whether it had dealings with Ratchet, Jazz or even Optimus himself. Therefore, Bumblebee continued on telling his story through hand gestures and little bleeps of sound (whenever he could spare one) before he finally managed to get his message across.

"Good freaking job on hooking up with Mikaela, there," Ironhide said, shaking his head, "I can't imagine how Optimus will react. You know how much he likes her."

Bumblebee slumped over in defeat.

"Still, it'll help us find the two kids and Starscream himself…without the humans slowing us down. Maybe we can find out what that other signal was…" Ironhide mumbled, then nodded. "Let's get going. It'll be daybreak soon, and the faster we find Starscream, the better."

Bumblebee concurred. With this, the two set off in great haste.

--

_Iris_:

"Decepticons…" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, _they_ were the ones trying to destroy Earth and enslave all the humans," Sam scoffed, casting a glare behind him at Starscream.

"Destroying the Earth would prove rather useless, maggot, unless we managed to make it our own first. And you humans are so pathetic, there would be nothing you could possibly do for us that would make any difference anyways," Starscream sneered, a cruel laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, doesn't seem I'm pathetic enough to kick Megatron's ass!" Sam retorted, whirling about to face the alien.

"Don't be stupid. You yourself didn't do it, not only did you have other little worms on your side, but you had Optimus Prime and the Cube. Now you have none, and this is your true place. Welcome," the alien snapped, "to the beginning of the end your life _and_ of Optimus's."

"What is the Allspark?" Iris suddenly piped up, coming in between the two. "And the Cube?"

"One in the same," Starscream replied, taking her into his grip and placing her on his shoulder. "The Cube was there in the beginning, and had the power to create life as the Transformers know it. We come from its power—whether it be the Decepticons or the Autobots. It had created our world of Cybertron, but was lost in the midst of battle. My Decepticon leader, Megatron, went to retrieve it, but the idiot underestimated Earth's gravitational pull and crash landed in the Arctic Circle."

"Where my great grandfather found him, and where research took place that brought us all our modern-day appliances," Sam said, looking quite pompous of himself. "They also found the Cube, which crash-landed her probably a couple thousand years ago."

"And it's destroyed now?" Iris asked, quite interested in the whole concept.

"Save for a fragment," Sam replied, "I shoved it right up into his Spark where he overcompensated and died."

_Why would someone be proud of killing another…? Perhaps, though, it saved the planet Earth their human lives. I suppose I should be thankful in a way_, Iris mused to herself, placing her chin on a propped-up hand.

"And now _I_ am the leader of the Decepticons, and _I_ will have the opportunity to eliminate the entire, ridiculous human prestige," Starscream retorted, shaking his head. "The planet itself should be thankful to be rid of your poison. Your overpopulation with be extinguished within a matter of days, with the help of my subordinates, and something useful can actually be a result of this failed experiment called 'Earthly existence'."

"How dare you!" Mikaela cried, throwing something at him. Starscream swapped at it easily, the thing being tossed back at her. She seemed not to notice it, actually, rather began ranting, "You speak so proudly of your endeavors, but yet here you are, beaten and bruised and left to be saved by a mere young _girl_, whom you enslaved without consent—!"

"_Silence!_" Starscream barked, moving to step on her. Though she dodged it, she probably would've been flattened like a pancake. Iris was beginning to get tired of this. They two kids had understandable reasons to not like Starscream, but they were simply feeding his resolve to not only fight against the so-called 'Autobots', but to kill **them** as well. They could so easily get out of this situation by doing what they were told, but _nooooo_…

"This girl came freely of her own will, giving her services to me without restrictions! You will not speak of lies of that I have not committed, no matter how 'heroic' you thing you maggots _are!_" Starscream snarled, raising his hand to begin transformation into its gun-like form. "I've grown weary of your on-going reprimands to try and condemn me to damnation, but remember, you are nothing more than fleshlings without your precious Optimus Prime to back you up. There's only you, me and this forest to play around in. Let's do a little game of Hide-and-Seek, like the prey you are! You have three seconds to get runni—"

Iris suddenly dove next to his head, putting up a hand to where (she supposed) his ear might be if he had one. "Wait, Starscream! We should make them undress and run around for awhile, see how that feels. If they give up, promising to not even speak a peep, _then_ we'll give them back their clothes. They have no choice, since it's wintertime," she whispered, hear heart thudding fast against her chest.

There was a pause as she backed up, letting Starscream glance at her before she grinned and then dipped in again, murmuring, "Besides, wouldn't that be far more amusing than just killing them? You could do it over and over again."

At this, the Decepticon leader said nothing for a moment as he was contemplating. The two teenagers were hunched together, ready for the final blow, before Starscream slowly drew back his weapon and said, "Good idea…all right, you two, I want to see all your clothes off."

"_What?!_" Sam cried, his eyes growing as huge as saucer plates. "I would rather _die_, thanks!"

"Okay," Starscream complied, raising his cannon again.

Iris gave an expectant look to Mikaela, who got the idea in the form of an epiphany. With a sigh and a glower, she rose to her feet and began undressing. Everything flew off besides the lowest layers and her shoes. But, as it came to both Iris's and Starscream's realization, she had a bite mark and a burn—though in a different design compared to Iris's—on her stomach, too.

Starscream snickered at this. "Getting feisty with the Autobots, eh?"

"It was an _accident_," she hissed in return. "Bumblebee would never do such a thing if he were more…sober."

"The bug? Oh, how funny that is," the Decepticon retorted. "And very ironic. Now, boy, follow or there will be a hole in the ground where you are now."

Sam, who was stuck in between the two, quickly obeyed by also getting to his feet. Shedding down to his boxers and shoes, he and Mikaela shivered there as Starscream snickered. "Now get running. I'm going to record this to show how Optimus's little friends are doing. Maybe I'll show it to the rest of the world, too."

Iris mentally sighed. There was no winning with this. Nevertheless, it was better than to trade it with their lives. So long as she could distract Starscream from _that_ certain achievement, she had accomplished her mission with the children. She, too, had a great fear of him just up and blowing their heads off if they wound up saying the wrong thing. Mikaela had _almost_ done that, and for some reason, it had been about Iris herself. Luckily, she managed to come up with some ludicrous ideas to lead him away from that path. For now.

Moaning and whining, the children began in a slow jog. Starscream followed steadily afterwards, snickering as he watched them go. He then pressed something on his chest, which was obviously the cam recorder, while saying, "Watch well, my old friend, for this is the so-called Decepticon slayer. Bwahahahaha!"

"You're going to pay for this!" Sam cried, but he was probably going faster than his lady friend.

Mikaela elbowed him for the statement. Thankfully, the girl had caught up on the 'save-life-and-look-stupid' campaign that Iris was doing to get them through this. At least it gave Starscream a good time without his full, blood-thirsty ravage sparking to the surface. That's all that Iris required.

--

_Starscream_:

As Starscream rested against a tree with a painful sigh, the two teenagers stared at him resentfully.

They had gotten their clothes back, a couple hours later, and by the time it was dark, all of them were exhausted. Iris ended up having to go and chase after that stupid boy because he had ran away once they were told to stop. When they had returned, the maggot was far more compliant than Starscream had expected, but it was no doubt due to some words he and Iris probably exchanged. They now rested in a smaller opening, and were fully prepared in taking on sleep. Today had been yet another day that Starscream wished he could just hide away for a few days and properly heal, but with Bumblebee tracking the girl and no doubt Optimus tracking him, the Decepticon was pretty much screwed.

In the dark, Iris touched Starscream's knee. In response, he took her in his hand and placed her on his chest once again. She complied and asked quietly, being sure to not let the other children hear, "Do you think I could see your back in the morning before we set off?"

Starscream paused a moment. The request somewhat surprised him; he didn't really think of showing the girl his back unless she could do something, but it seemed that she was simply concerned. "It's unnecessary unless I can find a place to protect myself and heal," he replied, finally.

"I just wanted to see the damage that was done…to see what you had to go up against," she murmured, drawing circles on his chest cavity with her finger. "I'm afraid that you're too hurt to go up against something. Like one of your enemies…especially numerous ones…I don't want you to keep getting hurt."

_Worried_.

Someone was worried about _him_. To be honest, this had never happened to him before. How was he supposed to respond to something as tender and concerning like that? He had never known the practice of kindness, and certainly didn't know how to reply to such a comment. Oddly enough, he felt his Spark go out for her. He had forced her to be with him, otherwise her life was up to the stars, but she didn't really seem to be reluctant to embrace his vicious ways. She, in fact, was more than willing to comply with his ugly and blood-thirsty attitude, and even gave him ideas to torture the children. But was it really torturing? Starscream was laughing so hard by the time he allowed them to get their clothes back on, he wasn't sure which one was actually being tortured anymore.

"I just don't want to see you gone," Iris suddenly added, her voice cracking.

This time, and for the first time, Starscream's Spark turned over. Why would she say something like that? Just to make him squirm? The comment had caught him so off guard that he glanced down at her in shock, unaware that he was doing so. Was she, in actuality, planting a poison in him that would one day sprout into something truly terrible? He almost couldn't bring himself to believe it, when Megatron and his cohorts had once been so cruel. While there, it had been a constant struggle for power and control, here it was simply given to him. It almost seemed too easy, but every time he would think wrongly of her, another thing would happen that would once again surprise him, once again shake that ugliness off of him where it lay so thick.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, his voice so low is was barely audible, "I can't die so easily."

"I'm glad," she replied, snuggling against him further. "I'm afraid I've grown too attached to you."

Starscream mentally sighed. Geeze, what he was going to do with this girl? She was being too nice to him. She needed to be meaner, colder, not wanting of his authority to replace it with her own. That would make him feel better—after all, it was easier to hate something than to open up and love it and then get betrayed in the end. That's what hurt most. And he didn't want to hurt. He'd seen hurt before, by these humans no less (hells, Iris was hurting right now), and that was something he would never be interested in. He didn't want to feel that kind of pain, for he knew that those kinds of wounds could never be fully closed, unlike his physical ones. It was just…so much easier to hate.

Did that make him weaker, in a way? Always taking the 'easy' path, no losses, no emotional pain, nothing to protect or to hold dear to him? Then what was he compared to this tiny, fragile girl? She never seemed to want to take the easier route, though she had laughed when he said she was strange. Called boring. That could never be possible in his eyes, though. She was so odd to him, so willing to take the pain off of his shoulders, to take whatever burden he threw on her own. Then that's probably why he felt like he owed her so much. Because she gave him unconditional emotional attachments.

Maybe he was growing too attached to her, too.

The mere idea brought a strange sensation to him—fear. If he grew _too_ attached, then he wouldn't be able to let go. She was the first person in existence that had offered him such affections, and if didn't let go soon, then he might just fall in that sea of emotion without so much as a glance back. But then how hard would that be…maybe she, as a matter of fact, never meant any harm. Maybe she was being as truthful as she appeared she was. It would make sense…she wouldn't have bothered to save his life if she didn't want to be with him. And her bright, sapphire eyes held so much honesty and gentleness, it was almost like seeing the power of the Allspark itself in them.

But then what came next?

Would he embrace her affections by trying something completely new and alien: love in return? Or would he stick to his old ways, of lies and deceit, that every time that he had lifted her to his chest, it only led to the day when he would leave her, or worse, kill her? That would certainly be the _easier_ way out. But that wouldn't please him. Not anymore. Not even her own fear seemed to bring him amusement anymore; all he wanted to see that tender, reassuring smile. That same smile that he saw when she was saving his lame hide, that amusing grin that she displayed whenever talking about him.

That's all he wanted.

That's all he needed.

--

A/N: Read and review, please. Next chapter is going to be a lot of excitement in it.


	6. The Wayside

_Author's Note_: Enjoy, my loves.

**xXsomeoneelseXx**: I inspired you? Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!! I'll definitely have to read it when you post it—I've fallen in love with Starscream since I've written this, and I certainly want to read more of him. Please send me the link when you're ready!

**The Great Susinko**: Yes, it was a bit hard to get Starscream in the beginning, and being sure to pace myself properly in order to make it believable. One just has to make sure that Starscream is first questioning Iris's motives, then begins to like what she does, and then finally recuperates with his own love. I guess that's just the way real love goes, actually! Hahahaha….:sweat:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 6_: The Wayside

_Starscream_:

The Decepticon was awakened by a scream.

It couldn't have been eight hours since he induced himself into the deep sleep of healing, but that didn't matter anymore. He knew that cry. Iris.

Ruby optics snapped open, Starscream being on his feet in less than a second. With this, his barely managed to dodge a blow by an unseen force, the blue energon blast shriveling trees and incinerating bushes past his body. Snarling, he turned to face the enemy with a thirst for the kill. Up beyond the low rise of a hill, using his excellent vision, he saw two figures that Starscream knew all too well: Ironhide and Bumblebee. They had found him. Blast those damn Autobots.

"What _is_ that?!" Iris cried, already in the grip of his hand.

"Those are the Autobots," Starscream snarled, then glanced at the two children. He'd have to drop one if wanted to continue to taunt Optimus. Therefore, he stomped over and, ignoring the cries they made, picked up the boy and pivoted on his heel before making a mad dash into the mountains. It would be easier to hide there. Moreso, it appeared to begin weathering and with the cold temperatures, the substance called 'snow' would be coming down soon. It would be unfortunate for both sides, but would most certainly buy Starscream some time. With all his injuries sustained, even he could not rise against two of the Autobots. Especially the weapons specialist, Ironhide, who carried all those massive cannons.

With this, the Decepticon rushed off into the east. Oddly enough, the two Autobots hadn't tried attacking him again, which was fine enough with him. Of course, with Sam still in his clutches, they would never cease in trying to find him. Then again, so long as he _did_ have Sam and Iris, they could never truly attack him, either.

"Where are we going?" Iris then piped up.

"Into the mountains, I can hide better there," Starscream replied, just then noticing the boy's pleas and threats.

"You're going to pay for this! Optimus is going to beat you so bad that you'll never—" he began.

"Never _what_, boy?! Kill you? Because I'm right on the line," the Decepticon snarled back. The child silenced immediately. He wasn't really in the mood for the twerp's whining, especially when he had two Autobots on his tail.

He took a chance glance back, seeing them nearing after him. Growling, he shoved through the forest quicker and with more vigor. Luckily, where he had rested for those few short hours was already at the base of an enormous peak, one that promised a difficult pass over. Not to mention the fact that while he did attempt to go over the mountain, he would always have the upper ground against the Autobots. And if it began to snow, he could also use that to his advantage. Nevertheless, with the pain and injuries he was sustaining at this point, it wasn't a very promising outcome for him if he _was_ forced to battle against them.

Starscream's huge lunges ate at the ground beneath him, bringing him closer to the ominous cliff side. The very moment he hit the uprising, he began traversing instead of going straight up. His body, otherwise, wouldn't be able to handle the steep incline. It hadn't even been ten minutes going up the mountain when snow, rough and bitter paired with the wind, slammed into the three. The humans groaned as the Transformer ignored it, continuing his way up. Once again, he turned to mark how far away the two Autobots and found them, to his dismay, that they were beginning to close in. It appeared that with Starscream's wounds, it was slowing him too much for his liking.

Therefore, despite the agony and the energy spent, Starscream forced himself to go faster. He shortened his traverses, made his legs open wider, making himself to leap whenever he could spare a jump. The two humans were completely silent now, taking in the terrible journey up the mountain as best as they could. Even as the steep incline began to meld into more and more rocky cliffs, they still were still and quiet. Good that they should be.

--

_Bumblebee_:

"He's going up way faster now," Ironhide mumbled, glancing at Bumblebee. "I just don't get you. Why didn't you let me keep shooting at Starscream when we had the opportunity?"

Bumblebee replied with silence, only keeping his gaze forward. Not that he had any resentment against Ironhide, that wasn't it at all, just that the weapons specialist probably wouldn't understand his reasoning. Before they had even found Mikaela in the clearing (whom they left for Ratchet and Optimus to find), Bumblebee wanted answers from Starscream first. Why did he bind that human to him? It seemed unnecessary, and probably would recuperate in one of Optimus's lectures later on, but he wanted to know. It wasn't exactly fair that they were acting like Decepticons at this point…Autobots didn't gang up when there was only one opponent. Starscream probably couldn't even get a signal out calling to his cohorts, and there probably wasn't going to be a better chance of getting a signal out once he got to the top of that mountain.

"Geeze, I hope Sam is okay. I wonder how Optimus is feeling right now," Ironhide continued as he followed the same path Starscream had used only fifteen minutes ago. They had been running for a good ten hours now, and they were finally gaining some ground. Their steps came no smaller when they began to tread up the hill, watching as Starscream smartly traversed his way to the summit. Where was he planning to go? Up and over? It seemed unnecessary and a complete waste of time, on his behalf. What was running through that shallow Decepticon mind?

Bumblebee began to concentrate on the area around him. It was continuing to get steeper and steeper, and if Starscream kept going, then he was sure to run into cliffs soon. What would he do, then? Though the Transformers were capable of much, making miracles wasn't one of them. Especially things like jumping over steep rises and slabs of rock that got in their way. So then…the only choice would be to go back down, right…?

--

_Iris_:

"You're expecting to get up _that_?!" Sam cried, tears nearly in his eyes.

They had been traveling now for an hour, that yellow and black Autobot still following them, when they had come upon a cliff. It was almost a ridiculous idea, seeing as that things would only get worse from here, but Iris knew very well that Starscream was no quitter. He would get up that cliff it killed them all. For the sake of their lives, she had to find another way first before he tried the told method: jumping without really thinking it through. She knew he was hot-headed, but she at least hoped he wasn't stupid enough to just go leaping around a mountain without really any consideration to the consequences. "Look at that!" she then exclaimed, pointing to a ledge in the right side of the rock face. "You can throw us up top first and then grab onto that to sling yourself over."

Starscream paused a moment, catching glances between the two of them before the ledge, and then the very top of the cliff. He then nodded, gazing at the two before saying, "Are you ready?"

"Mm-hm," she said.

"No sacrifice, no victory. No sacrifice, no victory," Sam began repeating to himself, putting his hands onto his head.

"The boy goes first," Starscream then stated, positioning himself to throw the teenager.

Without hesitation, he tossed Sam right into the air, an echoing scream trailing after him. Nevertheless, he was on the flat of the cliff in a matter of moments, safe and sound. Starscream then stopped for a moment, looking at her. Iris stared right back at him, not saying anything besides the gentleness in her eyes. She was in it with him and always would be. Starscream finally sighed and said, "Your willingness is a great relief to me."

Then he threw her as well. Iris cried out, half in between confusion and surprise, scoring through the whirling ivory and the lowering clouds. The ground came up to her in all one moment, and when she hit it, he breath left her for a moment. Coughing, she then picked herself up, with the help of Sam, before peering over the ledge. Starscream was still down there, though he had gone to the left a little bit. He then got a running start and caught the ledge, shifting his weight so that he spun and caught the edge of the cliff before straightening himself. Landing in a crouched position, he slowly lifted his gaze to the two humans before saying, "Let's keep going."

"Where _are_ we going?" Sam suddenly asked, making Iris nearly smack her face, "Look up, Starscream! There's only more cliffs and snow to come, and when we get to the peak, we have nowhere else to go! That is, if we even _get_ there!"

"_Look_, boy!" Starscream then snapped, "You're my one-way ticket out of getting my ass _fried_ by Optimus! So long as I have you two, there's no way death will come to me so easy. And I _will_ prevail, even if I have to take three hundred of you maggots under my league! We're going up this damn mountain because at one point, _they're_ going to have to stop! We're not going to, though! _We're_ going to keep going until we get the thicker clouds. Then we will be safe."

Sam then shut up. That must've caught him off guard otherwise, since all he was thinking was that he wanted to taunt Optimus. Now Sam's life was Starscream's life. Even Iris hadn't really considered the possibility, but now that he said it, the sensibility was understandable. The poor guy had no other allies here, he was all alone. Well, not _completely_ alone.

"There they are!" Iris then stated, stabbing her finger in the direction the two figures were coming from. They seemed to be having no difficulty coming up the side of the mountain, instead looking as if they were going on a mid-morning jog. Starscream growled at this, raising his hand before turning it into a load of missiles.

Sam gasped at this; before he could say anything, however, the Decepticon ranged for another cliff and fired haughty firepower at it. Explosions deafened the two humans' ears as rock and debris shot out from the incline like a geyser. In an avalanche of the dirt, snow and broken rock, the Autobots were forced to run back down the hill again to avoid it. Meanwhile, Starscream snatched up the two humans again and made off in a speedy escape, laughing as he went. Iris glanced at Sam with a sweatdrop. Why didn't he just fire at the Autobots? Wouldn't have that been _easier?_

After another fifteen minutes of running, Starscream slowed to steady pace. It seemed his injuries were truly hitting on him harder every moment that he continued up the peak. The leg that had been broken before, after his crash back into Earth, was now merely patched and preserved with those t-shirts and Neanderthal human tools. His back was no better, either, especially with the effects of that saber net imprinted itself over his thick armor. His booster looked like it was going to fall apart any moment. But he still continued with his goals, and probably wasn't going to until they were achieved. Iris swallowed. She just hoped that he didn't die in the process.

Unfortunately, their peaceful walk didn't last long.

Once again, another blue blast scored, hitting Starscream directly in the shoulder. Luckily, he had been carrying Iris in his hand, or else she would've just been disintegrated. He cried out nonetheless, dropping her, and collapsing to his knees. It seemed his recuperation was almost immediately as he spun, lifting another range of missiles before catching the black one right in the legs. Sam screamed his name at this, Ironhide or something, before trying to get back to them. Starscream kept his grip on him, however, also taking Iris up into his claim. "Foolish Autobots," he sneered before once again firing at them.

This time, however, a different Transformer came to the others' aid, using himself as a shield. The blasts caught him, but not before it hit the rock he used as protection. From this, the firepower was countered as he threw the destroyed shield away and made a mad dash towards Starscream. The Decepticon snarled before ducking and leaping up towards the next cliff on the mountain. Iris and Sam cried out together, fear washing over the girl as it seemed like they were going to hit the cliff mid-stream. However, in the very last moment, Starscream activated his good booster and the jumpstart was enough to bring them to the edge.

The moment the set down, though, Starscream once again dropped to the ground in a heavy manner. Iris called out his name as he released both of them, going up to his head with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, holding out her arms.

"In pain," the Decepticon groaned, seeming to barely manage the words.

"They're coming again!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, earning a strange look from both her and Starscream. The boy then stopped, glancing down and said to himself, "Wait, why did I just say that?"

"Never mind," the Decepticon interrupted, grabbing them both again. "We have to keep going."

"B-but your injuries. You're _dying_, Starscream!" Iris blurted, unable to sensor the comment before it slipped out. At this, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Starscream gave her a forced laugh. "This isn't _dying_, Iris, this is the kind of situations I _live_ for!"

That didn't seem very unexpected coming from him, of course. With that comment, nonetheless, he rushed onward, once again taking another chance leap into a higher cliff. This time, and without need of his booster, he caught the ledge and continued on his path. It looked so easy from her point of view, his result of his injuries only appearing on his features at that one point when he fell down. Otherwise, he looked as normal as ever. How did he manage it? How _could_ he manage it?

They passed over another ledge, more cannon blasts missing them by micrometers. Iris felt their heat, new that they were lethal. Why was that black one still shooting them when Starscream had Sam in his clutches? It seemed like if they _wanted_ Sam back, they would stop shooting, at any rate. At least the yellow one had that thought cross his mind. Iris, however, just hoped that they would both live through this. After what Starscream had said and done for her, how could she not have grown attached? It seemed like they all viewed him wrongly, and that brought out his bloodthirsty and sadistic side. Why couldn't they just understand…?

"Shit," Starscream suddenly cursed, looking at his environment.

Iris understood. As she gazed upon their surroundings, she realized that the only path onward from this point was going alongside another cliff. It had an extremely thin edge, but a path nevertheless, leading to the other side of the rock face where it opened up again. The right side was a complete drop, leading to the void of fog and a steep incline of the white mountain, while the left side was nothing but another rock face. Glancing back, she noticed that the two Autobots were on their tales in a matter of moments, leaving the Decepticon only one choice: to go on. As if reading her mind, he put the two humans on his shoulders and scooted out onto the edge, keeping himself flat against the surface of the rock as possible. The other Transformers were at the ledge by the time Starscream had moved to the middle.

"Go ahead and shoot, Ironhide!" Starscream snarled, "See what happens to your precious human!"

"Damn you, Starscream!" the black one snapped back.

The yellow one said nothing, however, only reaching out his arm as if to grab the boy himself. Sam returned the gesture, but knew there was nothing he could do that would make a difference. The gesticulation nearly brought tears to Iris's eyes, seeing how desperate they were to get Sam back and how much he wanted to return to them. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I believe in you, Starscream…"

"At least one does," he mumbled back, something she wasn't expecting.

It made her smile, however, in the midst of chaos. At least he had a good sense of humor. Nevertheless, they continued on their way, inch by inch, foot by foot. A great relief swept over Iris and all of them as Starscream found the other side, and it seemed like it did for him, too. Sam sighed physically, glancing back at his two friends with apprehension.

That's when _everything_ went wrong.

An unexpected blast from an unexpected angle suddenly hit Starscream squarely in the side, making his spin uncontrollably until he backtracked to the edge of the cliff. With a gasp from both of the humans, he tipped off and they all fell below, Iris screaming a she snatched Sam's wrist. Her mind went blank. Everything seemed to be going so slow now. Extremely panic boiled in her veins. Until, by some miracle, she was suddenly jerked by the legs, still holding the boy with her hands. She suddenly realized that Starscream had caught her. Glancing back up, she realized that the yellow Autobot had caught him. And Ironhide had lastly caught the yellow one. Small rocks and dust was kicked off the ledge as the black Transformer attempted to stay on the flat of the mountain. One wrong slip and they'd _all_ go plummeting down.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped, keeping his tight grip on her wrists, "Oh my god, oh my god…!"

"_Optimus!_" Ironhide suddenly cried, making Iris glance up. To her absolute shock, another one of the Transformers was standing at the bottom of the cliff, his cannon raised. "Don't shoot, for the love of the Allspark, Optimus, **DON'T SHOOT!**"

The larger Autobot, obviously deemed Optimus, lowered his arm before he dashed up to and began scrambling up the cliff side, making a venture to reach them.

"Boy! I mean, Sam," Starscream suddenly snapped, making the teenager look up, "Climb up Iris. Take her with you!"

"B-but I—!" Sam began.

"_Do as I say!_" The Decepticon roared, shaking them both.

Panting, quivering, Sam began to muster his way up Iris's arms. She helped him as best she could, bending her arms so he could catch her waist. Optimus must've been three quarters of the distance towards them, looking absolutely petrified. Did he not find Mikaela in the woods? Apparently not. That expression looked rightfully guilty as well, as if he had committed some terrible crime. His actions made it even more apparent, for how fast he was going, and just how desperate he looked.

Sam let out his hand as he climbed upon the Decepticon, reaching out for Iris. She took his arm, trembling, and continued to make her way up Starscream's wrecked back. He looked awful; everything looked twice as worse as it had been before and it did no help they were now crawling all over it. His grunts and snaps were apparent that it was far more tender than any of them had realize and it only made Iris feel worse. It was just then, though, when Sam lost his grip.

Tumbling down, he cried out, bouncing over Starscream's shoulder before he began falling below. Yet, the Decepticon snapped out his arm just in time, catching the boy by his stomach. Optimus had stopped his climbing, staring up in horror, before he became shocked by Starscream's action. He stalled for a moment, the complete mountain in silence as if they were expecting the Decepticon to drop Sam. Nevertheless, things remained and Ironhide growled, "Are you going to _gape_ all day, Prime?!"

Snapped from his trance, Optimus started his way up again and finally reached the peak. He was much larger than all the rest of them, making it a promising outcome for the situation they were in. Reaching the ledge, he caught Ironhide by his stomach and heaved him back, taking all three that were over the cliff and onto the safe flat in a matter of moments. Once Starscream had finally gotten there, he released Sam immediately. What he admitting defeat? Was he giving up? Iris didn't bother to ask, rushing up to his head and calling out his name as he collapsed.

"I'm fine," he stated, but his voice was a mere sound.

"Oh goodness…stay awake, okay? Don't go," she begged, snuggling against him. "Stay awake, okay?"

"Okay," he struggled, but his optics were beginning to dim.

"Starscream, no! Please, stay with me. Tell me about your home. Tell what your Decepticon colleagues were like," Iris whispered, gently stroking his temple.

"I hate Megatron…I want to go back home…" he mumbled, his voice becoming smaller and smaller.

"What's this…?"

The sudden voice caught the attention of both of them, bright blue optics staring down upon them. Iris gasped as she covered her arms over Starscream's face—it wouldn't do much, obviously, but it showed her protection over the Decepticon. For what little it was worth, she hoped that at least Optimus would show a _tiny_ bit of mercy.

"Good question," Ironhide grumbled as he joined his leader.

"Fuck," Starscream cursed quietly.

Moistness began to fill Iris's eyes. Would they show no compassion? Starscream had at least saved the boy's life, and they would stand there and do nothing? If they were such _'good guys'_, as Sam himself so proclaimed, then why didn't they act like it?! The girl's body began to quake, sobs filling up her throat as she tried to compose herself. She would never move. Even if Starscream died, she would not move from this place. She would protect him, if nobody else did, just for his sake alone. Optimus suddenly raised his cannon, centering it on Starscream's back. "Please get out of the way," he asked softly. "I don't want to harm you."

Iris shook her head and ducked it into the comfort of Starscream's. With this, she truly began to cry as she clutched the alien, hoping to whatever God was out there that Starscream wouldn't die. That things wouldn't end up that way.

"Wait, Optimus! We've found Mikaela!" another voice, down below, cried towards them. It must've been another one of the Transformers.

"She's not dead?" Optimus whispered. "Then he _didn't_ kill them…"

"He didn't kill anybody but those who were trying to harm him!" Iris cried, turning back towards to the blue and red Autobot. "He protected me and took Sam and Mikaela only so that _you_ wouldn't hurt him! I thought Autobots were supposed to be _good_ Transformers!"

This caught all of them off guard. The yellow one, however, stood forth and brought his hand upon Optimus's raised cannon, giving him a sympathetic look. Optimus exchanged glances with all of them, his gaze finally resting upon Starscream. _Please_, Iris whispered to herself, _Please don't kill him_.

--

A/N: Please read and review.


	7. The Reform

_Author's Note_: I love all these comments I receive. I find it interesting that some of you like cliffhangers, and then some of you guys don't. It's interesting hear your feedback, and I enjoy hearing every word thoroughly. I especially love those who keep coming back, **Hot Shot's girl, Grimlockx4, and blood shifter**** and everyone that has reviewed** Thank you guys sooooooo much! 74!! 74 REVIEWS:freaks out:

**Fire from Above**: Ehehehe…wow. You have a lot to say! Well, here's my explanation—the world 'recuperate' doesn't always apply to healing situations. Recuperate is a good word for 'come back', therefore, Bumblebee is assuming that since he's doing something he shouldn't be, he's going to get a lecture later on. And…traversing. You had a question about that one. Traversing is a style that hikers use when going up hills, and it's a criss-cross formation so that they don't waste all their energy trying to hit the mountain directly. It's almost doing a zig-zag up the mountain. Y'know what I mean? It takes a little longer, thus he 'shortened his traverses' so he could go up faster. And yes, he means higher altitude. It's snow, so…there are clouds. I know I should've put more description in for that part, but I wanted to focus mainly on the action.

Once again, recuperation is 'com back'. So, if you read it a different way, then…he got back up almost immediately from being hit. I just didn't want to do the 'got back up' because it doesn't sound very cool. Lol. I'm a big person on a way something sounds. Hehehe…:shot:. Anyways, thank you for your critism. I'll try to add more setting description in the chapter so you can picture it more easily in your mind.

**TheMinttu: **Hahaha! Haha! Ha! I get it! YES:shot:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 7_: The Reform

_Optimus_:

The leader of the Autobots sighed as he moved a hand of his face in a tired gesture.

Staring at the young girl that protected the Decepticon, he wished that he had destroyed Starscream when he was evil and malicious and didn't offer up any problems like this. Of course, there was no way to go back in time, and it was now all up to him. Bumblebee appeared to be supporting the girl, while Ironhide seemed to be neutral either way. Sam said nothing, either, still too baffled at what the Decepticon had done in the first place. Starscream himself was barely conscious; his wounds and pain must've finally caught up with him. Optimus crouched down, making the girl flinch before he said, "He didn't harm you in any way…?"

"No," she replied, quietly.

"Lift up your shirt," the Autobot leader instructed.

She twitched, going even paler than she already was. Bumblebee nudged him, making him turn and face the yellow Transformer. He gave Optimus a skeptical look, and then a pleading one. "All right, all right," Optimus groaned, then reached out for her. "We'll help him, but if he gets healed up and blows one of you to bits…I'll not reserve the action to decapitate him. Let's get him down the hill."

The young woman looked extremely relieved, turning to the Decepticon and saying gently, "It's okay, you'll live."

"Oh goodie," he replied.

"Ironhide, help me out over here. Bumblebee, take Sam and…erm, what's your name?" Optimus asked, turning to face her again.

"Iris Von Schroder," she replied, standing up as she did so.

"Take Iris and Sam and get back down the mountain, and tell the troops to fly in their largest cargo plane to carry Starscream here. I doubt that he can transform, therefore we'll need it so we can carry him on," Optimus requested, brining the young woman away from the Decepticon. She seemed reluctant to do so, however, reaching out to him as if she were attached. Even more surprisingly than the things that Starscream had already done, he brought his arm out in one last movement to touch her tiny human hand.

"Go," Starscream grunted.

With that, Optimus brought her to Bumblebee, who already had Sam in his arms, and let him take her away. Sighing, the Autobot leader brought his attention back to the Decepticon. Argh. How was he supposed to explain about this to the American government? He had proclaimed Starscream to be the second-in-command of Megatron, their worst enemy, making _him_ the new leader and the new threat. Now _they_ believed Optimus and were entrusting him to get rid of this threat for the sake of their species. Now he was going to bring the wrecked robot home, and they were either going to very confused or very angry. Probably both.

"I'll get the head," Optimus said, walking around the cliff edge to reach the other side of Starscream.

"His leg is busted, also," Ironhide informed, pointing at it. "He looks awful. How is he still alive?"

"/I don't die so easily,/" said Starscream suddenly in his ancient Cybertron language. "/I don't need a leader to cower behind./"

"Pfff, _fine_," Ironhide snapped, whirling about and beginning to stomp off.

"Ironhide!" Optimus growled, gesturing him back. "We said we would help him, and now we are. I want you have the capability to ignore his sarcastic attitude, no matter how infuriating it is. Please, let's just do this."

The black Transformer glanced back at the two, a skeptical expression crossed on his face. Optimus recognized Ironhide's anger, after all, so many battles and so many deaths beforehand by Starscream's guns and will was enough to send any of his colleagues off the edge. The Autobot leader knew this the best, since he carried that weight of lost friends on his shoulders as well. But he had told Iris so, and Bumblebee seemed to have something else on his mind that Optimus didn't know. Besides, it wasn't like Starscream was the entire force of the Decpeticons; if it was truly necessary, they _would_ take him down. For now, it seemed he was willing enough to comply with them, except for that mouth of his.

Ironhide sighed. "All right, but once we get back to California and the base, I'm _so_ out of there."

"Do as you wish, Ironhide," Optimus said quietly.

As the two Autobots moved into formation, Optimus begged to Starscream silently that he would cooperate. Luckily, as they picked him up, he did that much. Optimus decided from that point to take a different route from the mountain; the path that Starscream had gone was not only dangerous, but probably wrecked moreso from the Transformer's gigantic bodies running along them. Therefore, they moved around the path and downward, trying to be as careful as possible with the delicate form of the Decepticon. Unfortunately, it seemed that they might've been already too late.

"Ironhide, I just noticed something," Optimus whispered, making him stop for a moment. They were only half way down so far, and it had already been an hour.

"What, Optimus…?" The black Transformer sighed, glancing up at his leader.

"His audio sensors. They look torn up. Starscream, what happened to them?" The blue and red Autobot asked.

Starscream moaned a response. He was slipping away from consciousness, and it was obvious that there was _far_ more damage than they had considered before. Optimus paused for a brief moment before instructing, "Ironhide, put Starscream onto my back. It'll be far quicker and I'll try to run down the mountain."

"And if you trip?" Ironhide asked doubtfully.

"Then you'll be there to catch us," Optimus said with a wink. "Now c'mon, help me out."

The black Transformer obeyed, lifting the Decepticon onto his leader's back. Optimus bit back the increased weight on his backside, feeling the pressure hit his knees especially. Nevertheless, he began his trek down the hillside, going as fast as he dared without losing control. Ironhide stayed beside him, lifting an arm to his chest whenever he thought Optimus might be slipping his balance. Luckily, they managed the rest of the hill in half the time it took them before, but it was quickly halted when Starscream became unnaturally limp. Optimus stopped dead short before laying him down on his stomach, saying, "Starscream? Starscream, open your optics. Do it, Starscream! Ironhide, call for Ratchet. Quickly!"

Ironhide nodded before dashing off, and the Autobot leader continued to call for the Decepticon. It took a few moments before another groan slipped out from him, but it was small and weak. "/I…want to go…home…/" he muttered, moistness beginning to pool in his eyes.

"/I know, Starscream…we all do,/" Optimus said softly, patting his good shoulder. "/And you will, that I promise you./"

"/Why did you save me…?/" he continued.

Optimus paused a moment. The question hung in his mind, something he really hadn't considered at the time. Sentimental values? Emotional attaches to the humans? Starscream himself? He really didn't know now. "/Because I don't believe in names anymore, my friend. With everyone, it seems that there is more than meets the eye./"

"/Your favorite line…sounds like it came off of a fortune cookie…/" Starscream replied sarcastically. Even in the worst situation, he always had his positive attitude to keep him hanging on.

Optimus blinked. "/Was that a compliment?/"

"/No./"

"Optimus!"

The call of his name made Prime turn, watching as the doctor and Ironhide arrive. Ratchet already had some of his necessary medical tools with him, besides his body, and looked ready to work. Of course, when he actually saw the damage done, he was as shocked as the other two were. "How is he still _alive_?"

"I asked the same question and was returned with vicious derision," Ironhide groused, giving Optimus a skeptical look. "Let's get to it."

Ratchet nodded, transforming his right hand into another necessary tool. Precise and practiced hands moved around Starscream's body as he explored the wounds. "It looks like his jet engine is the worst of all by appearance. The left leg is somewhat detached from the body, and his right shoulder is scorched right to the inner skeletal structure. It appears that whatever had made this checkerboard-like pattern across his back had some sort of material that resembles saber rounds, if it isn't that already. There's also some inner bleeding to deal with, and it seems like there's nothing else…"

"Actually, I think there might be some interference with his head…I don't know, but his audio sensors look damaged as well," Optimus said, kneeling down towards the Decepticon's front. "It might've been something very small, like a human's pistol or something."

"/Headphones,/" Starscream grunted.

"What kind?" Optimus asked.

Starscream glared at him. "/I'm afraid I didn't have the time to check, as I was being…uhn…ouch…/"

"Oh no, Ratchet, let's have the numbing agent," Optimus requested, reaching out his hand.

The doctor tossed it to him easy, already set on finding which place to start first. The booster was obviously the choice, considering it had the most external damage done to it. The engine itself didn't look so much like an engine anymore, it was so scrapped up. It made Optimus wonder how that satellite was doing out in Earth's orbit right now. Nevertheless, he flicked at the needle before bringing it down to Starscream's good shoulder, but the Decepticon suddenly moved. Glancing back at him, Optimus gave a curious expression. The look on Starscream said it all: he was afraid of giving himself up to the Autobots.

"/I gave my word to Iris,/" Optimus said quietly. "/I never break my word. By the time you wake up, she'll be by your side./"

Starscream paused a moment. It would be the first time one of the Decepticon ever brought a pact between the two sides. Would Starscream, the one who was so neurotic about destroying them, allow the undertaking? Now that he actually had the chance? Slowly, quietly, he nodded his head before ducking his face back into the ground. "/Get it over with before I change my mind,/" he mumbled.

Optimus nodded before sticking the needle into the armor and into the regulation tube.

--

_Starscream_:

Starscream heard a far-away voice. Soft. So full of harmony.

_My back __**burns!**_

It spoke to him, drew him away from the darkness and terrible prison of his dreams.

_It feels like my body's on fire!_

He felt ragged, tortured. As if he had been thrown into a pit of flames, to no rescuer.

_I can't see anything!_

Then she was there. Singing to him, holding him in her arms.

_In the arms of an angel,__Fly away from here.__From this dark cold hotel room__And the endlessness that you fear.__You are pulled from the wreckage,__Of your silent reverie.__You're in the arms of the angel…__May you find some comfort there._

When the Decepticon woke up, he found a face.

It was a face he didn't truly want to see at the time, for the nightmares he was induced during the surgery were no better than the reality around him. The few Autobots that had chased him up the mountainside had turned into thousands in his sleep, like ants crawling up all to get to a single goal: total destruction of Starscream. Dark, crimson skies pressed against the environment they rested upon, Starscream perched upon the single peak that all the Autobots tried to get up. But most of all, it was Iris who led the front lines. Who spoke the orders. Fear jostled his insides, making him twitch as her concerned expression asked softly, "Are you all right…?"

The voice was distant; something must've covered his ears, for he didn't hear her very well. Nevertheless, he moaned as a response, unable to really find the words. Despite his thoughts being so clear in his mind, when he tried to form sentences, they just became jumbled and meant nothing. He must've been half asleep, still, considering the nightmares were so fresh in his mind. He also remembered Megatron returning—and being ten times bigger than he originally was. Not only did he condemn him for being a traitor, but his punishment was in the worst ways possible. Ugly, disgusting ways.

"You cried out in your sleep," Iris continued, rubbing his brow.

The touch actually was quite nice…Starscream groaned softly again. How was he supposed to talk to her when he couldn't even speak properly?

"The tranquilizer's beginning to wear off, Ratchet," a familiar voice said. Ironhide. What was he doing here…?

"I see that. There's still a little work to be left on the shoulder, but otherwise it'll be just fine that he wakes up now," the Autobot doctor replied, coming into Starscream's field of vision. "Don't expect him to be too responsive for a little while, Iris. That tranquilizer was enough to bring Megatron down."

"Okay," she replied, nodding. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He should be. Most of his wounds were actually internal and we got them taken care of…it all matters up to him, now, as much as he wants to heal," Ratchet replied as he whipped his hands of energon fluids and oil from Starscream's interior hardware. Optics caught each other as Starscream and Ratchet stared at one another for a moment. The Decepticon would crack a joke if he wasn't so damn tired. "Why don't we put some cooling gel on his back? It'll reduce the burning."

"Can I help?" Iris asked, rising up.

Starscream didn't like that. He was coming into clearer consciousness by the minute, and he wanted the girl by him. It was making him feel better. As Starscream attempted to lift an arm, however, he found that it was restrained. All at once, he became of his surroundings, finding that he wasn't in the mountains at all. No, rather, it was a very dark, cold room that was large enough, it seemed, to hold all of the Autobots together at once (transformed) and smelled like cleaning solution and oil mixed together. Bright, striking lights stared down at Starscream and burned his eyes, forcing him to turn away. The blurriness of his vision finally receded as he noticed that he was laid out flat against his stomach on a large, metal bed. His wrists and ankles were strapped down with metal bindings as well, as if he might run off during one point of the surgery. Argh.

"Oh, sorry," Ratchet suddenly mentioned, pushing one of the lights away from Starscream's face. "You're in my laboratory at the California base. How are you feeling?"

Starscream attempted 'Like shit', but only resulted with another moan. Now he couldn't even be his own self. That tranquilizer must've done more than just put him out…

"Sounds pretty bad. Don't worry, Ironhide's going to put some gel on your back. Iris, will you actually see if the bleeding stopped on his head?" Ratchet asked, suddenly moving back towards Starscream's booster. "I'm going to check his jet engine to see how it's doing, too. Everything seems to healing up for the two hours we've stopped."

"Ou ong usda…uhn…" Starscream attempted, but didn't even bother finishing his sentence.

Ironhide burst out laughing. Ratchet appeared in Starscream's vision again, and even though he had concerned intentions, there was still that laughter in his voice as he said, "What's wrong?"

Even Iris began giggling, despite the fact she was trembling. The Decepticon gave up immediately. Stupids.

"I'm sorry, please try again," Ironhide snickered, beginning to rub that cooling gel on Starscream's back.

The Decepticon hissed at the sharp feeling, but found it soothing as the black Transformer began to rub it in. It felt nice after everything that had happened, and the melodic motion that Ironhide put it on was relaxing as well. Even though his whole body was throbbing, it was much better than the continuous sharp pains that inflicted him whenever he moved. As his internal systems slowly maneuvered to get a report of his body, he found Iris beginning to rub his temples again. The notion was small, but extremely comforting. With a sigh, Starscream unraveled the joints that he didn't even realize he had tensed up.

"Be nice, Ironhide," Ratchet groused, glaring at his cohort before gesturing back to Starscream and saying softly, "You're going to be all right, my friend. You've been asleep for about eight hours, including the trip here, if that's what you wanted to know."

Starscream nodded. Then he wanted to know something else. Dammit.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the opening of a door behind him. A cold and bitter wind swept through the facility before it closed, sending a shiver trailing up Starscream's spine. "Welcome Optimus," Ratchet stated slowly.

Oh great.

"Hello, how is our friend doing?" the Autobot leader asked, coming into his vision.

Why did everyone keep calling him 'friend'? Did they forget that he was still a Decepticon or did that slip their minds when they were working to save his life? Why the hell did they even agree to help him out when nothing he had done all his life was make their lives as difficult as possible? It just made no _sense!_

"He's actually on the fast track to healing up quite well. I think a few nights of some very deep sleep will help him finally get back up on his feet," Ratchet replied.

Why didn't they just…end it…?

"Good, I'm glad," Optimus said with a nod. "I have some very good news for all of us. I just received contact with Hot Shot."

"You did?!" Ironhide gasped.

More good news!

"Yes, and we've replied saying that he's free to touch down on Earth at any time. It might take him a few weeks in proportion to this time frame, however."

Boy, Starscream's luck just couldn't get _aaaaaaaany_ better. Hot Shot was ridiculous.

"If you'd like," Optimus then said, reaching his hand out, "You can go and talk to him right now. He's still over the intercom, er, _communicating_ with Bumblebee."

"Sounds awesome! I'm outta here!" Ironhide cried, and not a moment later the door slammed shut.

Optimus blinked. "Anyone else? I'll stay here with Starscream—"

"It's okay, I'll stay here with him," Iris suddenly requested, surprising them.

Of course, their bright optics became soft and they all nodded. It seemed the young woman's behavior had become accustomed in their presences; it made Starscream feel a little uncomfortable, having someone cover for him. He didn't understand why she protected him anyways, and it did no better that they accepted it. It made him feel weak.

Nevertheless, they were gone a minute later and it left him and the human alone. She turned and smiled at him, then looked a bit puzzled. Grabbing a cloth that was stuff in her jean pocket, she swiped across his brow some of the blood that had collected there. "We had to get into your head, Starscream," she murmured, "It seems like those headphones hurt you way more than we thought. They said you should've been dead from the concussion."

"Meh," Starscream grunted, "I…I'm nut…uhn…an't…alk…"

"Don't worry. The tranquilizer should be effective only for about five minutes more," she said assuredly, "They had to give you three doses, actually, just so that you would stay asleep during the surgery. You kept on waking up from your nightmares."

Unsurprising. With Megatron coming back to haunt him, and with Iris turning against him (with thousands of his enemies following obediently and blood thirsty after her), he was surprising he hadn't killed something in the process. That made him curious about something else, just then. "Ow…ong…er…" he began, for how humiliating it was.

As long as the Autobots weren't here to make fun of him, that was just fine. Iris glanced down at him, grinning, before she replied, "I've been here as much as possible…I didn't like leaving you."

That certainly made Starscream feel better. He didn't like Iris being off by herself, either. If he could have his way, then he'd have her by his side every moment possible. She was like his personal ego booster, just with the way she supported him in little bits. Even if they _were_ small compliments, they made him feel more confident of himself each day. Despite how powerful and self-assured he always acted, in truth, Starscream couldn't be more fearful of his surroundings. He was afraid of getting emotionally hurt, falling in love, betrayal, loss, rejection. Those things were the kinds of experiences he never wanted to know about. Just for the sake of his own sensitive Spark.

"I was afraid when you started calling my name," Iris suddenly mentioned, making Starscream twitch. "You sounded like you were very much in pain…"

Gently, slowly, the young woman slid down and sat in the crevice of his neck, snuggling against him. Stroking the line of his jaw, Starscream shuddered from her touch. It was almost getting too much for her to do that anymore; her words were enough to shake his spirit, and now every time she would do that, he craved even more of it. It was almost a paradox, the way she so soft, so pure and he was sharp, angled and deadly. How she could be almost like a white rose while he was the metal beast that only understood destruction his entire life. How could she…care for him like that…?

"I'm truly happy that you're all right, Starscream," she then continued, "I…I don't know what I've would've if you had…"

"Don't," Starscream said softly, bringing his attention down on her. "Don't…say that."

Iris stared up at him, with those huge sapphire eyes. So innocent. So understanding. So willing to be close and gentle with him when others would take no second thought in extinguishing his Spark. "I'm just so happy that I didn't have to have another person turn their backs on me…I'm glad you're not like that…"

"Who…would turn their back on you…?" Starscream asked quietly.

"_Peter_," she said, distaste laid thickly in her tone. "He turned his back on me…and I don't care anymore. Because I have you."

Starscream's Spark flew to his throat. Did she seriously just say that? Was she just pulling his hard lines? Was she building up his high hopes just to betray him in the end? Or…did she…really mean those things? Could he finally let himself believe that…there was at least one person in this lonely little universe that could make him feel like home…? Moistness filled his optics as he closed them. And she probably had no idea what she was doing to him. What her words meant to him. "How do you know…_I_ won't…?" he asked, though he was afraid to.

"Because…" she replied, staring up at him again, "You've…you've saved my life. And after everything we've gone through…I believe in you. I believe you're compassionate enough to understand it because you've gone through it, too. I've seen the insecurity you try to cover. I know that you try to mask your pain, but I've seen goodness in you, as well…"

Starscream bit back the overwhelming urge to cry. Why did he suddenly feel this way…? Why would such a beautiful young woman want to ever…care for such a monster…?

"Besides," Iris then continued, smiling, "You're a very sweet guy when you want to be."

"No I'm not," Starscream countered.

"Yes you are. You're very gentle."

"I'm mean."

"You're adorable."

"Stop saying nice things about me. I feel insecure," Starscream pleaded, feeling his resolution leave him. Promises of a destroyed Earth and reborn as a new, darker Cybertron suddenly didn't seem important to him. No, rather, it was blinded by the pure and welcoming light that Iris was offering him. Why did she have to be such an angel…?

"I'm sorry," she murmured, hugging his face for what it was worth, "I just…find myself unable to pull away from such affection in such a wonderful person."

Despite the fact that Starscream felt so uncomfortable that she was saying those things, he also felt a growing warmth in his chest that he didn't notice before. Beauty, kindness, compassion, all of those pure things never existed in the Decepticon world, and never would…but that's all he knew. Megatron spoke of domination and destruction, and Starscream didn't understand what Iris was giving to him. But his Spark knew it, what was left of the Cube knew it, and even down to his bitter soul he felt he had known something like this a long, long time ago. He knew the words of love, had laughed at them before he had met Iris. But now they affected him so deeply, so treacherously, it was greater than any other power than he had ever experienced.

How was he supposed to act now…? Now that he knew and felt such an awesome power, how was he supposed to go on with his life _withou__t _her…?

--

A/N: Be expecting action in the very near future. Read and review, please.


	8. The Kidnapping

_Author's Note_: OH yeah...:does a pose: 85 reviews!!! Badass! I love ALL y'all. AND I've got over three thousand and something hits, which is AMAZING. I love all you people. That's just basically it.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 8_: The Kidnapping

_Optimus_:

How nice is it to know that something you do works out for once and the universe is at peace (temporarily)?

It's a wonderful feeling. Especially considering that 'something' _was_ your worst enemy and that was one less Transformer's Spark Optimus had to extinguish. Starscream had healed up in almost half the time predicted, and most of it was due to cooperation. That, of course, was a result of Iris's constant status with him, relaxing with him, joking with him. Optimus had never known Starscream for a kind sense of humor, especially towards others, but it appeared that he had _something_ deep down inside of him that wasn't ruined by being a Decepticon. It surprised all of them; when he had first cracked his teasing joking at Iris and she laughed (weird, no?) the whole room stood in silence.

And then they burst out laughing as well—not just from the idea itself, but from relief.

Things had been a bit sticky in the beginning, especially when letting Starscream release his restraints and stand on his own, but things began to smooth out once again. He didn't even get off the table right away, rather, had laid there flat looking like he was dead. He nearly had made Optimus's Spark explode when he leaned down really close and then the Decepticon jumped up, making all these weird noises. The Autobot leader flew back, scarred out of his pants, tripped and fell flat on his face. Starscream had snickered quite delightfully, despite the glares Ironhide and scolding Ratchet was giving him. After that, he had merely shrugged his shoulders and went on his merry way with Iris cupped in his hand.

Nevertheless, it wasn't completely bad. As a matter of fact, Starscream had actually warmed up quite a bit to Bumblebee (which means Starscream is talking to him, not just ignoring) and they had managed to get a based relationship. Not to mention Ratchet, whom he spoke to seldom but in good respect, and had offered his help to the doctor whenever he thought was necessary. Yet, and rather unfortunate, Starscream and Ironhide refused to interact with one another, unless it constituted for glaring at each other optic's for some ridiculous amount of time. The record, deemed by Bumblebee, was 5:43. They probably would want to blow up rather than talk to one another. It made Optimus's situation…difficult, considering Ironhide valued attention from the leader and Starscream was the main priority right now.

Optimus sighed.

"Ironhide," he stated slowly, in his fatherly tone, "I'm _not_ ignoring you, and I consider you equally as important to me as _any_ of the other Autobots or Decepticons."

"He's _laughing_ at me," Ironhide growled back, "He _know__s_ that you're at his beck and call and he finds it _so_ amusing. He watches me SQUIRM as you go and skip off with him into the damn MATRIX!"

Optimus flinched, disliking how riled up the black Autobot was getting over this. In all honesty, Ironhide was getting to become a bigger priority than Starscream with his attitude. "We're not skipping off into the matrix together, Ironhide. As leader, I have to keep good watch over him if he ever chooses to go bi on us and starts destroying our base. I know you're just as aware as I am, if not more. Besides, isn't it nice to not be physically fighting and we can have some peace…with a new comrade as well?"

"Comrade, right," Ironhide pouted, scooting a bit further away from Optimus. "There's no peace with a guy like _that_ around."

Optimus groaned mentally. Moving closer to Ironhide again, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not jealous…are you…?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ironhide cried, throwing his arm with a snarl. "It's just stupid! We're letting one of our _greatest_ enemies run around like he was one of us! And when we have our guard down the lowest…WHAM! He'll strike and we'll go down without a chance."

Optimus had to control himself to not laugh. He was completely jealous. "Ironhide…he's ONE Decepticon. Even if he _did_ go against us, it's not like he could wipe us out all in one blast. I'd destroy him before he could do such a thing."

"Oh yeah? Even if he was holding Iris?" Ironhide grunted.

Optimus twitched, then felt his patience grow thin. Nevertheless, he let out another breath to release his annoyance, trying to come up with the right way to approach Ironhide's problem. "That's not fair, Ironhide. You know very well that Iris is a very compassionate person, and that she would try to convince Starscream otherwise. Have you spent any time with her…?"

"No, she's always with…_him_…" the black Autobot muttered with a shiver, crossing his arms.

Oh yeah. That's right. Optimus ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling a twice as tired. It was only nine a.m., too. How wonderful. "Listen, Ironhide, I would never go back on you. Not with something like this. Now that we've finally gotten the chance to have a peaceful co-existence with a long-time enemy, it's a chance we have to take. Just _try_ it, okay…? If it doesn't work out, then I'll let you have the pleasure."

"Sure, right," Ironhide scoffed, rising from the cliff they were sitting upon. "Like that'll ever happen."

He then stomped off without another word, obviously too annoyed to speak with Optimus anymore. Of course, with his attitude, the Autobot leader needed a little time off from him as well.

With this in mind, Optimus rose to his feet, too, and began making it back where he had seen Starscream and Iris last. What he enjoyed about the Decepticon being here most, however, was the fact of how his true personality rose whenever they were alone. Despite it being…a bit unfair that Optimus watched them without their knowledge, he still found himself pleased at watching such a spectacle. As a matter of fact, it was almost heartwarming the way Starscream would speak to softly to her, and would pick her to hold her against his chest while rocking her a bit. If Optimus didn't know better, he'd say the guy would be in love with her by now. He probably was, actually.

As Optimus arrived at the scene, of the two standing in the fields, he crouched down a little behind the small rise of a hill. It was getting later and later into the year, and the grass had grown brown and brittle, but the weather hadn't stopped the two from enjoying themselves. Quite on the contrary, Starscream was laid on his belly and, er, 'playing' with Iris. It seemed a little rough for the girl, but every time it seemed like she would fall down, Starscream would easily catch her with his outstretched hand and drag her near him again. It was obvious that Starscream was an extremely dominating individual (his personality demanded it), but it seemed that Iris did nothing but completely accept it. Her laughter echoed in the open skies, just as she attempted to run away once again.

"Come here," Starscream commanded softly, taking her tiny form in his clawed, metal hand.

She complied, quietly striding up to him and engulfing his head into her arms. Optimus's Spark turned over. She cared for him so _much_…it was almost envious, the relationship they had accumulated. Almost wistfully, Optimus sighed. He missed the females of his own race. They were always very gentle, a relief to the terrible personalities of the males. Female warriors were strong, courageous and willful in battle. They were compassionate creatures of their race, and cared deeply for their mates. Males would often battle one another to receive attention of the females, but often enough, the females would choose their life-long mates for themselves.

Optimus remembered Elita One.

Dear, how could he _not_ remember her…? Those sleek, smooth curves…that playful smile to cheer him back up whenever he was feeling down. He recalled her quite well, after all, since he had gotten a crush on her beforehand, so did Thundercracker, an old enemy of his. They had argued about it for years on end, despite Optimus trying to show less of his anger whenever she was present. Then something happened that he _didn't_ expect from her. Elita One had suddenly come up to him one day, when he was cooling off after having another quarrel with Thundercracker. Sliding her arms around his broad shoulders, she then threw both of them into a tumble down a hill and into a playful moment. For the first time in a long time, Optimus had laughed. And so did she. From that point on, they hadn't spent much time without one another. And then the war came, along with Megatron. And that was that.

But that time was long since gone.

Iris laughed again when Starscream began crawling after her on his stomach. Optimus sighed, but this time more resentfully. Decepticons, he remembered, were always intent on making more of their kind, and therefore had several mates. Starscream, as Optimus had heard, was extremely dominant when it came to them, almost hurting them in the process of claiming them. But here, there was no such behavior. It could be possible that Starscream feared of breaking her, since humans were far more fragile, or it could be simply of the awakening of a new Starscream. Wouldn't _that_ be something.

"Optimus."

The voice made the Autobot leader jump and whirl about, realizing he had been caught. Thankfully, it was just the doctor.

"Ratchet, you surprised me," Optimus said quietly, glancing over his shoulder. Dammit. Starscream and Iris had noticed him.

"Forgive me," the yellow Autobot replied, but there was laughter in his voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt your daydreaming."

"Right," Optimus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Starscream had risen and, with Iris on his shoulder, stalked over to the two. "Were you watching us?"

The Autobot leader couldn't hide his humiliation, but nodded nevertheless. Caught. "I must apologize," Optimus said, "You relationship simply reminds me of the affection I had for someone long ago."

"Elita One," Starscream said steadily.

Optimus was shocked. "You know of her?"

"Of course I know of her. Thundercracker never shut up about her, and whined to me every time you two would have one of your little moments. And then you claimed her and he took it out on me that it was somehow _my_ fault that he couldn't get his own damn mate. So I punched him and it shut him up," Starscream replied, earning a smirk at the end. "I've had my own interaction with her myself. She told me to punch Thundercracker."

Despite the situation, Optimus chuckled softly. That was his Elita. Self-thinking, powerhouse Dimitri.

"She flipped off Megatron, too. That was the day of my life," Starscream snickered, "And then he captured her and threw her into the cell. I think she is still there today."

"How long ago was that?" Iris questioned, cocking her head.

"Very long ago," Optimus replied, but then glanced back at Starscream. "He didn't kill her…?"

"He kinda forgot about her," Starscream said with a grunt. "After you had thrown the Cube out into space, he got a little preoccupied. And so he left. I didn't care that much about her, so I just left her where she was."

A new light of hope sparked in Optimus, making him smile despite the Decepticon's vague information. That she was all right, that she alive was enough to bring him peace and happiness. "I'm glad that you didn't kill her," Optimus said, quietly, without really thinking it through.

Starscream shrugged his massive shoulders. "Meddling with things like that are none of my business. However, I made sure Thundercracker made it no business of his, either, so you can at least be grateful for that. He was so damn jealous, but I threatened to blow off his puny head if he tried something stupid."

"That I have to be thankful for that in the least," Optimus replied softly. "She's still there, huh…?"

"As much as _I_ could figure," Starscream said casually.

"Mmmm, lucky you," Ratchet grumbled, "But we have more imperative business. Forgive me for not speaking further on this, but we have a national security issue."

"With the Americans?" Optimus asked, turning his attention to the doctor.

"It seems that…there is something going on with the organization and the base Starscream destroyed a week ago. We are unsure if it's dealing with another country at this time, but we've received messages about threatening to steal the 'technology' that was captured with video cameras and satellite pictures during our little…scuffle with Megatron. I don't have a clue as to what they are talking about, but they have big guns and have a goal. Getting one of us," Ratchet replied, shaking his head. "It's somewhat vague on their part, but they're still a security problem and since what's left of the Sector 7 group has asked us to deal with it. I've been asked to give it your permission that we send a small group to check this out."

Optimus sighed. "Is it obvious as to what exactly they're after?"

"Probably you. They've been sending a large amount of coercion, things like overriding the Earth governments from using one of us. You're the strongest among us, and they seem aware of it…as unfortunate as that seems," the doctor grumbled, "And since Starscream has left no evidence of his being there, unless they had taken pictures and studied him a little as well, then…you probably are the one they're after."

"Hahaha…I'd like to see them try," Starscream snickered, making the two turn to him in surprise. "Are they expecting a _welcoming_ party or something? Because I'd love to join."

"You're still healing, though," Ratchet countered.

"I'm fine," Starscream grunted. "Besides, if I stay out too long, I'll get rusty for sure."

"We're not going to battle…" Optimus murmured, glancing at the Decepticon, "We're just going to check this out. I don't want thing to get out of hand and have sacrifices that weren't required."

"Optimus…leader of the Autobots," Starscream said in a light tone, grinning innocently, "I hate to break this to you, but all humans are not goody-goodies. Despite the idea of saving the planet, staying here, and not getting involved with them again is a freaking _joke_. There are going to be those little ants that will just want to eat you up because of what you did, and they'll do anything to achieve that goal. Especially if they can _use_ you—in this case, in dominating their _own_ world. So, you can go ahead and do your little rendezvous, but don't expect things to turn out peachy like when you defeated Megatron. Because trust me, it won't."

"So what do you suggest?" Optimus asked.

"_Well_, I was just getting to that—" the other replied, his smirk growing very wide then.

"If you're asking to go ahead and destroy their headquarters, I must deviate," Optimus intervened, making Starscream stop and droop. "Like I said…I don't want unnecessary sacrifice. Humans have had to give up enough for us, and if things go better than what we're expecting, then lives will not have to be taken away from needless reasons."

"Needless reasons?" Starscream then began again, lifting up his hands as if offended, "Needless reasons like…tying up Starscream under a _saber_ net and then putting on headphones that every two seconds blew an atom bomb in his _audio receptors_?!"

The Autobot leader sighed. There was just no winning with this. "Well, then, if you would like to assist us, you're welcome to. As a matter of fact, if things get too out of hand, then I'll entrust it to you to take things under control again. How does that sound?"

"Boring," Starscream pouted, crossing his arms. "But 'necessary', I suppose."

"We haven't searched out their headquarters yet, but that's what we plan to do tonight," Ratchet suddenly mentioned, taking the smart way out and not bothering with the argument. "The signal produced ranged in the basin area, just outside of Los Angeles. Do you wish to take the whole squadron?"

"They'll yell at me if I don't," Optimus muttered, rubbing his chin. "Yes, let's break out immediately. The quicker we get this over with, the better."

"Do you mind if I come?" Iris asked.

"Absolutely not," Starscream growled before anyone else could put their word in. "You're legs are still wounded and this might take days."

"Yes…but, I don't like being alone. I'm afraid I might lose you and…" Iris said quietly, leaning into his head. She then softly whispered some things that made Starscream's facial expression go soft. It wasn't that surprising, but every time Optimus saw it, he couldn't help but go in awe at what the young woman was capable of.

"I wouldn't want you to get in any serious situations, either," Starscream replied gently, turning away from Optimus's admiring gaze.

The Autobot leader didn't even realize he was doing so, but when he did, he breathed in and began striding away. Ratchet followed easily after, just in wonder as Optimus was. Maybe that Decepticon _did_ have a future as an Autobot.

--

_Starscream_:

Stupid Autobots!

Or dense Ironhide, more likely. Argh, he simply felt like ringing his insides out, if there was anything lubricating that stiff weapons specialist.

"Stop hogging the bush," the other growled, shoving some dirt in Starscream direction. "You're not watching, either."

"Forgive me if your ugly-aft face was _distracting _me!" the Decepticon snarled in response. He then threw a mild-size rock in his direction.

A grunt was the reply, and the 'chink' of rock hitting metal.

Starscream smirked. At least this ridiculous little trip wasn't a _complete_ waste of time, for how boring it was. How did the Autobots handle it? Optimus practically had them by puppet strings, yes, but he had to digress—enough searching was enough searching. If they couldn't find them, then they couldn't find them. Then they could wait for awhile and when those pitiful little humans were stupid enough to show their lame hides in public, Starscream could easily solve the problem. That's the way Megatron had always proceeded through it, and it was rather efficient. There was no more threat if they were dust particles in the air.

Now they were sitting there, waiting for Optimus to finish another one of his 'check-it-three-thousand-times-over' fiascos, and Starscream was _almost_ hating every minute of it. That was, besides torturing Ironhide. Despite the fact that the stupid black Autobot was as annoying as he let off to be, the Decepticon found his pleasure in torturing him just as much as he was torturing Starscream. He knew Ironhide hated him, and the Decepticon couldn't care less: he had no interest in Iris, and that was fine enough with him. His attitude reminded Starscream about the old days, the way Blackout would always try to choke the living hell out of him.

Nevertheless, they were hiding in the bushes, next to some scientific primitive-experimental facility, watching and guard in case anything decided to pop on up. Unfortunately, Starscream had been assigned to the mission along with weapons specialist, who—as one expression said it—was completely mortified that his precious Optimus had to place him in such an uncomfortable situation. Boo _fucking_ hoo. Just because that whiny little girl Ironhide couldn't handle it because he was too spoiled was enough to make Starscream laugh that they could've ever handled themselves before during the war for the Allspark. He made sure Ironhide was aware of it, too.

"Hey Stalky," Starscream grunted, "You haven't seen any imagantive humans in carpenter sandals with swords, have you?"

"Shut up, Starscream! That one guy looked suspicious, all right?!" Ironhide cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "And stop calling me that!"

"Awww, did wittle Cheekwyhide get offwended?" Starscream mocked, cocking his head. "Let me go get his secwurity bwanket so he can feel bwetter."

"I swear to the Allspark, if you do that _ever_ again, and I don't care what Optimus says, I will personally make you into _scrap metal!_" the weapons specialist snarled.

"I'd like to see you try that one," Starscream laughed back. "With all your limbs pulled off. And after I beat you with them. I remember doing that to Barricade once, and he cried and _begged_ me to stop. I recorded that one, too."

"Look, just because you have social issues doesn't mean you have to take them out on me," Ironhide growled, scooting a bit more over. "I at least _have_ friends I can count on."

"And you probably couldn't last a day without them, could you?" Starscream sneered back, flicking some dirt in his face.

"Not that they would abandon me," Ironhide snapped.

"But if they _did_," Starscream continued, knowing full and well he was pushing Ironhide's buttons. He probably would whine about it for another millennia, underestimating his _real_ personality.

"They won't."

"Riiight. Keep telling yourself that."

"For Pit's sake, I'm _so _fucking sick of your attitude! You're such a damn pessimist!" Ironhide shot back, finally shoving the Decepticon.

Starscream laughed easily, in an uncaring manner. "Getting physical, are we? Anyways, there's no one to depend on besides yourself. I wouldn't be alive today if I hadn't learned in my younghood that if _you_ want to live, then _you_ have to make that decision. If it's something you really want, then that means making sacrifices unto others. I really wanted it. So now I'm alive today. That's that."

"Yeah, but you've never learned about _real_ friends," Ironhide scoffed, shaking his head. "Friends that you can tell secrets to and laugh _with_—note that I say not 'at'—and that you were willing to give your life for. You'd _never_ get it, with that pebble-sized protocol technology as a Decepticon."

"Perhaps you're right, then," Starscream shot back, just getting riled up, "Perhaps that I truly _am_ screwed whatever path I take, no matter my disposition and intentions and debt I have to offer someone else (which, of course, I'll ignore since I_ am_ a Decepticon), that perhaps considering my own race abandoned me as a mere 3-thousand-year-old youngling, and just perhaps that since I've saved _two_, no, _three_ humans already that it'll just blow my mind that I can't make the same friends, love, and nature that _you_ do. Boy, you've got me down by the nuts and bolts, buddy ol' pal. I don't know _what_ I'd without you enlightening me."

"Stop acting like you're the victim. You could've very well served your 'intentions', whatever they may be, if you simply learned to forgive. That's who the Autobots are. _Forgiveness_," Ironhide hissed.

Starscream couldn't half believe that he just said that. "Oh, I see, and you're just layering it on _thick_, oh yeah...forgiveness, absolutely. I just feel so _forgiven_ by you, Ironhide, I'm almost going lovesick. I swear to Primus, I'm ready to just drop everything and just _envelope_ myself in your forgiveness. Considering you're just a _forgiving_ guy."

"Well after all you _did_ to us in the past—" Ironhide began before getting cut off by a metal hand shooting up in his face.

"And you don't think the things _you_ had done in the past might not be in consideration? That you're just the angel of everything that's right, that maybe to us, the Decepticons, you were once being unfair? Why don't you try living to all your values and _then_ you can start talking shit about me," Starscream thrummed, suddenly growing weary of Ironhide's stupidity.

A gasp and the breaking of a few branches suddenly caught the Decepticon's attention. Glancing down, he found a small shadow that had fallen over, presumably female, and shined a light down upon her. Then he himself gasped. And then he felt his blood boil. "Iris…" Starscream said through his teeth, "Didn't I tell you to _stay?!_"

The girl glanced up, her hat tumbling off to release the wealth of black hair hidden beneath it. She stared up at him with a pair of sapphire orbs, the two exchanging a silent, tensed moment before her eyes became reflective from moistness. Gazing back down again, her shoulders began to shake. Starscream then realized what he had done to her. Appalled at himself and cursing his faulty attitude, he gently lifted her from the ground and said softly, recalling that she was still human, "No, don't cry Iris…I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want you to get in danger…"

She brought her attention back up again, a single tear traveling down her cheek. "But I couldn't bear to imagine you gone and that I could've possible done something to prevent it."

Starscream wished he could steal that tear away—but he knew his claw was too large, and it would only hurt her. If she wasn't afraid of him enough already, it made him guilty as well that she should put his security in the line of her own life. "There's no way I'm going to die. They only caught me before because I was at a lesser strength. And even if they _did_ have such power, I'm the fastest of my kind. They would have no way in getting me first."

"Still…you have to get away from building!" she suddenly cried. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Starscream asked, lowering his voice somewhat and glancing at the facility in suspicion. If something had gone wrong in there, he knew that Ironhide would be intent on getting to his friends without rational thought. Despite his courageous attitude, it wasn't what Starscream necessarily needed at this point, being as sensitive as he was.

"They're in there and they've got Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet! They have Sam and Mikaela, too, and they're being taken here, to the front!" she exclaimed, more tears pooling in panicked eyes.

"We need to get them!" Ironhide snapped, expectedly, leaping forward—and straight out into the open! Starscream almost couldn't handle this guy.

Just in time, however, Starscream jerked him back into the safety of the bushes. They probably had security cameras everywhere and around that building, not to mention going in there anyways would be complete suicide. Shoving him back down with a single hand, he returned his attention back to Iris. "How do you know?"

"When I went in there a different way and they were already inside before you guys even entered the building. They were _waiting_ for Optimus and the rest to go in there so they could capture them! They used some kind of gas…I don't know what, but it brought them down immediately," Iris replied, using hand gestures for emphasis. "Whatever you do, don't go in there."

"All right…we'll just have to wait for them out here…" Starscream murmured, hunching down further. Ironhide had managed to struggle past his clutches, but then understood the situation. About damn time.

"And wait to do _what?_ You're just going to let them walk away?!" Ironhide snapped, glaring at him. Maybe the Decepticon was thinking too much past his first judgment.

"Unless you want to be captured, in that case I would _not_ be the one to go and get your whiny, silver aft back, then yes. We're going to wait for the opportune moment to strike. If they don't know we're here, then we have an imperious advantage…" the other replied. "But if they _do_ know we're here, we can at least be prepared. I'm not going to go run in there, especially when you—"

It wasn't a moment more when the front entrance of the door exploded, revealing a gaping and dark hole that led to the inside. It was quickly filled with tiny figures, obviously the 'organization', spilling out into the dark threshold of the facility. What came next what almost hurtful to Starscream's audicals—the moans of agony from Bumblebee. He was carted out on a long, moving bed, in which he was strapped doing using chains and nets and other things. Saber spears poked him every so often, from the humans of course, and it did not better that he had been captured by those little maggots before. As they passed the thick brush and trees Starscream and Ironhide remained, for a brief moment, the Decepticon and Bumblebee made eye contact.

"Bug…" Starscream whispered, his expression going soft. His friend.

Then Bumblebee's head fell backward in defeat, and further disappeared into the darkness of the night. Beyond the courtyard, helicopters and trucks and other forms of transportation were arriving in fleets. It was obvious that they intended on moving a large (and precious) cargo with them to their headquarters. No doubt it should be extremely easy to follow, so long as they remained secretive and quiet in their venture. So long as hero next to him wouldn't get too caught up in his own act.

"Ratchet," Ironhide suddenly gasped.

Glancing back, Starscream felt his Spark turn over. Despite the fact that the doctor was out cold, it was still a frightening sight. He looked almost dead, the way his hand hung over the side of the moving bed, his head faced away from them. Starscream wouldn't have cared so much if Ratchet wasn't as accepting to the Decepticon—hell, he saved his life, without asking for reprimand or return, and that was something Starscream never looked past. Seeing him there, being dragged away like some prize to be won, was almost too aching. Did every Autobot feel this kind of pain? Starscream knew if he saw this happening to Megatron, he would be doing a little joy dance. Not hurting like _this_.

The worst of was yet to come.

Of course, lastly arrived Optimus. He was just as pitiful looking as was the rest of them, but what was worse is that Starscream knew that Optimus had given them a battle in attempts to break free. That same net that Starscream was forced to bear was now strapped around the Autobot and burning into his thick armor. Soft groans illuminated from his lips, yet he was still shifting, which was a good sign. He was a fighter, that will of iron never once abandoning him. Even if he went down now, Starscream very well knew he would rise up again and fight later if necessary.

Nevertheless, Starscream inched forward slowly, waiting for the caravan to move past him. He made sure that nothing was revealed to the lights that the pathetic humans streamed around, but forced himself to go to the very border of being revealed. Once Optimus had nearly past them, Starscream darted out his hand in lightning speed, a small, flat disk whirling out. It attached to the Autobot leader's leg, the human too oblivious and excited about their find to even notice. Done, the Decepticon moved back slowly again.

"Tracer," Ironhide said hopefully.

"Oh yeah," the other replied.

"Sam and Mikaela…" Iris whispered hoarsely. Sure enough, the two teenagers were being dragged along with the whole quandary. They seemed just as out of it as the rest of their group, sluggishly attempting to walk and get to the cars. Starscream growled in frustration. He _knew_ that it was an idiot move bringing those kids along—pit, he had forced Iris (who disobeyed) to stay home. And now they were all wrapped up in this, too, and it would be just as difficult to get them out along with the rest of the Autobots.

"We can't leave them…we have to get them out of this," Ironhide snapped in a low voice, glaring at Starscream.

"Oh, don't worry…" the Decepticon replied, narrowing his optics, "Once we find their base, they'll wish they've never been born…."

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	9. The Destruction

_Author's Note_: I'm thinking about doing a C2 with all the Starscream/OC stories here on so if you have one or if you know of one, please notify me! Also, if you'd like to be apart of the staff.

I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 9_: The Destruction

_Starscream_:

The Decepticon looked past the thick vegetation, hoping that for one moment, something or someone out there would give him a sign.

Just a little guidance in this chaotic yet so serene time, where he was beginning to lose himself in the blurred line between Decepticon and Autobot. Everything he had once valued and believed in before was now becoming a faded memory—just like that of Megatron. His whole life had been practically revolved around the leader, if not completely obsessed with him. The idea had been to overthrow him and continue by leading the Decepticons himself. Though, now that Starscream had a chance away from the monster, had finally gotten a taste of what true compassion was like, he now found himself wavering at the idea. He suddenly realized that it really hadn't been that kind of concept at all…it had been seeing Megatron, so deemed as the perfection of their race, go down in humiliation of the errors of his ways. That was all that mattered.

Starscream glanced down, feeling himself clench and unclench his fists in a fidgeting manner.

But now that he was gone…

"Where are they…?" Iris asked quietly, leaning against his head in a silent comfort.

"Beyond this marsh. Those lights beyond the cliff side—see them? They're hidden within the thicker forest area…a good hiding spot, to relieve one's self from satellite imagery, but the open space still allows me to follow after the tracer I put on Optimus," Starscream replied matter-of-factly, looking and feeling like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ironhide put this to the test. "And I suppose you have a plan to evade them."

The snobbish attitude made the Decepticon roll his optics. "And if I said no, would you have?"

The taken-back reaction of the black butt pleased Starscream enough to continue, "As a matter of fact, I do. Recall, Iris, that when we were at the other base and you had taken out the power, the maggots were practically lost. That was basically their weakness, and our greatest strength. We must use the cover of the night, and spring a surprise attack on them. It's the only way I honestly know how…unless, of course, you want to just go crashing in there and destroy the entire base. Optimus would be kinda pissed, though…"

"It's reasonable…but considering their numbers, their weapons, and whom they have as their prisoners (and no doubt experiments), I find it hard to believe that us two alone are going to bring that base down," Ironhide said almost mournfully.

"Why, do you feel the need to have the entire show to yourself, Ironhide?" Starscream mocked, grinning a little, "Because I, actually, would take my pride down enough to let you go in there first…"

"Silence. I simply mean that…it seems kinda impossible…" the black Autobot sighed, but then raised his cannons. "Sounds like something Megatron would do."

Starscream grunted. "Makes me wonder why he hadn't thought of it before."

Iris suddenly tapped the Decepticon, turning his attention to her. "So this means I can help out…?"

Starscream paused, sighing as pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice. Since you're small, you could easily find the electrical units and generators pretty easily. The only trouble is shutting them off."

"Not a problem at all," Ironhide suddenly remarked, taking something from his hip and handing it the young woman. "This is a computer virus. If they're so up-to-date on their technological advances, they no doubt have computers doing all their dirty work. That would explain how they found out about us in the first place. With this, you can shut all of those computers down in a matter of moments. It's enough to cripple the systems of the Nemesis."

"After what Bonecrusher had done to them? I wouldn't be that surprised," Starscream grumbled, but shrugged off the thought. "All right, in order to stay away from sight, Ironhide and myself will hang from the cliff edge until we get the signal, otherwise all the lights going off, before we strike. Maybe you could make contact points of where all the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela included, are."

Ironhide nodded. "Excellent. Here's a cellular device to keep us connected."

"You're just hooked up, aren't you?" Starscream asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Ratchet and I have had fun with human appliances since we got here. This is merely the tip of the ice berg," Ironhide replied, a hint of pride seeping through his tone. "You can connect with it as well, Starscream."

"Oh goodie," the Decepticon retorted.

"Now let's go find some unsuspecting grunt to take out, shall we?" Iris asked, glancing at the two.

"Damn straight."

--

_Iris_:

Quietly creeping into through the door, Iris whispered, "I'm in."

_'Good. Now go to the right. I feel your tracer and the power source, and it seems like it in a basement of a sort, underneath you. You're on your own from there,'_ Starscream said into the receptacle. _'And be careful, __dammit__. If I have to regret one moment of letting you in there, I'm going to nag you about it until the day you die.'_

Starscream always did have a way to make her smile. "Awww, that's sweet."

_'Then I shall nag you all the more,'_ he replied, though laughter clouded his tone.

Iris's grin widened as she continued down the hall, being sure to keep her head down somewhat. There were tons of people—most of the shoved past her, either yapping on their phones or carrying things that looked too heavy for them. It was no doubt a result from the Autobots, therefore Iris quickened her pace. She had to looked hurried and excited, too, if she wanted to keep her cover. The place was huge, unfortunately, and had hardly any signs to lead her to her destination. From the outside, it looked like a simple military camp or even, an exaggerated a private airport. With barb wire. And football, billion-watt lights outside.

_'Iris_,_'_ Starscream suddenly mentioned. _'We've found Bumblebee. He's being rolled outside, it looks like.'_

"You're not standing up, are you?" she murmured, going down a flight of metal stairs. She then entered another floor, deemed No. 2, before once again trailing down a corridor. It spilled into yet another hallway, but she discovered that the ceiling was far, _far_ higher than anywhere else. It must've been twenty feet, and the wideness of the area was probably as long as a semi truck.

_'No, but I pulled myself up a little bit to see what the commotion was. He's still woozy off of that concoction that they gave all the Autobots, and they seem to try experimenting with him,'_ the Decepticon grunted, sounding grieve.

"Give me a few more minutes to get down to the—" Iris began.

"You, soldier!" someone suddenly cried, making her flinch.

Turning, she noticed a grey-haired man in a quite coat was obvious addressing her, who had come from another open door. There was about five other 'soldiers' around her, but for the sake of the situation she asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you," he snapped making, gesturing her closer. "Come here and take this to chamber 3."

"O-okay," she said with a sweatdrop, walking up to him taking the box of assortment things. Scary things. Things she probably didn't want to know about. However, something else caught her attention—peering into the cracked door of 'Chamber 5', she noticed sparks and computers blazing in the darkness. She also noticed something else: Ratchet! He was still knocked out, probably for his own sanity, but all sorts of wires and other contraptions were hooked up to him. It was almost too much to bear…

"And tell Brandon to report back to me on the alien status, I want to know how it's dealing with the shockwave therapy," the old guy stated before he turned back into the door, and then stopped short. "Oh—take this sample to him, too."

Iris didn't bother to ask questions when she was handed a chunk of Ratchet's armor. She swallowed the flow of nausea that was beginning to rise to her throat, before taking off again. How could they do this to these poor creatures? What kind of nonsense did they believe in that gave them the right to hurt them this way…? Iris bit back the tears that stung at her eyes, shaking her head. She needed to do this. She needed to bring them justice and save them. Pushing past her fears and the emotions, she forced herself to go into a faster trot.

"I found Ratchet," she said quietly.

_'Where?'_

"Chamber 5."

_'Gotcha.__Where you were just standing.__ Now, tell me, why are you going the __**opposite**__ way?'_

"Going to Chamber 3. I think it's where Optimus is."

_'I would ask how do you know, but I don't want to feel stupid.'_

"I'll tell you anyways. I was given a box full of this really spooky-looking stuff, probably something to torture him more with, and then a piece of Ratchet."

_'A __**piece**__ of Ratchet?'_

_'What the hell did they do to him?!'_ Ironhide suddenly asked, making the girl sigh.

"He's still passed out, but…there are things all over him. Wires and boxes and tubes and all sorts of 1950s sci-fi stuff. It was creepy. And the scientist guy gave me a piece of his armor to take to another scientist. He called it a sample, which probably means he carved it off of him directly."

_'What the hell is __**wrong**__ with these people?!'_ the black Autobot continued.

_'__Mmm__, ignore him for now, Iris.__ Just keep moving. Once you drop that stuff off,__ or get rid of it somehow,__ get down to the bunker as fast as you can,'_ Starscream relayed, his tone offering her a sort of comfort.

"Thank you for believing in me," she replied quietly.

_'At least there's one.'_

With that, they broke off connection and Iris moved onward to get rid of this junk. There was _no_ way she was going to give those stupid doctors more crap to hurt her friends. With that in mind, she halted another soldier, who looked kind of like he was lost, and said, "You, soldier. Take this down to Chamber…7…and drop it off there."

"Chamber 7?" he asked, cocking his head.

"You heard me, now get going!" she snapped, stabbing her finger in the other direction.

The solider yelped and complied, dashing off before she could say another word. Grinning, she then placed the piece of armor that they had stolen from Ratchet into her pocket. It would be worth saving, for the doctor's sake. Dashing off down the corridor again, it took her almost another six or seven minutes to actually fall upon the third Chamber. She stared at it grimly, watching as people and soldiers went in and out of their like hyper-active ants. An ear-shattering cry shook her insides, making her jump and motivate her to practically throwing people out of her way to get through the door.

Darkness covered her senses, the occasional arch of electricity brightening the room for a single moment, just enough to reveal its contents. The blood-red glow of the saber net and the smell of burning rubber with other things assaulted her senses, making her almost gag. Tears stung at her eyes as she inched nearer, being sure to watch out to not bump into anybody. It was extremely quiet in the room, for all the screams that Optimus continued to release. Wires were strung across him like a whole other suit, computers on the far wall flashing with colors and diagrams and graphs and all sorts of other things.

Swallowing down her fear, Iris moved past the other doctors and made her way towards the Autobot leader. A spotlight suddenly appeared on the huge mechanoid, revealing all the horrific torture these people put him through. Iris turned her head down in shame as she raced up at him, going to an arm that was limp by his side. Putting a tiny hand on the tip of his finger, the limb twitched. There was a quiet pause, Optimus turning to face her somewhat. All at once, another bolt shocked through his body, making cry out in suffering. His hand jerked in response, his limbs going stiff with pain.

_Optimus…!_ Iris gasped, before she pivoted on her heel. Unfortunately, someone noticed her before she could escape.

"You…" one of the doctors said, coming in between her and the exit. "What was that?"

"Erm…shockwave therapy!" she cried, shoving him out of the way before bolting towards the door. With that, she raced out into the hallway, pushing past people and things and move deeper into the crowd. The scientist followed after her, crying out for her to stop. Of course she didn't, like hell she would anyways, continuing her way through to corridor. She then entered the door that stated 'STAIRS' with the picture of a little white man running down them. Breaking through the entrance, she practically threw herself down the flight of stairs without reservation. She jumped at least three at a time, nearly falling at some points.

Alas, an ominous 'clack' of the door above her that she had gone through previously jerked her insides, and even worse was when she heard the same voice of that stupid doctor. Gasping inwardly, she tossed herself down the steps almost dangerously, her strongest motivation being the clacking of that scientist's shoes as he trailed after her. It could've been six minutes or sixty, she couldn't have known the difference, when she reached the bottom pool of the stairs and burst through the bottom door. Once again, a deep blackness hung over the room, almost choking her as she entered.

Flickering lights were her only pathway as she maneuvered herself through the dark room, attempting to find a suitable partner for Ironhide's computer virus. Why was he carrying one with him, anyway? It was a needless thought, but she was still curious. Back onto the main topic, she slid into row of 2020-looking computers, being sure to keep herself away from an open line of sight. Taking out the thumb drive, she found the USB connection and stuck it in there without hesitance. Immediately, the monitor of the opposing computer leaped to life besides its brothers, looking like it just had a heart attack. A purplish-alien language consumed the screen, eventually spreading out onto all the monitors.

"There you are!" a familiar, and terrifying, voice snapped.

The young doctor leapt for Iris's position, though she dodged him in enough time to not be caught. "You hurt my friends…" she whispered, rising to her feet, "this is our reply!"

Pivoting on that remark, she made a mad dash to the basement door. It wasn't two minutes going up that all the lights began to flicker, dim, and then went out completely. She was running in the dark, using her hands on the walls as guidance. She didn't have to be a genius to know that completely chaos had erupted on the floor above, hells, the booming noises from the humans was enough for an entire football stadium. Nevertheless, she didn't pause when shoving her way into the hallway. That is, until the back of her shirt was suddenly tugged.

"You bitch!" cried that same doctor, grabbing at whatever he could.

Growling, Iris felt a suddenly spurt of adrenaline pump threw her veins. Clenching her first, she brought it directly in contact with his nose, making him catch his breath and fall backwards. Gasping, panting, the girl had to stop a moment to realize what had just happened. Pressing the earbud that connected her to Starscream, she said, "I think some of you just rubbed off on me."

_'Why? What happened?'_ he replied.

"I just punched somebody."

_'Badass!__ I'm going after Bumblebee right now. Find your way __outta__ there, now!'_

Iris didn't have to be told twice. Rushing through the hallways, recollecting where she had entered, she moved up yet another flight of stairs. Already, she could hear the ripping of metal and the explosions of cement as Ironhide delivered his justice while retrieving his friend, Ratchet. He probably was just as enraged at himself for letting this happen as he was at the humans; therefore she didn't have to worry that he might hesitated to take down these people. She felt no remorse for them, either. Eating the corridor away, she felt relief pass over her as she saw the exit door.

"Get her!"

Oh gawd.

Taking a chance glance behind her, she noticed that SAME doctor still after her. Cupping his hand to his face, though it did little for the blood that was gushing from it, he stabbed a finger in her direction. The command was addressed to the few guards behind him, who raised their guns in response. Gasping, Iris leaped for the door…

--

_Starscream_:

Snarling, the Decepticon and his Autobot colleague threw themselves over the cliff edge.

Night dawned upon them, drenching the landscape in an ink-black darkness that cued in on their killing fued that they intended to have. Ironhide growled softly beside him, cannons crowning his shoulders and forearms. Starscream followed suit, letting whatever sort of weapons filter to his surface. It was going to be one hell of a party…

"Bumblebee and Optimus are mine," the Decepticon thrummed.

"I've got Sam, Mikaela and Ratchet," Ironhide agreed, then pivoted on his heel and departed.

With that, Starscream then grew very quiet, using slow and soft treads leading to the open scene where Bumblebee lay to his imprisonment. Without illumination, the humans used their flashlights and saber weapons to give them light. It wasn't nearly enough to show the massive organic robotic lifeform that was slowly coming upon them. It was too late, of course, when missiles began to spurt the concrete around them, making something of a moat around the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee groaned slightly, lifting his hand in recognition, despite the fact that it was restrained. Starscream moved over him, prepared for the on-coming assaults of the humans.

Spotlights and other things flashed in his direction, but he was already using his own weapons to deplete the threat. Plasma substances met the demise of the humans, charcoaling them into their base component: carbon. Black ash was swept in with the wind, the soft hum of Starscream's cannon slowing down as twirls of what was left of the humans surrounded him. Directing his attention downward, he easily snapped off the confinements of Bumblebee and cast them away like scrap metal. The small Transformer groaned at him, but it was a good sign that he was at least alive.

With that in mind, he placed Bumblebee over his shoulder and began making his way to where Optimus was. One floor beneath the building, it wouldn't take much to rip the whole thing off, but he had to be careful to ensure that Optimus wasn't even more damaged than what the humans had already done to him. With that in mind, he began shredding off the opposing first floor of the facility. With the rubble went screams, limbs, computers, wires, and other assortment of things. Satisfied, Starscream continued his work until he found the familiar blue-and-red figure of the Autobot leader.

Unfortunately, he still had that saber net around him, aside from the thousand-some wires he was hooked up with. That in mind, however, Starscream simply snapped off the few metal clips that kept the net down and peeled it off, casting it on another party of humans that were intent on destroying him. A chorus of screams brought Starscream delight as he continued with his saving mission, yanking off the cords that kept Optimus down. It was a grim status for the Autobot leader, however, for his optics were dim and his limbs were limp. They needed to get out of there, and _fast_.

Using a single arm, Starscream curled it around the back of Optimus and easily lifted him, leaping from yet _another_ one of those nets they tried to cover him with. Snarling, the Decepticon shifted Bumblebee on his right shoulder and lifted his arm, pointing it directly in the faces of the maggots. It didn't take a second later for a 100-yard area to be completely cleared of everything save concrete rubble and black dust. Nevertheless, Starscream continued by contacting Ironhide and noticed he had proceeded to do pretty much the same thing the Decepticon did himself. He had basically thrown off everything that covered the doctor, pulling him out of their imprisonment, coupled with their two human friends.

Nodding at him, he suddenly realized something.

"Where's Iris?!" he cried, his senses searching desperately for her.

_'I'm—cough—okay. I almost got shot, but I'm okay,'_ she said in response, appearing over a fallen room that still had its four walls. Though she was dirty and her clothes were ripped up, she looked rather unscathed.

Oh, thank the Allspark. A sigh of relief escaped the Decepticon before he then, and utterly, obliterated the building with another rush of pure rage. Might as well not leave _too_ much of the alien's evidence behind. If the little human government found this organization still intact enough to tell it was illegal, it would be fine enough for him. Ironhide joined in the fun, too, sicking his cannons on those who had been experimenting on Ratchet. When things looked like they had been ripped apart enough for Starscream's satisfaction, he said, "Let's split up in case they decide to track us."

"I'll go to the east!"

"Sounds good! We contact again in sixty cycles!"

Dashing away with his three charges, Ironhide disappeared into the night. One last thought escaped Starscream as picked up Iris, but he shrugged the idea off. If any more of these little insects tried coming after _any_ of his custodies, he would take no reservation in destroying them as he had destroyed this base. And the one before that. You'd think they get the hint the first time, but it was obvious that they were as stupid as Megatron. Rolling his optics, Starscream made off into the north, a little slowed down by the extra weight he was carrying. His resolve held close with him nonetheless, only feed his resolve.

Now the score was even.

He saved Optimus for Optimus saving him.

Now he just had to keep him alive…

--

"Call the main headquarters in Canada…" one of the scientists gasped to the few remaining survivors. "Tell them…there's one _far_ more stronger than the rest…"

"Of course, sir," the soldier replied, holding his shaking (and dying) hand.

"He's the one we want…'The Golden Opportunity' is his code name from now on…" he replied, just before he slipped away, lifeless.

One more thing slipped out from his mouth, however, before the last breath left.

"He's destined to destroy this planet."

--

A/N: Pant, pant, pant. Oh my goodness. I finished this chapter in ONE DAY. Holy horsefeathers. Well, read and review and tell me what you think!


	10. The Absconding

_Author's Note_: OH MY GOODNESS!!! We hit the over-100 mark with the reviews! Ten chapters! It's an achievement! Let's PARTY! (eats a chip) Okay, let's go on.

I'm SOOOO behind! I'm not even done with chapter 11 yet and it's chapter 10 and I'm freaking out! I don't know how to finish it...(goes emo).

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 10_: The Absconding

_Iris_:

Iris touched Starscream's temple.

"Yes…?" he asked, softly, as he turned his attention towards her.

"Thank you for doing this," she said without hesitation.

Starscream rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, shrugging his massive shoulders as he replied, "Ah, it can't be that bad. Besides, I owed him."

"But you could've refused, and you didn't. I'm sure they're both grateful for that," Iris continued gently, glancing at the two.

They slept, deeply, leaned up against one another in a Kodac, picture-perfect moment. From rescuing Bumblebee and Optimus from that God-awful base, they had been nothing short of cooperative in Starscream's escape. They were now in thicker hills of northern California, having been running for hours on end, before Starscream finally stopped for a place to rest and recuperate. Luckily, they had found a small alcove that not only covered them well enough from sight or the accumulating snow, but was a nice bed spread for the two Autobots as well. They glowed somewhat; a result from their Sparks traveling through their bodies in order to repair them. Both having sustained massive injuries, not only physically but mentally as well, it meant that they were in for a long recovery.

"You saved their lives," she continued, moving her gentle gaze over him.

The Decepticon said nothing for a moment, his expression open and almost surprised, but she was only stating the truth. Optics moved around in an uncomfortable gesture, licking his lips as he sat on the ground. "Well…it was an interesting experience…that was actually the first time I had saved somebody's life without being asked to."

"Isn't it a good feeling?" the young woman asked, snuggling up to him.

Starscream paused for a moment, again, and leaned his head back again a tree. "It is."

"That's good," Iris replied, smoothing a hand over his chest. "See? You're really a good person after all, despite what you like to say."

"…I think I was afraid to admit it…especially after hearing everything in the past…I grew accustomed to hearing all the crap they dished to me, so I finally just forced myself to believe it, too," Starscream replied, running a large claw down her back.

It felt nice, actually, after everything that had happened today…Iris then smiled. "I think you're twice as more attractive this way."

Starscream, in fact, lifted himself up from that comment. He stared down at her, his optics wide with something she hadn't seen before. "In what way?"

"In this way…when everything has gone and past, and you're relaxed and careless…it's the moments you seem to be the most yourself," she said, in an almost distant voice. Her eyes glanced down, trying to find another way to express her feelings. "When there's no pressure from anyone else watching and haunting over and you have nothing left to cover your true self with."

Starscream cocked his head, but seemed to understand by his own appearance. "Perhaps it's not that at all." Iris turned her gaze back up at him, a questioning flicker in her eyes. "Perhaps I'm always attractive."

At this, the young woman laughed lightly, setting her cheek against the warm metal. Pressing it against her ear, she could feel the soft and mesmerizing thrum that the glowing, tender light in his body sang. It was truly stunning; everything about Starscream was another piece of alien-like beauty, his soft-spoken voice that always grew deep when he was alone with her, the way his optics would dim into a welcoming sapphire, and even the smallest gestures: the way he was rubbing her back right now. Everything about him was like a mystery, yet it shared a graceful disposition that Iris couldn't ignore. Even the way he fought was almost like a dance, his body moving as fluid and flexible as if he wasn't really made out of metal at all.

"But you're very beautiful as well," Starscream suddenly mentioned.

Flushing deeply, Iris glanced back up at him with shock written all over her face.

"I-I mean…" Starscream stuttered, all at once flustered with his comment.

"It's okay…thank you…" Iris replied, smiling at his comment despite the uncomfortable situation. "Nobody's ever told me that I'm beautiful."

"No, no, you're not _just_ beautiful…" the Decepticon then said, "You're…you practically remind me of the Allspark, as strange as that might sound."

"The Allspark…?" she asked, proceeding to climb up his chest.

Starscream nodded. "I remember once in my very, very early childhood that I was once given the opportunity to hold the Cube. I think I would've been about ten years old to human standards, but…nevertheless, it was an experience I could never forgot. It was light and warm in my arms, and I thought that it had spoken to me. Sang to me."

"What was its voice like?" Iris continued, finally getting a spot next to his head.

"A femme voice…like the mother I never had. I was actually running away from my guardians when I had found her. It was in the most obvious place, too, just tucked away in a back alley. I picked the object up, not really knowing what it was, when she randomly started talking to me. But, since my Spark knew what she was, I just sat down and began talking with her as well. She then started singing to me, too, until I fell asleep. When I woke up, she had left, but I felt much better than before. I didn't like my guardians and ran away often, but I didn't run away much after that happened. The Cube just seemed to…pacify me. You…you do the same thing. Every time I just all riled up, you pop in and I feel better. I-it's a good thing, I mean," he concluded, once again getting that embarrassed look.

"…I like that…and I'm honored that you would think of me in that way," Iris countered, nudging him with her head. "It makes me feel special."

Though the remark was somewhat blonde on her part, it was true; everyone short of her parents (who were practically schooled in telling her otherwise) said that she was boring. A lacking picture of the word extravagant, beautiful, or whatever kind of concoction that was suppose to make her feel the same way a chick in her teens was feeling (even at that age she was as exciting as a rock). Of course, compared to Starscream, she was practically a just-born, but nevertheless held his words close to her heart as if he were the only one who could do so. After all, thorough her life she was plagued with the consistence of feeling every bit of 'ordinary' as she probably was. But now…with him, with the last person in this universe she'd ever thought it be, was the one calling her beautiful and extravagant and wonderful. It humbled her deeply.

With that in mind, she suddenly turned to him and flushed. He glanced back at her, those hard crimson optics once again softening into the light blue tone. "What is it?"

"I…" she breathed, then glanced up. The sky was clear, stars poking through the velvet veil of the night. The crescent moon gleamed down upon them, giving Starscream's a glint of milky silver over his auburn body. His innocent stare at her, questioning, only made Iris's heart turn over, realizing she was now dealing with the Starscream…the _real_ Starscream. Decepticon and Transformer aside; his soul, his Spark, his true self was now completely exposed to her. It wouldn't have mattered if he were human or any sort of other half-a-universe-away alien person, it was all the same to her. Her Starscream.

Moving closer to him, she slid both hands over his angular cheeks, drawing down until the tips of her fingers found his lips. Moving the pads over the soft area, she found that Starscream was beginning to tremble. "Is there something wrong…?" she asked softly, staring into his reflective optics.

"…I don't think I…I just…" he tried, only quivering moreso.

"It's okay…if you're not comfortable, then I—"

"No, no…! It's not that, I just…I don't even know. I'm just afraid that…I…"

"That you what?" Iris asked, cocking her head. She continued to keep her hands where they were, suddenly finding herself almost unable to pull away.

" That I…ah, pit…"

With that remark, he moved his head down and contacted her own lips. She did not whimper or shy away, rather, almost collapsed from the sheer love she had for him, and would have, if Starscream's hand hadn't been there to hold her. All the innocence, all of the beauty in its purest form, like snow, like white rose petals, like soft angel feathers overwhelmed her senses all at once. She felt his resolve in the kiss; felt that his Spark now shed whatever hatred and self-baring pride he kept to cover himself from her. All of it had been stripped away, now relieving the sweet, sincere Starscream she had always known was there. It could've lasted for the rest of eternity and wouldn't have been enough, but when he pulled back, she leaned in further.

"You're my Spark…my love, my universe…" Starscream murmured to her softly, holding her to him as if nothing could tear them apart. "My everything."

Tears welded up in Iris's eyes, pooling on her eyelashes and finally spilling upon her cheeks. Starscream touched his lips to them, taking them away like he had taken her heart. So beautifully, so gently. Keeping them connected, a bond to their lips, she relayed by singing delicately to him.

_Spend all your time waiting__For that second chance__For a break that would make it okay__There's always one reason__To feel not good enough__And it's hard at the end of the day__I need some distraction__Oh beautiful release__Memory seeps from my veins__Let me be empty__And weightless and maybe__I'll find some peace tonight__In the arms of an angel__Fly away from here__From this dark cold hotel room__And the endlessness that you fear__You are pulled from the wreckage__Of your silent reverie__You're in the arms of the angel__May you find some comfort there_Her voice, now a mere whimper of a sound, her body, now clinging to him as if he were her life—everything, and her heart, now so full of love once again. It pounded loudly beneath her chest, but each beat was for Starscream, for the love he shared and the compassion he was able to give to her. That even though they were worlds apart, that they didn't mean to be together, he should offer everything of his to her anyways. Iris felt extremely modest by this; she couldn't find it in her soul to be apart from him, and he knew this. He accepted this.

"I love you."

The words simply slipped from her mouth. She couldn't hold back the feeling any longer.

And neither could he.

"I love you, too."

--

_Starscream_:

The Decepticon opened his eyes to the breaking dawn.

Groaning from an awkward throbbing in his side, he shifted over on the tree he was laying on. Probably some maggot/soldier/freak last night that had shot him in the wrong place. Of course, with the reassuring memory that their base was now reduced to a mere parking lot, he didn't mind as much anymore. Moaning again, he couldn't find a comfortable place to situate himself. Eventually, he became too conscious to fall asleep anyways, and after rubbing his optics in a sleepy movement, he creaked them open once again. The flare of life scorched the skies, the power of the sun touching with gentle fingers everything it could get its hands on.

A golden pool of light appeared over Starscream, that once looking down upon it, couldn't help but smile.

Iris was curled up like a sleeping cat against the crevice of his neck, still induced in her sweet dreams. Nevertheless, Starscream couldn't help himself as he moved a finger down the arch of her back, the silky mass of ebony hair. She was so pretty, the Decepticon had a hard time believing that this was real. The kiss they shared the previous night…it had been real. The fact that she had been the one to provoke it made Starscream all the more fallen for her. She wasn't just accepting of his nature anymore, she was gesturing it forth with her laughter and her beauty and her kindness. His first true, pure kiss that he shared with someone he loved. Who knew it would be a human.

Pushing that thought aside to dwell upon (and quite happily) for another time, he turned his attention to his other charges. Unfortunately, it wasn't something he expected to see. Well, Optimus still passed out was—however, the empty spot where Bumblebee should be lying next to him was not. It unnerved Starscream greatly, enough to make him rise and place Iris in the confines of Optimus's hand, before wandering out of the security of the alcove to search for the bug. Where could that yellow Camero go that he would _possibly_ need to retreat from good refuge?

Striding quietly by the cliff leading to the cul-de-sac, Starscream rubbed his optics again to relieve any sleep that was still clinging to him. He was beginning to grow into human habits; a bad sign, mind you. Next thing he'd be eating human food, bathing like humans do, doing _other_ things like humans did…

Groaning, the Decepticon shrugged off those thoughts before receding to the top of a hill. Glancing around at his surroundings, and luckily enough, he spotted a small yellow figure in the midst of a thicket. With a deep sigh, he trotted down the hill and towards the other Autobot. Arriving was another matter, though: he almost looked like he was picking flowers…

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked after a moment of watching, more perplexed than angry.

Bumblebee whirled about from having his back to the Decepticon, and what do you know: in that huge, metal hand, a bouquet of delicate wild blossoms were clutched in his hand. Saying nothing (not unusual), he glanced down at the bundle, glanced at Starscream, then at the bundle, and then finally at Starscream. Scratching his head for a moment, appearing as if he didn't really know why either, he simply shrugged his shoulders while walking up the Decepticon. With practiced, gentle hands, he picked a single pink five-pedaled flower and delivered it to Starscream.

"What?" the other asked stupidly, taking it and staring at it as if it were some green little alien. "I don't want this…are you picking those out for…Iris…?"

Bumblebee nodded quickly, his excitement obviously too bright to hold down. He then halted, once again his gaze returning to the collection. He then paused a moment, licking his lips as he thought. Starscream cocked his head, waiting patiently. At last, the yellow Autobot moved his hand over the wound that was inflicted by the humans previously, then gestured back to the Decepticon.

It took a moment, but Starscream finally managed to catch on. "_Oh_…you're trying to repay for what we did for you last night…all right, I understand."

Enthusiastic that Starscream had discovered its meaning, he then pointed to the flower the other continued to hold. "Oh, and you gave this to _me_ for…well…thanks, I suppose," Starscream replied, laughing a little. Interesting. He'd never been given an actual gift before…especially not from this kind of behavior. "You shouldn't go walking out like that, though," Starscream then scolded, remembering his intentions, "I don't care if you had seen a diamond the size of a boulder to give to Iris for appreciation—those disgusting maggots might be out here somewhere, and are looking for all of us. What if you had walked off like that and had actually gotten caught? I wouldn't have even known right away—and that could've been a_ deadly_ mistake."

For all of Starscream's purpose to make Bumblebee aware of his safety, he couldn't stay mad at the yellow Autobot for long. His gaze shifted to the ground in an ashamed gesture, his back becoming hunched as he rubbed the fist that was holding the flowers nervously. Optics sad, droopy, his expression alone was enough to make Starscream feel _guilty_ that he had said anything at all. Sighing again, the Decepticon glanced at the blossom Bumblebee had given him before saying, "Ah, well…it's okay. You didn't get caught, and that was what I was afraid of. Just…don't get out of my sight again. Now c'mon, they should be waking up by now."

Bumblebee suddenly glanced up at him, his face once again lit. Nodding quickly, he trotted off, seemingly boundless energy nearly blowing at the seams from him. How did he get such a positive attitude? Starscream had wondered from the start, after all, Bumblebee was the first to help him from the metal bed, interact with him, joke with him. The Decepticon thought he was crazy at first, but then realized from the reaction and relationships with the other Autobots that this was only apart of his nature. He was friendly and rather kind to Starscream, which he was grateful for in the least, and therefore put up his sunshine attitude. Otherwise he would've punched him in the face already, if he bared the name Decepticon.

Shuffling through the thin wood, the two finally made it back to the camp, Bumblebee's emphasis on his dedication to quietness shown as he tip-toed back into the alcove. Thankfully, the two that he had left still remained. Optimus was still asleep, however, and that worried the Decepticon.

"He won't wake up," Iris mumbled, looking like she was about to cry.

Bumblebee nearly dropped the flowers. Though, before the yellow Autobot could make any judgments, Starscream said more assuredly than he felt: "Don't worry. His Spark is still warm. We just need to get him healed up. It's probably that he received some pretty heavy internal damage and he's simply in a state that heals himself the quickest."

"But…" Iris whispered, glancing back at him. "If that's the case, then how bad is he really wounded?"

"Probably enough that I'm going to have to carry him," Starscream said, the realization nearly making him slump.

Though words were exchanged, Bumblebee nearly tripped as he rushed up to his leader, shaking his shoulders a little bit. To all their relief, a groan slipped from Optimus's mouth as his optics flashed briefly. Then he was down again, rolled over into Bumblebee's arms. The yellow Autobot lifted him up into his lap, glancing at Starscream for his instructions. _They really look out for one another_, he mused to himself.

"I don't know about going back to the California base, though," he suddenly mentioned.

"Why?" Iris asked in turn.

"…A hunch. If they knew about us in the first place and could track the Autobots so well that they _knew_ they were going to go in that scientific facility, what stops them from know where _else_ we've been? For all we know, they could have yet _another_ base raiding our headquarters in California this cycle…and that's not something I'm willing to risk," Starscream replied, scratching his chin as he did so. "Especially with Optimus like that…so, we're going to contact Ironhide briefly, at least to tell him not to go to the California base, and then proceed to find another place we can heal and recuperate."

Bumblebee and Iris nodded, the young woman already bringing the earpiece the black Autobot had given her yesterday. She tilted her head, waiting for a response before she began speaking: "Ironhide. It's Iris."

With that, Starscream induced himself in the conversation as well, hearing Ironhide reply, _'Where are you?'_

"Don't say. The humans might be tapping our communications," Starscream began.

_'Oh, right. Well, I have Ratchet with Sam and Mikaela with me and…we're safe. We're going to continue our path…do you want to meet up?'_ Ironhide asked, being aware not to release too much information.

"For now, no," the Decepticon replied, "We're going to remain apart for safety, but get out of the state. It's not secure there."

_'Very well. How is Optimus and Bumblebee doing?'_

"The squirt's fine, but Optimus isn't doing as well as I hoped. Nevertheless, he's a strong leader…he'll be able to pull through. And Ratchet and the humans?"

_'Fine, all of them. Luckily, Ratchet's body was relaxed and he wasn't struggling, so he didn't receive as much damage as he could__ have__Sam and Mikaela are a bit shocked by the whole thing, and…yeah,'_ Ironhide said, almost going off before he reconsidered.

"Keep them near. We'll contact you in another sixty cycles or so," Starscream relayed, preparing to break off.

_'Starscream.'_

"What?"

_'Tell Optimus…that I'm sorry.'_

Starscream was going to ask why, if he hadn't been cut off beforehand. Perhaps the leader would understand more of what the weapons specialist meant than Starscream; randomly asking for forgiveness didn't mean much to the Decepticon. Nevertheless, he turned on the two facing him, saying, "So…got any ideas of where we should be headed?"

The three thought for a moment, before Iris glanced up in an epiphany and said, "Let's go to New York!"

"New York? All the way at the other side of the _country_?" Starscream asked, suddenly realizing that they were going to have to do much more than just walk.

Iris nodded. "I lived there, before I went to vacation in Colorado…oh my God! I haven't called my parents, or my job and I've been gone for _three_ weeks!"

"So?" the Decepticon asked, lifting his shoulders in question. Human weeks to him were like a blink of an optic.

"So that means not only am I probably _fired_ from my job, where I get money so I can make a living, but I probably have my face on missing posters and milk cartons!" she cried, looking quite distressed. "And I don't have my cell phone, and I left my wallet at the cabin and I…oh my goodness, I totally forgot!"

"Well, you were somewhat…erm, _occupied_," Starscream said, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced away with an embarrassed look; being reminded of that kiss last night brought this strange feeling to his Spark that made him feel…weird.

"I know…! And believe me, Starscream, I'm not in the least bit regretful of the time I've spent with you, with all of you, just that contact with my family is an issue. We have to know one another is around, otherwise we freak out! I'm usually the same way, odd enough, but now I had forgotten! Can we please go to New York, Starscream? Please?" she begged, walking up to him with her fingers laced together.

The Decepticon surely had a hard time refusing such an expression of his beloved. It's not like it was a bad idea, considering it was on the other side of the country, and would allow Iris to spend time with her family. Sighing inwardly, he nodded, making her quite enthralled. "Agreed, Bumblebee?" he asked.

The yellow Autobot concurred rather happily, looked rather excited to go. He then abruptly halted, his face growing contorted before he gestured to Optimus. Starscream knew that this moment would arrive. "All right, I have a plan for this," the Decepticon began, rubbing his hands together, "We'll have Iris in the cockpit, and Optimus will be in between me and you, Bumblebee. How does that sound?"

"You're going to transform?" Iris asked, wonder draped over her tone.

"I suppose we'll have no other choice if we don't want those intoxicating afts to continue after us. It'll be the quickest way, and not to mention the safest…kinda," he muttered, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Could he carry _that_ much weight on his back? Well, he'd certainly have to try. If he wanted Optimus actually healed up, then it would be necessary to get him to _some_ sort of place where Starscream could do it…if Ratchet wouldn't meet up with them again in time, then Starscream would have to work his magic. Whatever magic there was. Otherwise it would be a seriously faulty in the Autobot team, not having their leader, even though the Decepticon didn't see why. "All right, let's pack 'em up!"

With that, Starscream hunched down, letting his body contort and shift and modify until he was body had modified into the F-22. Iris gasped as he did this, in never seeing his 'transformed' self, it was a large revelation to her. In consideration, he flicked open the hatch to let her into his cockpit, Bumblebee assisting her with this. Thus, after she was safe and snug in the seat, the Autobot continued to lift Optimus onto Starscream's back. He was sure to expect a large amount of weight, but when both were on, he wondered how in the fiery pits he was going to lift off from this ludicrous planet.

"I'm gonna shoot a little…" Starscream murmured.

--

"How's everybody doin'?!" Starscream cried, blasting through the air at a…fairly good speed. At least they weren't falling.

All that replied was Bumblebee's cracked laughter, sounding innocently enough if his vocal processers weren't screwed up, and Iris's whimper. Eyes/optics wide, a grin swiped across the yellow Autobot's face, while a petrified one on Iris's. She was at a deathly pale, nearly transparent, but the other looked like he was having the time of his life.

"I think I could make do with a shot of Jack Daniels at this point," Iris bit out, squishing herself farther back in the seat.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Starscream replied, jerking his engines harder. He didn't slow down for the sake of Iris's squeak. It had been quite awhile since he felt the rush of air, the power of his boosters scoring him through the atmosphere. He had missed this feeling…this feeling of absolute freedom and control, the beauty to enjoy it. Unfortunately, the country wasn't that wide. "We're closing in on Ohio!"

"Oh goodie," Iris muttered.

--

As they set in on the ground, Iris rushed from the cockpit.

"Oh geeze," Starscream said, reaching out a hand. Oops. Maybe that final spin and then dive to the ground _wasn't_ such a good idea…

For a moment, she looked like she was going to be sick, just before she ran off behind the storage house, holding a hand to her mouth. Not really wanting to deal with Iris's insides, despite the love he had for her, he glanced back at Bumblebee who was assisting in laying Optimus on the cold, concrete floor. Besides, he wanted to speak to Optimus alone. "Hey, will go and check up on her? I'll watch Prime here," Starscream said.

For a moment, the yellow Autobot seemed reluctant to abandon his leader before he nodded slowly. He must've thought better of it. Once he was gone, however, the Decepticon moved over to Optimus's side, finding it hard to come up with the words. First of all, he had to see if the guy was even capable of talking, if those stupid little humans hadn't fried his CPU, and secondly, he had to find out if the humans had given him any kind of clues as to who they were. Swallowing, Starscream oddly found that he was scared that Optimus wouldn't wake up. If he didn't, what would he do? Bumblebee and Iris and all the rest of them would be absolutely devastated.

And it would've been Starscream fault; he had held back Ironhide when he could've at least saved him from the saber net. He had waited until the absolute last moment before even raiding the base…there would be all the blame on his conscious, and he didn't know if he could handle that. For the sake of it, though, Starscream placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder and said quietly, "Prime, wake up."

The first time, nothing.

"Optimus, open your optics."

Second time, silence.

"Damn it Unicron, Optimus, if you don't open your eyes…"

Third time, Starscream was beginning to get very frightened indeed.

Taking both of his shoulders, the Decepticon shook him roughly, snapping, "Open your eyes, Optimus! I don't say this often, but _please!_ C'mon. Open, just a little flicker? A trace that you're…you're not dead! Dammit, do as I say!"

All at once, true fear began to set into him as it had never done before. Optimus had saved his life. And Starscream had done nothing. NOTHING. He had held Ironhide back and the black Autobot had trusted his judgment enough to do as he said. But no. Starscream had it all wrong. Optimus was gone.

Shaking, Starscream finally dropped him, panic beginning to consume his being. Should he run? Should he leave? The Autobots would be furious. They would all come after him, just like in his nightmares. The lubricant-stained skies, the shredded metal across the landscape…the lone mountain that Starscream was perched upon. All the terrible affects; all the horror that it contained. He was dead. Optimus was here, whom the Decepticon thought that _he_ would be the one to carry out the execution, but he had spared him and now the Autobots were going to be enraged and there was only one of him and they would shred him to bits if he didn't just—!

"Star…scream…"

The soft voice shattered Starscream's terrible thoughts, making him turn downward again. Gasping, and thanking Primus a thousand times over, he perched over Optimus whose optics were quietly glowing in the darkness. "Oh, thank Primus, Optimus. How are you feeling…?"

"I've had better days," the Autobot muttered.

"I know, I understand that feeling…where are you hurting the most?" the Decepticon continued, just for the sake of keeping him awake.

"…Well, I'm hurting the _least_ in my drain pipes…if that answers your question," he moaned the response; his tone growing dimmer by the breem.

"I'm so sorry," Starscream said, realizing the words just poured out of his mouth. He halted, then, all at once understanding what Ironhide had meant before. "And so is your weapons specialist."

"It's not your fault, I…I overindulged myself in believing that there would really be peace now," Optimus muttered, looking a little put-out. "That we would finally not have to fight anymore."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, no one got seriously hurt…besides yourself. Everyone else is a bit shaken up, but they're doing okay," Starscream replied.

"That's good to know…at least there's one thing that's not on my shoulders," the leader remarked; now he looking a bit more relaxed, his body slumped against the concrete as if it had been tensed up before.

"Yeah…you should thank Iris, though, she was the first to help you guys out," Starscream added, finding himself a bit proud.

Optimus, if he could spare one, made a small smile. "I…remember. She was there while I was in a dark room; she touched my hand."

Heh. That was his Iris. "Well, you made it through. Now all I hafta do is keep you alive."

"I'll be fine," Optimus said, almost sounding like Starscream himself. There was a pause, then, "Do you mind if I ask a question of you, Starscream?"

The Decepticon shook his head.

Nodding, Optimus stared up at him for a second before saying, ever so quietly but completely clear, "Would you like to become an Autobot?"

--

A/N: For some reason, this chapter was longer than it needed to be. So yeah. :sweat: Read and review, please!


	11. The Line

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the long wait! I'm finally managing to catch up from getting behind, and there's going to be some excitement in the future. I still have so many twists and turns for this story, and I'll be sure to make you guys hate every cliffhanger I put in here. I read this other story that brought a few new ideas to mind, and you might even find their connection, but we'll wait for later on that one. Hehe, anyways, please enjoy!

**GrimlockX4**: Hehehee, maaaaaaaaaaybe, maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe not. You'll just have to see! She would be quite sexy as one, though, wouldn't she…? (ignore freaky authoress now)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 11_: The Line

_Bumblebee_:

Starscream had grown very quiet.

It wasn't like him, obviously, to be so constricted to his own thoughts, especially when Iris was around. He had been so for about three hours, for the time he was trying to fix Optimus. Bumblebee didn't want to disturb him for his leader's sake, but it simply made him curious to what could've possible made him become silent. Not only that, but he was polite in everything he asked. No 'gimmes' or 'dammits' or even loose language. It was really odd, but, for a moment, Bumblebee almost saw Optimus in Starscream. Yes, yes, it's a weird concept, but just with the way he was speaking and acting…it was hard to tell the difference besides outward appearance.

Luckily, Bumblebee's leader at least had gotten better since their time arriving. For a moment, he looked lost upon them, but then he got better all at once, as if by a miracle. Ever since, he had woken up in three, sixty cycle-long intervals. At first, it was mostly him just letting his eyes wander and talk from now and then. From there, it became more talking, interacting and knowing his surroundings. Other than some burns on his armor, and a few short circuits in his interior, he was pretty much all right. It was a great relief on Bumblebee's half, but then Starscream had started in and had caught his attention instead.

"Could I please have the wrench?" the Decepticon asked softly, gesturing to the human tool in the yellow Autobot's hand.

Bumblebee nodded, handing it out while continuing to stare thoughtfully at the other. While he inspected Starscream at a distance, the beige Transformer said, without looking up, "If there is something on your mind, I do not restrict you to ask."

SEE?! _SEE?!_ It as if Optimus had traded bodies with Starscream for awhile and didn't bother to tell Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot rolled his optics, slumping his head in a propped-up hand while giving the other a skeptical look. Starscream glanced up this time; raising an eyebrow as if he didn't know what was going on, he cocked his head to the side for the other to elaborate. Sighing silently, Bumblebee smacked his hand against his head. He then gazed back at Starscream and gestured to him, trying to convey his point.

"What?" the other said, turning his attention back towards his work.

Bumblebee mentally groaned. Good grief. This time, he used his hands, plotting them on Optimus before shifting them onto Starscream.

"What about Optimus and I?" Starscream continued, though he didn't really look like he was paying attention. Bumblebee would've been a bit miffed, but since he wasn't working on his leader, he could spare the Decepticon some patience.

Continuing with his message, the yellow Autobot moved his hands up to his mouth, then back to Optimus, then to Starscream again.

"Talking to Optimus? What were we talking about before?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Just…stuff."

AUGH. Goodness gracious! This guy! This time, Bumblebee used his body language to covey that he was aggravated. Starscream sighed at seeing then, then said, "Could you hand me the drill, please?"

Though Bumblebee complied, this time he glared at Starscream while doing so. Luckily, his annoyance was taken into consideration as the Decepticon paused to stare at him, fiddling with the unused wrench. "It was just about…I dunno. Do you think, Bumblebee…" Starscream then began, glancing back down, and then resting upon Bumblebee. The two exchanged thoughtful gazes for a moment, but in the end, he only finished with: "No, never mind."

"Starscream!" Bumblebee finally snapped, despite the fact that his voice cracked.

"Starscream…" the quiet voice of Optimus suddenly caught both of their attentions; the Decepticon didn't looked as pleased as Bumblebee was.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he groused, glaring at their leader, "Now go off to your la-la land again like you're supposed to."

"Tell him," Optimus said, completely ignoring his statement before. "He deserves to know…and you want to know, too, don't you? Iris already knows. Bumblebee is probably just as curious." If not moreso.

Starscream's expression suddenly became thoughtful again, almost humble. He stepped back somewhat, only to be stopped by Optimus's hand on his forearm. "Tell him…"

The Decepticon glanced up at Bumblebee, who was completely at a loss for words (hehe, get it? Lost for words? Yeah? Okay, never mind), only awaiting the reaction from them both. Optimus sighed somewhat, letting his hand slip before he said, "Here, I'll tell him."

"No, Optimus, wait—!"

"Bumblebee, what do you think about Starscream joining the Autobots?"

A steady silence filled the room. The yellow Transformer was shocked; but it was a good kind of shock, especially considering he had been so appealed to Starscream in the first place. Starscream was the kind of person who, though he had a rough exterior, was the kindest and most compassionate of them all. A good, strong leader that understood what 'walking in others shoes' was like. The beige Transformer rubbed his hands together nervously, obvious in awaiting Bumblebee's answer. For a moment, his expression was thoughtful. Then he grinned, almost squealing like a happy fan girl. Pouncing over Optimus, he nearly tackled the poor Decepti—no, Autobot to the ground. He nodded enthusiastically, excited that such a character should join their team.

"I, um, take that as a yes…" Starscream mumbled.

"Then that's settled. Let's take that Decepticon sticker off of your body," Optimus said, his tone pleased and keyed up.

"W-wait a second! Don't you think we should talk about with Ironhide and Ratchet, first?" Starscream asked, moving his hands in a stalling gesture.

"Don't be silly. Those two will probably be just as pleased that you are joining us as Bumblebee and I. Now, come here," Optimus said, motioning him forward.

The beige Autobot (Bumblebee couldn't get over how cool it was to say that!) leaned down, just in reach of Optimus's hand. Catching the edge of the sticker with a finger, the leader ripped it off in one swipe. Bumblebee, finally releasing the other, then stuffed a hand in one of his storage compartments before retrieving another Autobot sign to replace the empty space. Starscream allowed him to do the honors, his hand smoothing over the red decal as it stood apart from the tan tone of his body.

"This is…weird…" Starscream mumbled, scratching his head.

"You're going to be a fine Autobot, my friend," Optimus stated, reaching his hand up. "You've always had goodness in you; it just needed some time to surface."

"Thanks for waiting," the other replied, taking the hand and squeezing it.

Bumblebee grinned. These were the moments he lived for…

They were interrupted as the door to the storage unit opened, and a tiny figure filtered in. Iris glanced up at them, saying, "I'm done. Thanks for letting me go and get some food, I…nice sticker, Starscream."

"You like it? It's new," Starscream replied, rubbing a hand over it. "Though I must admit, it's something I never expected to wear."

"It looks good on you," she replied with a wink.

Bumblebee then made some wild arm movements, trying to get yet another message across. From this, Starscream rolled his optics before saying, "Y'know what? This is getting ridiculous. C'mere, squirt." The yellow Autobot leaned over, exposing his neck as he was expected to do. Starscream then hitched a few things, pulled apart things and put other things together. Once done, he leaned back and said, "Now, what were you going to ask?"

"We should celebrate!" Bumblebee exclaimed, his voice smooth and clear, "This is awesome! Could we go to the _Ark_? Please, Optimus? It would be so much fun! We have some energon left over from Cybertron held for a special occasion, and this is perfect!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Starscream said, holding up his hands. "Calm down, there, I…"

"I concur," Optimus then mentioned, "This a wonderful reason to rejoice for."

"Can I come?" Iris said, shooting her arm up into the air. "With all this happiness around, I'm afraid I might miss something."

"There's _nothing_ that I could do without you," Starscream said, smiling. He then turned back to the leader of the Autobots and wagged the wrench in his direction. "Now, we're gonna go back to fixing Optimus. Once we meet up with Ironhide again, who's in Georgia, we'll defeat those slags for humans once and for all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Optimus reminded gently.

"Don't worry, and go back to sleep. How are _awake_ during surgery, anyways? You're chest is open, Optimus," Starscream said with a skeptical tone.

Optimus raised his eyebrows. "You should see what else I can do."

"I'll be betting you on that one," Starscream shot back with a grin.

--

_Starscream_:

"Iris, I can't do this," the beige Autobot whispered to her, settling in behind the small rise of a hill.

"I've already told them about you, so they're expecting something _like_ you to show up. Now what if I go walking to their door without you? They'd, number one, think I'm crazy, and number two, hate me!" she murmured back, looking just as distressed as Starscream felt. "C'mon, it won't be so bad. At least there's no other houses around."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Starscream muttered, glancing down again. "Look at me, I look like I'm a cross between some loser horror/sci-fi flick and really good special effects."

Iris then glanced at him, her eyes large with worry, but were patient nevertheless. "If they won't accept us, what's stopping me for being by your side, Starscream? You know I would never abandon you."

Starscream sighed. Of course he realized what she was true, but it didn't help with the fact that those two little, and probably old, humans were going to run outta that house so fast while screaming their heads off. After all his self esteem went through with the Decepticons, and had been brought back to good state with Iris and the Autobots, Starscream didn't think he would like to handle this sort of thing. Especially when their opinion was actually regarded and they were supposed to _accept_ him. Yeah freaking right. After his beloved had finished her call with her parents, it was as if she had just survived a hurricane. Not only were they pissed, oh no, they didn't believe for one moment that all what she said was true. Starscream was an excuse to her missing three weeks, if he even existed (that made him feel good), and the 'Autobots' were probably some drug-induced rock band.

"We'll back you up, Starscream," Bumblebee said, patting his back. "Besides, how hard can it be? Once they see us, they'll have no choice to believe it."

"Humans are reasonable creatures," Optimus added, "We'll ration with them enough to say that your relationship with Iris is a successful one."

Starscream groaned. That was a joke. Relationship? From some forty-foot mechanical being that wasn't even from this _star system?!_

"C'mon," Iris said, finally rising from her position and walking over the hill.

"Wait, I'm not ready!" Starscream cried, only to have Optimus catch him by the back and easily lifting him.

"Don't worry so much, Starscream!" Bumblebee exclaimed cheerfully as he dashed after Iris.

"He's right…" Optimus murmured, "Don't worry."

Starscream paused a moment, looking back before he nodded and straightened himself. Not that he was actually _scared_ of two humans, certainly not, he simply didn't want to see Iris become disappointed if they refused their relationship. Then she might reconsider and _that_ was something Starscream couldn't handle. She was the reason why all of this happened. She the reason, too, that all of this could unravel in an instant. Sighing, Starscream finally walked to the front of the house (which was actually quite large) and Bumblebee and Optimus came on either side of him.

Iris didn't even have to knock.

Her mother threw open the door, bolting out as she saw the three enormous figures in her front yard. She gaped at them for a minute, then turned back to Iris who shrugged. An interesting welcome. Of course, Starscream didn't find the inner caverns of the woman's mouth highly attractive, it was still a good way to get their attention. Making an 'ahem', Iris began, "This Starscream, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, mom. They're the Autobots that don't exist."

"Wha…what…?" the woman gasped, despite her daughter's sarcasm.

"Hi," Bumblebee said, waving happily.

"Good afternoon," Optimus said, bowing a little.

At _their_ personalities wasn't wavering in this time of judgment. Starscream mentally kicked himself. "Hey," he said, just for the sake of it.

"Honey, what was that noise—oh shit!" a pudgy fellow, or otherwise Iris's father, cursed as he dropped his coffee mug. It shattered on the concrete, spilling dark fluid all over. Of course, he didn't seem to notice that as much as the three Transformers standing before him. "What the hell…?!" he finally managed.

"You dropped your cup," Starscream noted as he pointed downward. Bumblebee elbowed him.

"What…how could…oh my _goodness!_" her mother gasped, cupping her hands to her mouth. She looked almost identical to Iris (or would've, if she was forty years younger), with long, black hair and slim features. She was really wrinkly otherwise, but still looked pretty even in her older age.

"Um, Starscream, Optimus, Bumblebee, these are my parents, Corrine and Michael Von Schroder," Iris stated, opening her arm in an inviting gesture. "This is where I grew up."

"Beautiful," Bumblebee murmured as he started walking around the vicinity.

"What are those things in the back?" Starscream asked, beginning to wander around himself. It was a serene place; there weren't houses around here for miles, and the space was very nice. He didn't like the city so much, being constricted in between the thin builds set enough on his claustrophobia, and here there was nothing but the forest, the sky and the soft wind.

"They're horses, but be careful, they scare easily," Iris warned, following after him. That was, until her mother latched onto her arm and dragged her into the house, her father assisting. Optimus kneeled down as the two other Autobots walked away, obviously going to help in trying to convince Corrine and Michael that they weren't diabolical and evil aliens. Or just helping with the fact that they _were_ aliens.

"Look, they've got goats, too!" Bumblebee exclaimed, swiping his pointed finger across the landscape. "And they've got chickens and a buffalo!"

"Uh…right…" Starscream muttered as he set the name with each animal. He hadn't really gotten the chance to learn about Earth's creatures yet, especially the more primitive ones. Of course, when the whole idea was to 'purify' (or as Megatron put it) the Earth of all its native beings, it didn't necessarily mattered at the time. Bumblebee, on the other hand, seemed to be very intrigued at the idea of all these animals. Maybe…Starscream should have a look, too.

Being very quiet as to assure that the creatures wouldn't get frightened, he kneeled down and (slower than grass growing) moved his hand to let the horses confirm he wasn't a threat. Two of them, a beige horse with black hair and hooves and a purely white one, walked up to him, interested, and sniffed his outstretched hand. Satisfied, they turned again and trotted away, now finding grazing on the grass was more fun. Not that he minded, of course, until he caught sight of Bumblebee. Appearing like a scientist at work, the yellow Autobot leaned over to get a better look at the buffalo. It simply stood there, ignoring the robot, as it continued to leisurely chew on the grass that flopped from its mouth.

"What're you looking for?" Starscream asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Isn't he coooool?" Bumblebee asked, petting the animal's humped back. "They're so small, but they're even bigger than humans! And they're so furry!"

"And…?" Starscream asked in a bored tone.

"_You_ don't find it interesting?" the yellow Transformer countered.

Starscream shrugged. "They're just animals…but they're pretty, I suppose."

"It's awesome!" Bumblebee exclaimed, seeming highly amused.

Starscream stared at him. How could one guy get so intrigued by a mere animal? Suppose that's Bumblebee for you.

A shout suddenly caught the beige Autobot's attention, making him rise and turn away from the farm. Walking back the house and, once again getting down on all fours, he peered into the structure. Iris was arguing with both her parents, looking upset and frustrated. It was clear that they didn't agree with their relationship; however, what was Starscream to expect? It's not like one could simply take in the fact that humans weren't alone in the universe, and it would've been even more to have Iris go prancing off with them without a word, a bit of communication. She said that her parents were big on that, and they were no doubt just as uptight as she was. And it was Starscream's fault, too.

"She's a grown woman, remember," Optimus suddenly mentioned, making Starscream glance up, "If she disagrees with her parent's decision as much as they disagree with us, it doesn't mean that she's going to part from you forever."

"Yes, but…it seems she really cared for them. I hate to the cause to break them apart like that," Starscream sighed as he lifted from his position.

His leader paused a moment as he gazed at him, something flickering in his optics that Starscream hadn't seen before. "…I'd never thought I'd get the chance in my lifetime to hear you say that," he finally murmured, "It's a big step for you, huh?"

"…Yeah, but I understand it now. There are a lot of things I didn't get before this. Like…Ironhide had said before, that to tell you that he said he was sorry. I didn't really get it at the time, but when I saw you lying there, realizing that I could've done something to keep you from getting hurt, I felt…guilty," Starscream replied, his expression softening. "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"It's better than refusing to try," Optimus said gently, "Which basically bears the name 'Decepticon'. Megatron used to deal in absolute power, but was clever and always kept his underlings stupid. If they didn't know better, then they were easier to control. I always tried having my colleagues educated about everything; even the smallest things."

The idea dawned on Starscream. Bumblebee, as he had just seen it, was a prime example. "Then I have _twice_ as much to learn."

Optimus grinned, but said nothing. Both of them turned their heads, though, at the sound of another shout. This one worried Starscream, and he glanced warily at Optimus, who had the same look. Bowing down, they stared inside at the sight. The father now now joined in the fight, but he looked red in the face and was now busting some caps on poor Iris. Growling softly, and before Optimus could stop him, he tapped on the window in aggravation. The three jumped within, but Iris didn't spend much time staring before she rushed out of front of the house again. Parents followed quickly after, snapping her name, but the girl only continued her path, ending up right at Starscream.

He lifted her without hesitation, keeping her high and safe away from the guilt and the pressure of her guardians.

"Put her down! Iris, come down here!" her mother hissed, pointing the ground.

"No thank you," the girl replied politely. "I think I'll stay up here."

"Starscream…" Optimus said in a dangerous tone.

"…"

Her parents began shouting again.

"We should just go," Iris whispered, but her voice was cracking. "I have nothing more to say to them."

Starscream paused, but then nodded. Before he got up, however, he leaned down again, to the surprise of the humans, saying, "You shouldn't be so judgmental, you know. I have emotions and can cry and smile just like you. I can also care for your daughter just as much as any other man, if not moreso. But if that's not something you're willing to believe, then…fine. It'll just be that way."

With that, Starscream rose to leave the parents to let his words sink in. They didn't yell or scream after him, only stared as he simply walked away. Optimus and Bumblebee followed, obviously realizing as well that their own words probably wouldn't have made a difference. They bid farewell, Starscream holding his love to him in reassurance. She didn't cry or saying anything, merely clutched to him as if nothing could take her away. Despite the bitter feel of guilt that it was indeed his fault, the beige Autobot felt humbled that she should choose him above everything. Even those who had brought her to this world, and he savored every moment of it.

"We should have Ironhide come now," Optimus stated as they made their way to the open space outside of New York. "However, I want Sam and Mikaela hidden for now."

"I have an apartment in the city," Iris suggested, wiping whatever reminisce of tears were on her face, "We could stay there for now; until you get this problem fixed, of course."

"Sounds good! Is it deep within?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, it's in the downtown. I always lived in the action, but never really did anything there," she sighed, planting a hand on the heel of her palm.

Starscream snorted. "Not living in the action? Then Optimus, Bumblebee and I must be paper boys."

"_Lived_. I have no intention of staying outside the circle any more…I decided I like it," the young woman replied, a grin sweeping across her features. "I used to be afraid cause I thought I would only get hurt. But it's way more fun than I ever expected."

"Welcome to my world," Starscream replied, smirking. "Which reminds me, Optimus has to show me some of his moves that he's so intent on keeping secret."

"I don't find them necessary in such a time, and anyways, they're…reckless," the leader replied, shaking his head. "Not to mention a waste of energy."

"You're no fun, Optimus. Besides, how long has it been since you worked out that plasma cannon? Like ages, no doubt. You're so ancient, you're older than dirt on Cybertron and you probably haven't used that in _vrons_. How are you supposed to stay in shape?" Starscream accused, wagging his finger at him.

"…I find your statements irrelevant to this time and action," Optimus said with a grin.

Starscream gave him a flat expression. "Cute, trying the stone age CPU thing on me, but you're not getting out of this. I intend to spend every moment having as much fun as I did as a Decepticon. It does not say in the Autobot handbook, 'You must be this age to become boring. Some restrictions may apply once assigned to a certain job, including fun, interest in occupation and good exercise. Instead, it will be replaced with limited attention span to leader, growing an energon belly and more trips to your local McGalaxy's for a double size of Energon Slushie'."

Optimus burst out laughing, Bumblebee following. Starscream's mouth dropped at the reaction of his insult. People weren't supposed to be laughing at his jokes; they were distasteful and lame. However, as he glanced down and noticed Iris doing one of those silent laughs, he wondered if somehow becoming an Autobot allowed him a good sense of humor.

"Forgive me if you were supposed to be offending my motives," Optimus said as he finally calmed down, though he was still smiling, "I always had different told me I was boring, but I haven't heard it from you in such a way. Good one, Starscream."

"Uh…" the beige Autobot replied dumbly as the leader patted him on the shoulder. "Sure…?"

"You've grown way more positive than being a Decepticon," Bumblebee added as he leaned over Starscream's shoulder. "It's a good sign."

"I have? Really?" Starscream said, despite how much of a silly moment it was.

"That was so cute, Starscream," Iris suddenly mentioned, "I've never seen you so joking before, besides around me."

If Transformers could blush, Starscream was as red as an apple at that point. He turned away, unsure of what to say as he nervously bit on the end of his fingers. Optimus sure knew how to change a conversation around, that was for sure….The leader suddenly came up to him, patting him on the back in a friendly gesture. Starscream glanced at him, only noticing his grin as something he'd never see from Megatron. The Decepticon leader found his jokes not only ill-humored and offensive to him, but as lame as the ex-Decepticon himself and didn't hesitate to tell him so.

_'Shut your filthy mouth and do something useful with yourself for once, Starscream.'_

_'Did anyone ask for the __**second-in-command's**__ opinion? I think not. Now get out of my sight.' _

_'Starscream, you fool. You're lucky to be alive, lest my second. If I hear another sour piece of sarcasm out of your mouth again, I won't hesitate to throw it back at you with much more than words.'_

The beige Autobot shivered.

"Something wrong?"

The voice shook him from his thoughts, but he very well knew who it was. Taking his gaze back down to the ground again, he found himself somewhat confused. What had held him back before…? Why was he so indulged in the way Decepticon way of things? Why hadn't he seen it earlier, that while he was so afraid of being hurt from his Spark, the only thing that Megatron offered him was pain? It was almost ironic, in a way. He had been so disgusted by the ways of the Autobots, he refused to believe they had anything good to offer to his situation. But they were all he needed now. They were his…friends.

"You do realize that Thundercracker and the other remaining Decepticons are still out in space," Starscream said quietly.

"Yes," Optimus replied, "I have thought of that. That's why Hotshot and some of my own older colleagues are going to come down to Earth as well. I fear that if we are ill-prepared to take on any threats that, though I'm not saying it's going to happen, the Decepticons might give to us, then the humans won't stand a chance. I hope you realize that it will be quite a shock to them that you'll be standing by us."

"Oh, I know," Starscream replied, "And as odd as I might sound, I don't really feel guilty. I feel a little…disappointed that I hadn't thought of it earlier, but not guilty."

"What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just…it was strange. Megatron was always beating on me, and more ways than one. I've had confrontations with him like you'd never imagine, and they're not good ones…it ranged from everything," Starscream, glancing at Optimus, "And I mean _everything._"

Optimus drew back, appalled. "I don't find myself surprised, but I figured that even _Megatron_ would have the decency of respect."

"Haha. Respect? That word didn't fit in his vocabulary," Starscream said sarcastically, shaking his head. He disdained being reminded of such memories as well, but he caught himself in seeing his mistakes. Any time he wished, he could've just punched a hole in Megatron's cold Spark, but he found that the harder he tried to be leader, the easier it was for Megatron to control him all over again. Then something caught Starscream by surprise. Why wasn't he so neurotic about becoming leader of the _Autobots?_ He glanced back at Optimus, who noticed and smiled as a reply to his gaze. Starscream grinned back, but still found himself pondering over this. Why didn't he just jump on Optimus right now?

Because…he didn't…want it. He actually enjoyed Optimus's presence, and discovered that the leader was becoming more of the father he never had. The idea caught Starscream off guard, despite how true it was. Optimus father. Was that how it was to the rest of them, too, besides just being their leader? An actually person that not only looked out for their welfare and their choices, but…in everything else.

"Well, I hope that it never happens again!" Bumblebee suddenly exclaimed, jumping in front of them as they walked and raised his fist into the air for emphasis. "I hope that Megatron burns in the Pits forever and till the end of time in which he'll cease to exist!"

Starscream laughed softly. He could always rely on that yellow Autobot to lighten the mood. "Me too," Starscream replied, then lowered his tone enough so that none of them could hear: "He didn't even see it, probably…it was all just…control."

"You mean…" Iris suddenly mentioned, Starscream accidently forgetting her from being so quiet on his shoulder, "That he…like…did _that_…?"

"If rape comes to mind, then yes," the beige Autobot confessed, a bit louder than he intended.

"That's all in the past now," Optimus suddenly mentioned, drawing Starscream from his dark mind, "It's a chance with us and Iris to start anew; and I promise as a Prime that things won't be so bad this time around."

"Yeah! You got all us! We always love new additions to our group," Bumblebee added, bouncing happily, "Besides…it was hard back then. It was for all of us. But now things are different and things can only get better from here."

The beige Autobot suddenly felt humbled. Iris snuggled up again him, more of a gesture than words, and meant just as much to him as the other two. "Thanks," he replied as he held her close, smiling, "It's been a long time since I was grateful for something, but I don't think I'll be able to repay you guys for this one."

"Just keep up the good attitude," Optimus said with a grin.

"You mean my vicious sarcasm? Will do, old 'bot," Starscream replied, smirking as he did so.

Something suddenly came to the Autobot's mind, however, as he considered what being the name 'Autobot' would make him. The change was sure to happen, yes, but would it make him a weaker or stronger fighter? Would it completely shift his fighting spirit, one that he worked so hard to sharpen his senses and hone his battle skills? He surely hoped not, but considering his place now, he didn't feel so prominent to try to keep as deadly and reckless as it used to be. Perhaps, rather, he could find…nah, he actually liked his blow-it-up-think-about-it-later routine. Hehehe, at least it got a reaction from Optimus.

He hoped that the war wasn't over so soon, but at the same time he did.

The Decepticon inside of him raged for a fight, a battle, a fatal scenario that seemed unlikely in its outcome; that fed his hunger of wrath and death and insanity. That ferocious spirit that wanted to rip something, _anything_ to shreds and from its decease, cause massive sorrow and hatred at the same time. The beast that roared for victory over another; even if it was wrong. The Autobot in him, however, asked for peace, for relaxation, a time that he could finally expand his relationship with Iris and perhaps go a step further. It was a new voice, one that began gently whispering in his ear to protect his fellow colleagues, to never let harm come to them, and to forever be good to himself. He deserved it, after all. After everything he had to go through, what good _wasn't_ supposed to be his? All he had to do was accept it.

Starscream narrowed his eyes.

When the Decepticons came, simply because he knew that they were going to do so, he would be ready for them. And he wouldn't let a single one of them forget what happened and would show them what a true and _justified_ fighter he could be. And what ruthless one could be, as well. He would prove that there would be no such thing as black and white between the Autobots and Decepticons anymore.

He would show it…and then he would be at rest.

--

A/N: It was long again AND boring. I'm sorry! I had some writers block, but definite excitement is going to be coming up. And I mean BIG excitement. Hopefully next chapter won't be so long, boring and…stale. No worries then, ne? Read and review, please.


	12. The Intercourse

_Author's Note_: Hopefully you guys will find this chapter more amusing. I know there are the few of you who really thought that last chapter was good, but it was just one of those…intermission chapters. I should've called it that instead…(grumbles).

**Warnings:** Some more mature themes in this chapter. So if you don't want to read it, I suggest you just skip the first part of the chapter and move down to where _Thundercracker_ begins. It's a 'suggestion to sexual scenes', though I might up the rating after a few chapters for the sake of some other scenes later on in the story.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 12_: The Intercourse

Starscream moaned softly in his sleep.

Turning, he shifted to one side, then another, then turned back around again. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable on the outside, certainly not, but as far as the Autobot leader could see it, it was anything but good. Deep within his main frame, after Iris had sang him to sleep, he was having terrible recollections of his dealings with Megatron. He'd seen it weeks before, and many times in between, and this night was no different.

As Optimus Prime walked quietly up to the ex-Decepticon, he kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder. At this, Starscream twitched and threw his hand off, whimpering as he turned away. The nightmare was especially strong in this time of darkness. They were steadily becoming worse with time; if Optimus didn't find a solution to the haunting of Megatron's evil, then Starscream would end up doing something irrational while he awake. Without making a sound, and without disturbing his human beloved who was soundlessly resting on the opposite side of his body, he placed a hand over the beige Transformer's CPU. Letting out a communications cord, he let it connect with Starscream's visual sensors.

With this, he sighed and let the terrible rush of horror and sickness of Megatron consume him.

_'Get away from me!' Starscream snapped, yanking the larger Decepticon's hand off of his arm. 'I don't give a damn if you got your aft kick by Optimus in battle, that's not my fault!'_

_Megatron paused as he stared at his inferior moved uncomfortably to the outer rim of the room. Crimson eyes slid up and down the silver body of the Decepticon, looking hunger and lethal. Slowly, casually, the leader wandered up to Starscream, who stepped away with every __stride__ Megatron __shortened the distance between them. __'You think I care about that?'__ he asked, his tone almost amused. _

_Starscream growled as a response. __That __slagger__ was simply __**toying**__ with him, just for good ol' fun. He wasn't about to stand another minute of it. 'Then back off. Go feed your sickening intentions with some other vulnerable Decepticon you can take advantage of.' _

_Megatron laughed softly, sending a shiver __washing __down the other's __back__. 'But I don't want any of them…' he said slowly, still walking towards Starscream as he back away. Like a game of cat and mouse. __'You realize your place as my second and that's all that matters. You just need to be reminded from time to time.'_

_Starscream laughed bitterly in return. 'I don't think I need to be reminded of your ignorance as my __**first**__. Now BACK OFF!'_

_Megatron didn't find his command suiting to his needs. Rather, he leaped on Starscream in a moment, catching his forearms and heaving him down. The __other__ Decepticon growled in return, attempting to give everything __in__ his power to shove off the offending leader. __Megatron didn't even seem to notice, only taking both of Starscream's wrists with one hand and using another to unclip a few necessary coverings for the sake of his humility. Starscream snarled and snapped as he did this, trying to __shove a leg between the two bodies for __more__ space. However, Megatron wasn't only massive, he was well aware of Starscream's body movements. Every time Starscream would struggle, he only tightened his grip on his wrists and used his __strength__ to further pinch the __silver__ Transformer's legs between the junction of his own. In the end, Starscream was becoming painfully aware that if kept going, Megatron was going to end up doing some damage that the other didn't find so appealing. _

_'Don't make me use my guns,' Starscream continued for the sake of it. _

_Megatron ignored him, only feeding his purpose to grow more irritated by the moment. The other then snapped out a long line of curses to his leader, trying for any reaction he could get. __What made him cut short, however, was when Megatron smoothed a hand down over his chest and further down, down, down…_

_'Ah, no! Get your slagging hands off me, you—!' Yet, once again, he was stopped dead again as the hand began to mess with something it shouldn't. 'Ah—ah. M-meagtron…damn you to Unicron…uhn…'_

_'Feeling more obedient?' Megatron asked playfully, continuing to squeeze his wrists so much that Starscream's Spark jumped from hearing the metal bend under his fingers._

_'You aft. I'll never…n-never…ah!' __Starscream gasped, beginning to tremble violently despite his words. 'No, Meagtron, NO!'_

Optimus jolted Starscream awake.

The Autobot shot up, quivering, as he took Optimus into his perspective. He gasped at this; obviously still halfway induced in his dream state. After a moment of fear, he settled, bringing his knees up to his chest and ducking a head to hide. Optimus said nothing, only remaining with him, despite the fact he was a curled-up ball, until dawn.

--

_Thundercracker_:

"Signal detected."

Thundercracker turned to meet the sight of his second, Skywarp. "Of whom?"

The Decepticon paused a moment, staring down at the reading before he mumbled, almost dismayed, "Starscream."

Thundercracker cocked his head. Could it be true? Could it be…that finally, after so long, their leader was once again in reach? Thundercracker couldn't half believe it, after all, being leader himself for awhile, it almost deemed impossible that he should've survived and not contacted them. Not to mention losing five Decepticon signals, including Megatron's, it seemed that it wouldn't be a surprise if a sixth followed. However, Starscream was always a sneaky one…he was able to keep his hide alive even if it was necessary to take all the other Decepticons down. Thundercracker didn't find himself amused.

"Where?" was his only question, now discovering he interested in where the fight between Decepticon and Autobot had taken place.

"It's in this star system…" Skywarp replied, "A very small, primitive planet, the same one the Autobots are on. It doesn't even have its race in outer galaxies yet, I don't quite understand….Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm…." Thundercracker paused a moment, finding himself lost as to getting a reason why Starscream had remained there. The Decepticon he knew would've immediately returned to space to get reinforcements and either finish the job that was at hand or go off into space to find something else to conquer. What did that old Decepticon find so intriguing on that planet? Had he gotten hurt, or even worse, captured by the remaining Autobots? Skywarp had received contact that the Autobots indeed were still alive—all of them but one. Not including the ones that hadn't even arrived on that planet yet, Hot Shot, Red Alert and few others…but why Starscream? "Well, there has to be _something_," Thundercracker concluded, tapping his lip.

"You don't think…he _betrayed_ us, do you?" Skywarp suggested, looking disgusted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Thundercracker replied casually. "If anything, his whole protocol would have to be changed if such a thing were to ever happen."

"I don't think I would be surprised if Optimus tried a stunt like that," Skywarp grunted with the roll of his eyes.

"Yeah…but, with how neurotic Starscream is, it would have to take all of those damn Autobots to take him down, if anything," the other stated, sighing as he plopped a hand down on the heel of his palm. "We should go and check it out. Since Starscream is indeed alive, it appears he is still our leader. Besides, I want to see what has him so induced in remaining on that little planet with four, and soon to be many more, Autobots on there. Let's go ahead and take the Nemesis down."

"Sir," Skywarp replied, giving a swift nod before he raced back to his occupation on the ship.

Left to his own concerns, Thundercracker chew on his lip thoughtfully as he tried to figure Starscream's reasoning. Of course, he found himself at a loss, but knew that it would become inevitable that Autobot confrontations would be in the future. Especially with Hot Shot and his other geeky colleagues arriving on that planet, there wouldn't much of a choice. If anything, the Decepticons would probably make the first move. They had been begging for a good fight for awhile; Thundercracker, though usually passive in his conquests, also found himself itching for some Autobot aft-kicking. It kept the Decepticons focused and energized, let alone loyal. Yes, it was time for battle once again.

"And Starscream to be our leader."

--

_Optimus_:

"Optimus!"

Even as the beige Autobot said his name, Starscream was racing towards him. The leader turned from his conversation with Bumblebee, asking, "Yes, Starscream?"

"Optimus, I need to talk to you," the other said quickly, sliding as he halted. "It's really, really important!"

"All right, hold on," he replied, placing a finger in the air. He then moved to face Bumblebee again, saying, "We'll contact Hot Rod in another sixty cycles to tell him where he should set down. I also want to speak with the American Government about setting up a new base here, in New York. It's best that we remain away from California at this point. Oh, and…let's do another scan for any Decepticon signals should they decide they want to show up. Sound good?"

Bumblebee nodded, adding, "Should we tell him about Starscream's presence? I know we haven't done it thus far."

Optimus paused, glancing back at the ex-Decepticon who gave him a funny look. The leader grinned, knowing that Hot Shot would probably be the best sport about it. He always was that way. "No, let's have it be a surprise," Optimus replied with a smile as he turned back to the yellow Autobot.

"…Right," Bumblebee said, giving the 'you're-insane' look to his leader. "I'll just…go this way now."

Optimus nodded as he then shifted his attention back to Starscream who grumbled, "You realize the moment they get out of that ship they're going to fire me down, don't you?"

"I'll stay in front of you," Optimus said with laughter in his voice. He patted him on the back, directing him away from Bumblebee as he sent out the signal. "But don't worry. You'll like Hot Shot and Red Alert…I believe that Hot Rod, Hound, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack are arriving as well. They'll all be very pleased to see that you've joined us as the Autobots."

"Soon enough you're going to bring _all_ the Transformers on this planet, aren't you?" Starscream asked skeptically, guiding him towards Ratchet's new workshop.

Optimus cocked his head, an eyebrow lifting up in curiosity. "Certainly not, my friend! Only the ones I really like."

Starscream rolled his eyes at the comment. "You like _everybody_, Optimus."

"Hmmm, that's true…" the leader mumbled, making the other sigh and shake his head. Nevertheless, he began a different topic, saying, "What was important that you needed to talk to me about, Starscream?"

At first, Starscream made way to speak, then held back, tapping his lip. After a moment of thought, he sighed, letting his head drop back before he shifted and let his head droop. There was a pause before the beige Transformer glanced back at Optimus, who cocked his head, and said steadily, "You like Iris a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Optimus said lightly, being reminded that she was the reason why Starscream was as good as he had become. "She's a very compassionate and thoughtful person…what's not to like about her?"

"…Well…I was thinking…" Starscream, rubbing the back of his neck, "That maybe, you know…"

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"Go on."

"Since, I mean, since the two weeks she and Mikaela and Sam moved into her apartment."

"All right…"

"And since…and since we kissed."

Optimus's eyebrows shot up. "Kissed?" he asked, his tone suddenly lifting. This was new information, and very good at that. "Wow, congratulations!"

"Well, we've done it a few times since and…a little more…" Starscream, looking a tad embarrassed. "But otherwise, we've been getting really close."

"Was something on your mind?" Optimus asked, realizing the other was trying to lead him somewhere. All he needed to do was back up the fact that Starscream had the opportunity to do it, and it counted on Optimus's reactions. "You can tell me anything," he said as an addition.

Starscream nodded, looking a little more confident. "I'm thinking…that since we've been together for about a month or so, and after her parent problem, that…I should ask her to marry me, in the human way."

Optimus's Spark flew up to his throat. He knew what it meant to marry someone on this planet, and he was aware of the words that were spoken. 'Till death do you part'. That was a very big commitment to Starscream, especially considering he was such a freelancer. A smile spread across the Autobot's face, making Starscream's apprehensive expression turn pleased as well. "This is wonderful, Starscream! Marriage…I don't remember the last time an Autobot was able to have the opportunity for this! We need to tell _everyone!_"

"Wait, Optimus!" Starscream said, taking the leader's shoulder before he could run off. "I need to show you something first. You know how I've been spending a lot of time with Ratchet lately?"

"Of course…this has something to do with wanting to propose to Iris," Optimus said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but I want you to see before anybody else…y'know, just as an 'okay'," Starscream added, pointing towards Ratchet's hideout.

Optimus nodded as the ex-Decepticon led the way, entering the underground base. It had been constructed as a way so that the Autobots didn't have to simply live in the prairies (besides it being completely out of their environment, it wasn't very efficient if they wanted to contact Hot Shot and have a home for them when the other Autobots arrived) and therefore built it in reminisce for Jazz. It had many of his favorite things, and they spiced it up a bit more than would it be if Optimus had done it himself. It wasn't very large, but they were still in progress of continuing it. No doubt with Hot Shot and the rest arriving, it would result in an boost of speed to complete it. It had long networks down into the earth, and had many escape shoots made for emergency situations.

Even Starscream had contributed a couple of interesting things himself, besides all the work he did with the other Autobots, things that he had collected over his journeys…things that Optimus honestly didn't expect. It seemed that he had a fetish for stones, especially rare ones. It probably reminded him most of their energy source, energon. He placed them around what little they had of the Allspark left, as if dedicating a shrine to it. However, and as odd as it may seem, Optimus found that Starscream looked even a little…sad when he had stared at the Allspark. It probably was just the leader's imagination.

"It still has a few things to fix up on it, but otherwise it should be ready for use," Starscream said, enthusiasm layered thick in his tone. "I want to make it the best possible experience for Iris, and this should be easier to get into the city."

Optimus still found himself lost at what Starscream had in store for him, but his energy certainly began filtering into him. "This is going to be great, Starscream! Were you ever able to see a Cybertron wedding?"

"No, did you?" Starscream returned.

"Once, when I was in my younger years. It was very extravagant, and they had this _massive_ energon cake," Optimus replied, tapping his lip. "I don't think I've ever seen two Transformers more happy in their lives. I hoped one day that I could experience such happiness…"

"Why don't you simply go back and get her?" Starscream suddenly suggested, his shoulders slumping in annoyance, "Once Hot Shot arrives, he could very well protect this planet. You could take a few of your best with you and go and get her and bring her back here. I know it might take awhile, perhaps a year or so, but it'd work!"

Optimus's Spark jumped. The thought hadn't really occurred to him…okay, yes, it did, but not in the way Starscream had mentioned it. Indeed, Hot Rod was a proficient leader…not to mention Starscream was an extremely capable warrior. He wasn't able to express his fighting abilities yet, but both Optimus and Ratchet had been training him somewhat to enhance his abilities. It appeared that he was more cunning with speed and run attacks than brute force, which was Megatron's strategy. It seemed best that he should be the one to play hide-and-seek rather than be out on the front line of battle. The guerilla force, as one could imagine it. And with the other Autobots coming…

"Starscream, I think you might have a point," Optimus said, glancing up. Even though things were in the way, he was looking to the sky, wondering, hoping…

"I just find myself at a loss at why it hadn't occurred to you sooner," Starscream said with a grunt. "If you love her that much, you might as well have her by your side. There's no such thing as a bad moment when you've got your love and honey by your side."

Optimus laughed softly at the names he gave Iris. "Very true, my friend." Starscream grinned as he opened another door, one that Ratchet and the beige Autobot had refused to let Optimus enter. "Ah, the forbidden room."

"Not anymore! Ratchet and I proudly present…" Starscream began as he swiped an arm into the room.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, noticing the back of the doctor.

Ratchet jerked, lifting himself from a hunched position as he turned. "Ah, I see it's time!"

"You're in the way," Starscream said sourly, giving the other a pouting look.

"Forgive me, take a look at this, Optimus," Ratchet said, moving away as he put down the tools he was using.

The Autobot leader found himself flabbergast. Though it was absolutely tiny, it stood there on a podium, slumped, but looked completely natural. "A human body," Optimus whispered as he drew nearer to it, "Made by machine."

If Starscream could be human, than this was what he would look like. Indeed, the tan, messy hair…the lank body, and broad shoulders matched his complexion. "It's perfection," the leader continued, "I've never seen anything like it! Where were you able to get the materials?"

"Mix and match, Optimus," Ratchet replied, lifting up a proud fist. "Starscream has some interesting survival methods. I would never imagine plants doing most of the work for us."

"You did most of it?" the blue-and-red one asked, turning to the other.

"Well, I was able to come up with most of the design," he replied, grinning.

Optimus turned back to it, then his eyebrow raised as he gave a sly look to Starscream. "You gave yourself quite a…package."

"…Uh…well, um…yeah," Starscream said, blowing it off, "You'd be surprised at the size of my extras on this body alone, Optimus. I don't dare change my style one body or another."

The leader laughed. "I'm not surprised. You've done a fine job and…have you told him yet?"

The gesture towards the doctor made Ratchet become quickly confused. "Tell me what?"

Starscream shook his. "I told you, I wanted to run it by with you first."

"Hm, I see," Optimus said, rubbing his chin. "You wouldn't mind if I…?"

"Since you seem more excited about it than I am, I don't see why not," Starscream replied with a smirk. "Go on ahead."

Optimus smiled at this. "Ratchet, my dear friend, it appears our Starscream is going to become engaged quite soon!"

Ratchet looked stricken as he received the news. The same thoughts that ran through Optimus's head were probably running through his just the same. "_Marriage?_ My goodness, I don't remember the last time we were able to have two souls joined! Congrats, Starscream!"

"Thanks…but first she has to accept," Starscream said grimly, scratching his head. "I'm really nervous that she won't."

"Are you _crazy?_ I understand the doubts you have at this point, but the last thing she would do is refuse you. She's probably more in love you than you are with her," Ratchet said, beaming as he did so. He suddenly stopped, then, looking a bit serious as he said, "Humans often use rings to show their mark as mates. Do you have one?"

Starscream twitched, then slumped in defeat. Optimus laughed softly as he patted the beige Autobot's back, saying, "Don't worry, we'll help you out. We also need to find the place to give her the proposal."

"I was thinking about the ocean," Starscream suggested, "Or even space. Someplace…new. She hasn't been out much to see her own world, but I want to show her some of my own as well."

"I think she'll love it one way or the other," Ratchet then added, "But nevertheless, it has to be very special. I'd say you can either propose to her on Earth and marry her out in space, or propose to her in space, and marry her here. It would offer the best of both worlds, and I have a feeling there's going to be many more Autobots coming here. They'd probably want to have the opportunity to experience both worlds as well."

"Very true…" Starscream murmured, "Then if that's the case, then I want to propose to her in space. Earth would then be presented as a new life to the Transformers, as would marriage. The end of one thing, the start of something new."

"I concur!" Optimus exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "When do you plan for this?"

"As soon as possible," Starscream replied, "I wouldn't waste another moment if I didn't have to."

"Then you need to get the ring," Ratchet stated, "And, despite your desires in 'surprising' Hot Shot, Optimus, I believe we should have the _Ark_ at our disposal. I managed to finally get the visual message screen up and running, finally, after going through a few test runs with Wheeljack, so you can contact Hot Shot through the Communications Room. With the _Ark_ in space, they would also have an easier time coming down to Earth without having to take the whole ship down upon the surface. Hot Shot transported from Cybertron on a smaller, more agile ship and hooked up with the _Ark_ from where we had left it to arrive on Earth. We could all have a large dinner up there, and Starscream can do his proposal there…how does that sound?"

"You always know how to improvise, my friend," Optimus replied. "I agree. The plan sound great, yes, Starscream?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm grateful for anything you guys have to offer. I'm glad that I can at least have friends to make decisions for me," he replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've just never done this before, and have no idea what I'm doing. I need all the assistance I can get."

"And we'll offer it without hesitance," Optimus replied, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just excited as you are…moments like these are what I live and protect other for."

"And show how really old you are," Starscream said with a laugh.

Optimus's expression dropped. "You needn't remind me…"

"Let's find something to make the ring with," Ratchet then suggested. "What's on your mind, Starscream? Gold or silver? It would be a bit harder to find, but we could also do Platinum."

Starscream halted as he thought for a moment. "No, I was thinking along the lines of something more…one-in-the-universe kind of things. Like…the Allspark."

"The Allspark?" Ratchet and Optimus asked in unison.

"Yes…I told Iris that she reminded me of the Allspark because she has a way of making me passive, as does the Cube. Therefore, I want to show her that I meant it…" Starscream said, nodding to himself, "Besides, I think it will be a link to her and me. A bit of space to show her that all that's happening around her isn't a dream or hallucination."

"I think she's past that, but he has a point," Ratchet replied. "And since they have a special bond with it, I don't find a problem."

Optimus paused a moment. "The only thing that worries me," he finally said, "Is the fact that sometimes when it bumps into things, its energy is transferred into that object. I just don't want for her to be the reason there's a whole bunch of crazed mini-Transformers running around New York or anywhere else."

"I think the ring would be too small to do such a thing," Ratchet countered, "Besides, even if the energy _did_ do that, it could only be on small things as well. Things too small to actually make _new_ life. So, as the point of view from your doctor, I say he should be able to go ahead."

The leader paused a moment, but then nodded. "All right, he has a point. We'll use the Allspark to make the ring. Do you want to use a stone as well?"

"Of course," Starscream replied, but Optimus knew it would be unlike him to refuse. "I was thinking one to match her eyes…she has these beautiful blue eyes, that though the stone probably wouldn't look as good compared, but I think she would really like it. Her eyes are so pretty…and they're a contrast to my own."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet who grinned. Starscream halted at this, noticing their smiles at one another. "What? Did I say something?"

"Well, you probably haven't noticed it yet, Starscream," Optimus said, turning back to him, "But your optics have turned blue as well."

The ex-Decepticon was taken back, his optics growing wide. "They have? Let me see!"

He then rushed to the nearest mirror, holding it up for a proper view. It took a few second-glances and different angles, but he appeared to finally accept it. "Maybe it means…I've changed inside, too," he said thoughtfully.

"It's never a bad thing, so long it's for the better of everyone," Optimus said, "And you're _definitely_ better for everyone."

Starscream grinned. "So long as my sarcastic view of things doesn't follow."

"Mmm, I actually find them quite amusing," Ratchet said with a smirk. "Especially when they concern our beloved leader."

"Cute Ratchet, really," Optimus said with the roll of his eyes. "And you're so perfect yourself, I have to admit that _you_ should be leader."

"No _thank you_," the doctor replied, lifting his hands in a defending gesture. "I like being who I am. Being in your shoes one day would be the death of me."

"I think it would be fun," Starscream replied. "In any case, why don't we go and get that ring made?"

"Yes, and then we'll introduce Hot Shot and the others to our new recruit," Optimus said, looking a bit proud of himself. "I've been wanting to flaunt you for quite awhile."

"_Flaunt_ me?" Starscream asked as he exited the room. "What am I, a trophy?"

"You've certainly got the colors," Optimus replied with a grin.

"Haha, but it wasn't _you_ that won me over," Starscream countered, "It was something a tenth your size and _much_ prettier."

"Hey! I'm pretty good-looking in my old age," Optimus retorted, but there was a smile on his face. "Of course, I'll leave loving you intimately to Iris. She probably does it a lot better than I do."

"Oh, does she," Starscream said with a happy sigh. "She gives me these head rubs and sings to me at night sometimes. Transformers don't need sleep, but I'm out faster than a light switch when she does that."

Optimus laughed softly as they arrived at their collections room, and, opening the door, a flood of color and splendor surrounded their sense. Jewels lined the wall (as said before, given mostly by Starscream) and some other treasures that the Autobots offered to the room glimmered and shined in the light. In the middle, a column that was raise a fourth to the ceiling stood with the remaining Allspark floating above it. Optimus and Starscream arrived at it, and after staring at its mathematical beauty for a moment, took it from its stance. It hummed lightly at their presence, and Optimus set to work to carve out a little. "Humans have such small fingers," the leader said, "It's almost like trying to carve out a dust particle."

"Makes me wonder how I'm going to get it on her finger," Starscream said, his tone glum.

"Maybe you should practice. You could always have Mikaela be a model," Optimus suggested, his surgical-like hands managing the ring structure to fit a gem on its tip.

Starscream paused a moment. "Hmm, that's not such a bad idea. I think she hates me, though…"

"Why?" Optimus asked.

At that, there was silence and the leader glanced up from his work in question. Starscream jumped, glancing around and saying, "I think that's a good stone! I found it at this ice-like planet once that was deep within the core. Megatron tried—"

"Starscream…" Optimus suddenly intervened, his voice dangerous. "What did you do to her?"

"…It wasn't my idea," Starscream began, "It was Iris's. I was actually going to shoot her because I got really pissed off at something she said and then Iris suggested that…that, well, they both take their clothes off and run instead. It was really funny, and I didn't really get it, but they're alive! I just think she still hates me cause of it."

Optimus found himself smiling. That would certainly be an interesting sight. Iris was more clever than he first thought…if she knew how to present a different side of the argument instead of just butting heads with Starscream, well…no _wonder_ they were so in love with each other. They both worked for one another's advantage, and it seemed that's what Starscream needed the most. Someone who didn't constantly shut him down, but simply offered him the different side of things. It did well for his ego besides her being so kind and gracious to him. "I don't think she does. Mikaela's not the kind of person to hold grudges forever. Just apologize and get on with it," Optimus replied.

"Apologize?" Starscream asked, making a face.

"What?" Optimus asked, then realized something. Oh, yes. He was an ex-Decepticon, which still made him liable to having the same methods. "It's not that bad," he tried instead, "Girls are quite attracted to males that are able to push their pride away and apologize first. I'm sure Iris would be very proud of you doing such a thing."

"But she won't be there to watch," Starscream murmured.

"But I'm sure that Mikaela won't hold back in making the world know how 'Starscream said sorry to her'," Optimus countered, "Don't you agree?"

Starscream paused a moment, rubbing his hands together. "I guess you're right. I just figured…"

"Everybody's not against you in this world, Starscream," Optimus said, "Sometimes we just need to oblige one another from time to time."

Starscream nodded. "I'm just glad I'm not her boyfriend. She's got quite the mouth."

"Heh, she's a fighter. It takes a lot to impress her," Optimus added, then turned up from the completed product. "All right, now you can choose the gem. This one's going to be a real beauty."

"Okay," Starscream replied, already picking up the certain one he had mentioned before, "Like I said, Megatron had wanted to get as much energon from that planet as possible, but it was all in solid form and couldn't be transported properly. So he sent me under the ice to try and see if there was any liquid substances. I found this instead and since he didn't want it, I kept it for myself. He was such a snot when it came to him and his energon."

"Like a spoiled child," Optimus muttered with a sigh. "I'm quite grateful that we're finally rid of his presence."

"You and me both," Starscream said in an odd tone.

Optimus dismissed it for now; he could go further in his relationship with Megatron later. Hopefully, though it seemed like it was beginning to become more a probability than a possibility, he wasn't going to need therapy. Starscream was a sensitive being, it didn't take a genius to recognize that, and it left him vulnerable for emotional attacks against his Spark. His dealings with Megatron no doubt shredded that Spark to nothing, and from Iris, it was slowly beginning to restore itself back together again. Nevertheless, Optimus forced himself back into the present and allowed Starscream to put the final touches on the ring.

"Is it satisfying?" Optimus asked.

"It's flawless," Starscream whispered, putting it up to the light. "It reminds me so much of her."

"Mission accomplished," Optimus replied with a wink. "Now put that in a safe place and we'll go and introduce you to Hot Rod properly. I know there've been confrontations between you two and its time they're mended."

"Optimus, I…I don't know. I don't think I should talk to him just yet," Starscream said, backing away from the door.

Optimus cocked his head, unsure of what he meant. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with Hot Rod."

Starscream halted for a moment, looking a bit frustrated, but said nothing. What was he trying to convey? Optimus didn't even think that he should be very self conscious when meeting up with the rest of the Autobots, especially with his attitude. But now he seemed so doubtful…Optimus, from this, walked up to the other and placed two hands on his shoulders. "It's all right, Starscream," he said to the other assuredly, "If his behavior gets out of a hand, then I'll be there for you. I'm not just going to suddenly turn on you just because Hot Rod is rude. Besides, I don't think he'll be like that. C'mon."

It took a little push to get out the door, but Starscream's spirits to rebel seemed to dampen somewhat. No doubt he was simply afraid of rejection from Hot Rod as he was from Iris. Not to mention the proposal itself was on his mind and it was keeping him from focusing as he normally did or handling things as he usually could. The poor guy. Optimus wished he had some useful advice this time around, but it seemed that that Primus refused to offer any up. Scratching the back of his head, he murmured, "It can't be worse than Megatron, can it?"

Starscream paused as he glanced back at the Autobot leader, and Optimus feared what he said was the wrong thing. However, Starscream merely turned his gaze back down and mumbled, "It's…not that. I know the Autobots would do as you say, but I can't help but wonder if they'll still hate me because of what I've done to them in the past."

"Then show them what good you can do for them in the future," Optimus replied. "I understand your fears, and I swear I'll never abandon you. You're a good person, Starscream…"

The ex-Decepticon glanced back at him, gazing up at the leader fondly. "Nobody's ever said that to me before, at least not an Autobot."

"I'm honored to be the first," Optimus said with a smile.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee, down the hall, suddenly called and it made the two shift to face him. "We have a problem, sir."

"Yes?" the other asked.

"Decepticons are attacking Hot Rod and the other Autobots! They're outnumbered!" the yellow Autobot cried.

"Then we're going to help them! Let's get into space!" Optimus said, then turned to Starscream, "This is your chance. Will you come with us?"

Starscream nodded.

--

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! Over six thousand words, mind you. Read and review, please!


	13. The Battle

_Author's Note_: I like the title for this chapter…it's all epic. Lol I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers on this—I'd never thought we'd get up to **147** **reviews**, but we made it!! (throws party) I might be making some fanart for this little story, so once I finish that up, I'll tell you guys. I'm really slow with artwork compared to writing stuff, so yeah….ehehe…especially with robots. Never drawn them before, and they're **hard!** But anyways, please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 13_: The Battle

_Starscream_:

The ex-Decepticon watched as the Autobots teamed up with one another.

Once again, he found himself hesitating. And if they _didn't_ accept him? Would he remain under Optimus's wake for the sake of his own humility, or would he simply be forced to change his resolution again? Iris might not even trust him enough to follow him into the Decepticons, and he didn't know if he could handle not being by her side. Sighing, defeated, he slid down against the wall and stared at the huge screen in the abandoned control room. The Autobots were in the picture, seven of them adding to the group of four and managing to outnumber the Decepticons by one. If Starscream joined, there would be twelve in all. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. For some reason, something was just holding him back.

Back on Earth, Iris had bid him farewell, but he had noticed the sorrow in her eyes. To see that if he were to go to battle, he always had the chance of not coming back. Could he do that to her? Could he throw himself in danger and watch as she became devastated? He was so caught in between one side and the other, he discovered that a headache pounded in his main frame. Groaning, he pressed the heel of him palm against his forehead. What was he going to do? This was his chance to prove himself; if he did this, he would _most_ likely get a good impression from the other Autobots, but then again…

_'Thundercracker!__ What a coward you are to attack them when they're vulnerable!'_ Starscream heard Optimus snap over the intercom, shoving a finger in the direction of the Decepticon.

Thundercracker? _He_ was leader? He was far too passive…squinting, Starscream tried to recognize his late colleagues by name. There was Skywarp, naturally, Soundwave, Mirage, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Demolishor. They were all there…his old friends. Well, they weren't really friends. Just people on a team that were under Megatron. Skywarp was actually quite an aft, the way he always flaunted how good of a leader Megatron was in front of Starscream. He knew what he was doing, simply doing those things to tick off the beige Autobot. Well, he could go and fall into a black hole and die for all Starscream cared.

_'Simply good strategy,'_ Thundercracker retorted to Optimus's comment, _'As our leader, Starscream, would do.'_

The sound of his name and being called 'leader' made Starscream's Spark jump. This time, Optimus said nothing (good boy), only staring at him. _'Why have you come here?'_ he finally asked.

_'To get our leader back.__ We know he's here and that you did something to him…now give him back!'_ Thundercracker snapped, _'Or we'll get him back by force.'_

Starscream paused. They really wanted him leader, did they? Well, good for slagging them. Of course, now that he found being under a _good_ leader wasn't so bad, he didn't really feel like being leader of anything anymore. It was nice for awhile, sure, but the duty, the weight of the lives of underlings on his shoulders and the reliance of their needs would be something Starscream couldn't take for long periods of time. If anything, he wanted to make sure the leader himself wasn't killed. Rising to his feet, Starscream leaned closer into the screen, watching the scene play out.

_'We've done nothing to him!'_ Bumblebee suddenly added, swiping a hand through space.

_'Well, you must've, otherwise he would've contacted us by now,'_ Thundercracker retorted. Ouch. He had a point.

Optimus still said nothing, obviously being aware of Starscream's feelings by not saying that he had joined the Autobots. He'd noticed before that Starscream was nervous about introducing himself to the rest, and didn't want to take advantage of his presence with the Autobots to smack back a good one to Thundercracker. It meant a lot to Starscream that he should be aware of his feelings, and it gave him enough resolution that once the time came, he _would_ reveal that not only was he an Autobot, but he would never, NEVER return to the Decepticons again.

_'__He did nothing,'_ Hot Rod, the other Autobot leader, growled as he stood beside Optimus. _'Otherwise he would've told __**us**__.'_

Oh, that was difficult to go around. The words being exchanged were no doubt just weaving a more complicated web around poor Optimus, and it made Starscream finally move. Stepping away from the screen, he moved to the hanger bay were another monitor was able to show what was happening on the outside. During his journey from the control room to the bay, they had already started fighting, their weapons now speaking their hate for one another. Gulping, Starscream discovered that he was still reluctant to go out. What was stopping him? The fear of rejection? Either way, one side was going to hate him. It had always been that way. A sudden noise made his head jerk back to the screen, realizing that Optimus had been hit.

A sound hitched in Starscream's throat.

Something suddenly slowed time to a desperate halt, and just like if Starscream had been hit himself, the ex-Decepticon clutched his chest. If he had been out there…then Optimus wouldn't have gotten hurt. And neither would the Bug. Or Ironhide. Or Ratchet. Or any of them! What was he _thinking?!_ While he was having emotional problems within the ship, his friends were being wounded in battle, something he could prevent.

Snarling in a sudden spurt of rage, Starscream ripped the door open and leaped out into space. One of the Decepticons was still onto Optimus, even as he was being wounded. With a growl of vengeance, the beige Autobot bolted over to his position from behind, took the Decepticon by the shoulder, using a freehand to take his wrist. Placing a foot on his back, Starscream then pulled, completely tearing off the offending Transformer's arm. He screamed in pain, serving Starscream a fresh feeling of satisfaction. Of course, he began beating the Decepticon with his own limb, being sure to give the other enough damage before letting him go to run off again.

"S-Starscream," Optimus said, holding his arm where it had been hit.

"Are you all right?" the beige Autobot countered, looking at it.

"I'm fine, but—"

"Starscream!"

The sound of his name made him turn, noticing Thundercracker floating in the midst of battle, simply staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. Cyclonus, the one Starscream had wounded, stood behind the larger Decepticon, trembling. Starscream merely narrowed his eyes and shifting his arm, raising his missiles for aim at the Decepticon. "Scum," he muttered before firing.

Being too surprised to move in time, it hit them and offered a substantial amount of damage. Cyclonus's screech echoed through empty space, forcing everyone to stop short of their fight. The other Decepticons that had noticed Starscream's presence at first looked relieved, then appalled once he fired on their leader. The Autobots who _didn't_ expect Starscream's arrival seemed frustrated that they should fight another bloody Decepticon, but then found themselves flabbergast at his act. Starscream, not in the least bit sorry, brought back his arm to blow off the offending smoke that clung to his missile projector.

"Anyone else of you slaggers want to screw with my leader?" he hissed, shifting his other arm to emphasis his point. "Because you'll have to get through _me_ first."

"Traitor!" Thundercracker cried, holding his stomach from where he got hit.

Starscream laughed bitterly, amused by his reaction. "Traitor?" he asked, shaking his head, "Then that must truly make me devoted to my name, doesn't it? Decepticon…? I deceived you all in the end, but I'm true to my word as an _Autobot_."

"How could you turn against us when you can be leader?!" Thundercracker continued, seeming oblivious to his comment before. "You damn coward! You just wanted to save your hide, didn't you?!"

Heads turned from Thundercracker to the other, and, once again, Starscream chuckled. "How funny you should mention that. Maybe I did; but that doesn't deny the fact that I'm willing to cut off any of _your_ foolish heads to protect Optimus. So c'mon, give me the best you've got."

The leader growled, stabbing a finger at the ex-Decepticon. "You heard him, boys! Take Starscream down!"

At first, nothing happened. Decepticons stood where they were, some looking apprehensive (definitely Cyclonus), others frustrated. Then Mirage, one of the largest of the Decepticons, moved and shot back, "Don't be yellow bellies, Decepticons! He's only one traitor, and we can take him down!"

"Over my dead body!" Bumblebee, who now backed up to stand beside Starscream, growled. "You think you're the only one who's wanting your best shot?!"

Ironhide and Ratchet joined, the other Autobots completely at a loss at what to do. Hot Rod, as Starscream noticed, gave a weary look at Optimus. He only nodded gently, making the red-and-yellow Autobot shrug and take his place by his leader. At last, all twelve Autobots stood by one another with Starscream and Optimus at the middle. The Decepticons collected their own forces with Thundercracker at the head. He was hurt, but obviously not as bad as Starscream had hoped. Now he would have to use more precious missiles to take him down.

"The sunrise," Wheeljack suddenly mentioned, watching as a line of light spread of the Earth's surface.

Starscream softly sighed, letting the warm light pour of him. Then he let himself drop somewhat before blasting upwards, surprising everyone. His speed went unmatched as he twirled in the air, hearing as the Autobots made their attack with the Decepticons looking up. Starscream spun; turning, he nosedived with the use of his boosters and slammed directly into Thundercracker. The Decepticon was little prepared as they struggled in the mass of the fight, only was shocked when Starscream released him and dipped under the battle and into empty space. Shifting his body, Starscream then faced upwards towards the Transformers and fired underneath, being aware not to hit his colleagues.

"_Coward!_" Thundercracker roared as he made to tackle the other.

Starscream dodged the body easily, moving and then bolting above the battle again. Hit and run, hit and run. The process was easy, allowing minimal damage while confusing his enemy. Ratchet had suggested at one point that Starscream didn't necessarily have to finish one soldier at a time, but rather could hit and run away, all the while getting a few more shots to other Decepticons as well. It actually worked very well, and let Starscream use his speed as he so enjoyed doing. Thundercracker was enraged, too, making it all the more satisfying. Another growl escaped his mouth, however, as Starscream noticed Optimus being preyed on again.

Shifting from another attack by the Decepticon leader, he threw himself in the line of fire before Optimus could be hit. Snarling then, Starscream made another fire at the offending Decepticon. It hit them square in the chest from being so close, offering the most damage.

"Starscream!" Optimus said, concern laced in his tone.

"I'm fine! Just keep your hide alive, too!" the other retorted as he dived again.

Thundercracker, however, suddenly looked like he caught onto something and stopped. Lifting his head, he shouted, "Decepticons, all attac—"

Naturally, though, he wasn't able to finish his sentence before a fist connected with his jaw. Metal scraps flew everywhere as Thundercracker whirled uncontrollably out into space. "Don't even _think_ about it," Starscream hissed as he stabbed his arms upward. "You've got real nerve trying to do such a thing, Thundercracker…"

Starscream then let loose his missiles, catching many Decepticons by surprise once again. Things were seriously going downhill for them, especially with the way Starscream kept screwing up their battle tactics with unforeseen attacks. At this, many abandoned their Autobot fights to battle against him alone. Moving again, Starscream simply dipped and curved, going straight up with amazing speed. Many blasts behind him scrapped across his thick armor, making him twitch, but didn't shift his flight pattern or even his path. Easily maneuvering, he shifted downward again and dived. The heavier Decepticons couldn't move in time and were caught by the Autobots who they had abandoned beforehand. For the quicker, smaller ones like Skywarp (who actually was the only one left), Starscream found too easy to defeat.

Thundercracker had gained his ground again and was now after Starscream, looking extremely pissed off, going head-to-head against him. Smirking, the ex-Decepticon levied some of speed to let Skywarp catch up to him. In turn, and just before he butted heads with Thundercracker, he stopped short and blasted upwards, leaving the two to run into each other. Just as he had predicted, they collided, metal scraps and other things flying everywhere. _I suppose with the name Decepticon, one can deduct thirty IQ points_, Starscream mused to himself with a grin.

Spoke too soon.

Just as he halted, two arms caught the beige Transformer around the shoulders and squeezed. Coughing, Starscream struggled with all his might at the offender, cursing at his clumsiness. Growling, he kicked and fought, snapping, "Hey, you aft, I'm not a fleshling!"

"I could be mistaken!" Mirage replied bitterly, crushing him all the harder. "Being with the hapless Autobots!"

"Funny…how you say that…!" Starscream choked, proceeding to use his elbow to sock the giant in the side. "Cause we're…_winning!_"

"At least I can take you down before you know victory!" Mirage laughed, taking a hold of Starscream's wing and bending it back.

Starscream cried out, the shock and the pain sending him offline for a moment. Lost in a sea of confusion and sheer agony, he went limp, his body forcing him to stop for the sake of his hurt wing. White blurred his vision, his audio receptors faded out the noises of battle. Oh Primus…that did not feel good…though, Starscream couldn't feel anything at all besides the terrible agony of which he hear and feel his wing being preyed apart. There was only that, and the soft voice of…

"Starscream!" a familiar tone, Ironhide, Starscream considered for a moment.

There was the sounds of metal being snapped, the fire of gunshots and a snarl. The constriction around Starscream grew harder and the Seeker let loose another cry, feeling the terrible weight against his wing simply grow stronger. This moment…it sort of felt like something that had happened between Megatron and himself a long time ago…a form of torture the monster introduced him to. He had broken his wings, the most sensitive part of his body, before throwing him off of a cliff and forcing him to transform and crash as a Seeker. Anger suddenly boiled, being reminded of the tyrant, and Starscream snarled, forcing himself to reality again.

The whiteness that fogged his optics cleared, noticing Ironhide firing at Mirage's legs and attempting to save Starscream. The beige Autobot checked over the damage, finding that his internal systems were going haywire, exclaiming that his Spark was being crushed by his outer body, and from that, Starscream only proceeded to struggle moreso. He wasn't about to take this kind of leave when he just had found love and peace of mainframe! Damn that slagger—!

A crunching sound suddenly caught Starscream unawares, and he was released, letting him bolt away from the larger Decepticon. The beige Autobot discovered Optimus floating above Mirage as they struggled, a dent marking where the Autobot leader had smashed his fist into the other's head. In reaction, Ironhide and Starscream glanced at each other before closing the distance between one another. Arms raised, six cannons were aimed at Mirage and let loose with everything they had. Optimus dove away just in time as a rain of plasma blasts caught the purple Decepticon and shredded him to pieces.

"Retreat!" the desperate voice of Thundercracker echoed through space. "Retreat back to the Nemesis!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Starscream growled, but then was caught by Ironhide.

"Let them go…they're defeated and anymore attacks would be cruel," the black Autobot said as he pulled the other back. "We've done enough damage to them, let them go…"

Starscream groaned, annoyed, but let it be. He didn't want to look like some diabolical alien in front of the Autobots, and he had a point. Pausing a moment as he watched the cowards fly away, he turned back to Optimus and said, "Your arm."

"It's nothing, Starscream," the leader replied, "It only grazed me."

"But your stomach—"

"It's okay."

"Your leg—"

"I'm okay, really."

"Your—"

"Starscream," Optimus said with a low tone, though he was smiling, "You act as if I've never gotten hit before. I'll be fine…I'll have Ratchet fix me up. Besides, you're far more damaged than I. Your wing is dangling…"

"Merely a scratch," Starscream scoffed, the pain that shook his body couldn't deny the fact that it was far more than that.

"Nice try, let's get you back to the ship," Optimus said.

Sighing, Starscream nodded as they followed after him, then stopped short. Seven Autobots suddenly gathered around him, blocking out Ironhide and all the rest of his friends as they stared, most of them confused/frustrated, and it made Starscream feel a little _too_ small. With this, he dived, only to be caught by the hand of another Autobot. He lifted the beige Autobot up, once again presenting him to the judgmental eyes of the rest of them. Gulping, Starscream merely hung there as he said, "Meep. Optimus—"

"Put him down, Prowl," the leader said lightly. "He's not going to hurt any of you."

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Optimus?" Hot Rod growled, crossing his arms.

"Because he didn't want me to, and I wanted to be respectful to his wishes. But you watched him in battle; he's joined our group and you should be respectful to him as well," Optimus said, motioning a finger to Prowl.

The silver Autobot stared skeptically at Starscream for a moment before releasing him, letting the beige one situate himself again. Bumblebee then jumped on him, saying, "That was awesome, Starscream! You were so fast, all those stupid Decepticons couldn't even see you coming!"

"You were pretty good yourself! Blitzwing didn't have a chance against you," the other replied with a smile, once again, and quicker this time, following Optimus back to the smaller ship. "That one punch took him out good."

"I have a suggestion for all of you," Ratchet suddenly mentioned, catching the group's attention. "We should have dinner up in space tonight, as a commemorative to having us finally being united again."

The request made Starscream's Spark jump to his throat. Ratchet was now putting to place what they had planned for Starscream wanting to propose to Iris. The doctor winked at him, obviously on the same page. Nervously, the beige Autobot lifted the ring from the place he had hidden it in his body, staring at it with apprehension. Tonight would be the night. Tonight he would ask the woman of his dreams to remain with him forever. Would she accept? Hells, could he get the courage to _ask?_ Two shadows suddenly perched over both of his shoulders, and lifting his gaze, he noticed it to be Ironhide and Bumblebee.

There was a pause and then all at once, they began talking, Ironhide rubbing Starscream's head in an affectionate manner.

"Congrats, man!"

"You going to ask her tonight?!"

Starscream lost his voice to reply to them, realizing as the same seven heads turned to him. Gulping, he scrambled away as the yellow and black Autobot continued to follow after him and talk to him. Oi, this was so embarrassing! Behind him, Starscream heard Optimus laughing with Ratchet at the scene.

"I think I've missed too much for my liking," Sunstreaker grumbled to Wheeljack who nodded in agreement.

"What's going _on_?" Hot Shot whined, looking peeved that he should be left from any sort of group understanding.

Optimus then caught the back of Starscream, despite his attempts to get back to the safety of the ship, before saying, "You have to wonder _why_ Starscream joined us."

"For quite some time," Red Alert said.

"Mind to fill us in?" Hot Rod added.

Starscream put a hand in Optimus's face in aggravation, but the leader simply grinned and did irregular circles on his chest, teasing him as he said, "Our Starscream has fallen in _love_…"

"_**LOVE?!**_" all seven of them said in unison.

Starscream whimpered at their shocked faces, scrunching up his body to take the least possible space up. "So…?" he asked weakly, ready for their outbreak.

It came on swift wings. All at once, they began talking, some of the grinning, most of them shocked, all squabbling as a reaction to Starscream's position.

"Is that possible?"

"The pits have frozen over!"

"She must've used magic!"

"Is she the size of a planet?"

"Does she have an immeasurable amount of energon?!"

Starscream twitched, anger boiling in his Spark before he blurted out, "She's a humans, you afts, and twice as beautiful as any Autobot femme!"

The outburst caught all of them off guard, but at the name of 'human', they started chattering again, this time twice as energetic as before. Smacking his head, Starscream whirled about to leave them to their stupid little rumors. Optimus merely patted his shoulder, trying to get the rest of the Autobots to settle down. Ironhide suddenly stopped the ex-Decepticon, then, and said, "She's on the line. She called me, but wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay…" Starscream said, feeling his pounding heart slow down. Picking up the wireless connection, smiling, he asked, "Iris?"

_'Oh my goodness, are you okay?!'_ was the first thing she asked, making his grin be pulled further. _'I was so worried and I tried to call __beforehand, but nobody picked up and I got really scared that you could've gotten hurt!'_

"Calm down, I'm fine. It was actually a pretty interesting battle…we kicked their butts, though!" Starscream replied, feeling a surge of pride. "We'll be coming home in a few minutes…you should get away from camp, though."

_'Huh? Why?'_ she asked.

"These robots are insane…I swear, I've never seen such…eh?" Turning at the feeling of a large shadow cross over him. "GAH!"

Ten Autobots stood over him, making him twitch as they grinned at him. If there wasn't so _many_ of them, he wouldn't feel nearly as vulnerable, but with Iris on the line, too, he couldn't start verbally abusing them.

"Is she on the line?"

"Can we talk to her?"

"Go AWAY!" Starscream cried.

--

_Iris_:

"Awww, my poor Starscream," Iris said softly, smoothing a hand over his face. "Were they not nice?"

"No, just…crazy. They never got really angry, they only seemed to just get surprised and then tease me and…ugh," he groaned as he let his head fall against the grass. "I just can't tell you how I'm glad I am to be alone with you. They wanted to meet you right away, but Optimus managed to ward them off for awhile. They're like…"

"I'm sure they're just excited," Iris complied, patting his forehead. "Imagine what it is to be in their shoes. As I've heard, you've been a long-time enemy of theirs, and they're just glad to have you come to their side."

"I'm glad not otherwise," Starscream grumbled, scratching his chest. "I'm glad that I'm not dead from their ten thousand questions, too. Optimus made me get on the ship and they cornered me and wouldn't let me go until they learned every possible detail of my adventures with you and the others. I wanted to punch them, but Optimus would've been pissed."

"Well, I'm just glad you're not fatally wounded," the young woman continued, turning to his bandaged shoulder. Her heart had been handling the situation nothing short of a cardio workout, and when he returned home looking like he went through recycle plant, she nearly fainted. It was a good thing he was quick, otherwise she probably would still be passed out. "I honestly was worried…I didn't want you to go up there when you said you might have to fight."

Starscream turned down at her, his expression softening. A gentle blue covered the red ugliness after he spoke of the battle that happened, and he reached over to pick her up with his good hand. Setting her down on his chest, he petted her back lightly as he said, "I've been doing this for thousands of years, my love. I know how to handle Decepticon tactics…it was a rather easy battle, actually. It could've been a lot worse. They could've still had Megatron or some of the others…"

"You say that," Iris murmured as he hugged his head. "But that can't stop my worry."

She felt Starscream sigh, probably at her needless concern. It was recognizable to a human girl like her that he wasn't just another being, he was a forty-foot, missile-equipped alien warrior that had to deal with the worst of leaders for thousands of years. Not only that, but he had armor thick enough to ice skate on, and could range up to speeds of Mach 2.8. He had told her so beforehand, but the worry that sustained her mind that he was gone from her sight, gone from her loving arms was something that made her want to strap him down Earth-bound so that he didn't have to get hurt anymore. Squeezing her eyes shut, she sniffed back tears.

"Don't cry…I know it's scary, but I'll be fine…" he said softly, rubbing her back. "I'd never die knowing that I had you to go back to. It's just something that I wouldn't allow."

Iris couldn't bring herself to say anything, considering tears began bubbling up in her throat. She held it back, only to release a shaky breath and with it, the moistness in her eyes began pouring down her cheeks. They pooled over face and onto Starscream's, and from their heat, he could tell she was definitely crying now.

"Please, oh, Iris…" he whispered awhile sitting up, still holding her to him. "Iris, don't cry…here, we probably won't go into battle for a really long time. They need time to recuperate, especially after all the damage they've taken. In the meantime, I'll get stronger so that if they _do_ come back, not saying that they will, I'll be ready for them and we can kick their big, ugly afts again. How does that sound?"

Nodding meekly, she clutched to him, as much as she could bear. He rubbed her back in a reassuring manner, gentle and soothing, and it allowed her to calm down. After a moment, she pressed her lips against his cheek in a way that spoke the words she didn't know how to say to him and he hugged her back. They then parted somewhat, looking at one another in silence, before Starscream smiled and murmured, "Your cheeks are all red."

Iris wiped the rest of the offending tears from her eyes, then stared up at him again. Something in that look must've taken him back, for he cocked his head and gave her a very warm expression. He smiled, then, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know how I could manage without you, my dear."

"I don't know how to manage without _you_," she countered, catching his cheeks. "That's why I'm so worried about you going to battle!"

"Awww," was all he replied as he hugged her affectionately. "That's the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me. Why don't we get you some food, hon. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Iris's stomach replied as if on cue. "A little," she said while biting her finger.

"Hehe, all right," Starscream replied as he rose to his feet. "I have to admit I'm a bit afraid of going back there, though."

"Why?" she asked, leaning against his head as he began to clamber through the wood and back to the camp.

"They're _insane!_ All of them," Starscream whined, pushing away a branch. "I mean, I get their curiosity and their excitement, but they make Bumblebee look well adjusted."

"Well, I'm sure they'll get used to it after awhile," Iris said with a warm smile. "Hopefully they'll get used to my presence as well. After all, I'm staying with you for as long as I can."

Though Starscream said nothing, she received his response by his loving expression. Hugging him, they passed through another opening before coming upon the entrance of the base. Even in broad daylight, it seemed as if there was nothing there but trees, a thin creek, and a few fallen over trunks. However, as Starscream tapped a few keypad numbers into a nearby tree, the large opening in the grass slit open and allowed him entry. It was like entering another world. As the beige Autobot skipped down the silver steps, Iris noticed the mechanical-like walls surrounded them with odd, alien-like decorations on them. In all honesty, it was truly beautiful, and even had some energy with the colors they used. Blues, reds, yellows, colors that she hadn't even seen before in her life captured her interest.

"They dedicated it to Jazz, who died during the battle for the Allspark," Starscream said quietly as they made their way through the corridor. "He was always…_stylish_ in everything he did. So we didn't allow Optimus to do anything."

"Haha. Why not?" Iris asked.

"He's, like, sixty thousand years old. He's so boring, he makes snails yawn," Starscream muttered with the roll of his eyes.

"Makes _who_ yawn?" a familiar voice said behind them.

Starscream grinned as he turned and said, "_Snails_, Optimus. That's why we couldn't let you contribute to the design of this base."

"Aw, you don't have to remind me how boring I am," the leader said with a slump of his shoulders. However, at the sight of Iris, he changed subject and said, "I take it we need to give her a tour?"

"Yes…we just have to avoid all the rest of your lackeys," Starscream said with an annoyed tone. "At least until they act like responsible Transformers."

"Don't worry, I answered most of their inquiries. However, they're very interested in meeting Iris," Optimus replied. "And going to dinner."

"Dinner?" Iris asked, cocking her head.

"You haven't told her?" Optimus said with an eyebrow raised.

Starscream scratched the back of his head, saying, "Nnh, it passed by mind. We wanted to go up into space to have dinner. That's why the _Ark_ is still up there."

Iris gasped, then a grin swept across her features. "Oh my goodness, really, _truly_?! Can I come, oh please, Starscream, can I come?" she begged, taking his cheeks in her palms.

"Of course! It would be fun, don't you think?" he asked, grinning at her reaction.

Rather than with spoken words, she hugged his face again, taking in as much as she could. The laugh that was only reserved for her echoed in the hallways, pleasure that she was excited vibrating through his main frame. Excitement bubbled in her veins at the realization she was going to _space_. SPACE, of all places! What wondrous adventures…and dinner with the Autobots, she could finally meet them properly and talk to them. This was going to be the night of her life!

--

"So have you ever thought that Starscream might ask you to be with him, like, in a marriage sort of thing?" Mikaela asked, practiced hands placing an earring into the hole in her lobe.

"_Marriage?_" Iris asked, flushing deeply as she smoothed a brush through her hair. "I've never really thought of it…I suppose we're dating right now, but…I dunno, I think it could be a possibility."

"But if he _did_," Mikaela persisted, "Would you say yes?"

Iris stopped and whirled about, putting the brush down as she thought. As her eyes wandered her room, all the normal things in her life, she was curious as well. Would she accept would be the first thought. Of course, when thinking about it (and she, naturally, had considered the idea before), a strange sensation filled her stomach and she found herself smiling. However, before she could reply, the soft rasping on the door made her attention turn and she walked over to the entrance of her room. Sam filled the space, appropriately attired in a button-up shirt with a nice outer coat. He actually didn't look that bad, now that all the sweat and dirt was cleaned off his face and he looked presentable.

"Your date has arrived, my dear," Iris said with a light tone, allowing him entry.

"My parents are still freaking out that I get to go to space, but I finally convinced them," Sam said with a sigh. "They never really liked me hanging out with a bunch of alien robots, but since they figure they're my only friends besides _Miles_, then it would be okay."

"You certainly have developed interesting ways to handle your guardians," Iris said smoothly, not entirely liking being reminded of her own parental units.

"It's easier when you're young," the boy replied with a smirk. "'Ruining my childhood' always works well."

Iris laughed softly as Mikaela rose from her seat, looking positively radiant. She wore a shimmering red, gold dress that were accompanied by velvet crimson high-heels. Golden hoops hung from her ears as she smiled and took an astonished Sam's arm. He looked absolutely flabbergast at the sight of her; it was a cute reaction on his part, after all, he seemed thankful for every moment he spent with her. It reminded Iris somewhat of the way she shared her relationship with Starscream; he never seemed ungrateful at her presence besides him. She felt the exact same way about him.

"Ready to head into space?" she asked as they exited her apartment. "This is going to be so much fun! Think of the few exceptional people that are able to go out of our atmosphere, huh?"

"It's going to be an experience we'll never forget," Mikaela added while bumping hips with Sam. "I think the best part about it is meeting new Autobots we've never seen before."

"They seem just as excited," Sam replied, "I talked to some of them today. Or, at least, Optimus was on the line and they were all talking at the same time in the background. I think I was on speakerphone…"

"Oh yes? They seem quite like the happy bunch," Iris stated, then glanced outside the corridor windows in thought. What made her stop, however, was seeing a pair of dot-sized blue optics staring at her in the dark on the opposite building's roof. They seemed almost frightening at first, before Iris grinned and waved. Starscream waved back just before hunching as a shadow and leaping, the shower of colors and light of New York reflect over his golden shell, before he landed on the roof above them. The building quaked for a moment, then shuddered and stopped.

"I think we have our chauffeur," Sam muttered as he glanced up.

"What is he doing on the roof?" Mikaela asked, then her eyes widened at seeing Iris's knowing gaze. "Oh, _that's_ why."

--

A/N: Bwahahaha! You'll just have to wait until ze NEXT chapter! (gets stabbed) Hey, I wrote this chapter in one day, too! WOOT! Anyways, please read and review!

AH! BY THE WAY! There's this amazing picture on deviantArt with Iris and Starscream in it! You guys should definitely go and check it out! All you have to do is type in "Starscream and Iris" in the search box, hit enter and it'll pop up! It's FRIGGIN' AMAZING!!! So you should go and check it out and tell blackdragon how incredibly awesome it is. 3


	14. The Proposal

_Author's Note_: Thanks for all who reviewed! Please enjoy what I've been so looking forward to show. I've been imagining this moment since I started writing this story. I finally managed to get a cool proposal down. Thank heavens I watch enough sci-fi to actually know a few things. (shot)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 14_: The Proposal

_Starscream:_

"Why don't you just use the human body?" Ironhide asked, downing another energon cake that Bumblebee had been so willing to make. "You brought it all the way up here…"

Starscream lifted an eyebrow at the suggestion, finding himself curious as to why he hadn't thought of it before. Scratching the back of his head and staring at the ring for Iris, he realized that not only would it make them both feel more…level, but it would also be easier for him to put the thing on her finger. He trying to do on Mikaela was practically impossible, and they even had to stop before he broke the tiny limb. Ironhide certainly had his point. "Maybe," Starscream said nevertheless.

The black Autobot simply shrugged, leaning against the counter as he made another move for yet another cake. Fat boltbag. Starscream paused to rub his optic for a moment, waiting as Optimus spoke to the humans for an amount of time. He, and the other Autobots, had considered allowing a few of the more important human officials from the government, specifically the ones that assisted in destroying Megatron, to also join their celebration. Therefore, while Optimus did his thing, Starscream was forced to endure some time with his favorite cohort, Ironhide.

"Why did you make it out of the Allspark?" the black Transformer continued to inquire.

Starscream slid his annoyed gaze to the other and asked, "Should I have made it from anything else?"

"Something from Earth."

"Is that what _you_ would give your most beloved mate in the universe?"

Ironhide returned his comment with a glare. "Hmph," was his only verbal response as he munched on another cake.

"Hey you guys," Sunstreaker said as he entered the kitchen. "Optimus is done with his little speech with everyone, so you should come now."

"Awright," Ironhide replied with his mouth full.

Rolling his optics, Starscream moved from his place against the counter and slipped out the door. Sunstreaker watched him stride past with an inquisitive gaze; the ex-Decepticon had actually gotten quite used to it now, considering all the Autobots seemed to still be unbelieving in the idea that Starscream had joined them. Well, whatever. They could ask and stare as much as they wanted to. Walking down the hallway, Starscream found himself growing more nervous the more time ticked past. It was almost midnight to human standards, and the party had just begun. He would take her to the sight room, which had the most windows. He would show her the beauty of the stars, the moon, the Earth. He would show her what he could offer her in this lifetime, all the love and beauty in the universe. Then he would ask. And then it would be his life in one word that came to her lips.

Sighing almost absently, Starscream wandered into the common room, the largest area of all on the ship, two Autobots following him. Moaning somewhat, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he discovered a red and yellow Autobot standing before him. Holding out his hand, Starscream took it wearily as the other said, "I'm Hot Rod. It's nice to have you on our team, Starscream."

"Pleasure," he mumbled, unsure of how to reply.

"You're great in battle…I take it you change into an F-22 fighter air jet, yes?" he continued, making Starscream realize that he was in for a conversation.

"Yes, I do…" the other replied while taking a cup of glowing purple liquid Hot Rod handed to him. It had been a very long time since he had drank any energon substance, but once downing it one shot, had discovered that he missed the taste and feeling of it traveling through his systems. Savoring the liquid in his mouth, he felt himself traveling away from the conversation. It was just too nerve-wrecking, besides everything that had happened. He was going to marry—or at least introduce the possibility—a _human_. Something so tiny, fragile and…and…squishy. Once he had considered them to be a nuisance; but he realized that if Megatron's plan had come to pass, he never would've met her and things would've never happened this way. He supposed he had Sam and the Autobots to thank for that.

--

_Iris_:

"Don't you ever find yourself doubting that Starscream would be a good partner?" Wheeljack asked, swirling the neon purple contents in a massive cup.

"…Not really," Iris said after a moment of thought, "He's been very good to me so far."

"It's just so weird," the silver Autobot continued, "I've never seen a Decepticon change sides, and the last one that I would _ever_ consider becoming a good-natured Autobot would be him. But I suppose there's a _lot_ to him than first meet's the eye."

Iris nodded, adding, "I thought that first, too. And then I recognized the fact that he just has a lot of pride, and is very self conscious. He worries about what others see him as, and he probably didn't want to be considered weak. But now that he's shown his power through being an Autobot, I think others reconsider."

"I know I did," Wheeljack muttered while taking a spare glance at the ex-Decepticon.

Two gazes found one staring back at them already; Starscream realized this and shook his head, then shifted back to Hot Rod who had been talking the entire time, oblivious to the fact that Starscream hadn't heard a word he said. Iris grinned at his tactics, and it almost made her feel happy that he should be so interested in her if he wasn't in a half-conversation in the first place. "He's…sensitive," Iris murmured, "There's a lot in him, and he's very, very sensitive about it. He doesn't trust people at first, and it takes him a long time to get him to do such a thing."

Wheeljack lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "You seemed to manage it pretty quickly."

"Because all I offered was unconditional love," she replied, smiling softly. "I never disobeyed. Except once."

"When was that?"

"When I feared for his life."

"Ah."

Silence became the two for a moment, Iris staring fondly at the other side of the room as Starscream passed her an affectionate glance for every one he could spare. Iris sat on the long range of the counter, Wheeljack leaning up against it, while panels of windows facing the outside beauty of space and Earth were spread behind her. The room was moderately noisy from the fact that all the Autobots were chatting amongst one another, mostly talking about their adventures to their comrades they hadn't seen in such a long time. All the Autobots seemed to spare her a great amount of respect, simply because of the fact of her relationship with Starscream. However, they seemed to be shy to really ask her any questions, Wheeljack had managed to slip his way through the small talk and be a bit inquisitive. Not that she minded, of course, she never minded about talking about Starscream.

"So did he, uh…_mark_ you yet?" Wheeljack suddenly asked.

"Mm-hm," Iris replied casually, licking her lips.

"You accept this so easily?" the other continued.

"It was a little…uncomfortable at first, but the pain eventually goes away," she replied while letting her legs swing over the edge of the counter.

Wheeljack stared at her for a moment. "That's not what I meant."

Iris turned to him, and she found he was giving her a funny look. To his surprise, she merely smiled, patting his arm which was laid in between them before she said, "Do not think of me in such a way. I was a boring girl, once, Wheeljack. And Starscream was the one who made me different, extravagant, and beautiful…even a bit crazy."

"…You really love him?"

The question in itself didn't necessarily catch her off guard as it did with the way he put it. Was what that feeling was? That bubbly feeling her stomach that reached up to her chest, filled her senses and brought warmth to her fingers and toes? Maybe that was it after all, and to Mikaela's question—

"Hungry?" Wheeljack suddenly asked.

"I am, actually," Iris replied, and allowed him to help her up. "Can people eat energon?"

"I _think_, but I'm not sure," he said, picking her up. "You're going to have to sit at a table on the counter next to us with the rest of the humans. I'm afraid our forks and spoon are too big for you to use."

"They're as big as me, aren't they?" she asked with a grin.

"Maybe a tad smaller, but yes," the silver Autobot replied. "I don't think I've had a party like this in _millennia's_. Far too much for the liking, if you ask me."

"You live for so long…I'm sorry to hear that," she murmured, staring up at him.

"Oh, well, once you do have the chance to have parties like these, it's well worth the wait. I don't think I've seen my comrades so relaxed…and seeing Optimus Prime enjoying himself so much after all he's had to sacrifice is _definitely_ a Spark-warmer," Wheeljack murmured, glancing at his leader. Optimus himself was chatting merrily with the one they called Hound, a boxy figure, but looked pleasant to speak with.

"He looks happy," Iris added with a smile up at Wheeljack.

"It's a very reassuring thing," the other said with a content sigh.

"If you'll excuse me," Iris suddenly heard Starscream say to Hot Rod, before departing the conversation and making his way towards her. "Damsel in distress, I have come to save you."

"Lucky for you," Wheeljack joked as he handed over the tiny human. "I was about to run away with her."

"In your wildest dreams," Starscream shot back as he placed her on his shoulder. "You'll have to find yourself another…no, wait, there _is_ no other like Iris."

The young woman blushed, giving him a large smile. Wheeljack did the same, but his was far more playful and she could tell he was thinking of the impossibility of the situation. Starscream. Giving someone a comment. NO FREAKING WAY. Nevertheless, they split before Bumblebee, who had helped fix dinner up along with Ratchet, told everybody that their meal was complete and awaiting them. This should be interesting.

--

_Starscream_:

"This feels weird, Ratchet," Starscream whined, twisted the body. "Besides the whole equation of being a tenth of your size, I feel…squishy."

"Well, it goes along with having sweat and blood, my friend," the doctor replied. "I figured you'd be more worried about staring at yourself."

Starscream gave a weary look over to his _other_ body, which was slumped in a corner at the other room. It was in constant recharge, considering his Spark wasn't there to keep it alive, and looked as dead as it probably was. Any other Autobot, including Bumblebee and Hot Rod that came in here without knowing what was going on, would no doubt consider him indeed dead. Of course, it would've really bothered him if he wasn't doing this for Iris. For her sake, he could at least deal with being smaller, but it just felt weird inside. Like he shouldn't be there.

"Your eyes glow," Ratchet noted.

"Does it look freaky?" Starscream asked as he clothed himself in human garments. He honestly didn't care if he walked out there stark naked in human terms, but he was sure he would get a strange reaction from everyone. Not to mention the fact he wanted to look best for his love, and being bare of clothes wasn't an attire to do such…for now.

"Not necessarily…your pupils are white," the doctor added with the point of his finger.

Starscream halted from tripping into the 'pants' to give Ratchet a glare. "That's not freaky at _all_," he replied sarcastically.

"Calm down, Starscream…I know you're nervous, I would be in your shoes, too, but you have to remind yourself that it'll very unlikely she'll give you a big 'no'," Ratchet mentioned while giving him a soft expression. "Imagine how she feels at this point. Her parents refused her, she's about as much in love with you as you are with her, and she's got nothing holding her back to her Earthly life. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked _you_ first."

The ex-Decepticon sighed, understanding his point. Of course, it didn't falter the feeling of something fluttering in his abdomen. He moved a hand across the 'skin', made of nylon and plants and other materials, feeling the resonation of muscle over the metal skeptical structure beneath it all. It just felt so…different. "Yeah…I guess you're right," Starscream muttered as he tossed the button up shirt around his back and around his arms. "I just don't think I could handle myself if she refused."

"Even if she did, I don't imagine it would be forever," Ratchet said gently. "It can't rain every day."

Starscream glanced up at him, a thoughtful expression masking his nervousness for a moment. "Yeah…yeah, I suppose," he finally replied, shrugging on the long trench coat to add to his 'casual gentleman' appeal. "How do I look?"

"Like a human," Ratchet replied, smiling at him. "Except it's somewhat awkward without the shoes…"

The beige Autobot gave another disgusted glance towards the foot protectors, curling his nose as a human would. "I just don't understand these fleshlings."

"I find it interesting—"

"Iris is different, all right! She makes EVERYTHING look pretty!" Starscream snapped before Ratchet could start in. With a huff, the ex-Decepticon stomped his feet in the shoes, coiling somewhat at the weird sensation they brought. They, including the clothes, made it feel like a soft wall was surrounding Starscream besides his head. He might as well thrown a Transformer-sized comforter on with his normal body for what this effect brought. With a sigh and a swipe of his tan, coarse hair, he gestured Ratchet to pick him up.

The doctor obliged, allowing Starscream to get onto his hand himself. Exiting out of the hospital ward of the ship, they strode through the corridor meeting the rest of the Autobots in the common room. Amazing as it was, dinner went respectively well with everyone treating Starscream like their own. They asked him mild questions about Megatron, ones that ended up someone making a snide remark about the Decepticon leader, and everyone roaring into laughter. Even Starscream joined at some points, especially when Hot Rod would put in his opinion about the prick. In other words, the environment stabled Starscream enough to make himself feel at home with them. Perhaps it was because of their own individual personalities, perhaps it was them as a whole. Whatever the case, Starscream found himself grateful for their acceptance.

In the end, he also found the energon meal eased the nervousness in his mind, and brought a stabilizing presence in his Spark. Now he was ready. He would ask her. He didn't feel scared anymore.

"Hello," Ratchet said kindly as Hound passed them, giving an odd look to Starscream.

The ex-Decepticon grinned; he always loved getting those looks. As they arrived the common room again, Ratchet quietly placed Starscream on the counter behind Iris, who was chatting with some of the government officials. Many questionable heads turned towards both Starscream and Ratchet, a knowing one coming from Optimus as he smiled. Silently, the beige Autobot stepped in close behind Iris, moving a finger to gently touching her dangling hand by her side.

"Oh? Who's there?" she asked, attempting to turn around.

Starscream closed in on her, taking both hands and wrapping his own arms around her stomach. Settling his nose into the edge of her neck, he could sense her heart rate flaring and a blush rise to her cheeks. Her smell became apparent, overwhelming Starscream, but it was soft and sweet, not at all too strong or intoxicating. Rocking her a little, she asked, "Wh-who is this? I have a boyfriend, you know. He'll beat you up."

The beige Autobot laughed softly, murmuring, "Even if he was my size?"

At this, the young woman twitched and twisted again, this time Starscream allowing her to turn. She stared up at him, those huge, innocent blue eyes curious, baffled. It took her a moment, giving him a once-over before saying softly, "Starscream…?"

"Hello," he said teasingly, taking her hand and putting his lips against her knuckles. "I thought I should…surprise you."

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, tossing her arms around his neck.

"Oh! I guess it worked," Starscream replied with a laugh.

"_Starscream…?_" the voice, from Bumblebee, said, absolutely flabbergasted.

A unified gasp arose in the room, obviously not hearing it from Iris, before they turned shocked stares from Ratchet, to Optimus, back to Starscream. All at once, they began chattering, some of them even coming to take a picture of Starscream with Iris. He merely rolled his eyes, letting them enjoy the moment for what it was worth. Yes, the neurotic Starscream not only gave up his personality, he gave up his body in order to please a human as well. The universe has ended. All three Autobots gave knowing glances at each other before Starscream said, "I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Okay…" Iris replied with a smile, still clinging to him. "I have to admit, though, you are very handsome, my dear."

"Thank you. I also have the capability to sweat, to bleed and…other things," he said smoothly, giving her a suggestive gaze.

Her flushed deepened immediately, but she smiled nevertheless. Ratchet held an open palm for them to get on, and Iris even sat in Starscream's lap, enjoying his certain body to the maximum. "Your eyes…" she then whispered, capturing his cheeks in her hands, "They're beautiful…"

A rush of relief washed of Starscream as he said, "We didn't even mean them to come out this way."

"They remind me…of the sky…" she murmured, staring into his eyes with a very loving expression.

Starscream smiled, nuzzling her nose with his own. "You always know how to get me."

"Hey, get a room before you start pulling anything on my hand," Ratchet groused.

"Oh, don't blow a gasket," Starscream retorted, shooting a glare up at him. "We're here anyways."

Ratchet smirked as he opened the door to a certain room, and darkness met Starscream's sense. He turned on his inferred, though unnecessary, before being placed on the circular podium that sat in the center of the room. Ratchet, with that, departed, saying he needed to speak with Optimus about a certain subject. Not like it mattered that he said that, only reassuring Iris that there wasn't anything spectacular in what Starscream had in store for her. Merely, she nodded, before the lights dimly glowed around the edges of the spherical room, and Starscream pressed a button on the podium.

With it, metal shifted and contracted, leaving the ceiling opened, revealing the splendor of space and the night through hexagonal crystal windows. Iris gasped as the flood of stars and comets and planets inundated her senses, and the reaction was worth it to Starscream. They walked around the podium for a moment, Starscream checking the ring was in his pocket before he found Iris at the edge, staring up with sheer wonder. "This is _beautiful_, Starscream…" she whispered, fingertips fluttering to her mouth. She then whirled around to face him, smiling gently as she said, "It's like a dream…a dream I've always wanted to have, but always had something missing…but now it's there."

Starscream found himself realizing how much he loved her at that moment. While away from the young woman, he was consistently second-guessing himself at the idea that she could be happy from _anything_ he did, but now that she was right next to him, he realized there was _nothing_ she couldn't be satisfied with. It meant the universe to him, and besides that, to be his partner for life was something he couldn't help but smile about. His future was bright; he could see it coming like a light at the end of a dark, long and horror-filled tunnel.

Smiling from such a thought, he walked up to her, placing a hand at the nape of her back. In turn, she glanced up at him, then they both looked to the stars, sharing the moment of silence. "This is only a touch of what it all really looks like," he then whispered in her ear. "Imagine supernovas…imagine nebulas in colors you haven't even seen before and galaxies ten times the size of the one you live in…"

She glanced back at him, her eyes shimmering with amazement and a smile drawn across her features. "Oh, Starscream…"

"Imagine," he began again, running a hand through her silk-like hair, his other open palm smoothing the air in front of them like a vision, "planets fresh and clean, not a single unbalanced statistic in their atmosphere or in their lakes, or in their environments. Imagine, Iris, _new_ species that have just begun on their route to evolution, or those who have lasted for millions and millions of years, far beyond even the Transformer's advances. New discoveries, new perspectives of life and love and truth and beauty…imagine it."

"I can't even…it's so big," she whispered, lifting her hands up. "If only I could see it."

Starscream smiled, taking her soft cheek in the palm of his hand as he said, making eye contact with her, "I can show it to you. Everything…the galaxies, the things humans couldn't even imagine. Things not yet discovered by either of our species."

"Starscream…" she whispered, blue orbs glimmering with awe at the mere thought.

"I _want_ to show it you," he murmured, taking her hand and enfolding his fingers in her own. "The two of us, together. To see what secrets the universe holds for us."

Iris smiled, something of a knowing gaze overtaking her face. "And I…I want to show you my own planet, too. I want to show what we have to offer…and I want you to show me what you have to offer."

"We'll do it, together," Starscream whispered, suddenly finding himself lost in the moment. They faced each other, foreheads touching, hands laced together as the universe murmured the possibilities to them. Stars exploded around them, planets flaring to life with powers that none had ever seen before. Creatures thought to have never been able to exist were sprung into the environment, with senses unknown to humans and Transformers alike, seeing things never thought possible. Comets powered through space at the speed of light, a shimmer of white and blue, leaving one spot to never be there again.

_Know._

Starscream finally reached for it, lifting the beautiful grey ring to Iris's sight. She said nothing, but no words were necessary from the shock and the love she had sprung on her features, her reflective eyes staring at it in complete awe. _Yes._ Moving, Starscream slipped it on her finger and Iris took it, beaming as tears of happiness trailed down her warm cheeks. The beige Autobot kissed them away with soft lips, taking her tiny form into his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Though tears streamed down her cheeks, Iris smiled back at him, and he back at her, before their lips joined. The kiss they shared represented a new beginning, not only for each of them, but for a new opportunity for all.

_Believe._

The tan male slipped Iris to the ground beneath them, moving his hands to her shoulders to slip off the offending straps that held her black dress in place. Iris herself smoothed a hand over his chest as they continued to kiss, removing the trench coat, merely to have Starscream to move it under her. The collared shirt was slowly unbutton by her slender fingers, skin that felt so real emitting warmth from his Spark as he leaned down on top of her. The irritating dress was quickly cast aside, the buttoned shirt, the shoes, the pants, the tights. Starscream stared down at her, running a hand over her forehead. The young woman lifted her head and connected their mouths, sweet and enticing.

_See._

Life whirled around them at speeds unknown, deep space offering endless possibilities. The life of the smallest things that created the greatest changes and beauty of the universe; the cause and effect that could bring them the most tender love and the strongest sense of justice. It seeped down into the ship and into their moment, the joining of their bodies and of themselves. The grey ring that rested on Iris's finger shimmered slightly, going on unnoticed by the two as the woman clung to Starscream. He shifted, moving downward, a soft moan escaping her lips. Moving in a steady rhythm, a growing light consumed them both; an escalating, blooming flow of life escaped from Starscream and entered Iris, settling there. Connecting. Becoming. Growing.

_Understand_.

Iris cried out, Starscream following. Fingers dug into his back as they reached climax, an explosion of color and splendor filling their dim, grey worlds. No longer did they have to suffer the hardships of being alone; never again did they have to feel the horrible pain of knowing their ego continuing to be destroyed. They were together now. And they would always love each other. Even if those that were close were lost or abandoned them, they would always have the other, their hearts, their souls, their worlds never again to be split apart. Panting, the young woman's head fell back, only to be caught by his palm on the back of her head. Heat and pleasure shook both their bodies, but they smiled at each despite their fatigue. Then they kissed, held one another, shared one another.

"You're so beautiful, Starscream…" Iris whispered, running a hand through tough hair.

"Hey, that's my line to you," he teased, nipping at her ear.

"You're right…" she replied, staring up at the sky, "I'm supposed to say 'Thank you'."

Starscream paused a moment, grinning, before he retorted, "No, I called that one, too."

"Oh!" she gasped before a reply came, noticing he was doing some after play.

Unfortunately, their moment was cut short when the door suddenly shot open, revealing Optimus and Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot, obviously tipsy from the concoctions he'd ingested during the night, screamed and threw his hands in the air, tossing his cup of fluid while he was it at, and ran like the pits down the corridor. Optimus paused a moment as he stared after Bumblebee, looking a bit drunk himself, before he turned to the couple and said, "Excuse us."

"Just close the door, boss," Starscream said with the roll of his eyes.

It was replied with the hiss of the entrance closing, the reassuring 'click' of the lock as it went into place.

"That's going to be imprinted on his mind forever," Iris noted.

"Oh yeah," Starscream replied, "Teaches him to not knock on doors…"

Soft laughter bubbled as Starscream toyed around, dragging his tongue in certain areas.

"I hope our marriage is on Earth," Iris then mentioned, tapping her lip.

Starscream glanced up, licking his mouth and said, "That's what I was thinking. Or we could have it on Cybertron. Despite the fact that it's a wreck."

"Cybertron…" Iris whispered, mesmerized. "We just might have to. Either way, I'm glad you asked. I almost considered asking you beforehand."

At the comment, Starscream cocked his head, smirking impishly. "Ratchet kept saying that…is it not customary for men to ask the women on your planet?"

"Eh, I'm not so into tradition," Iris said with a shrug.

"You're reminding me of me. Stop that," Starscream teased as he leaned against her, the young woman taking his head and hugging it to her.

"You're so sweet…" she whispered.

"I'm so in _love_…" he retorted. "You're the one that's sweet."

"I'm more in love than you."

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh yes."

"Cut that out. There would be absolutely _no_ way that you can love me as much as I love you."

"Want to bet?"

"Oh yes."

Iris laughed, lining a finger down his cheek. He smiled, nibbling at her nose.

Then a there was a knock at the door.

"That best not be Ironhide and Ratchet…"

"Starscream? Did she say yes?" the doctor's voice filtered through the steel barrier.

…

"I'm going to kill them both."

--

A/N: No cliffhanger this time! I was in too good of a mood after writing this to do that to you guys. (smiles) Read and review, please!

AUGH. I'm stuck! I have writer's block! I don't know what to DO for the next chapter. AUGH. SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE.


	15. The Weaving Web

_Author's Note_: WOOT! 172 reviews! We are doing _SO_ good! Thank you guys awesomely!!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 15_: The Weaving Web

_Thundercracker_:

How could've he have done that to them? How could Starscream have abandoned them when they needed him _most?_

Did he finally snap, after all the pressure and torture Megatron succumbed him to, being along on the planet with the powerful force of the Autobots chasing after him? Was that what happened…? Thundercracker couldn't figure himself to believe it. The time span was too quick, and he realized that it had been less than a vron since the first group of Decepticons arrived on Earth, aside from Megatron. They had actually sent a bump of connection, a small flag saying where they were in the universe, and that's where Thundercracker continued to follow after it. Of course, it fell short for an amount of time, but then arose back in Starscream's signal that he was still alive. But it didn't make _sense_.

How could he have changed so fast that he was, in fact, protecting Optimus Prime rather than attacking him…? On several occasions, when the Decepticons were still united, he recalled how Starscream boasted and flaunted how much hatred he held in for the Autobot leader. And there he was, not only shooting for his _side_, but using his own body as a block so that Optimus wouldn't even have to be scratched. What the pits kind of leader is that? And the way he moved…it was as if he had been expecting everything from Thundercracker, not like he was surprised, they had only been in the same damn league for ten thousand years. Then what the _slag_ was the big idea?!

"Thundercracker, my lord," Skywarp said, interrupting his thought. "What are your orders?"

The Decepticon Lord glared back at his underling, growling in his face, "You've got any suggestions? Because I'd say we're officially screwed off our _afts_ without Megatron or Starscream."

The Seeker was taken back by Thundercracker's immediate anger towards the inferior. He stepped back, grumbling, "We could always retrieve more reinforcements, if you wish…"

"You think that will do anything? The damn idiot's out of his _main frame_, and he doesn't look very interested in going back in. He's not going down without a fight, and he'll crumple us into _scrap metal_ before we can even LOOK towards Optimus's direction!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air. "He was our last resource; if he surely would've wished to defeat Optimus, and that would've at least given us _dignity_ to die for! Now he's laughing in our faces, calling himself true to his name."

"In a way, he is," the other mumbled, earning a dangerous look from Thundercracker, "O-of course, we always have our options! We could kidnap one of the Autobots and force his compliance."

"That will only piss him off more," the Decepticon leader retorted, turning away. "He would need to come back willfully, or die. If we _were_ to kidnap any of the Autobots, it would have to be someone very personal to him, like Optimus. The blasted Autobot leader is too damn hard to hold down with our kind of forces, however."

"He seemed pretty compliant with Ironhide," Skywarp continued, scratching the back of his head.

"Simply not enough…it has to be someone he owes affection for, someone he wouldn't think twice to step out on the line for…" Thundercracker mumbled, tapping his lip in thought. "But Starscream's a coward, otherwise disproven by his actions towards Optimus. But it couldn't have been possible…not in such a short amount of time…it had to be someone he'd never met before…someone that he had no reason to distrust…someone _human_…"

As the Decepticon leader continued mumbling, the rest of his clan suddenly arrived behind him from the hall, chatting in an excited manner. Thoughts beginning to jumble through their speech, Thundercracker whipped around, eyes blazing as he roared, "Can't you ignorant little hunks of scrap _tell_ that I'm THINKING?!"

All of them silenced, slightly tilted back in reaction to Thundercracker's outburst. Optics wide, obviously not expected his enraged attitude as much as Skywarp, they quivered a little while most of them hid behind Mirage. The massive Decepticon, who had a tracer in his hand, stood in the middle. Thundercracker strode up to him, snatching the thing away, glaring at it with impatience as he began pacing the room, snapping, "What's this?"

"Megatron, sir," he replied simply, a grin sweeping across his features.

Thundercracker halted, his anger melting away from the absolute shock that overrode it. Glancing back at Mirage, his smirk was pulled further.

"We've found a signal."

--

_Starscream_:

"I can hear you…" the ex-Decepticon said softly, a tempting smile smoothing over his lips in the moonlight. "Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you."

A shuffling in the bushes beside him didn't make him turn nor twitch, but simply stand as the follower emerged from his hiding place. A shadow in the darkness meandered near him, cautious, always remaining at a distance. Nothing was said for a moment, Starscream glanced to the diamond-filled sky, recalling his cherished moment with Iris. Mmm…he hadn't been laid in quiet awhile. Especially by such a beauty. It made him feel a little more…level inside. Besides the pleasure, it sparked a fire deep in his body that had long been extinguished; one that served a purpose more than just for death and destruction, but life as well.

But now his time was with his old cohort. Optimus had allowed him to go see a spot in the radar system from their base; Starscream had recognized it immediately from the tactic and where he was hiding and went to investigate. One had come for personal information; not at all a mission from the Decepticons, considering they no doubt grew tired from unanswered questions. Therefore, one (which Starscream knew well) would arise, his patience rubbing a little too thin for a moment and brought the perfect opportunity to Starscream's own ambitions.

"Why did you do it?"

The question was expected; Starscream didn't find himself surprised at the ignorance Skywarp always offered. Of course, the Decepticons never really thought things through besides the obvious sight of it—at least, the meager ones. It had to be plainly pointed out before they actually understood what was to take place or to explain a strange phenomenon. Starscream realized this arrogance would continue unless he actually told someone the truth. At least with this one, he could to toy around with until he got the reaction he sought. Anger. Confusion. Sense of betrayal. But that's all they ever offered to him, whenever Megatron slapped him across the face and broke his jaw, every time they had the chance to protect their superior without even getting _caught_. But no. Fear had caught them too hard around the throat and in that, they were mindless followers. Idiots.

"You understand metaphors, don't you, Skywarp?" Starscream began, his gaze still being captured by the velvet night sky.

"Metaphors…? What's that have to do with anything?" the other shot back, already irritated.

The beige Seeker turned back to face him, a smirk gracing his features. "Oh, _everything_," he replied, crossing his arms, "It has to do with _everything_."

"And so?" Skywarp continued.

"I find Earthly religious metaphors the most fascinating," Starscream murmured, his gaze going unwavering across his environment, settling back on the other, "And as we're both sinners, I believe that you're bright enough to find the connection. We've fought many, _many_ battles together…some easy, some difficult…and whenever we didn't fail, we succeeded with great skill. We were conscious with the great demons within ourselves; we thrived on its death-hungry addictions, its cravings to the chase and the conquest and we accepted it with pleasure."

Skywarp stared at him, obviously unsure of what to say. It wasn't often that Starscream ever tried to explain anything to him, a silly idea that he should even bother to ask. His superior never wanted to generally bring light to subjects when he was left in the dark, and Starscream would even admit to that, but he needed to know now. For what it was, it was time that he finally shed _some_ shred of knowledge to the other. If he was smart, he would know what to do with it and save his hide and perhaps a few others, if they so chose to believe him. If he was stupid, which Starscream expected, then the wisdom the beige Transformer so graciously offered him would go to waste and he would be ripped to shreds. It was either one side or the other.

"Then why did you leave us? If this 'demon' is so prominent in your Spark, why did you simply decide you should give it up when it pleased you so?" Skywarp snapped, stabbing an accusing finger at him.

Starscream smiled, finally getting the true question to his conquests. The Autobot neared the other, replying smoothly, "Well, I was just getting to that…you see, Skywarp, we've been living in the dark. For so long, we were both thrown into the pits and left to act stupidly on our own behalves. But you see…there's a monster. A demon. He lives deep within me, and whispers into my ear, even now. Dark, enticing temptations that only a Decepticon would know and understand. Ones that you probably hear through your own audio receptors…and we know they still have purposes to serve…masters to oblige. However, you must understand…the difference between you and me is the fact that have I have an angel. She stands above me, a hand on my head, singing so softly. She says there's nothing to fear.

I'll always be with you."

By the time Starscream was done, he had backed Skywarp into a tree and they were so close, the beige one didn't have to lift his hand a foot to hit the other. A smirk was planted on his face, so full of confidence and power that even the other could tell he was in control. It may have been a month apart from their last confrontation, but that didn't mean Starscream had grown weaker or that Skywarp had grown stronger. Quite the contrary, actually. And the Decepticon was becoming frightfully aware of it.

"S-so? We all miss our femmes, sure, but that doesn't mean we should go preying on others," Skywarp grunted, shoving the other back with meek strength. "Loving something completely different won't bring the others back."

Starscream laughed softly, only provoking further fear in the other. "Who says that I'm the only one loving in this situation?"

"You...she...what...?" A pause. "You would go off with a _human?!_" Skywarp finally exclaimed, seeming to have lost his patience all in one moment, and threw his hand into the air with exasperation. "_That's_ why you changed?!"

"You have no idea…I would _die_ for her," the other replied, grinning as he leaned down again, his voice turning into a soft whisper, "I would rip my own Spark out if that's what it took to keep her happy and safe."

"What's _wrong with you?!_" the Decepticon roared. His future seemed…unbalanced.

Starscream laughed again, finding himself highly amused at his reaction. Indeed. Confusion. Frustration. A raw sense of injustice on his supposed leader's behalf. "She gives me everything you couldn't offer and that's what I've discovered I've been missing in this pathetic excuse for an existence," Starscream replied, easing into a straight-forward explanation, "She gives me hope. She gives me love. She feeds my ego even though it only brings back smartass remarks, and she's willing to accept it. You're not. So guess what? I went with her. I've had enough of dealing with the Decepticons' incompetence for only reaching half the potential I'm able to give and fulfill in my life. Even if that's all I can give, she's grateful for every moment I give to her. Dammit, Skywarp, I'm not dealing with your uselessness anymore, nor anyone else's! I've had too much my share of having to face the cruel reality of giving something for nothing, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"

"But you can be leader now! You can control us!" the other shot back.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the other, the smile lost for a moment once again floating to the surface. "Oh, I _already_ control you," he murmured, reaching a hand out and catching Skywarp by the neck, "So there's no problem with that. Besides, I've been missing a good father figure for a long time…someone that actually has something useful to give; not just hapless advice that I know I won't take. Not just as a leader to control us, but to guide us and watch over us. Optimus fits that picture. I thought that might get through your thick CPUs up in space, but it seems I've overestimated you."

"That's another thing," Skywarp hissed back, taking Starscream's wrist with both hands, "But I find your explanation for that one extremely stupid. You had opportunities to go to their side, but you never did."

"You're right; I was so damn caught up in the whole pitiable game with Megatron that it wasn't until I had met and fallen for something _completely different_ did I realize this. We were all so involved. You continue to be. That's all you want. Not a leader at all. No, rather, someone that can control you and think for you because you're so used to it, you can't live without it now! You don't have your mainframes independent enough to separate good and bad…worthy to unworthy. I almost didn't, either, until I realized that I didn't necessarily have to be completely alone and isolated to accept myself. As a matter of fact, the bad times only served their purpose as a way to make me realize that it really _was_ love and be grateful for it and protect it. Viciously. _That's_ independent thinking. So that's why I'm here," Starscream murmured, slipping his hand away from the other's neck. "That's why I've chosen to be with her."

"So it _wasn't_ the Autobots after all," Skywarp murmured, rubbing the sore spot.

"Not at the beginning," Starscream corrected. "Not until Optimus was able to show me things, too, things that I had at one time hoped that Megatron would show me as the leader he once was…powerful, prominent…but that time is over. Optimus remains as the chosen over Megatron. And now I see why."

"Yet you spat on them while you were with Megatron," Skywarp continued. Curious.

"Yes, I did…" Starscream murmured, his expression thoughtful with reminisce. "But I suppose that it wasn't wholly on the fact that I was being a listener…not until I shared my Spark with him."

Skywarp stepped back, appalled. "You _what?!_"

"Oh, yes…I shared my Spark with him. He was almost dead…to see the devastation upon my beloved's face and Bumblebee's and the rest of them would've been too much to bear…so I made the sacrifice. I gave up some of my own life for the sake of their leader to make him whole again. And by the humans he so trusted…I told him, yes, but he refused to listen. But that didn't stop me. I gave him life again and it was well worth it," Starscream murmured, then grinned, placing a hand over his Spark. "That's why I was so powerful in battle as well. His strength is my own. While I gave him life, he gave me the power of his own body, so I became faster, physically stronger and more aware in battle. And so does he. The Spark we share is stronger than any you've come across. You might as well be…facing _two_ of Optimus Prime while you're against both us."

The fear that spread so rapidly across Skywarp's face appeased Starscream greatly. He deserved as much of it as possible; it eased the annoyance he felt and brought reassurance that he was finally getting the picture. "B-but…why don't you just _use_ that power? Why don't you _conquer?_"

"Why bother? I'm happy where I am, _finally_," Starscream muttered, shrugging his shoulders, "And about time. After all this time, I find it interesting…where I had once hungered after a raw sense of power, it was lying within the least possible places. A place where I thought I would never end up, but I find myself not abusing it. I will not. I respect Optimus. He deserves no less for his own sacrifices. He's had to go through as much pain as any of us, and I'm not about to throw back in his face with all he's given to me. He's shared, brought me under his wing without asking for anything in return. It was something I was hoping…I even saved his little human friend to risk it. Just so I could see it. Taste it. Finally know how it felt."

"You saved a _human_?" Skywarp snarled, his face finally becoming disbelieving. Despite the fact that he had been doing it slowly, Starscream had noticed the Decepticon slowly inching back for an escape. He had books of knowledge now to reveal to his leader now, no doubt that would serve as a wonderful advantage to their game. Unfortunately, Starscream had other plans for him. Not good ones, either.

"Sam's his name. And yes, I saved him. For a moment, I didn't even thought about doing it, but when I considered myself hanging there off the cliff…seeing Optimus scramble up that thing so quickly for the sake of his friends made me wonder if he could ever feel about me the same way. Iris had showed it to me. Maybe others could, too. Maybe the world actually _wasn't_ constantly against me. So I saved him and hoped that Optimus would show me that same respect. And what to do you know. Not only did it end up with me getting a whole new level of respect and a whole lot of friends to be able to count on, but even…a bride," the Autobot murmured, running his glossa over pearl fangs. "With beautiful, colorful memories in between and a hopeful future. Peace…"

"Some Decepticon _you_ are," Skywarp suddenly sneered, his face becoming twisted with fury, "Listen to you! You sound like the sappiest, yellow-bellied, soft-Sparked Autobot amongst your faction."

Starscream smirked. Oh yes. Just what he was getting to. "And what brings me the greatest pleasure," the beige Transformer murmured, lifting a clawed arm and inspecting it with a pleased manner, "Is that they approved of my most diabolical nature. If you didn't catch my little skirmish with Cyclonus during the battle, I'm sure you were able to see the aftereffects. And no, he did _not_ get his arm caught on something inanimate. I'm very ready to continue my methods of being a Decepticon…our beasts that we hold within us as being apart of such a group will always remain within me…but be aware, it's against _you_ now."

Before Skywarp could turn to run, Starscream snatched him and threw the body to the ground, stamping a foot onto his back while bending his wings. Skywarp screeched; the pain was unbearable and Starscream knew it. Megatron had showed him the meaning of torture and pain. Wings were the most sensitive parts on their external bodies. Therefore, sympathizing, he rested them back and murmured, "Don't even think about it. Do you honestly think I would tell you all of that and simply let you go? That conversation was especially for you or for Thundercracker; it seems your leader is dumber than we know it. Now that I've told you the skeletons in my closet, however, it's time to reveal yours. I'm willing to make you a deal. I kill you, _slowly_, with your mouth shut or take you base to the warm, comfy base with your mouth open. Your choice."

"Traitor!" Skywarp snapped.

"Okay," Starscream replied.

All at once, the Seeker reached over and snapped off a chunk of Skywarp's wing, making him scream in agony. Squirming under his strength, Starscream waited for the pain to waver somewhat before he bent down again and whispered, "Want to begin talking? Or will you continue to disobey me? I _am_ your supposed leader, remember."

A soft moan came as a response, and the other waited for a moment. He understood. Megatron did this to Starscream whenever he acted disloyal; if Skywarp was as much of a coward to death and pain as Starscream once was, then he would do the same. "They…" he finally began, "…found a signal…"

"What kind of signal?" Starscream continued, stabbing the large chunk of Skywarp's wing into the dirt in front of his eyesight. A reminder.

The Decepticon squeezed his optics shut for a moment, biting his lip. Dark lubricant sprouted forth, but Starscream remained silent, waiting. "Meh…" he whispered, even softer than before, "Mehga…"

Starscream froze, feeling every joint and pulse and thought halting in its path. Time screeched to a dead stop, Starscream's optics opening wide with realization. Thousands of pictures of horrific past experiences lined his eyesight, all of them reminding Starscream of everything that had happened. Everything that tyrant had committed against him, whether it was right or not. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. It couldn't be. Starscream watched it happen. His spark overcompensated and burnt right through his chest like magma. That's what it was! It couldn't be! NO!

"_**LAIR!**_" the beige Seeker snarled in an almost animalistic tone, feeling rage rip through him.

Fury boiled in his Spark, making Starscream take the scruff of the other and flip him off of the ground, the Autobot's strength so great that sent the other slicing through a tree, slamming against a boulder and collapsing to the ground. The beige one was on him before he could get up, however, snatching his throat and driving him back against the rock, once, twice, three times…finally, he stopped, quivering with rage. Skywarp sputtered, paint scratched and body looking a bit disfigured. That wouldn't be _nearly_ the cost of the damage if he discovered that little prick was lying.

"It's…true…" the Decepticon managed, weakly draping his hands over Starscream's. "I'm telling…the truth…"

"And you've already found its origin. Where?" Starscream growled, pressing against him and threatening to break the other Seeker in two.

"A…dam. In…central…ah…can't…my Spark…" Skywarp whispered, ruby optics pleading to the ex-Decepticon.

Starscream snorted, bringing him back up but not releasing his grip. "_Where?_"

"In central America…in some desert, I don't know…!" Skywarp replied, desperate. "In some dam. Nevadan…Nuvadam…I don't know! I swear, I'm telling the truth! Don't…don't kill me…please…"

"Nevada…" Starscream whispered, his optics growing wide. Where he had been placed all those years to be researched by the humans. No doubt his data and whatever files they could access on his CPU were encoded in massive computers, while Megatron made a back-up plan just in case his plans went to scrap…so he secretly placed his own protocol and data into those computers. Then he would set off a signal if his body and Spark was destroyed. So he could be brought back, even if his Spark disappeared…

"Yeah, that was it, Nevada," Skywarp spoke more clearly, taking advantage of the loosening grip from Starscream. "Mirage found it, and you know him. He's always right. Well, not always right, but still. Just don't kill me. I'm being honest…please?"

Starscream replied with silence for a moment, tapping his lip. "They could…hmph." Then all at once, his distraction was released and he set his attention on Skywarp. The Decepticon twitched; fear raked through him and he gulped apprehensively, shrinking back as much as he could.

"I kept my mouth open," he threw out, probably just for kicks and giggles.

"Indeed you did," Starscream muttered, staring at him for a moment. Then his hand smoothed down to his chest, lifting him up into the other's arms in a weird sort of way. Starscream then trudged down the hill, enemy in hand, suddenly discovering the turmoil that he thought he finally put to rest stir up in him like a chaotic storm all over again. Nevertheless, it was far better that they knew now and were expecting it rather than Starscream having to discover it in a far more…physical finding. He would probably go ballistic and cause all sorts of terrible anarchy, probably ending up killing a few people, especially when it would seem like Megatron arose from his nightmares to come and drag him down to the pits. That was something that Starscream found he could spare from his memories.

However, he also found that he shouldn't have gone quite so crazy on Skywarp, either. He had indeed given him information and Starscream had beaten him for it. To make matters worse, it sounded something like Megatron would do, and the Seeker had promised himself never to act on such a bias or irrational impulse again. He might had the darkness of the Decepticons, but he also needed the respect of the Autobots. Therefore, when he arrived at the base and brought Skywarp with him, he put him in a regular room and placed him on a regular berth for recharge, not in the brig. Nevertheless, he locked the Decepticon in, despite the pleas to put him in a jail cell from him (understandably), and leaned against the door in fatigue.

"Starscream…?" Optimus asked softly, noticing his unusual behavior.

"We've got problems, Optimus," the Seeker murmured, running a hand over his face, "Very, _very_ big problems."

The leader gave the other a strange look, then planted a hand on his shoulder. "You looked like you just saw a ghost," he continued gently.

"I might be," Starscream replied sarcastically, letting his head fall back against the door with a 'clank'. "I think my nightmares have come back to haunt me."

"You mean that metaphorically, don't you?" Bumblebee asked, his optics filled with worry since he understood where this was going.

"No, I don't," Starscream murmured, sliding down to the floor. "They found a signal from Megatron in Nevada from that human base where they were keeping him and the Allspark before."

A unified gasp filled the hall from those who had arrived at the commotion, facing shifting from confusion to fear, to disdain. How could something like this ever happen? They had killed him. It was evident. It couldn't have been possible. But the logic was there and Starscream didn't find himself fooling around at the idea that Megatron could return from the grave. Any mention of the Decepticon leader returning may perhaps be ridiculous, but he wouldn't screw around with this. That base needed to be destroyed before anything bad could happen.

"I find the thought a little far-fetched, Starscream…" Optimus replied. "Without his Spark—"

"They could simply upload his protocol into another one of the Transformers, probably Mirage since he's the biggest, and he could come back. He could become the leader again and he would come after me…I'm so scrap metal," Starscream whispered, closing his arms around his head as he slid to the floor.

There was a soft sigh before strong hands gripped the other's arms and hauled him up again, blue optics staring through the ex-Decepticon's Spark. It was shameful for Starscream to be acting like this, but he didn't care anymore. If Megatron was back, who was to say that he would live to see next month? Next week?

"Starscream?"

Oh, that.

Glancing back up, he found himself face-to-face (or more like face-to-body) before concerned, compassionate sapphire eyes. Iris stood on Ratchet's hand, moving to their tips so she could be as near to him as possible before asking, softly, "What's wrong?"

"Megatron," was his one-word answer.

"Your leader that died," she countered.

"That will be denied in the next few hours," he muttered, sinking down in defeat. "If that."

"So that means you'll stay with me this time," she said, assuredly. "That you won't go to battle…"

Starscream glanced at her, his expression softening. If only. If only he could do so…to never have to fight again. But his Decepticon demons demanded it within him that he quenched his thirst for blood and battle, to see the destruction of his enemies. He knew it. She knew it. The terrible monster within him prevailed and always would. Therefore, he needed to remain alive. For her. For them. But things now…things seemed so drastically out of control.

"You're not alone," Optimus then said, "You're not alone facing him this time. You've got your friends all around you. We'll defeat him together."

"…You know he'll come after me. Traitors are not accepted," Starscream murmured, optics casting down.

"B-but…!" Iris exclaimed, reaching out to him.

Starscream paused a moment, biting his lip before Ratchet lifted Iris into his hands, patting his shoulder after doing so. "You have friends and a fiancé, Starscream," he murmured, "It's not like you're going head-to-head against him. We are aware with what you face."

The ex-Decepticon glanced up, taking in the group before he nodded and straightened himself. It didn't necessarily waver his continuing worry, but it at least brought him what peace he felt with being alone in the venture. They were right; he didn't have to face Megatron unaided, and no doubt they would have to fight against the tyrant and his minions themselves to actually bring safety to this world, but it didn't mean they could carry his burden, either. His nightmares were his alone. It would always be that way until he could defeat them alone.

"Before we must conduct our issues with new strategy," Ratchet suddenly mentioned, opening his arms, "Iris has some wonderful news for us. If you may recall, Starscream, she was not feeling well earlier during this week. She went to the doctor, and it wasn't from the merry season of December. Tell them, my dear friend."

Iris flushed, biting her fingernails the way she did when she got nervous. Glancing at Starscream, she inched up to him and he took her in, patience in his eyes as he awaited to see what she had to tell. There was a pause, once again she gnawed on her fingers, before she turned to him and said, "I'm not sure how this possible, Starscream, but I…

I'm pregnant."

--

A/N: So we got Megatron and a baby on the way. Sound like fun? Oh yes. Read and review, please.


	16. The Beast

_Author's Note_: This is a strange chapter…I don't really know what to say. Hahahaha…wasting time till the pregnancy with some interesting experiences in between. Please enjoy the chapter.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 16_: The Beast

_Starscream_:

"Haha! You're going to be a _dad_," Ironhide snickered, rubbing the other's head.

Starscream scrunched up his shoulders, glaring at the other while muttering, "Thanks for the reminder. And like I didn't take it so well in the first place."

"I do remember…you fainted," the black Autobot continued, settling two hands behind his head. "I must admit, your sputtering for the first few moments was worth watching."

The ex-Decepticon glared at the other, raising a fist as a warning. Optimus came in between them and took Starscream by the shoulder, waving a hand at Ironhide. The beige Autobot sighed. He was so uptight after hearing Iris was going to have a kid—_his_ kid, no less—and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared beyond his wildest dreams. The mere idea of having a sparkling, or human…it was baffling him. He was more of a warrior than a father, even more of a scientist. He had been handed a child once and handed the thing right back to its owner: He was _terrible_ with kids, and didn't mind to show it.

"Don't worry," his leader said, making him roll his optics, "No, really. This is actually very exciting time! Amongst all of us, you're the first to have a son or a daughter! Imagine, you could even have twins!"

"I'm thrilled at the idea," Starscream groaned. "Optimus, I'm not cut out to be a father, I have a problem handling _myself!_"

"You're right, Iris has to handle you for you," Ironhide snickered, dancing playfully around the ex-Decepticon.

Starscream's expression dropped and a clenched fist shot out, catching the other right in the jaw. The black Autobot yelped as he collapsed to the ground, Optimus sighing as he dragged the beige one away from the fight. "You need to relax, Starscream," Optimus reminded gently, "Remember, we're going to battle here in less than an hour, human time. Nevertheless, it's going to be a great experience for you. Children are wonderful things…did you actually know, Ratchet told me this, Transformer conception of babies is actually _three_ times faster than human conception? So, if she is to have a sparkling, we'll know it by the second month. Isn't it wonderful?"

"So I get no time to pull myself together before the thing comes," Starscream groaned, slumping. "This is perfect. Megatron told me once he was going to eat my babies. I somehow find myself believing his statement despite its ridiculousness at the time he said it."

"He's not getting anywhere _near_ the sparkling," Optimus corrected. "This is going to be a great time! It's a sign…a sign of a new chance for us. Imagine it, Starscream, I'll be called 'Uncle Optimus'! I've always wanted to be called that!"

Starscream rolled his optics, discovering the irony in the fact that Optimus found more delight in the subject than the conceiver himself. Then again, the child was also going to be the symbol of the relationship between Iris and himself. So powerful that they created something truly wonderful in their love, something that would change their lives forever. It was a sign of hope to them both—that maybe not everything resulted in darkness and despair. Especially from the ex-Decepticon in all his ventures. In everything he did previously, his dreams all turned to dust, even for all his hard work and planning. This wasn't planned whatsoever. It had caught him so off guard that he went offline for a few moments, rendering himself absolutely helpless. So maybe it'd actually work, in all its strangeness.

It was quite interesting, actually, the results from her 'doctors' appointment suggested she was already three months pregnant, and by Optimus's fact that Transformer conception was three times faster, it fitted itself quite well in the equation. They joined a month ago, leaving three months of symptoms up to the woman. She had been having 'morning sickness' and extreme fatigue lately, and it had caused much worry on Starscream's part. Therefore, he had instructed her to see one of her human doctors, as Ratchet would really offer no help in the light of this situation, and she had obliged. The only thing he didn't expect was it to be a completely new life form. Made by him. Made by her. It would be theirs, tiny and new, ready to come into this world. Ready for him to be the father. Starscream wasn't ready to be a father.

It was sickening how much he knew it, too.

"The dam," Wheeljack murmured, hunching down in response.

"It's time, my friends," Optimus began, hunkering below with his Autobot fleet in tow. "Let's just hope they found a glitch."

Starscream found that statement void when a thunderous explosion lodged in the lower part of the dam, throwing concrete, water, metal and organisms in a colossal geyser. In its wake appeared several forms, all of them recognizable on the Autobot's behalves, but ones they would prefer not to see. At its head, an unusual character by all standards, appeared Mirage looking as proud and gruff as his normal self. However, the voice that boomed over the canyon walls and sent a shiver trailing down Starscream's back was not the purple Decepticon's voice at all:

"STARSCREAM! I'M GOING TO DE_-__STROY_ YOU!"

--

_Iris_:

"I don't _want_ it," the one named Skywarp snapped, slumping back in his corner.

Bumblebee stood back, flabbergast. "But _why?_ I put a whole bunch of my own stuff on it. It's really good! Even Starscream liked it!"

At the sound of the Seeker, the other twitched, offering a glare to the first part of his response, just before his words: "Speak that name again and I'll shove that energon right up your aft!"

"Why?" Iris asked innocently, stifling back a yawn as she did so. Argh. She was so tired, but had insisted on the Autobot's behalf she wasn't tired enough to rest while Bumblebee watched the prisoner alone.

The question made the Decepticon turn, nothing short of pissed off as he replied, "None of your damn business, _maggot_."

"He said something in the likeness to me the first time we met," she found herself droning. Lying down, she propped up her head on a hand, staring at the convict. Why did he show up when he knew he was to be captured by their Starscream? Had some undeniable hope propelled him that the beige one was still on their side, that he wasn't an Autobot at all? Well, it certainly showed him not to second guess Starscream's proclamations. "And my name is Iris," she corrected.

"Do you want some, Iris?" Bumblebee asked softly, offering a little amount (which was quite a lot for her size), from his batch.

"I would love some, honey," she replied and took the offering, finding the sweet treat good for her situation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" the other exclaimed, offering a pleased expression.

Skywarp spat in their direction, obviously disgusted. He didn't mind to tell them, either. "You make me _sick_."

"At least he isn't a pain and _ignorant_," Iris found herself saying without really meaning to say it, "He doesn't go waltzing off to the other side to ask stupid questions when he knows he'll just get captured. At least Bumblebee doesn't _beat_ his prisoners."

"Oh no, I have my happy attitude and good offerings to torture him," the yellow Autobot replied with a good-natured smile, lifting his creation, 'Energon cakes', to show his proof. The Decepticon merely rolled his eyes, rubbing his restraints together with grumbles of dislodging Bumblebee's CPU and stuffing it down his throat. He actually wasn't so unattractive, amazingly, though his choice of color as odd. His body type was almost identical to Starscream, aside from it being a tad smaller, and Iris found herself drawn to such a body. Broad, powerful shoulders, strong legs and arms…and a handsome face. Angular, masculine. So strong and…capable.

The reminder of her beloved beige one brought a great sadness to the young woman's heart. Iris discovered moistness in her eyes, a tear cascading down her cheek. A knot clenched her throat, but she only laid down on her back, feeling the swamp of despair consume her for every moment Starscream was gone from her warm arms. He seemed so sad…so scared with the news of Megatron. It had ruined her moment to tell him about the baby (though was paid back by him fainting, of course) and only wished her to remain with him to make him feel better about it. He needed to be comforted, not be thrown into battle to face what he feared most.

Like his nightmares. She recalled, especially after they had gotten really close, whenever he had awoken them both from his terrible dreams she would sing to him to make him feel better. She knew that he loved it when she rubbed his face, sort of a comforting gesture than anything, but loved it nevertheless. Her soft lullabies would allow him to rest again, and till morning, he would sleep peacefully.

Now he was gone, and she was unable to give him such physical reassurance when he needed it most. Tears pooled over more, and Bumblebee turned to her for the first time and gasped.

"Iris, are you okay?" he said desperately, going up to her.

She sniffed, stabbing a hand into her hair. "Not without him. I just can't know he's all right unless he's right before me. I'm so afraid…I'm just so scared…"

"It's okay, he'll come back," the Autobot said softly, "Starscream's really strong. He's got lotsa power in him and he knows you miss him. So he'll come back…just don't cry…"

"You don't know that," Skywarp suddenly mentioned with the shake of his head, "He could very well be _dead_ right now."

"He's not dead," Iris said quietly, a hand fluttering down to where he had 'marked' her. "I would know."

Skywarp scoffed, rolling his optics as he faced the wall, saying over his shoulder with disdain, "Why Starscream, the most arrogant and self-sustained Decepticon of all time, would choose such a pathetic whelp as his bond-mate, I have no idea."

"It's called _love_," Bumblebee shot back, "Something your tiny Decepticon protocol would _never_ understand."

"Starscream did," Iris murmured, holding her side. "He does…"

"Pathetic," Skywarp replied, "It's love that brings the greatest leaders down. He'll go down, just as he was destined to do from the start."

Iris closed her eyes. "No he won't. Even if something bad happens, he'll never cease. He'll rise again, stronger than any of you will want to imagine…"

--

_Starscream_:

The beige Autobot moved away from the rest of the group.

He couldn't do it like this. Not standing behind so many, like a coward. He had to face this alone, if he was going to get respect from _himself_…forget the rest of them, if he couldn't find peace within himself, he would short circuit. in Megatron's voice just then…it awakened something in him. If he didn't destroy that bastard himself, he would override on emotional programming first, and then lose it all in one shot, rendering himself cold and serving only one purpose: the destruction of everything he had previously hated. That including Optimus during one time. So then he would go after his friend without remorse and seal his own fate, killing them both in the process and, in result, would cause so many heartbreak. Most of all, he would hurt Iris. And then everything would be lost.

Iris…oh, he missed her so already. Why did he have to leave her side when she needed reassurance? Good comfort for her sake and the child's…?

Something suddenly dawned on Starscream. Iris…the baby….the tracer…her emotions! He could feel her emotions and, in turn, they were affecting his own! The tracer in her body…not to mention that bit of Allspark…its power resonated with all the Autobots, and since emotions were so prominent within humans, it now doubt reflected off of the Cube and, since Starscream was with and concerned for her the most, it made him anxious as well. It made sense. It was why he had become so worried, so angry, and then fearful all in a short amount of time. With the realization, the Seeker discovered a deep calmness envelope him.

As Starscream managed to get some distance away, he leaped from the rising hill around the dam and jumped on the bridge itself, looking down into the bowl of concrete to see his previous friends and leader. Mirage—or should he say, as terrible as it was—Megatron was tromping around like the tyrant he was, waiting for the reaction around the hills. Waiting for Starscream to show his lame hide. Sighing, he leaned over before a plasma blast nearly scathed his shoulder, sending him flying back for a moment before he lurked over the edge and snarled, "Shove it up your aft, Thundercracker!"

"Get your yellow-bellied manifolds down here, Starscream!" the Seeker shot back, stabbing an accusing finger at the other.

"**Starscream**."

Starscream didn't bother to twitch, to find himself unsuspecting by the growl Megatron offered. Rather, he merely remained silent, perched upon the bridge like a hawk. Sapphire optics shifted from one Decepticon to the other, a slow gesture that showed him to be calmer than he probably was. The body of Mirage honestly didn't set a boundary to deceive from Megatron's true form. Starscream could see it in the way he moved, the way he spoke and shifted…simply his air was thick full of deceit, lies…**evil**.

"Come down to me," he commanded, reaching a hand out, "And I will forgive you for your cross."

Silence hung in the dam. For a moment, only expressions were exchanged as one stared at the other, waiting for an answer. A reply that would no doubt suit the battlefield for the rest of the time they spent together in this universe. If Starscream took it, he would be made a fool _and_ a coward. But if not…

"When have you _ever_ forgiven me, Megatron…?"

The question was calm and cool, despite the inquiry itself. Starscream continued with nothing and neither did Megatron, until the response was given by the fact that he let his arm fall by his side.

"Fine," he rumbled, "Have it the hard way."

"May I?" Thundercracker sneered, raising his cannon with precise aim to the other.

"I find it interesting that Skywarp came to me tonight," Starscream continued softly, a smile twitching on his features. "He knows _everything_…about me…I told him everything, gave him my trust. Now he sits with the smallest of our colleagues and a _human_. It's an interesting turn of events that you should lose one of your friends to our hated leader…"

The sapphire Seeker narrowed his eyes, the plasma cannon whirring loudly in the echoing silence of the night. Starscream smirked, feeling confidence seep into his nervous armor once again, bringing him the lost feeling of the Decepticon. Even if he was an Autobot, he needed to retain his power as a fighter, or else he would lose it completely. Then he wouldn't be able to protect the people he cared about…and destroy the monsters that made him who he was…

"…A hated leader that you helped create…"

"_**Shut up**"_

The cry was followed up by a string of blasts, Starscream throwing himself into the shadows before they could even get eat half the distance. Thundercracker had realized what he had done, that with Megatron returning, would only retain Starscream's defiance and make him a further enemy. Of course, he underestimated Skywarp to get information for him, and now he had lost his friend. Now he had to deal with Megatron alone as the last Seeker of the Decepticons, and Starscream almost felt justified by the means. For so long Thundercracker had exclaimed how much of an idiot his cohort was, he would only receive the medicine he had dished out for so long…

"I heard that you fell for a human, Starscream," Megatron murmured, shoving the blue Seeker aside to speak, "I find that a bit disappointing on your part."

"All the best presents come in small, primitive packages," Starscream replied, lurking on top of a concrete tower, using his hands to make a small box in the air. "Very sexy primitive packages, mind you."

Megatron paused a moment to contemplate; it wasn't surprise that he did so. His would-be second just confirmed he had fallen for a human, an insect that he had once justified that was a disease on this planet. "It is disappointing," he then continued, "That I should find your CPU so confused and mangled in the logic of Autobots…forgive me, my absence has cost you quite a lot…"

Starscream smirked. "Forgive me, Megatron…for I have fooled you so. Not that my CPU should be mangled, but my Spark cleared of the black web you had so violently strung around it," the beige one replied smoothly, tilting his head a little, "With the help of the humans and of Optimus, of course. Not to mention the Bug, and all the rest of the Autobots. They helped me retain much of the light I have lost over the years with you."

Ruby optics narrowed against sapphire, obviously growing tired of the game. "A light you thought of once as a weakness," Megatron reminded.

"That I now find as a strength," Starscream corrected, "That has gained me much health and happiness."

"I find myself weary of such talk!" Thundercracker suddenly snarled, "He's only stalling; he's trying to buy time to—"

"**Silence, Thundercracker**," Megatron rumbled, glaring at the inferior. The blue Seeker stumbled back by the stifled rage that burned through statement and immediately felt quiet. The purple Decepticon leader shifted, then turned his attention back to Starscream who found himself smirking at the occurrence. Wouldn't that usually be him getting hissed at? It was an interesting sight to see by him, naturally. "In more than one way, as far as I'm concerned," he murmured.

The beige Autobot said nothing, aware that he couldn't have possibly known the relationship between him and Optimus. Nobody knew of such interface besides Skywarp, whom he had deliberately told. It was now a question of what he truly meant by the statement, and left that up by his expression and silence.

Megatron found his cue and went on: "The Allspark is here. You have it. I know you do, so you will tell me where it is."

--

Iris:

"Do you know if it's a sparkling?" Skywarp suddenly asked, breaking the thick barrier of silence that fell between them twenty minutes before.

"I do not…I fear that if it is, the ultra sonic will cause disruption in my womb," Iris replied, fluttering a hand over her stomach.

"How is that even possible?" he droned, rolling his eyes. "Starscream put his Spark in a 'human body' and you had sex and did all your little reproduction stuff, but it still doesn't make sense. Mechanical DNA doesn't work when one is in a different body."

Iris sat up at this, turning to face him and asking, "DNA is not your Spark?"

"Well, yeah, but still," he replied, shrugging his massive shoulders, "It still wouldn't work. You don't have a Spark, not to mention two species can't reproduce anyways, therefore it doesn't make any sense."

The young woman stopped, attempting to think, considering she had been so baffled by the situation, she hadn't really gone on to think about it. Biting her lip, she wondered the possibilities. What could've possible done it? He was right; Iris didn't have a Spark to share or to reproduce, she wasn't even apart of the same species. Nevertheless, by her human doctors and by Ratchet as well, it had been deemed possible by the fact that it was growing in her womb. It must be. It couldn't be anything a hand over her stomach, she found herself quivering in fear at the thought it might be something else, perhaps a stillborn. But that wouldn't make any sense, either. Even if the child were to be such a thing, with the information Skywarp gave, it shouldn't have even been able to conceive. Then how…?

"Does anyone beside me feel that?" Skywarp whined, whirling around to face Bumblebee. "That wave? It keeps coming, and it's beginning to piss me off."

The yellow Autobot paused a moment, going very still before he turned to face Iris and said, "He's right…there's something…like a signal or something. I keep feeling it, too, but I can't put my finger on it."

"It's something I've felt before, though…" Skywarp mumbled, biting on his thumb, "Like a long, lost mother I've never had and she's speaking to me…" He shook his head. "It's in my mainframe! Get out, get out, get out!"

Iris halted dead. Those words rang familiar in her mind, a realization that made her heart thumb with shock and fear. No way. It couldn't be. Nothing this vast…! It was just…too big! They had called it their everything, the thing that was able to create worlds and give things life. But she couldn't have…! Eyes traveled down to her hands, to the ring that settled on her finger that she had been fiddling with nervously all night, before a memory made her recall something:

'She then started singing to me, too, until I fell asleep.'

'Like the mother I never had.'

'…Since my spark knew what she was, I just sat down and began talking with her as well.'

Iris shot to her feet, taking in the two Autobots as she exclaimed, "It's a femme voice, right? One that you've never heard, but you know?!"

There was a pause from them both before they exchanged a long, surprised glance and then turned back to her, nodding. Iris placed a hand over her mouth, stunned, while tears welded up in her eyes. Starscream said the ring was made from the Allspark, in memory of her and her relevance to its effects. However, it was said that the Allspark was capable of creating life, so while Starscream's Spark went into her from their sexual experience, the Allspark itself was able to mingle with it. The idea made sense…her own DNA could've also been mutated by the Allspark's power, or it could've simply used Starscream on its own accord. Therefore, the Allspark's own DNA was, in turn, was making life within her!

"We have to go to the treasure room! Please, you have to take me!" she cried, running up to Bumblebee.

"B-but why?"

"Just take me!"

--

Starscream:

The beige Seeker didn't like for one moment the way Megatron said that tor the statement. He was speaking nonsense; besides the little fragment that remained left, of course, but Starscream would never admit to that.

"I do not have the Allspark," the Autobot said easily, seriously.

"Do not lie to me, Starscream," Megatron growled, his optics narrowing again, "I can feel its power resonating over your armor. You have had it in your grasp as of late."

"You were destroyed by its power," Starscream corrected, straightening himself in defense, "Therefore it would make it physically impossible."

"Do NOT lie to me!" Megatron barked, stabbing a finger at him, "You have it! I can smell it on as if it were your own stench…I can feel its power!"

"Do not mock me," Starscream spat, getting more irritated by the moment at his continual persistence on the issue. "I don't care if you believe me, just shut up about it. Even if I did have the Allspark, I wouldn't be such an idiot to bring it with me. To you, of all tyrants."

Megatron dropped his hand, glaring at the other, seeming indefinite with his patience. Why was he drawling like this? What could it possibly mean to him, besides getting information? Starscream found himself pending on the vague truth that Megatron might, in all his pride and self-righteousness, might still have a soft spot for the Seeker? If he did, which he no doubt didn't but just couldn't break old habits, Starscream could use this to his advantage wildly. Being a faithful Decepticon for most of his years, torture was something he was quite knowledgeable with. Most of all, Megatron had a disadvantage with Mirage's body, being that it was larger and heavier, he didn't know how to handle it. Besides that, he also transformed into something completely different from what he was used to, a water-based transportation rather than an air one, and would have a harder time adjusting to that as well.

Despite the situation, he found himself grinning inwardly. Relief then washed over him, a realization that he was beginning to pick up the pieces of his old Decepticon self that he had discovered he'd lost. Through the month it had been apparent, for the time he spent with Optimus and Iris, but he denied it viciously and pretended he could hold on to it. Then his thoughts began to change, the way he perceived things even. Now he forced himself to shake off the interior of the Autobot and snatch the small dark part in him that was named Decepticon. He would not give up on it just yet. It was too soon. He had to hold onto it. He had to hold onto his dignity.

"Besides," Starscream murmured, a smirk playing across his features as he crouched like a waiting panther, "Why should I give it to you…when Optimus has the possibility of doing such much more resourceful things with it?"

Megatron frowned at this, an obvious sign of his discomfort by his old enemy's name. No doubt an even more agitated at the fact that Starscream was offering his compliments to the leader, which was something he never did. Despite the circumstances, however, Starscream didn't find himself exactly lying when he said those things…

"And while you stand by as he watches using what you probably find yourself liable to?" the old tyrant sneered, clenching his teeth in disdain.

"I have no need of such things, Megatron…not when I'm in love…" the Seeker replied smoothly, shifting where he sat, "I know it's hard to understand. But I don't blame you if you don't. Just don't get in my way."

"Silence," the other said coolly, his patience continuing. It was getting Starscream more on edge the more it grew—if he didn't have his time spent to destroy the bastard, then he would have to pull the first move. Optimus said to never pull the first move unless it came to absolute necessary circumstances, but Starscream had a feeling this was one of those times. However…Starscream found himself turning to the hiding spot where they remained, and felt even his Decepticon thoughts begin to waver in front of Megatron. It was somewhat odd that Optimus hadn't said anything…that he hadn't spoken a word since Starscream left them. "And what way is it that I'm blocking?" the tyrant then asked.

"You'll know it when my missiles are aimed up your aft," the other replied with a cold smirk. Despite the remark, he only found it a cover to go and see his companions. His sudden sharp curve of worry consumed him, making him wonder if anything had happened to him. Not a whisper. Not even a blip of sound. It didn't make sense. "Now if you want to chat anymore, I suppose you can take it up with Optimus. I'm leaving."

"YOU COWARD!" Thundercracker snarled, settling his little bit on the conversation. He lifted his guns offensively, "Get _down_ here!"

"No, I will not," Starscream said simply, shaking his head, "I'm afraid your incompetence is just too much for me to bear as of late. Good day, good evening and good night, my fellow Decepticons."

With that, Starscream leaped from his perch and transformed to his natural state, blasting off into the cold night sky. Damn those primitive, loose bolted, ignorant…argh. Anger swelled up in his Spark, the feeling he got when he was always with Megatron. Irritation…frustration…the things Starscream knew would only result from their relationship. That, of course, was besides the beatings and the mental degradation, and even the way he always put him down inside. He pretended like they were simply long, lost friends that needed to be reunited. That, obviously, his standing allegiance with Starscream was nothing more than equal. Nothing less. Starscream knew better. He could see it in those hard ruby optics.

Nevertheless, a strange feeling continued to persist in his mainframe. Unsettled, Starscream shifted, suddenly feeling as if something were missing. Even while he was normally so straight-headed, with the Decepticon life also came with disruptive and usually unpredicted change of emotions at any time, whether Starscream wanted it or not. The extreme unbalanced nature was something he felt introduced all over again, yet he knew how to handle it. He first was forced to find its cause. Through some thought, his insides all at once froze. Though the exit might've been good, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt the oddity in the way they had simply…let him go. He turned westward, facing the dam back again before he attempted contact with his leader.

"Optimus."

No response.

NO! Damn Megatron! He was just _distracting_ him!

With a burst of extreme speed, a large crack echoed in the sky and shifted the soil. Starscream dropped, spiraling down to the ground as he found his tracer still planted on Prime's leg. The seeker slid into the hidden shelter of the thin trees and desert brush, keeping to the shadows and using his speed and silence to cover him. Cyclonus was the head of the group, an obvious indication to Thundercracker's short temper when they had met, and stabbing a rebellious Optimus all the while. He was alone, the other Autobots vanished without a trace. Where had they gone? Why did they just abandon Optimus like that…? Another cry of agony caught Starscream's attention, making him shift back to the present as red/blue optics settled upon the tortured and his torturer.

The sight itself was enough to send a great wash of rage that frenzied Starscream and he shuddered from the sensation, feeling his limbs tremble violently with thirst for battle. Cyclonus laughed hysterically when Optimus shrieked in pain, falling back into the arms of his captors from exhaustion. NO! The action only provoked Starscream further, his Decepticon protocol burning in his mainframe and begging to be released.

Just do it…

Something suddenly stopped him, however. No. Optimus wouldn't want it.

Rip him to pieces…

He…he couldn't do it…!

It will serve both purposes and you know it…

"_**RAGH!**_" the cry was released as Starscream threw himself against the smaller Decepticon, the laughter turning into screams as the Seeker caught the other's leg, slamming him into a boulder. Metal scraps and bolts went everywhere, a sickening 'crunch' contacting Starscream's pleased audio receptors. Decepticons straightened their cannons, aiming at the traitor, before the beige one lifted Cyclonus again, just in time for the blue idiot to be caught in the line of fire and providing a perfect defense. The terrible shrieking finally silenced before the gunfire ceased, Starscream chuckling softly as he brought Cyclonus down and revealed himself in the light.

"Bad idea," he murmured, pleasure crackling and burning into furious wrath again, "How dare you take my leader. I'm going to rip you fools to shreds!"

"Wait, Starscream!" Optimus cried.

Starscream snarled, hunkering down in an animal-like stance as the Decepticons approached. His protocol shook him; he hadn't felt this kind of rage in a really long time. Not even Megatron could produce what had just filtered to the surface, but then wasn't it him that had created the monster within Starscream? The beige one couldn't really see the difference, only that he discovered himself on the verge of his even more primitive modus operandi, the kind that was prominent amongst their ancients who didn't care about revenge or hate, just the ideal of survival. Defending what was his. And that was Optimus.

"Congratulations, Prime," Megatron said slowly as he approached the pair, smiling his arrogant, self-righteous smile, "You did what I've been trying to get for millennia. Starscream in his most powerful form…"

"Please, Starscream," Optimus pleaded, twisting against his restraints, "It was all a ruse! Just get out of here! You have to get the others out from the dam!"

"**No…**" the beige Autobot rumbled, setting lethal optics on his enemy.

"Absolute perfection," Megatron remarked, raising his cannons in a proud stance, "What I have so desired to achieve…now not only will the Allspark be mine, but this flawless soldier. No remorse to kill…to destroy!"

"Don't do it, Megatron! You don't know what will become of it! He's not meant for—" Optimus began, looking desperate in his ventures.

"Silence, Prime," Megatron muttered, seeming to be more aware of Starscream than anyone else. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. Look at him…the beast finally filtering to the surface. It's…beautiful."

Starscream shifted his spot like an anxious tiger, waiting for the action to begin. The first move to set loose the string of power and chaos that was burning in his Spark and clawing at his armor. He needed release. He needed to see shredded metal in his claws, feel the poor bastard writhe under his control as he stabbed his hand into his chest and jerked out his Spark. To see it flicker in his palm while it extinguished. Preferably the purple Transformer standing before him. The one with the terrible crimson gleam in his optics that Starscream knew so well. The one that needed to be destroyed.

"May I do the pleasure, sir?" a blue Transformer said beside the larger one.

The leader pause a moment, then nodded, setting his cannons down while backing up. The Seeker strode forward, a proud and stable air in his midst, but very…formal. Starscream didn't find himself attracted and glanced to the right, where Optimus was being held, and glared a thousand daggers at the captors. They flinched, exchanging an apprehensive glance before looking to Megatron who said nothing. Starscream growled softly, narrowing his optics while crouching deeper, his head nearly touching the brittle desert floor. This time one of the guards began to back off before Megatron snapped, "Hold your ground."

"I should've known that you would've become such an animal in the end," the sapphire Transformer snapped, pointing a cannon in Starscream's face. "It should make for an interesting battle."

"**Don't make me shove that pitiable thing down your ignorant throat**," Starscream rumbled, casting a dangerous glance in the other's direction.

The bastard laughed bitterly, having taken Starscream's statement for a joke. The beige Seeker waited, expected, and it came. The fire was shot, but not before Starscream had snatched the barrel with a claw, bending it backwards and into the face of the other. Brutal fire barely scathed the blue one's shoulder, making him shriek in surprise just from the speed of the reaction. He recuperated by swinging a punch into Starscream's face, only for it to be caught in the other hand as well. The beige one squeezed, shattering fingers and his palm, inducing himself to take the next step by reaching his hand up and digging claws into tender wires and skin beneath armor of the shoulder. The blue one cried out again, attempting to pull away in fear and pain only to slide in the dirt, collapsing onto the ground.

"Please, don't!" he cried, wriggling underneath his grip, "Please, don't Starrscream! Forgive me!"

The purple one let loose a fit of laughter, true and conceited, while Starscream raised a hand to take the blue one's Spark. There was a scream and the beige one brought his hand down.

--

A/N: Argh. Sorry for the weird chapter and long update. I've been having tests and studies and…argh. Nevertheless, read and review, please!


	17. The Saving

_Author's Note_: Oh my goodness. Forgive my lateness—I've been going crazy with friends and family and trying to get all my Christmas presents. I did shopping for three people in one hour—speed shopping. It was fun. I got this hat for the boy I liked that was _soooooo_ expensive. He better damn like it. Hopefully I'll get another update before the holiday, but it's not very promising. Anyways, please enjoy! It took me awhile to get through this chapter. You'll see why at the end.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 17_: The Saving

_Starscream_:

"No, please don't do it!"

_'Please don't hurt me, I beg of you!'_

"You're better than that, Starscream! Remember her!"

_'__Mmmn__, thank you…'_

_'…What?'_

_'You're warm.'_

"Spare my life…please!" A plead. A beg.

_'I couldn't have let you died.'_

_'It would've been easier for you.'_

_'But not for you. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you would've died if I could've prevented it.'_

Starscream stopped short, a claw wavering over the blue one's chest. What were those flashes? The warmth…the comforting words and lullabies…Starscream shuddered above the other, all at once feeling a drowning sensation; passive, unperturbed. Like the morning sun coming over the horizon and covering its light over his cold body. It started out small, but the more the blue one pleaded and the more he heard his charge's voice, the beautiful, feather-light memories began pouring back into his bitter and primordial CPU. They were so full of splendor and goodness…there was the girl. The girl he had met. There no sense involved at all, but there was love for him there, unconditional, rich love that he had never experienced before, but he liked. So he returned whatever he had to offer…and she returned it furthermore. She was there, in his mind. There was light and she came from it, crooning to him, singing to him. Before he had shoved it down, in fear of losing his old self.

But…

The claw slowly moved away from the chest, Starscream rising to his feet with a shaky sigh. Everything seemed blurry, out of focus…his memories and the things that had happened were like a dream full of blinding rage and terrifying primitive thoughts. What had happened after the mission? He remembered seeing Megatron come from the dam…and then he went to talk to them…and from there, he had gotten lost in his own thoughts. He had wished to see Megatron dead, for his Decepticon strength to return to him. He feared to lose it, above all, lose himself. Starscream groaned and clutched his head, his mainframe spinning as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Optimus had gotten captured…

That had really set him off. That's what drove him to the edge. To see his leader be destroyed right in front of him. That thought just seemed to madden him beyond reason, beyond perception and then…

"I'm disappointed, Starscream," Megatron said coolly, lifting his cannons. "If only you would've retained your primitive teachings…I wouldn't be _forced_ to take you back."

Starscream ducked, avoiding a large series of blasts. When it stopped, he lifted himself up from the ground and took in his surroundings, trying to consider his plan of action. There were only two guards holding Optimus; he could easily take them down by his strength, however…there were still many, many barrels pointed at him, intending on making him as good as dead if he chose to even step one place from where he stood. Nevertheless, Starscream paused a moment, glancing down before he lifted a seriously wounded Thundercracker into his arms. The sapphire Seeker groaned, probably on the edge of losing his CPU to recharge.

The beige Autobot then glanced at Megatron and narrowed his optics. Though he said nothing, in his expression was filled with remorse, with disappointment. He couldn't bring himself to say the nasty things that came to his throat, but rather through his features, a silent exchange of the birth of new enemies. Then Starscream shook his head, turning as he took Thundercracker into his weight and shifted his optics away.

"You can't simply walk away from me, Starscream," the purple Decepticon hissed, lowering his cannon. "I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. If you don't return to me by the time you get the Allspark, then you will _die_."

Starscream simply rolled his optics like a bored teenager, one very unsatisfied with his authority figure, before dragging his old cohort along as he went over to Optimus. Glaring at the two guards, they backed away quickly to return to their colleagues, obviously not interested in a fight. Optimus shook off his restraints, his expression filled with worry and concern to the Seeker. Without words, all three moved out, the Autobot leader taking some of the weight from Starscream's shoulders and putting it on his own. With that, they moved into the darkness and away from the terrible nightmare that just happened, Starscream's optics stinging. Their friends were waiting for them.

--

_Iris_:

The young woman turned on her side.

The bed didn't offer her comfort. The warmth didn't offer her comfort. Not even sleep could permit her past her consistent worrying, the fear for her soon-to-be husband and his situation. She knew it was a bad idea from the start…and now she was swamped with her own thoughts, unable to induce herself into getting some rest. Not until she knew he was safe. Until he was in her arms, where he should be.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Iris then opened them again, sapphire orbs facing the window where it was open to the beautiful night and the stars. Where he had promised to take her. Where they would go soon…tears burned in the black-haired girl's throat, the ones that always came when she was away from him. He didn't deserve this. None of it. He didn't deserve being forsaken to dealing with Megatron's tyranny alone, nor his own problems. He had friends, he had her…he still shouldn't be forced to take the awful burden of the world, Optimus, her, the coming child _and_ Megatron. It wasn't fair to him, and it would only end up hurting him in the end.

With a sigh, Iris sat up and placed the pads of her fingers on both sides of her head, rubbing in a circular motion to try to relieve the constant thoughts that whirled relentlessly in her mind. Try as she might, however, nothing could replace the actual Autobot. He was her everything, and if she didn't get him back, either, _she_ just might be the one going mad instead.

A sudden noise made the girl twitch and snap towards the door, fearful eyes wide in surprise. What she noticed, however, only brought her a great wash of relief as she saw two glowing cerulean orbs staring back at her, a dark form filling the doorway. Starscream stood silently, with no more on besides some pants and boxers that poked out from the lip of the jeans. It wasn't that scene, however, that made Iris grow concerned as much as his expression. It was full of such sadness, his eyes cast down to the floor as he fiddling his thumbs nervously. He kept distance between them, not saying anything, no smile to light his features, his eyes half-lidded as they avoided contact with hers.

Afraid, Iris began to get up, saying with concerned laced in her tone, "Starscream…?"

There was movement, then, and he was suddenly before her, at the edge of the bed. Iris stopped, staring up at him curiously, before he shifted, slowly, returning her exposed leg to underneath the sheets. Crouching down, he leaned against the side of the divan, without saying another word, but all his emotions exposed through his face. Such sadness. Such worry and guilt. Why was he so…?

"What's wrong, honey?" Iris asked as tenderly as she could muster, reaching out a hand. Smoothing over his forehead, it cupped his cheek and the pad of her thumb ran under his eye affectionately, a reassuring gesture. "Why are you in your human form?"

Silence beheld them, Starscream leaning back into her hand as if it might disappear any moment before he turned and kissed it, clutching it with his own hand. Bright blue eyes shifted, rotating to face her again as they seemed to ask a question, but one that could never be formulated into words. Iris sealed her mouth closed as she softened her own features, comforting, heartening, a silent reprimand that for whatever Starscream had done that she wholly forgave him. The boy sat for a moment, then rose again, crawling over her before he rested beside her on the bed, gently wrapping an arm around her stomach. The young woman settled down back into the pillow, taking the boy into her arms where he belonged. For a moment there was only she and him, a hand running through his course auburn hair and down his smooth, warm back.

Then it came.

"I had a bad dream," he said softly, something akin to tears building up in his eyes.

"It's okay," Iris whispered, pressing her lips against the top of his head, "It's over now."

--

"You cannot name a girl sparkling _Brokebacker_. That's not a girl's name. That's a boy's name," Ironhide groused, plotting two fists on his hips.

"Well, since you're not the parent, I don't see any difficulty," Starscream shot back, snuggling against Iris's expanded stomach, "Besides, Michael isn't even a Transformers type name, but we're going to give it to the child anyways."

"_If_ it's a boy," the young woman reminded, brushing long fingers through tough hair. "If it's a girl, then it'll be Brokebacker. I like that name, anyways. It's very you, my dear…"

The ex-Decepticon turned a smiled up at her, holding two arms around her and her stomach. Being two and half months past their sexual experience, her stomach was round and stretched; full with probable life. It was aware on both of their behalves that the child was definitely going to be healthy and strong—he/she was kicking hard against the walls of their mother's womb, a good sign for both parents' sakes. It was odd, however, to tell her parents (despite their whining at Iris's choices, they finally gave in to her way of life) how heavy she was from the baby. While she was a mere one-hundred and twenty-seven pounds as her normal self, she now weighed an incredible one-hundred and _seventy_. Either there was three very fat human babies in her womb, or something else. Something metal and…alien.

Starscream didn't seem to mind for a minute.

"I was _three_ hundred pounds and three feet when I was first born!" he proclaimed, and seeming quite proud of it. "I was actually one of the lighter of my kin; I heard that Megatron was six hundred and fifty pounds and _six feet_ when he sparked. That fat bastard…nevertheless, it's quite normal, as Ratchet has specified. I'm just glad they're not too much weight for your own body."

However, Iris still found herself extremely fatigued sometimes even by the most minimal amount of physical exercise. The Autobots, thankfully, were there to get her whatever she needed (Starscream being able to use his human body to get outside resources) and she always had time to rest. It was strange, however, how fast her stomach grew in such a small length of time, especially when she went to sleep some nights and then woke up in the morning, discovering to be ten pounds heavier and three inches wider. It was a shock, but none at the same time, considering the fact that since Transformers were such an advanced race, it wouldn't have seemed appropriate if their children were born slowly.

"Yeah. I just hope she gets all your good looks…I don't think it would be very feminine of her to get any of mine," he pouted, setting his chin on the rim of her stomach. "However, I think Gabriel would be very handsome indeed."

"As do I. His body type would no doubt be exactly yours, wouldn't it?" she asked, patting her husband on the head.

"Except probably the color," Ironhide jumped in, settling beside them on the rim of the counter with a grin. "Imagine it. A black Seeker! That would be really interesting indeed!"

"I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm going to be a father…" Starscream murmured, a grin sweeping across his features. "I'm going to have a family!"

"_I'm_ excited that you're not feeling so down anymore. You really started to scare me for awhile," Iris said softly.

Starscream stood straight, taking her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I know. I think I was just sca…I was just anxious at the idea. I've never really had someone depend on me before."

"Did you almost say you were _scared?_" Ironhide gasped, lifting two hands to his cheeks. "Oh my Allspark, the pits have frozen over."

"Shuddup! And anyways, I did not say I was scared. I was anxious…but now I'm fine," Starscream murmured, glaring at the other in a warning. He then turned back to Iris, his anger residing as he smiled warmly at her. "It's a shocking concept…but even with Megatron on the loose, I've vowed to myself _and_ to you to be the best father I can be. For the child's sake, if any."

"I find it odd that he should just randomly vanish after our confrontation," Ironhide grunted, setting his chin on a propped-up hand. "It's often a bad omen."

"He doesn't necessarily know who I am, does he?" Iris then asked, her expression becoming a little uneasy.

"The only information _I_ gave to him was the fact that I fell in love with a human," Starscream murmured, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "As of such, he supposedly knows nothing else. What's worse, however, is that he would think that I had the Allspark with me when I didn't. He said it was a smell, but I find that hard to believe."

"Even the Allspark has its own scent," a deep and sudden voice said gently, entering into the room beside them. "And I'm not surprised that Megatron knows that scent well. It might've been due to the fact of Iris's bonding with the Allspark, as of yours, Starscream, or it could've been just the fact that Iris's ring is made of the metal, and with having her always in your hands, I'm not surprised the smell should travel onto you."

Starscream didn't seem satisfied with the suggestion, his expression turning dark as he faced the other. "But it makes no sense, Ratchet. The ring is too small, and the bonding you speak of is too indirect. I think he was just saying that to pull on my hardwires. It shouldn't be much of a surprise…I could see that rotten tyrant pulling such a scheme. He understands my relationship with the Allspark."

The doctor stared at him for a moment, considering the rebuttal. Worry then set on his features as he settled beside the human and the like, murmuring, "There's just too much of a lack of information. Too many gaps to this puzzle. I fear that if he speaks the truth, that you _do_ have a connection to the Allspark, then it may be regenerating itself. In this case, we're all very much in danger."

"Like I would like to see the war happen all over again," Ironhide muttered, appearing defeated. "After all we've had to go through…it seems like fate just doesn't want to give us peace."

"Perhaps a new opportunity, rather," Iris then suggested, turning to all of them with a thoughtful expression. "You said before that your world could not be recollected unless you had the Allspark to make it happen. Maybe it's just making its own decisions for the sake of its children, no?"

Silence settled in like thick fog, the possibility being mulled over by the three Transformers. Starscream bit his lip, crossing his arms as he used a hand to rub his chin. Ironhide and Ratchet seemed just as thoughtful, if not moreso. Iris almost found herself regretting saying anything at all, the way they had become so quiet. It wasn't her race, her war or even her relationship to the Autobots that allowed her the right to say such a thing. Expression turning worried, she murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…"

"No, that in itself makes sense," Starscream said gently, taking her hands. "I wouldn't be very much surprised. The Allspark entity herself was no doubt too torn to turn to one side or the other, and stood down from trying to make them stop fighting. Maybe she thought this was her chance to make things right again."

Iris glanced at him, her lips pursed with consideration before she said, "Like the mother you never had, treating her children fairly was no doubt something she probably thought was very valued in her way of life. She _did_ create you, after all, under the same circumstances. Megatron might be leader of the Decepticons, but take that all away and he's still just a Transformer, a Spark and a dream."

"A dream to destroy or take over everything he sees," Ironhide muttered, rolling his optics.

"A dream nevertheless," Iris replied softly. "Just as Optimus and the Autobots dream to have peace, you, too, are simply bodies with Sparks. Just like humans all have hearts and feelings and thoughts of their own. Equals, simply different in their own aspects. Perhaps the Allspark is trying to continue this equality…"

"I'm afraid that doesn't get us a step closer to where the thing actually _is_," the black Autobot reminded, his eyebrows furrowing, "The Allspark disappeared a month and a half ago, human time. Who knows where it went! I bet that's what Megatron is doing…he's searching, putting his time and effort into getting some results."

"Bu he _claims_ he already knows where it is," Starscream growled, looking frustrated and desperate at the same time. No doubt he was still blaming himself for the situation; despite his attitude becoming more positive, he still hadn't learned to forgive himself for the position the Autobots were in. It set them on a drawback in a sense. That's when he continued: "If I'm linked with the Allspark, Megatron would no doubt use me as a way to seek out its passage. I just don't see _how!_It's there, it's not there, it's as if it's _invisible_!"

"Calm down, Starscream," Iris murmured, smoothing her hands over tense shoulders. "Perhaps the Allspark is using time to fluster _both_ opponents. Remember, one side equal the other."

"He does have a point," Ratchet then said, "Megatron might've just been saying those things to confuse and anger Starscream, at best. I know I would be just as enraged at such an accusation."

Ironhide suddenly jumped on the conversation, shaking his head as he grunted, "Then again, he might _not_. Starscream, you've said before that you've encountered the Allspark in your younger years. Maybe it wasn't mean to be just an…accident, after all…"

--

_Megatron_:

Ah, the taste of achievement.

Sweeter than the highest grade of energon, more enthralling the feeling of a Spark in the clutches of his cold, merciless claws. Yes, achievement was something Megatron was addicted to and did much of anything to eat it time and time again. This time, however, it was much, _much_ more than just achievement. It was a sense of gaining two of the most desirable things without even having to do the work. It was…easy.

"What are you doing, my lord?"

The question didn't make the tyrant turn, no, not even lift his attention away from the screen which he stared at with intense satisfaction. What else could go so positively right? Everything was falling into place, each domino being set up one right after the other. Soon, the entire picture would be in place and Megatron would be the one to bring the fall. All the fallen dominos would result in a beautiful, colorful ending result that would end up give him complete control and complete vengeance. It was only a matter of time, now…

"Starscream's emotions are constantly linked with his power; when sad, he's powerless. Things such as love in a pure form brings ultimate defense systems, literally invincible. And, what I have tried to achieve in my years with him, blind rage brings forth some of the strongest offensive systems in the world. In other words, when he was always with _me_, he was never truly at full capacity. I always tried to provoke his anger, but I never got the results I desired. It seemed that it wasn't so much as annoyance and hatred as it was a sense of defending what was solely his. However, his actions with him previously made me curious…Starscream was always a coward, no matter the kind of relationship he held with anyone else, let it be positive or negative.

"Nevertheless, he seemed almost…connected with Optimus. In a more personal way than anything; he personalized 'leader' when speaking about him. He didn't do that with me. What could Prime have done that would lead Starscream to be so…_attached _to him, more than anything?" Megatron mumbled to himself, tapping on the computer more. A picture of Starscream's body elaborated with captions all over flickered on the screen, the purple Decepticon adding and subtracting and adding some more.

Silence beheld the room for a moment, Soundwave behind him fiddling with something on the cluttered counter while Megatron stared at the screen in thought. The leader paused a moment, swiveling around in the chair and giving his cohort an expectant look. Soundwave took the hint and said softly, "Maybe it isn't just a relationship. It could be deeper."

"Elaborate."

"He could've done more than just built an oral relationship with him."

"And?"

"In other words, he might've shared his Spark with Optimus."

Megatron gave his inferior a dull look. "Starscream would never do such a thing."

"Well…at least not the one we _used_ to know. I could see him doing it now."

Silence.

"True," Megatron finally replied, whirling back around again. Typing furiously on the vast keyboard, he implanted some other information into the computation system. What was earned became ten times the expected result, which pleased the Decepticon leader greatly as he sat straight, optics turning wide for a moment before a smirk smoothed across his features. "Interesting. Very interesting. Starscream, you just gave me the stone to throw at the bird."

--

_Two weeks later…_

_Starscream_:

Starscream nearly had something short of a circuit blowing, by his standards. What filled in his faux sky-blue eyes, however, was not something so surprising, yet at the same time a complete shock to him. Even in the darkness of the medical bay, the beige Autobot could see it clearly: the blue and red remained, but what additions Optimus had received was indeed something Starscream would never expect on his behalf. He _was_ Optimus, after all.

"By the Matrix," the beige Autobot, human form-prominent, gasped. "I can't believe it, Optimus. That's just…incredible…"

Prime smiled, turning around and dipped down, stretching a bit before he straightened again, looking refreshed. Starscream, still appearing as flabbergast as he felt, wandered around his leader with almost a dopy smile on his face. Never in his lifetime would he would've thought to see Optimus in such a fashion. Especially his hair. That hair would get a ranting for sure; those glimmering, crimson streaks through sapphire locks was enough to send Starscream on a rant for a millennia. Deep, navy eyes traversed humanly over its terrain, ending upon his colleague while he murmured, "It should be an interesting experience. I couldn't be left out of the fun, you know."

Starscream grinned; oh, would he have stories to tell. Prime, despite his thrumming, deep vocals, looked otherwise what some elderly person considered teenagers in the present age. Despite the hair, there was the baggy jeans to match the picture, a slightly bulkier frame compared to the Seeker's being fit tightly into a 'Zumies' shirt. What intrigued Starscream the most, however, was nothing short of the silver hoop circling through his leader's eyebrow and middle, bottom lip.

"I still find myself at a loss at what those little contraptions are for," Starscream teased while pointing at them.

Optimus looked a bit abashed; he crossed his arms defensively, sticking out his tongue that only revealed yet _another_ ball of metal through the red material before he drew it back in, huffing with displeasure, "Just because my name is Optimus Prime doesn't mean I have to be excluded from the more interesting habits of humans. I find myself amused by such trinkets."

"Wouldn't Megatron be amused as well," Starscream snorted, adding with a smirk, "Before he squashes your 32-inch ass."

"Very funny," Optimus said with the wag of his finger. Though he probably didn't mean it, the gesture led from levering his arm, thus shifting his long-sleeved shirt that pulled up and revealed a picture on his arm.

The beige Autobot lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, going up to the other and jerking the material back. There it was, a large picture of a spiraling dragon up his arm. Optimus grinned sheepishly at him from this, as it was obvious that he had taken a bit _too_ much amusement to some of human's more outlandish ideas. Starscream smirked further at this, proceeding to removed Optimus's entire shirt. The Seeker now found himself at a shock; his shirt didn't even seem necessary with all the pictures he had drawn on the skin itself; it was like he was a walking art gallery.

"_Optimus!_" Starscream exclaimed, planting two fists on his hips.

The leader flushed, fiddling his thumbs nervously as he said, "What? I couldn't help it! I couldn't choose between any of them, so Davis said I should just—"

"_Davis?_ Who's this…_Davis?_" the other asked, turning a penetrating stare into his leader like a mother discovering her son's actions.

"The tattoo artist," Optimus replied, smiling, "He was very nice about it and an _amazing_ artist. He drew all of this for me in just a few days!"

Starscream's expression dropped, the Seeker muttering, "Why do I find myself surprised? With that hair of yours, I couldn't see you otherwise."

"I like this one the best, the one that says 'Lady Luck'," Optimus added, turning his thick bicep towards Starscream and flexed it, revealing the sultry human woman that looked rather…suggestive.

"I swear to the Allspark, Optimus, it will be the end of the universe as we know it when I finally understand your CPU wave lengths," Starscream groused, tossing the shirt back at his leader. "But anyways, I have to get back to Iris. Ratchet is staying her right now, but she's still having a few of her humanly hormone compensations. Ice cream and energon seems to be the only thing that saves my sorry aft."

Optimus laughed softly, tugging the shirt back over the peanut gallery for a body. "Well, let's go and assist her then, shall we?"

A sudden burst of light caught the two unawares, shifting their attention to the door. Bumblebee flooded in, looking incredibly desperate and panicked at the same time. It was something both Starscream and his leader didn't fancy; it was enough to bear from the woman of the house. Nevertheless, what sprung from the yellow Autobot mouth was a whole different level of the word 'slag'.

"Iris is in labor!"

--

Starscream threw himself against the hospital window, pressing his frantic face against the clear panel as if any less would deem himself unable to see what was inside.

There she was. On the bed. Sweat and panting and giving birth to _his child that he made with her_.

The tan-haired boy didn't hesitate from Optimus's shout down the corridor or the fact that he himself was on the verge of having a short circuit before he jumped on the door, nearly taking it down with him as he burst into the room. Iris glanced up along with the surrounding doctors, the moment being seized by a strangled cry on the woman's part. Starscream then leaped by her side, taking her trembling hand in his own, pressing his forehead against her slick one. Tears of pain cascaded down her cheeks as she squeezed hard against his fingers, lifting her head back to face the ceiling before she screamed.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine," Prime murmured by Starscream, rubbing his back in a reassuring gesture.

"DO I LOOK _**FINE**_ TO YOU, **OPTIMUS PRIME?!**" Iris snarled, hooking a fist in his shirt and dragging him up to have her face-to-face with him.

"I didn't realize that we were that close!" he tried, eyes opened wide with shock and fear.

Iris growled again while shoving him back, stifling another cry. Starscream took her in his arms as much as he could, taking her grasp while pressing a kiss against her temple. "You're giving us the greatest thing possible, my love," he murmured to her, pressing another kiss over her eyelashes, the sweet corner of her mouth. "You're giving me a new life…a new chance. This proves it. I promise I'll never regret it. I'll always cherish you. I'll always love you."

The young woman breathed, pressing out the hot air as she clung to her beloved. "Yes, thank you," she said softly, "I've always loved you. I loved you the first moment I saw you."

The statement itself was enough to bring Starscream to tears, and it wasn't just from the words. The love in her eyes, her tone, despite the situation, it summoned moistness to his eyes that he had never experienced before. It was enough that she loved it him at all, but the _first moment?_ That meant the world—hells, the _universe_ to him. "Stop giving me such wonderful things. Stop saving my life. I'll only fall more in love with you," he whispered into her ear, kissing away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it," she murmured back, biting her lip. "So I'll give this child to you."

--

Many hours of pain, heavy breathing and Optimus beatings later, a wail echoed in the room.

The human doctor looked petrified from the moment _something_ came from her blown-up stomach, which offered only as a cue for Optimus to bop him out of the way and take the birthing process for himself. It was actually quite funny, the way he handled the situation. If Starscream and Iris weren't so indulged in trying to keep the woman calm, then they probably would've found it very amusing. Nevertheless, the child was born by his hand, and he straightened when the wiggling thing was finally released and the whole room gasped. It might've been the child's beauty by the two parents, it might've been it was small, black and completely covered in soft metal by the other nurses, but either way—it was a miracle.

"It's a girl," Optimus said with a smile, holding the baby. "You gave birth to a girl."

"Brokebacker," Iris panted, a quivering smile lifting her features.

"She looks like you," Starscream murmured, "You can tell she'll be very graceful…and beautiful. And amazing. And I'll kill any male Transformer that thinks otherwise."

Iris laughed softly, smoothing a hand down his cheek. "She's going to break a lot of hearts."

There was quiet, aside from the beautiful crying of the newborn, Optimus snapping the umbilical cord. Starscream then stood, placing a kiss on Iris's knuckles as he stepped away, going to his leader. Prime smiled at him, giving him a blanket to wrap the little one with. It was pink and small, the tiny figure fitting in it perfectly as Optimus placed Brokebacker into its confines. The metal shell that was around her soft, a bit thicker and harder than gelatin, and the ebony color not quite developed, nevertheless…she was small, she was beautiful and everything Starscream wanted her to be. Best of all, it seemed like her body type configured to that of flight. She was going to be a child of the sky.

Another scream suddenly shook everyone; and it came from the least expected.

Optimus jumped, taking his place again as nurses and doctors surrounded Starscream's fiancé before he could even move. It formed such a tight circle that the Seeker wasn't even able to see her, a rush of fear running through is Spark at the thought something might be wrong. Baby in hand, he attempted to get around them, reaching out to his beloved when something made his entire world stop:

"There's another!"

This time, Starscream jumped. Moving back, he turned to Prime and exclaimed, "Another? What do you mean _another?_"

Optimus grinned, glancing at him and saying, "There's another child!"

"_Twins?!_"

Oh dear. Oh no. One child was hard enough as it is, but a _second?_ It might've been hours to Starscream, then, but during that time he tried to split his attention by hold his baby girl, to watching Iris and then shifting his attention to Optimus. In the end, it only seemed like a few minutes. No time at all. Even so, there wasn't another cry of pain or agony from his beloved, only the soft mews of his second child coming from the womb. At this, Optimus finally rose, that stupid grin that Starscream now found himself despising, displayed on his features as he brought the child into view.

"It's a boy," he replied, holding a figure that looked _identical_ to Starscream. "And he looks just like you."

"A girl…and a boy…" Starscream breathed, glancing at one and then the other. "Twins. They look just like the other…it's…"

"Wonderful, yes," Optimus replied, shifting the little one to a single arm before cutting the other umbilical cord.

"Michael," the Seeker murmured, taking the second blanket and the child as well. It was like looking in a mirror of Starscream's own birth when looking at the boy; the girl was enough to see Iris in her. They were their children. Their offspring. Their future. "Iris," Starscream then began, looking towards the bed.

A nurse suddenly came up to both Optimus and the beige one, pressing her palms against their chests as she directed them out of the room. Her words and actions, however, became at a loss to Starscream when a doctor moved and he caught a glimpse of his beloved's facial features. Then everything went quiet, a deafening silence that made his own face become horrified. Her eyes were closed. Her face was passive. She was so pale…

Something built up in Starscream as he tried to push back, words spilling out of his mouth, 'My wife, is my wife…?!' but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear his own voice or feel his own body. There was only her. And he was losing her. Tears flooded to the surface and Starscream cried out, reaching out to her, trying to bring her back. 'No, please bring her back! You can't do this! I need her! I can't lose her!' but everything went unnoticed. Nobody was listening. She was simply slipping away, and he couldn't stop it. She was disappearing. Screens and holograms beside her bed flickered for a moment, then everything went flat, including the one for her heart. No. No…no…no! NO!

"No, Iris, come back! Please, come _back!_"

But she wasn't coming back. Everything was becoming locked in time, unable to backtrack to fix things. And it was all because of him.

"Wake up! Don't leave me, I need you! Please, _Iris!_"

She was gone. He couldn't bring her back.

"**NO…!**"

She was gone to somewhere she wasn't coming back.

--

A/N: Please don't kill me! It isn't the end! Read and review, please!


	18. The Implements of Destruction

_Author's Note_: It isn't the end, so don't kill me! You'll probably enjoy this chapter _way_ more than you did the last. Cough.

It's interesting, however, how I found male and female differences. I think men are more physically attributed and cold so that they can survive and be strong and masculine and blah, blah, blah, but women are like the missing piece. They offer all the emotion and light for the males so that they can be complete. I think that's why people have problems 'understanding' one another because they've never experienced one side or the other. Interesting, yes? I've tried to introduce such a concept in this as well.

I'd like to thank either **hermonine, **or **ArmoredSoul** for the _**200**__**th**_ review!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (gives both a cookie) I can't count that well, so it's either one of you. I give my deepest gratitude for you two, and ALL of my reviewers as well as my readers that have stuck with me thus far. You guys are reading EPIC! That's a lot! You should be proud of yourselves! (shakes hands) Now, please enjoy this chapter! I'm sure you'll like this one MUCH better than the previous one. Ehehehee. (shot)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers

_Chapter 18_: The Implements of Destruction

_Optimus_:

He felt numb.

The sensation honestly had never been felt before by him (or none at all); he'd been leader, so he needed to act like one. It had continuously brought him a sense of false reality that even with Spark sacrifices, there was still a chance at peace. But he didn't feel like much of a leader right now, especially not to his newest cohort. But how could he feel any different? For the past hour there was nothing but absolute silence, though with seeing things through the eyes of a human, Optimus couldn't deny that he couldn't pep talk his friends out of this one. After all, Iris wasn't just anybody; she was a woman of new opportunity and she had just _died_. Where had their opportunity gone now?

A headache thrashed at Prime's CPU, forcing him to smooth a hand over his face as he stifled a groan. He watched over the baby twins for now, as Starscream was understandably unable to do so, feeding them and doing whatever he could for them in his own veil of silence. He couldn't even bring his spirits high enough to turn on the lights, to let some light offer comfort. There was only the night, the dark room, the children and he. The rest of his companions had been requested to leave him alone. He couldn't handle seeing anyone else, for he knew he was doomed to completely lose it. Whether it be tears or anger, he knew communication of their behalves wasn't something he could readily accomplish. It just…hurt too much.

That's what brought the question up.

Why did they—most of all Starscream—deserve this?

Iris was much of their everything and had not only brought them a new and very willful Starscream, but she had brought them children, the light of women that had been lost on the males of their race for a vast amount of time. She was a signal for the start of new life and happiness, the start of a new _life_. But she was gone. What did that mean to them at this point? That their hopes were lost? That they didn't deserve this happiness? That they never did in the first place?

Emotion choked Optimus's Spark, making it clench as clear lubricant was summoned to his optics. It flowed over, a shaky sigh escaping from his lips unable to release the terrible realization that she was never going to return. He thought that they would've been dried up by now, after all the crying he had done after coming back to headquarters. Barely able to spill the news as much as he could stand, he simply talked to Bumblebee alone and then allowed the news to spread by itself. But he couldn't feel anything. They were just empty tears. There was no feeling in his fingertips, his limbs, his mainframe. There was just…nothing. Somehow, though, he continued to cry. Continued to try and deny the fact that there was going to be no more happiness or hope within the beige Seeker. But he knew there was only going to be darkness.

Forever…darkness.

A soft sound caught his attention, the door clicking open as a stream of light shot through the room. A shadow then crossed it, small and curved, while a gentle voice asked, "Optimus, forgive me."

"It's all right, Bumblebee, they're asleep anyways," he replied, his tone strangely level for what had just happened. He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. "What is it?"

"There's…something outside of our base. It's something small, I think it's just another wildlife brushing up against the sensors. I wanted to have permission to go and check it out," he whispered, entering a little bit. "We understand how you're feeling right now, so we just thought…that'd it be best if you stayed."

Optimus shook his head as he rose to his feet, saying, "No, I'm fine. I'll go and check this out. I'd rather _you_ watch the children than end up being a situation where you would need my help and I wouldn't be there."

"Are you sure?" the yellow one asked, now opening the door all the way and coming in. "I mean, I could do it. I'll have Ironhide go with me."

"No, stay here. I'd rather handle this myself," he said steadily, going towards Bumblebee and patting him on the shoulder. "Evil nor anyone else isn't going to take a break, and neither am I."

"Very well. Just be extra careful, okay?" the smaller asked, concerned optics shifting into his leaders.

"I will," Optimus replied. "I'm going to have Ratchet try to speak with Starscream. It's been three hours and we haven't heard a single peep from his room…I'm just afraid."

"As am I. I actually heard some rather vicious things before he settled down…I think he was ripping his room apart," Bumblebee said quietly, clenching the doorknob. "And cursing many horrible things."

"I don't blame him, however," Prime said as he finally wiped his cheeks, as if trying to soothe the terrible memories, "We can't have him be locked in his room forever. It won't change anything; it won't bring her back."

--

_Skywarp_:

"Take me _with_ you," Thundercracker hissed, rubbing against the restraints as if it would do any good.

The purple Decepticon rolled his optics, sighing as he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm not going back to Megatron, anyways, and if you came, you would only make fun of me. Besides, this is just something I have to do. I just…_have_ to do it."

"That's a sorry excuse for leaving your comrade behind," the sapphire Seeker growled, hunching over a bit as he glared viciously at the other.

"And like you've always been there for me. Just think of it as friendly reminder of how many times you could've saved me without a hitch and you refused to do so because of some ridiculous reason," Skywarp muttered as he picked the lock, shifting and finally managing it to release. The steel door easily swung open, the dark hall opening to them. It was expected that there shouldn't be a guard, after all, since news of that human girl dying. Shouts and sobs had been heard on the outside, scoffed, of course, by the two captured Decepticons inside, but nevertheless. Just as the words 'dead, Iris' had contacted Skywarp's audio receptors, there was something that dawned within. An obligatory mission.

"You'll pay for this! I swear to the Allspark, I'll never let you hear the end of it!" Thundercracker snarled as his cohort exited, closed and relocked the door behind him. He actually felt some guilt weighing on his Spark that he hadn't released his own friend, but this was something he needed to accomplish. It was like something he had never felt before; even when he tried to deny the task, it kept coming back on him with double the force. HE _NEEDED_ TO DO IT. That's all it was.

Skywarp was quick and silent as he left the brig, heading towards the surface as he tried to hear more of what was going on. A discovered signal. Something was outside and someone was going to check it out. That meant that Skywarp had to book it out of there otherwise he would be discovered, and he took no hesitance in doing so. Picking up his pace, he scored through corridors and empty rooms, finding the place had an eerie, dark sense of creepiness to it. It would no doubt accountable for the serious loss of light; probably because the Autobots felt like scrap so they didn't flick on the lights or talk very loudly. Expected, but pathetic.

As the purple Decepticon was reaching the final corridor to the surface, a sound reached his receptors that suddenly made him stop.

A loud, booming noise above the silence, above everything else then caught his attention, like a terrible requiem. Passing the initial shock of the sound, it was actually quite harmonic, full of despair and sadness, but smooth and cold. It started slow, growing and growing until it poured out like water from a dam, a human synchronization that only gave off that sense of horrible misery. Complete despair. What was even fuller of a terrible mourning, however, wasn't so much the depressing music as the sorrowful sound of Starscream's voice. It was smoother and more beautiful than Skywarp had ever heard him express before, nevertheless, it was extremely poignant. There were no words, nothing but his voice softly crying to the night in bereavement to his lost love. With that song went his happiness, his love and his strength.

But it was…strange. The vocals and the music weren't coming from within the base…

If the sound of running steps hadn't split Skywarp's thoughts, he no doubt would've stood there forever, too.

From expertise years of running like the pits, he pivoted on his heel and bolted for the door, taking all his strength to his shoulder and ramming against it, locks and bolts breaking as he leapt out into the cool night air. Ah. Fresh, beautiful freedom. It was his again after all that time. It didn't matter it was so short by the ancient alien life form—_he was free_. Skywarp considered the idea if he were to leave the door open, someone might track him, but then reminded himself that the Autobots felt too low about themselves to go after him anyways. Starscream had treated him with enough respect (besides beating him up when he had mentioned Megatron, which was…understandable), and therefore wouldn't be as inclined to stop him in that aspect as well. Not like they could catch him now as it was.

Once checking his surrounding areas, Skywarp charged through the opened and then leaped, retrieving his Earth-bound form and blasting off into the velvet sky. If there was anything that he could do, he could do it _fast_. Speed was his greatest aspect, cherished by his leader and respected by even Starscream himself. For all the brutality Thundercracker offered, Skywarp was nothing short of the perfect gopher. Why would he need strength when he could simply outrun his opponent? It was something Skywarp was quite proud of, especially in times like these. Where something called upon his velocity and he answered without remorse. He needed to find that signal. Not the one in the forest that the Autobots had found, no, but oddly enough in that little human city.

The one that had called upon him desperately, had begged for his services. It _needed_ him. Implored him. What kind of signal does that?

It wasn't even like a normal distress signal, rather, more of a soft, crying whisper in his receptors. So full of desperate emotion that it had shook his entire body and broke his restraints. Whatever needed him was with great power, and Skywarp would be well and smart not to ignore such a call.

As the purple F-22 Raptor approached the bright city, he locked on the point with lightning precision and spun towards the ground, transforming in midair as a claw dragged down the side of a tall of glass-covered building. Crystal piece shattered and rained around him, along with steel and plastic and other things as it cascaded towards the ground where he ended up. Two feet slammed hard against a very hard, flat and dark surface, unlike mud or gravel. It cracked from the pressure, moving automobiles slamming into his legs and, in doing so, made a domino effect and a collision of colors met his senses. Nevertheless, he ignored the wails and the noise and everything else as he noticed a certain building, probably one of the human's more modern ones, standing before him where the signal was originating.

With that in mind, he walked up to it and, standing in a more open and calmer space, got down on his knees. It was at the bottom level. Luckily, too, more to the front. The little fleshwads were acting like it was the end of the universe and went screaming around him, exiting from the large doors and getting away from the building and park where they kept their cars. Skywarp easily disregarded them, digging his hand into the front entrance of the building and ripping it away like wrapping paper on a present. Another wave of the signal hit him and nearly brought him down, the sheer despair of the signal and the feelings and the dark memories of wars and famine of their species and torture and…and….

"Uhn," the groan escaped Skywarp almost unnoticed by him before he shook his head, attempting to rid the effects of the signal from his CPU. After a moment of white clearing his senses, he then turned back to the building and finally managed to get where the signal was originating from, a little door in a room that smelled bad and was freezing by human standards. Shifting, he took off the door with a single flick of his finger before he discovered a dark bag on top of a metal bed. Curiosity handled him, making him turn to the dented sign settled in the building's front.

"'City Morgue'?" he asked himself, an eyebrow shooting up.

For a moment Skywarp simply contemplated, wondering what the hell was going on before he reminded himself that with the signal so near, another wash of death and agony was something he didn't want to go through. Therefore, he proceeded to remove the black bag and sat back on his haunches. Ripping away the offending ebony material, he then peeled it back before it revealed a woman. A very young woman, by the humans. She had long, black hair and had a funny looking dress on. Inquisitive, he took her out of the bag and discarded it before staring at her, grumbling to himself, "_This_ is what I escaped jail for?"

The question went unanswered when the sky suddenly lit up in a flourish of neon sapphire and ivory, forks of electricity scattering across the sky like cracks in glass. Skywarp's eyes opened wide at the sight, mouth gaping open as a surge of wondrous energy blasted from its origin, scoring across the nightly heavens like a ripple over water…it was almost…beautiful. Pausing for a moment, he simply stared at the marvel before him. Through all the tiny streets and buildings, he noticed a pillar of light that pooled into the sky above it, so bright that he had to avoid keeping eye contact for too long. Now _that_ was power.

What was even stranger was the fact he heard _words_ coming from it. It might've just been the fact that the surge might've fried his CPU, but then again, he _was_ a Transformer, and such a feat in their history had been only been achieved a few times. An extremely potent power source would be used to surge power from one Spark to another—an elite and incredibly fancy way of saying 'Slag you, **DIE!**'. But _who_ was giving that off? Did the Decepticons _finally_ attack the Autobots? Even Megatron, however, had never tried such a thing. It always had the risk of death on the one giving the surge to the other. That just wasn't…him. Then…who _was_ it?

For all his inquiries, Skywarp found himself not only lost on the situation going on a few miles away, but from the cold meatstick he was still holding. At first, there was only a flicker of blue that caught his attention while looking away from the massive column, but the more he stared at that woman, the more he realized something:

_She was on __**fire.**_

With a yelp, he dropped her immediately. Only that, in turn, she began floating. Beautiful blue fire ignited upon her body, running across it like water pouring over rock.

In that moment, Skywarp had a strange feeling that his state of affairs was only going to get a lot weirder…

--

_Optimus_:

"Barri…cade…"

Crimson optics stared down at the leader, a smooth and fluid gesture that the ebony and ivory Decepticon always had to offer. Just as much as his deep, thick voice backed up to be, "Yes, Optimus, it's me."

"Congratulations," Megatron murmured, silver, sleeking and completely new-out-of-the-box body glimmering in the moonlight. "You are officially the first Autobot to see what I've been hiding in my closet. I found him in a junkyard…utterly ripped to pieces, thanks to the little insects of this planet. And to you. Luckily, his spark was still intact, therefore I gave him life once again. It's just another way of how I let you receive what you have given out."

Prime rubbed against his captor's hold on him, feeling Cyclonus and Soundwave jerk his arms back further and made a grunt of pain escape his lips. Two cannons were pointed in direct aim of his head and of his Spark; an uncomfortable position, yes, but he'd had worse. If anything, it was better to know what he was going up against rather than having all of them sneak around in the dark. What was of more terrible news, however, was the fact that they were sitting in the middle of a _power plant_. Blinding lights were glaring down upon the leader, the frigid weather was bitter and clear, white concrete surrounding them, and there was nothing like seeing an old enemy again. Especially one pissed beyond imagination and it was all centered on _him_. Optimus swallowed.

"Very well," he simply replied, "But you cannot deny me the fact that you would've done just the same."

"Understandable," the sharp-toned shock trooper murmured, "And so to speak, you would've blown my aft sky-high when _you_ returned."

"Not necessarily," Prime retorted, earning a terrible jerk from his confinements. This time he remained silent, a slightly pained expression catching his face before he managed to erase it again. He returned his attention to Barricade, who looked as stoic as ever, before muttering, "I'm not an Autobot leader for those I kill, but those I keep alive."

"I'm not amused," the black one murmured, shifting a cannon that seemed far more lethal than any of the ones that had been pointed at him for the last few moments.

A snarl suddenly caught all of their attentions, the ebony officer only able to take one shot before a large, clawed foot contacted with his chest and pounded him, sending him flying back into his leader. Shots of plasma scored across the distance between the Decepticons and the two Autobots caught in the middle, only to be flawed when a line of saber shot across their legs, rendering them useless and having many of them collapse. There was a tug on Optimus's arm and he was taken away from the scene, high into the air before he descended a hundred yards away from his doom before being gently placed upon the ground.

Sapphire optics caught one another, both filled with terrible heartache and a bit less of enthusiasm on the Seeker's part. "I heard your song," Prime said softly, rising to his feet.

Starscream said nothing, his expression softening moreso before he cast a resentful glance at the ground, then turned back to Optimus. Beautifully sad optics suddenly dimmed and became a potent violet, a color that almost brought his leader to tears. Optics only fit for a one that had loved and lost; a color that even Optimus had at one time. And it hurt seeing them again. Oh, how it hurt.

"Even for how pathetic you are," Megatron grumbled as he returned to his feet with Barricade beside him, "I still find myself amazing at this new forthcoming of courage. You're rather tacky when it comes to your growling, however. We're not _scavengers_, Starscream."

Mauve suddenly plummeted into crimson as the beige Seeker turned slowly back to the silver Decepticon, optics narrowing for a moment before they softened again and the violet returned. There was another time that passed that Starscream simply shifted his stance, as if meaning to say something, before he moved back again and set his gaze to the ground. What was on his mind? Questions went unanswered as the beige one then stood in front of Prime and set two arms out, a clearly defensive posture on the Autobot leader's behalf. For some reason, still protecting him. Still willing to stand between death and life for the sake of him.

"Ah, of course. Your beloved droid-buddy, Optimus," Megatron droned with the roll of his optics, clearly unimpressed, "And I suppose you haven't told him, either."

Curiosity came in the form of an expression as Prime turned his attention upon the Seeker, not at all accusing, simply wondering. Starscream stared back at him, so forlorn, so discontented. Optimus found himself unable to ask the question that sprang into his mind at his cohort's current position; compared to what he had to go through at this time, there was honestly nothing Megatron could say or do in accusation against Starscream that the blue and red one would hate him for. Even to be angry at him for. The Seeker then sighed, unexpectedly, before he glanced back at the silver leader and shook his head.

"Go on," he allowed quietly, letting his arms drop to his side.

"Ah, now that I have your _permission_," Megatron spat, "Optimus, so unaware for so long must now be told of his position. The situation of which half of his _Spark_ is devised from Starscream himself."

Temporary shock somehow spread over the mull of despair Prime clung to for a brief moment, wide optics turning back to the Seeker who did not look up or even flinch at the statement. He was uncaring. He was no doubt just as numb as Optimus had felt before, if not moreso. The Autobot leader felt overwhelmed, then, when his expression alleviated and he put a hand on the other's shoulder, touching heads with him. The gesture was able to say something Optimus couldn't at that point, the unending amount of gratitude and affection he had towards his once-enemy. It meant the universe to Prime that Starscream should give up something so precious to him and save his leader's own life in doing so. It fit the missing pieces of the puzzle; it tied up loose ends and answered questions of why Starscream was so neurotic in protecting and keeping him alive. Simply knowing he was in danger.

"Thank you," Optimus said gently, leaning back again.

Starscream, once again, replied with silence, but his reply was in a nod. He understood why he had done it, but that inquiry to Optimus would remain a mystery until a later date. For now, Starscream's Spark was too tender to divulge into such thoughts. Anything that included Iris was something too wounded to touch.

"Now that I feel as mushy inside as the carbon life form you so love, Starscream, I believe we can get along with our lives," Megatron muttered, bitter salt in the Seeker's open cut of a memory, "I believe you have something for me? It's small, grey and looks like a _cube_. Ringing any bells, no? Well, you can either give it to me or I swear I'll take everything you love and let you watch it die in symphony and such beauty as you had sung before. Do you want to risk it?"

There was another sigh; an obvious notion of Starscream's waning patience upon the Decepticon lord's threats and insults. Prime narrowed his optics, aware of his own growing irritation towards his arch rival. What disrespect. Even if the situation wasn't as it was, there was no reason for Megatron to act so childish. What gave him the right to spread such humiliation and thoughtlessness? Wondering and silently boiling despite, Starscream seemed to have grown completely stoic in the situation. It was amazing how much he forced down in the face of his own nightmares. His stance, his expression, his seemingly calm intentions seemed to float to the surface despite the chaos, which Optimus knew damn well, was occurring within him. The poor guy.

"I know where the Allspark is," Starscream then said softly, aside from the impact it had on the entire crew, Megatron seemed to sit there in smug satisfaction. Even with the fresh and distinctly terrible news on Optimus's part, he kept himself composed. There was no point in acting like an idiot to Starscream's disposition. If he had a reason to keep the secret, then it wasn't Prime's place to scold him about it. He knew now, and that was all that mattered. That's when Starscream said something else by which his voice was so level and calm, it was almost hearing someone else speak for him: "But I'm _never_ going to show it to any of you. I'm not letting you near it or even taste its power like you were once able. So sorry."

Megatron frowned. He was beginning to lose his own equanimity. If this went on much longer without his precious Allspark, he was sure to blow a gasket and attempt to take one of Starscream's out as well. Of course, with the Seeker acting like he was, Optimus didn't know how he was going act or what he was going to say. He might just keep talking his way out of this one till the end of time or he might lose it himself and freak out on the rest of the Decepticons. Either way, it didn't seem like a very promising outcome for either sides. With Iris gone, Starscream's sense of reality was no doubt a bit off kilter. But he didn't _seem_ that way. He acted calm and cool as he always…did…

"So it will not only result in your death, but in everyone you care about," Megatron hissed, stepping forward, "_Including_ that fleshbag you call a mate."

"I…" Starscream began, violet optics moving across the scene for a moment, their continual despair wrenching at Optimus's Spark. Would he tell them? Would he bear the humiliation? Optics shifted again, only this time…they were blood red. No, yellow. No, white! Oh no, what was going on?! Prime felt his Spark dive into panic. Starscream wasn't pissed—he was _enraged_. He'd never seen such fury in a single Transformer, not even Megatron himself. Starscream's electrical aurora suddenly pulsed, flaring to life with a thirst for vengeance.

_It was his entire fault._

Optimus was slammed back into the confines of the trees at its sheer force; a film of absolute heat consuming his outer armor and making him cry out, throwing him to the ground as if weighed no more than a rag doll. Fire crackled around him, no doubt the plants and bark burning. Similar reactions were held upon the Decepticon's part, moans and curses being passed amongst the masses as Megatron steadied himself after a few steps unbalanced. Shocked ruby optics were common amid the group aside from their leader's, who appeared more frustrated and confused than anything. Why were they surprised? Did they expect to Starscream to simply jump back into their arms after such a threat?

"**How dare you simply write her off like that**," the auburn Seeker rumbled, white-hot orbs shifting to his enemy. There was a sudden pause; complete stillness throughout the environment and then Starscream simply vanished into the clear night around them.

"**She meant EVERYTHING to me!**"

Prime felt his Spark take another dive to the pits of his abdomen. It hadn't been from the way Starscream had spoken. Or why this was all happening. He knew it, he saw it. The pillar of light. He was going to descend surges of power into Megatron, and there was absolutely nothing that any of them could do. Blue electricity arched and flickered in the silence, concrete splitting, wires moving. Then the beige one stepped out from his shadowy precincts behind Megatron and, striding up to him with serious contentment, caught his shoulder and whirled him about. A brief moment passed in between one and the other, one that would be forever unknown to Optimus, before everything snapped.

Thick, black electrical wires were ripped from their places connecting to the outside world from the power plant and implanted themselves into Starscream's back as he took both of Megatron's arms and heaved them up to the skies like a cross. There was a great sound, then, breaking Optimus's audio receptors before a great stream of light was stabbed into the sky. A horrible screech, clearly Megatron's agony at work, echoed in a distant manner to Prime, as if it was there, but not really. But Optimus knew Megatron was dying. Very slowly, but he was. White volts scattered around them, occasionally sparking Optimus, but he ignored the pain to look in despair at what was happening.

The ground beneath him rolled. The skies split. Bodies were crushed.

With this keeping up, they were _both_ going to die, along with everyone with them!

--

_Skywarp_:

"Wha…" he whispered.

This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't possible.

And he _wasn't_ talking about the pillar of light to his left.

Skywarp backed up in utter shock, his back hitting the crumpled side of the building behind him, as his optics took in the scene that lay before him. It wasn't possible. It…couldn't be. But it was happening. There, before him, a woman was slowly becoming…

"Skywarp…" she crooned, reaching out for him. Black hair floated around her almost as if it were alive; a sapphire blue color enveloping her eyes as she reached out to him, her skin nearly translucent. The same neon blue fire cascaded around her like water, but the flames denied that she was wet. But how could she…? This wasn't happening! The woman—Iris or something—smiled, making an odd gesture with her hands that seemed as if she were opening herself to something. There was the turn of her head before the ugly dress she had on before burst into smoke, leaving her completely revealed.

Muscles contracted, her head turned to the right, the smile pulled itself into a beam. Hands held together high above her head, she sighed in a sense of release, before her side pulsed. A black contraption sprouted from her skin, contracting, evolving, growing. It split and moved over her white skin, enveloping it as if it were a second layer, completely apart of her. Completely natural. And it only developed more. The body turned, her backside curling a little as the gray metal cloaked over that as well. From her spine, metal burst forth, earning a spine so like the ones of his race. Silver and black molded, the exoskeleton completing itself. Black settled over the under body as the outer armor thickened and planted itself above her figure.

Earthly-bound accents of her body suddenly sprang forth: a booster pack like Starscream's, the same sharp angles that resembled in the likeness of a jet. An air prone Transformer that was meant for the skies, yet looked so elegant and beautiful that it…she shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere beyond their boundaries. To be safe and sound and be cherished for all time. A femme.

Legs. Arms. A head. A face. A Spark. It was all there; he couldn't deny what he was seeing. Before him, the very thing that he never thought _possible_…it was really happening!

An ebony shell set above the curvy and smooth body that Skywarp's thirsty eyes drunk in hastily, so full of wonder and shock that he couldn't help it when he started wandering back _towards_ her. A hand reached out; the body remaining still as it settled upon the hard surface below them. The resulting human body then ignited further and dissolved before his very eyes; electricity flickered and the femme gasped to life, her chest lifting towards Skywarp as she became filled with life once lost to her. The hand moved and caught her arm and, in turn, she glanced up. Sapphire eyes met rubies; unaware but knowing what she was seeing.

Transformer to Transformer.

Iris had…turned into a Transformer femme.

--

A/N: WOOT! Read and review, please! I've been waiting to write this for a _loooooooong_ time, yeah! It's been a pleasure to do so!

This chapter was actually named after a song by Chimaira called _Implements of Destruction._ It's, like, ten minutes (though a complete song of thirteen minutes) of complete madness. I highly recommend this for any author/ess that are having trouble doing a really pissed of scene like the one I'm doing right now. It's...awesome. The drumming in it is just...ah...I don't even know. It's stunning. Go and listen to it.


	19. The Descent

_Author's Note_: Climax! Climax! AAAAAAAH! (runs around like a mad woman) 219 reviews! WOOOOOOT! I'm SO thankful for each and everyone of you that has given me feedback, here! It's a wonderful feeling, being recognized. I love you all for it!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 19_: The Descent

_Skywarp_:

"Skywarp!"

That voice. That same damn human voice cloaked in a Transformer alien accent. It was so beautiful, but at the same time, so…_creepy_. Skywarp snatched his hand away, a skeptical look crossing over his face despite the situation. "How did this _happen?_"

"I talked with the Allspark herself," she began, which only forced more of Skywarp's compliance for his shocked curiosity, "I talked with her and she asked if I wanted to be a femme! I said yes!"

"I can see that," he droned in response while rolling his optics, clearly unimpressed. At least on the outside. Within his Spark he could feel chaos ensuing; confusion, happiness, anger…he just had a hard time picking which one. He decided to throw all three out of the basket and pretend he didn't care either way.

"We have to find Starscream! He's in _danger!_" she then exclaimed, taking his forearm and dragging him along outside of the city. "I know how to stop him!"

"Waaaaaaait--! You're going to get us _killed!_" Skywarp cried out, losing his previous will while using restricted strength on his behalf. He wanted to go out there, yes, but the pillar of light (on its more con notes) often killed those in its 100-yard vicinity. If it was at its full power, which looked like it was getting to, planets often suffered the worst hardships. Which meant they were going to be melted into something as intelligent as _goop_, if things went _well_. Growling, Skywarp furrowed his eyebrows in frustration that it was also mean losing all his friends and his leader, not to mention the femme babe that just happened to be tugging him along. Being the last Transformer on this forsaken rock (with all organic life dead) didn't seem like such a prime idea. So he decided to test her. "How do _you_ know how to stop him?"

She suddenly halted at this, turning back to face him with an exasperated expression. "_Please_. I'm his _wife_."

The purple Decepticon didn't even manage to spit back a witty comment before he was being taken on the ride again, heading in the straight direction of the furious storm of electricity and energon. It was aware to him that already his external systems that were linked to his thick armor were warning him not to get to close to what he running towards. Heat damage probability was well above a hundred percent, along with death probability if he came in contact with such a power source. What kind a body gives numbers like _that?_ Running through the last barren streets of the smaller buildings human housed themselves in, Skywarp found himself asking the girl, "You realize you can't touch that, do you? I don't see how Starscream is surviving through that!"

"He's not! He's dying! Which is why we have to get to him!" she retorted, not in the least bit hesitant at the idea of getting fried just after she had been reborn.

"Which is why I can see the _complete_ logic of jumping right into it," Skywarp groused with the shake of his head, sighing with frustration. "You really don't think he'll actually even see you after you become dust particles in that column, do you?"

"_I'm_ not going in there," she snapped back, glancing over her shoulder and giving him a 'you're-stupid' look. The way she said it almost frightened Skywarp in the least, after all, if _she_ wasn't going in there, then…."I'm going to drawn _him_ out."

The Seeker allowed momentary relief to wash over him. That was before the message actually sunk in and he whined, "What, are you _crazy?_ He's completely _lost_ it! What in the pits makes you think that he's going to even _remember_ you when you were a _human_ in the first place?!"

"We didn't share our love just physically," she stated almost quietly, the slight remnant of a smile flickering across her features, "He'll remember me. It'll just take something that he truly loved."

"And would you do me the wondrous honors of telling me that is? The suspense is killing me," Skywarp said with the roll of his optics.

"You'll see," she murmured as her final reply, shifting through the forest with ease. Her body was so graceful…easy to maneuver, obviously. And so smooth. And very nice. And—

_No, no,_ Skywarp grunted to himself with the shake of a head, _This__ is an __**Autobot**__ chick. Despite being a femme that I haven't seen in over thirty thousand years, it doesn't mean I can jump on __her__. Oh, __look at that. S__he's got energon-receptor ribbons. She's a healer. _As their run for the pillar of light continued, Skywarp amused himself by taking in the full figure of the Allspark-divine femme Transformer that was not only the first he'd seen in forever, but a _smokin__' hot_ one at that. As said before, she had a series of two tied ribbons that came from her head and the other that sat at the nape of her back. They glittered a silky silver—an energon receptor, in other words. They had the capability of rapidly transforming other sources of energy into energon and healing wounds. It was a magnificent gift in the least…besides that body, of course. Who tucked hips and a sexy backside? Iris did!

"Skywarp, stop staring at my ass!"

"Sorry!"

--

_Megatron_:

Sparks interlaced within the eye of the storm, cracking and burning in the heat of their memories. Light flowed all around them, hate seared between everything that had happened, everything that they were and are, but they could not move, could not shy away from the impending recollections that surfaced. The silver leader could feel it without wanting to know it; he was peering into Starscream's past just as the beige Autobot was staring into his. There was no denying it. He could feel the love and rawness of emotion Starscream felt every time Iris did one thing or another, whether it be a tiny gesture towards him or having her life be threatened. He didn't want to see those memories. He didn't want to see through the optics of his brother.

He did not want to be reminded of his mistakes.

"Stop it!" he cried, attempting to loosen himself from the other's clutches.

"**Feel it, Megatron! Know it!**"

"NO—!"

_'You…__**made**__ this for me…?'_

_Soft lips __turned upwards in a smile__, sapphire eyes warming under the bland light of the room. Iris nodded, holding up the makeshift music box with a touch of a blush. 'It took me forever, but…I finally got it. Mikaela helped me a lot with this one.'_

_Starscream didn't hesitate to pluck it out of her tiny hands, __holding it up for his optics to get a better view. It was a rather decorative piece, a combination of flowers and miniature robots carved into the copper metal material. The result appeared as if it were homemade, which appeared to be true, but the final additions to __it__ Starscream had a hard time disliking. He noticed a glass piece was placed as the cover to the box, which had dried and pressed in its confines two dried up irises. Despite the fact that it rotated awkwardly, the beautiful melody retained its sweet and clear air. In all honesty, just the fact that it looked so…__clumsy, it just made way for Starscream to realize that she really took time to make this herself. No professional required; this is how much he meant to her. _

_'It's wonderful,' Starscream said with a smile of his own, reaching down to her. Arms enfolded around his head as much as they could hold, and the ex-Decepticon held her back with a widening beam. 'It's the first gift I've ever received…I'll be sure to keep it somewhere safe.'_

_'Yes, you must,' Iris said as he leaned back from him, staring into cerulean optics. 'But if you __**do**__ lose it,' she added, reaching down into her pocket to reveal another one, 'I've made sure we can share mine, too.'_

_'Oh, they're matching,' Starscream cooed as he glanced between one and then the other. 'I like matching.'_

_The young woman giggled at this, patting his cheek with affection. 'Did you know, actually, that if one stops working, so __will__ the other? It's a way we'll both know we're always alive and safe, even if we're not together,' Iris co__ntinued while exchanging a glance between the music box and him__. 'I also made the song dedicated to the lullaby I always sing you. Remember it?'_

_'Yes, about the angel,' Starscream replied, rubbing her back with a single claw almost aimlessly. _

_'It's a song by Sarah __Mclachlan__. Its name is actually 'Angel', by the way, and so if you have nightmares and I'm not here to comfort you, this will,' she said softly, running her hand over his forehead. 'You know, just in case.'_

_'I love it,' __the auburn Autobot__ said as he snuggled in next to her. 'I've never received a gift before, but…I think this one will shoot __the others out of the ballpark.'_

_Iris __grinned, allowing him to settle__ down from his kneeling position to lying beside her. Once again, she chose to sit in the crevice of his neck, a spot that had been become custom between them as 'Iris's comfort spot'. It was nice. Starscream no doubt loved it as much as she did._

_'I made you this for Christmas,' she murmured, running her knuckles across the line of his jaw. _

_'Christmas?__ What's Christmas?' he asked, holding her to him. _

_'It's a time of giving. __When people make other people happy.__ I think it should apply to you guys, too,' the young woman replied thoughtfully, fiddling with her own music box. 'I mean, if you want to. I just thought of it as a good excuse to give all of you guys presents.'_

_Starscream lifted an eyebrow, giving her a smug grin while asking, 'Oh really? What did you give others?'_

_She sat up a bit straighter, clearing her throat as she blushed somewhat. This was going to be interesting. 'Well…I gave Optimus a homemade teddy bear,' __she murmured, earning a constricted laugh on Starscream's part, 'No, really! I did give it to him and he liked it a lot. You can tell he's just begging for something like that. And then I gave Ratchet a quilt I made myself. I made all the squares different from each other with pictures with you and __me__ and the rest of the Autobots included. That one was fun to do because of all the pictures I had taken of you guys.'_

_'I don't think I'll ever forget that day,' the Seeker mused, offering her a smirk. _

_'It was the time after we shared our first kiss,__' Iris reminded him, pressing her warm lips __against his nose. 'And the first time we said "I love you."'_

_Starscream smiled down at her, his Spark warming at the memory. __His first kiss.__His first and last love.__ He would __**always**__ love her. 'I still do,' he murmured, 'I always will.'_

--

_Starscream_:

_'Don't fiddle with that, you're going to get yourself hurt,' Megatron groused, slapping away the offending piece of machinery. 'I didn't bring you here just so you could get yourself harmed.'_

_Dimitri huffed while plopping two hands on her hips, giving him an exasperated look. 'And I didn't come here just to get bossed around. I like coming to your work, __it's__ fun.'_

_Megatron rolled his optics with a sigh, knowing he had made the wrong decision from the start. 'You're not supposed to be with me, __**anyways**__.'_

_'Hey, my nana doesn't know I'm here,' the __golden__ femme murmured, picking up another piece of his equipment and staring at it with awe, '__And__ they won't. I said I needed to be alone for the day.'_

_'So when I bring you home a pile of scrap, they can rip me apart __**then**__ instead of __**later**__,' Megatron muttered while grabbing a rag to clean of his hands. 'I don't know if this is such a good idea, Dimitri…'_

_The young femme glanced back at him with a tempting smile, those that always got to him when he felt doubting of himself. He hated those. They needed to be outlawed so he could continue to feel at angst instead of learning he could bring himself happiness. The only girl on __Cybertron__ that could bring him happiness was Dimitri, and it meant the world to him that she would go to certain extents so she could be with him. After all, being one of the descendants of the first Transformer was a difficult thing to handle when one would be so popular. And then there we__re Transformers like Megatron w__ho were losers, outcasts of society. He didn't even have parents.__ So unlike the proper, higher Transformers that had a bright future, good fortune and voices that were willing to be heard__, he got a job he hated and no social movement whatsoever__ He was stuck like this for the rest of his life. _

_'You're such a pessimist, my dear,' Dimitri said softly while placing the hunk of machinery down__ on the back counter__ and striding over to him. _

_He huffed with the slump of his shoulders at the truth, letting her wrap her warm arms around his__ broad, powerful shoulders and press a kiss against tender lips. 'I know. I can't really help it, though.__'_

_'Not even if you wanted to?' she asked teasingly, nipping at his nose. _

_'I'm stubborn and conceited, so no,' the silver one replied with a laugh in his voice. _

_'Then I'll make you!' Dimitri exclaimed while bouncing away from him, putting up a stiff stance of battle and strength. 'After all, you're the one who taught me how to survive in the streets with your awesome moves, didn't you? I don't see why you're so concerned.'_

_'Because my aft would be sent through the metal scrapper the moment the Council discovered I went into their database to __**find**__ those awesome moves,' Megatron rumbled while crossing his arms. __'Being a private hacker as my sub life and then being a __construction worker on the outside would not sit too well with them, mind you.__ And then having them discover __**you**__ spent all your time with __**me**__ would no doubt screw your life over, as well. Forgive me for being a little paranoid.'_

_Dimitri suddenly smirked at him, leaping into outstretched arms that were used to catching her. 'Then we'll run away together! Completely forget about the Council; we'll steal one of their best ships and set out into the galaxy to discover peace for ourselves. __Say yes, Megatron?__ Let's go, right now!'_

_'You're far too impulsive, love,' Megatron said with a sigh. '__You have a wonderful future ahead of you. A good husband with lots of energon __quantities__ and is strong—'_

_'Not __**nearly**__ as strong as you are,' Dimitri countered while running a finger over the line of his jaw. 'You're, like, the sexiest Transformer alive. All my friends agree with me, and I even convinced my mother that you're far superior to that __**boring**__ doctor__. She knows that you'__re a hard working __person, that__ you're willing to work for what you earn. Ratchet's just…boring. I don't find him very attractive, either, even if he __**is**__ a personal medical officer for Optimus Prime.__ He's so concentrated on his own projects that he has __**no**__ idea of our relationship! That's how dim-witted he is, I'm telling you.' _

_'Well, unlike me, he actually __**has**__ a place in this world,' Megatron replied gently, holding her to him nevertheless. 'It's scary not knowing your place in this universe. I suppose that's why I act the way I do.'_

_'Hey,' Dimitri suddenly asked of him, forcing his compliance as she turned his head to face her own, '__Your__ place is beside me. I mean, look at us this far! We met from you saving me from getting hit by a crane…a second chance that meant that we were supposed to be together forever. Now we can't let that slip from us again, so let's get out of here. Forget about everything. We'll go and we'll be happy as the Allspark meant us to be. Forget society, Ratchet, forget all of those things and we can just…be happy.'_

_Megatron hesitated for a moment, staring up into her sapphire__ optics that had all the sureness and purity in the world. __Another moment passed by before Megatron claimed her mouth, for all his insecurity on the outside, when it came to this, he knew he was right. And she was, too. Dimitri gave back her all, not pausing for a moment. She was so sure. Why couldn't he be that confident of their future? Because he knew if he left now, there would be no turning back. But what was so bad about that? All he would have would be her, and that was all he wanted from the moment he saw her. That's all he would have to lose, and that was something that would be fine with him. The only reason that he hacked into the Council's mainframe anyways was retrieve security and power for Dimitri, and that was all that mattered. __To ensure her life._

_Dimitri drew back for a moment, a sudden grin marking mischief sweeping across her features. 'You know my brother, don't you, Megatron?'_

_'I'm afraid I don't,' he replied, still keeping her near as if she would simply poof into thin air any moment. _

_'His name is Starscream,' she whispered, lifting a hand like two little kids passing a secret, 'And he's a rising star in our society. He's one of the smartest __sparklings__ in his school, pits, the __**city**__, and soon enough he'll be entered into the Council's academy.__ He already knows how to control one of the most complex piloting systems in the air force! I bet if we can convince __him__ to show us how, then we can take Optimus's ship instead of one of those lame-o __ones__Doesn't it sound__**awesome?**__' _

_'Sound__s__ dangerous,' Megatron muttered, trying to imagine a miniature, male form of Dimitri controlling something as extravagant as Prime's ship.__Allspark save them if Prime himself would discover their tyranny—he was one of the finest soldiers and leaders of the Council. He seemed to__ be__ born for justice and strength among the masses, while Megatron seemed to be justified and strong for __himself__ and __**one**__ other. _

_'That's the best part about it!' she exclaimed, jumping up and down in his arms, 'We could do whatever we wanted to without anybody else telling us what we __**should**__ be doing!'_

_Megatron smiled at her enthusiasm. It wasn't often he was given such a choice, especially with his place in society, and it sounded almost like a dream come true. Wouldn't it be magnificent…to never be told what must done for the sake of others, but to know what was right for the sake of yourself? Megatron almost found himself in a haze at the thought. He did want it. But it seemed so __**far-fetched**__. He only wanted her safety and happiness, even if it meant at the expense of his own. That's all that mattered to him. _

--

Starscream dragged himself out of the memory, discovering that he couldn't bear much more.

Heat and pain and sheer agony consumed his entire body once more, almost in a welcoming manner by the Seeker's behalf, his optics being blinded by the white light that whirled about them. Their Sparks cried out together, a chorus of terrible pain. It hurt so badly. Electricity pulsed through his Spark that was screaming in response, Megatron's following suit as it received the complete shock of the surges. His body was wrapped about with the black cords of the power plant, who, in turn, entwined themselves around Starscream as well. There was so much chaos…so much death. There was torture.

But Starscream couldn't feel or see any of it.

He was staring at Megatron; he couldn't help to tear his gaze away from his enemy's. The realization wasn't just the fact that his own sister, Dimitri, was Megatron's lover, but that it fit all the missing puzzle pieces in his life that he had once thought he'd never know. To ever understand. But now he did. Now he completely understood. Every beating, every raping that Megatron subjected him to was now in the full light. There was nothing that the silver tyrant could hide anymore; and Starscream understood it all. He had loved his sister, his beloved baby sister, and had been the result of their death. But Starscream had a place in it, too. He had told Dimitri how to control the ship because she had asked him to and that she was going to run away from society. He had only asked that whatever discoveries she found in space that she would send word back at home. But then something went horribly wrong.

Something he could've stopped.

The air field.

They were planning to take Optimus's ship.

The security forces had caught them and nearly ripped them apart.

One survived. The other did not.

"This thorn in my side," Megatron whispered, his gaze turning skyward, "It's from the tree I planted, Starscream."

Tears rolled down the beige Seeker's cheek, almost at the same time that Megatron's own despair caught up with him. There was a mild silence between them. Dimitri wasn't just a femme, a sister, a lover. She was a woman who respected new opportunity, rebelled against the mainstream of things, enjoyed living her life by every moment rather than planning for the future. Iris acted as the same beacon of light in the darkened and stormy sea; and Megatron knew it. He just didn't want to be remembered of his true love. Both old friends screamed, then, just as another surge seared through two bodies, the pillar of light growing in strength as it contained both the despair, the pain and the regret that they both held together. Their outer armor began to crack and break away—internal alarm systems were numbed by the continuous pain that they were forced through.

Their death was upon them.

"**Just tell me one thing, Megatron,**" Starscream then asked, his voice trembling, "**Did you mean it? Every time that you hit me, did you see her instead?**"

"No," Megatron murmured, "It was me whom I was seeing."

Starscream found himself at a strange relief. There was a sudden peace that washed over him in those last moments as he felt all of his rage and agony release from him, and then there was only serenity. Glancing upwards, he noticed the pillar of light whirling about them like an ivory tornado, blue electricity dancing from side . Then, at the bloom of the column, like at the end of a tunnel, Starscream noticed the calm night sky. Stars waited in infinite patience for their Sparks to return to them, to return to loved ones lost. Starscream wanted to see her again. He wanted to see both of his beloved women. He knew that they were waiting for him, too. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sighed, feeling all resentment fall away, the despair, the destruction. He begged to the Allspark that everyone from this experience would live.

Starscream closed his optics.

He was ready to embrace the darkness.

…_all your time…_

_…__second__ chance…_

Hm…? What was that…?

The Seeker was hearing something—was it singing?

…_emories__ seep from…_

…_be empty…_

Yes, it was Iris's singing. He could hear it. Was he already dead?

_…arms of the angel…_

_…find some comfort here…_

He wanted to be in her warm arms again.

_…in this sweet…_

_…glory, sadness…_

_…brings me to my knees…_

Affection and tenderness consumed his senses, the light that had once been on the outside of his optics vanishing all in one instance. Feeling slowly came back to him as he wearily opened his gaze to see the black, yawning void of space above Earth's atmosphere once more. His fingers tingled as he moved them slightly, his body barely in contact with his mainframe. His toes. His shoulders. His legs. They all had a distinct, distant feeling to them as if he was there, but he really wasn't. Like a floating feeling, one like he was just hovering in space and it was something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. His head was suddenly propped up onto something soft, and he noticed the environment around him. It was so quiet…not the bad kind by a long shot, however, like a sweet silence where he saw everything going on, but there was no voices, no constriction of metal, not even the sound of the wind.

Then he heard it again.

Her soft, divine voice. It was singing to him, a comfort that made the reminisce of a smile come over his features. His vision began to clear a little more, and he noticed Ratchet to the right side of him, Optimus to the left. All the rest of the Autobots surrounded himself and were in a knot a distance away from him, appearing as if they were looking over another body. Bumblebee then stood at Starscream's feet and attempted to speak to him as he knelt down, his body movements slow and, though his mouth moved, the Seeker could hear no words coming out.

Aimlessly, Starscream found himself saying, "Am I…dead…?"

The question went unanswered despite the fact he knew they were all trying to respond, Optimus reaching down and smoothing a hand over his head. The floating feeling did not recede from the F-22 air jet even then, when he tried his hardest to come in contact with his body. It seemed anesthetized, not like the feeling when he mourned over Iris's death, but a peaceful, serene, embrace-death sort of numbness. Starscream breathed out his air vents to what he thought was the last time, when he heard her voice again. That voice. Oh, if only he could hold onto it for eternity. Was it because he was on the verge of death? Was it because he was barely clinging to life…?

"Stay awake," she whispered, leaning over him.

Ah, that's whose lap…_what?!_

Starscream, all at once, felt a searing pain and agony hit him like a tidal wave. Sound, oh terrible sound, pounded against his audio receptors as people all around him seemed to be talking at once. The sheer agony of the moment made him cry out, squeezing his optics shut as he curled his back from the horrific anguish of retaining true feeling once again. His internal and external alarm systems were going haywire—his armor felt so raw and cold and _sweet Primus he was going to __**die**__ from all the pain!!_ The auburn Seeker screamed, feeling tears crawl down his cheeks as he attempted to sit up, needing to get away from the _terrible_ _agony!_

"No, Starscream! Don't move, relax, stay down!" Optimus gasped, making an effort to push him down without touching the worst of his wounds.

"I can't! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, _it__**hurts!**_" Starscream cried out, feeling so exposed, like a human without skin. The pain was equal to such misery. "Make it stop! Optimus, please! It hurts so _badly!_"

Something moved in his vision.

There she was again.

But it wasn't just a _her_. It was a Transformer femme. And oh, the way she looked. She looked just like…

"Starscream, hold still," she murmured, rubbing her mechanical hands together.

That voice. Yes, that voice. That's who was singing to him.

"I'm going to make you feel better," she whispered, moving her hands over his shoulders.

Starscream twitched, but didn't shy away as she pressed her hands against the exposed machinery from missing his missing armor and exoskeleton. A flush of coolness washed over the burning sensation of the wound, a crackling sound coming to the auburn Autobot's audio receptors. Glancing to the side, he noticed a glowing light of neon purple, the color of energon, blooming under her hands as the edge of armor where it had been ripped off began to grow over the bare wires and vital organs again. It was a great feeling of relief to him; considering the sheer, raw pain that had plagued him only moments before, this surge of fresh, cold sensation was almost like a human's perception of Heaven. Starscream breathed out, glancing back at the femme with a new light.

The young one smiled back at him, a smile so familiar, as the ribbons cascading about her form glowed with a certain reassurance. A healer. She was a healer. But she wasn't just one for physical wounds, Starscream realized, she had returned as his everything—mentally, emotionally, spiritually…his everything. His broken Spark was slowly beginning to heal back again.

"Iris," he managed to get out before tears stung at his optics and a knot formed in his vocal processor.

"Yes, Starscream," she murmured, "It's me."

There was a moment's pass before the auburn one felt a rush of reprieve come over him like the warmest blankets and the sweetest of lullabies. She _wasn't_ dead. She was alive, here before him as a Transformer femme. The most beautiful of flowers that had given him love and cherishment, children and compassion. The Allspark had finally smiled down upon him. After all the terrible luck he had to wade through like an endless ocean, he was at last at the shore where all she was waiting for him. Where she was…she was…

"Iris!" he cried, leaping to her outstretched arms. "You're alive!"

She caught him and held him as if she'd never let go, letting him release everything that he ever held within his tortured Spark. And he did. Regret that had once been there washed from his tired and hurt body, but he felt better than he had in years. He let it roll right off his healed shoulders and felt more than just release—he felt a great sense of purpose. He wasn't just Starscream anymore; he was a husband, a protector, a father.

He belonged.

--

_Megatron:_

"We all lose sometimes, sir," Skywarp cooed to him as they walked slowly back to their base, being aware not to touch certain places. "But you shouldn't worry. You'll heal up soon and be back to normal in no time."

Megatron replied with nothing to the continuing comments, despite their reassuring effects. Skywarp realized this; in his eyes, no doubt, giving anything at all seemed fit to what he had been lacking as of late. He had been a foolish captor, locked away in a cell that, which he proved this night, he could've easily escaped from. Despite this, he gave no excuses for his belated arrival and made the honors to taking all of the massive Decepticon's weight in order to let his other cohorts rest from the terrible result of the pillar of light. The other inferiors walked behind the two silently, having nothing to say for themselves or to say anything to their master. It was an embarrassment what had been done; their boasting that they could've destroyed the Autobots in a single, easy swoop was thrown back in their faces by one name. Starscream.

_And to think_, Megatron mused to himself quietly, _they all once mocked him for being too weak to overcome me. _

And he still was. They were so close to death—Megatron was still connected to Starscream when it was going on. The overwhelming sense of peace was almost drugging; they both wanted it, _needed_ it to escape from the horrific pain, but Starscream had never been able to make the final blow. To send one last, impending surge through Megatron's Spark and core processor, to end it all. Instead, he had fallen back into the sound of his lover singing to him. Damn that femme. If it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened. The line between Decepticon and Autobot would've still been crystal clear. Starscream would still be with them. Skywarp wouldn't be so respectful or generous. It nearly disgusted the silver tyrant.

Though he felt this way, he couldn't deny the gratitude he felt at the same time. If it wasn't for her, then he _would_ be dead. And Megatron didn't want to die just yet. He didn't want to through Starscream, and he didn't want to now. She had given him the opportunity to live or die through a single question and he begged for her healing powers. Without hesitance, she had given him everything. Those ebony and silver bows lit up luminously through the power of energon and the lasting surges of electricity given off by the human power plant. She had healed his broken and shattered exoskeleton and had mended his armor with a wonderful burst of coolness. It was a relieving sensation that had overwhelmed him in his attempts to be angry at her. There was no more rage in him that he could give her. Dimitri wouldn't want it to be that way. He didn't want it to be that way.

"Funny how a woman thrown into a world of males can change everything," Megatron grunted in a thoughtful manner, not really saying it to anyone. Then, crimson optics turned upwards for how much they could muster so he could look into the eyes of his cohort. "Do you miss your lover, Skywarp?"

The purple Decepticon took the question by surprise, but he didn't seem dishonest in his answer: "I do, my Lord. I miss my son, too."

"You had a son?" Megatron inquired softly, his CPU still too distant to really catch himself from asking or saying anything that he might regret later.

"Yes, he was just a kid when we left for war," Skywarp replied nonetheless, sounding oddly neutral for the memory.

Megatron paused a moment, then asked, "Were you married?"

"Yes," his cohort replied easily, then a flicker of a smile came across his face. "Her formal name was Tempest, but everyone simply called her Rusti. She was a mechanic under your job, actually."

"You knew what job I had before being leader?" the silver Decepticon continued, seeming to be unable to stop himself from where he started.

"I was a guard at the building you were…" Skywarp began, then halted his speech. He glanced down at the ground in shame, looking like he had just committed a great crime.

Megatron stared at him expectedly, blissfully unaware of why he felt that way, simply waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, he supplied with, "Constructing?"

The violet F-22 air jet glanced back at him with something akin to shock, staring dumbly at him for a few minutes, when he shook it off, replying, "Yes, the one you were constructing. Dimitri…she always came through where I was guarding because I would always let her in, even though I wasn't supposed to."

"That was you?" Megatron asked, shifting his gaze to the ground trying to remember Dimitri speaking of the guard. Yes, she had said something like that once.

_'There's such a nice guy at the front entrance. He looks kinda like my brother, and he's very cool about me coming in here. I think I'll have to keep going his way or else I'll get caught.'_

"She said something about you once," the tyrant said while glancing back at the other. "Thanks for letting her in all the time."

"Sure," Skywarp said, his eyebrows furrowing in a distinct way. His expression, however, was unreadable to his master, looking something like he was caught between one emotion or the other.

"She was always so optimistic…" Megatron then mused, glancing away from Skywarp again as he led his optics to the shining, beautiful night above them. "She always said it wasn't the destination that Transformers should care for, but the journey in which it takes them. I never really understood it until now, when there was nothing to gain."

To his cohorts, he was rambling silly things, but he knew Skywarp had a meaning to his words. He understood. As a Decepticon, how couldn't he? Starscream knew this as well; he saw the light the moment he told that young woman 'I love you'.

"Nothing but to give an apology for everything that I might've done to all of you."

He could literally feel the shock of his companions ripple through them as he said the words, but he found himself uncaring. This is what she wanted. This is all left he had to give to her.

"I'm sorry."

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulders._

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over._

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you._

_In the end,_

_We will only remember just remember how it feels._

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours._

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate._

_Time falls away._

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain..._

--

A/N: I made Megatron say sorry. That must a first in Decepticon history. It was a nice ending after everything that had happened. Poor Starscream and Megatron. I adore the song 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas. I fell in love with it after watching 'Meet the Robinsons'. Anyways, please read and review!


	20. The Epilogue

_Author's Note_: This is the last chapter, I'm afraid! It's an epilogue, actually, Chapter 19 was actually the last one. But please enjoy this last one nevertheless. The first story I've ever completed that's been successful and that's not been a one-shot! AMAZING! Cough.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 20_: The Epilogue

_Starscream_:

"Hello, Megatron," the auburn Seeker said smoothly as he strode up to the silver Decepticon.

The massive Transformer glanced back at him, almost absently, giving a once-over glance before he turned back to face the lush valley before saying, "Hello, Starscream."

Silence dropped between the two as the Autobot stepped up upon the lip of the hill, feeling the refreshing blow of wind run over his healed, broad body. The Earth-bound scene was nothing short of spectacular, the sea of rich green spreading to the far reaches of the horizon where mountains stood in the distance, the atmosphere and distance giving the hazy illusion that they were purple. Trees dotted the environment here and there, growing thicker beyond where the lip of the peaks rose to kiss the sky. Clouds floated leisurely above in the sapphire sky, pure and fluffy. Starscream smiled to himself at the peace of the moment, briefly shutting his optics to let himself just _be_. Even it just once, he had at least had one chance to know and feel the Earth herself. And it was beautiful.

"You never cease to surprise me, Starscream," Megatron mused while crossing his arms.

Starscream opened his orbs and turned to his once-leader, giving him an amused look. "Would you have taken me in any other way?"

The silver Decepticon paused a moment, his stance mocking in a way that he pretended to think. "Well, let's see," he began, putting a finger on a metal cheek, "Submissive, loyal and intelligent against proud, foolish and ridiculous…let me think…"

"Oh, give me a break for once, Megatron," Starscream groused, rolling his optics with exasperation. "If it wasn't me, who would keep you on your toes?"

Megatron, at the comment, turned slowly to give him a dangerous look, making the Seeker laugh in an honest manner, his evil chortle lost in a rich, deep laugh. Another silent pause slid between them, Megatron silently boiling no doubt, compared to Starscream who was humming softly and watching the grass flow and weave like jade waves. Wild flowers added touches of color to emerald endlessness, giving the faint distinction of the white caps to the surf.

"Do you know _why_ I picked you to be my second?" Megatron then suddenly asked, not looking at him or turning to him. Ruby optics looked out in the distance, seeming to be interested in something far away.

Starscream glanced at him, contemplating the question while saying, "Besides being her brother?"

"Yes."

A pause.

"Nope, not really," the Seeker murmured as he turned back to face the scene again.

"I thought I was giving myself a second chance when I took you up," Megatron replied easily, almost in a casual manner, "But then I lost myself in regret and became obsessed with the Allspark, which I _know_ you still have, and all I knew was trying to get control. I was angry at Optimus, and only wanted to have the freedom to do as I chose."

"Then it was _indirectly_ her," Starscream concluded while shooting a glance at him, "I understand now. And you thought I had all the secrets, too, didn't you?"

"You _were_ the smartest among your sparklings," Megatron said slowly.

"Ah, I see you place that in past tense to offend me," Starscream said lightly, wagging his finger in front of the silver Decepticon's face, "But unfortunately for you, I went on to be a scientist of exploration before you could interfere. That has its own wits as well, besides my other achievements."

"Don't flatter yourself," Megatron muttered while rolling his optics.

"You never did," Starscream stated with a frown. Despite the situation, however, he realized that he was telling the silver tyrant everything he always wished to tell them, but was too afraid to do so because of the beatings he would no doubt take afterwards. From this, he went on: "What else did you expect me to do? Fall at your feet? I was just as devastated as you were when she died. I felt as if it was _my_ fault and _that's_ why I abandoned engineering to environmental science. I couldn't do it anymore with her memory in my Spark. Maybe if I actually got some support once in awhile, I'd be more inclined to fulfill your wishes."

Megatron cast a solid glance at him, not necessarily angry as it was thoughtful before he remarked with the raise of his eyebrow, "I suppose that's why you find yourself so inclined to fulfill _Optimus's_."

"Ah, catching on, are we?" Starscream asked mockingly, a smug grin crossing his face once more. "But I don't think that's why you asked me to meet you here in the first place."

The silver Decepticon held still for a moment, simply staring at him with a steady, reading gaze. In the meantime, Starscream did not move or comment at his actions, waiting patiently for the response to come. It wasn't a surprise that the call came, in the least, only three months human time had passed and they were both healed from the pillar of light the Seeker had used against the tyrant. There was a strange sense of truce between the Autobots and Decepticons from that point, not necessarily permanent, but one of which that gave a chance for both sides to relax and recuperate. Considering the intensity of the scene between Starscream and Megatron, everyone needed to, per say by the humans, 'chill out' for awhile.

"You're going back to get Elita One and other Autobots, aren't you? With Optimus?" Megatron asked offhandedly, seeming to become very interested with a scab of rusting metal on his forearm. He flicked it off easily, a fresh patch of silver appearing from where it came off.

"Yes," Starscream replied while resting two hands behind his head. "With Iris and the twins and Ironhide as well."

"I want you to take Skywarp," Megatron threw in, a bit unexpected, but all the same understandable.

Starscream paused a moment, thinking, before he said, "Okay…anybody else? Because I'm not taking Thundercracker with his attitude right now."

"No," the other replied, glancing off into the distance once more, a gesture that made Starscream consider that the silver one was distracting himself from looking at him directly in the optics. "He's seems the only one that has a sense of reality at this point."

"I find that a bit…eh…interesting," the Seeker said with a visible smirk.

"Nevertheless," Megatron continued, "He will go with you to retrieve any of my soldiers that may have been left."

Starscream stopped for a moment, something akin to a glare settling upon the silver tyrant. "Have you _always_ been this feisty, Megatron?"

"I might've relaxed a little over the vrons," the silver Decepticon murmured while taking a look at his claws.

"Well, Optimus isn't going to be happy about this," Starscream muttered while letting his hands drop to his sides, "He doesn't like war whatsoever and he's finally got the chance to have peace and you're going to screw it up _again_."

"What _else_ are we going to do as Decepticons, Starscream?" Megatron grunted, throwing a glower at him with an accompanying scowl. "We're made to _battle_. That's how I made my soldiers."

"Yes, but you were once a construction worker yourself…they might not want it, either," Starscream murmured, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, I've asked," Megatron replied, looking like he had just pulled out his trump card for the conversation, "And they all agree that they have nothing outside of being a Decepticon. Therefore, so long as one or the other exists, there can only be war."

Starscream drew himself up as he tried to make his defense and Megatron watched him in silence, and then the Seeker sighed; he knew the old tyrant was right. So long as one or the other remained, there could only be disagreement among the masses. Peace would only find its way when all had joined as a single, united force. And Starscream also realized that through Optimus—justified and good-natured aside—he knew it in his Spark that the war had changed them enough so that it was all they understood. Starscream paused a moment, staring at him before he murmured, "I hope you don't use the time Optimus and I depart to rip this planet apart, do you? Because then I'd _really_ have to kill you."

Megatron blinked slowly, obviously not amused he as muttered in response, "I'm a Transformer of my word. The humans will have no sight of us until the day of your return."

"And then…?" Starscream asked, reaching out a clawed hand.

"And then we're enemies again."

Silence.

Then Starscream turned, his footing slow for how much he had grown to hate Megatron and love the Autobots. But then he found himself wondering, it wasn't really hate, was it?

Starscream halted a moment, shifting his gaze back to the old Transformer once more. He simply stood there on his own accord, staring out in the distance, into his long-lost memories of Dimitri and better times. For a brief and instant moment, Starscream almost felt pity towards him, for all the things he lost and all the terrible realizations he had to face. Dimitri could never be his. His Spark went with her as they lowered her stock-still body into the ground, and it would never return so long as she laid buried there, offline and lifeless. There would be _no_ peace for the silver one, no matter how hard he tried to get over her, there would be nothing but the stale awareness that the only thing he had left to hold onto was his dignity.

The moment ceased, then, and Starscream shook his head, finding himself almost embarrassed at finding sympathy for him. Nothing was excusable when lives were on the line. Not even lost loves. "You know," the auburn F-22 mentioned for the record, "She would never have wanted this for me _or_ for you."

Pause.

"Good-bye, Starscream," Megatron murmured without a glance back.

--

"You did _WHAT?!_"

The cry wasn't expected. As a matter of fact, from what Starscream had to put up with and what now stood before him, it was more than just justified—it was _necessary._

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! They said yes, and before I could stop her, she went on to change them! There was absolutely nothing I could do, love, I was just a bystander in this situation!" Iris cried, using frantic arm gestures to help aid her statements. "Look, it isn't that bad. They can stay here all the while under Ratchet's watch and we'll still go on."

Starscream caught a glance between his wife, Optimus who was just as baffled, and then the recent creation that had nearly given him a short circuit upon his return to the Autobot base. They stood there, staring innocently at him as if they were as justified for their choices as he was for being completely shocked about the situation itself. Iris stood quietly beside him and held their two bright and beautiful children, Brokebacker and Michael, who both seemed to be just as happy about the result as ever. Starscream heaved a great sigh. Two more femmes. He couldn't' believe it. The Allspark had made _two more femmes! _Why would she do that?! Just make their lives harder than it already _was?!_

"We'll stay here," the smaller of the pair, her name proclaimed Maria Velasquez by Iris, said gently with a broad smile. From as far as Starscream could see, she took on an amazing resemblance to Optimus's teddy bear, Peanuts. While her more prominent colors were pink and brown, she clearly held the nature that she could do no harm to fly or person alike. Like Iris, she was destined to be a healer by the ribbons that flowed about her tiny figure, long and full of potential. She didn't seem to be able to transform into anything, but Starscream could be mistaken. "You can trust us, can't you? We'll be good little girls while you're gone."

"We still need to figure out our new bodies anyways," the other murmured, Janice. This one seemed exactly the opposite of Maria. She held herself high and confident, her figure curvy and pure perfection in the eyes of a Decepticon looking for a mate. She carried a blade on her right forearm that curved ten feet from its origin when completely extended, and her main colors that she sustained were a navy blue and emerald. She appeared to be a ground-type transformation, unlike the Seeker's wife, as tires held themselves at her hips and her shoulders. She held balance with a jade tail that swung in between her strong legs. If anything, she appeared like she was ready for a fight. "The time you're gone will give us a chance to let us get adjusted to our new life."

Starscream gave them both a funny look. "Transformers aren't like humans, ladies, they're learn things like this in a matter of _days_. You'll be adjusted probably before you can even _say_ 'adjusted'. Trust me, that's not what I'm worried about."

"What is it, then?" Janice asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Autobots _aren't_ the only ones who find interest in mates, you know. The Decepticons, if they see you, will become _very_ interested in taking you with them, whether you like it or not," the auburn ex-Decepticon grunted, crossing his arms as he did so. "A year might not be that much in the perception of a Transformer, but just as much can happen, if not more, in that time for us. I just don't want to come back and see an all-out war going on because somebody couldn't ignore certain _urges_. If anything, I think it's best that they come with us."

Both women groaned loudly, seeming unsatisfied by the request. Very unsatisfied. Iris huffed somewhat at their antics before turning to him, a pleading expression on her features. "We've shown Optimus, my dear, and _he_ thinks it's best that Ratchet watches over them. He's a good guardian, he wouldn't let them out of his sight if they wanted to."

Starscream took his wife into consideration while turning back to see the doctor himself rising out of the door to the base, obviously by their beckon. He smiled upon seeing Starscream back at home, clearly pleased that he hadn't gotten hurt from the confrontation with Megatron as he dropped the hatch back and strode up to them. Placing a hand on the beige one's shoulder, he murmured, "We're having a little feminine trouble. If you're worried for their safety, Starscream, have no fear. One year with them will be enough for us to set a basis of what female life will be with us after so long. It'll give all of us gruff males a chance to open up after being warriors for so long."

There was a doubting pause, Starscream smoothing a hand over his face as he considered. Well, of course Ratchet was right and he _did_ have a point with the idea that they needed the chance to get adjusted to women in their daily lives before a whole flood of estrogen came to attack them. It was an opportunity that would, even, perhaps allow those Autobots that _didn't_ have mates to understand their habits and their interests. Maybe…he was right. The beige F-22 Seeker sighed, turning back to the hopeful expressions of the two femmes, Maria holding her hands in a prayer form while Janice looked ready to begin a verbal fight to hold her ground. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Well, if Ratchet thinks he can handle you two," he mumbled, turning away from them, "Then go ahead and stay."

"YES!" they both cried at the same time.

"BUT—!" Starscream interrupted, stabbing a dangerous finger of authority in their direction, "If for _any_ reason I have to come back down here from a _single_ distress call from _anybody_—including Decepticons or whatnot—I won't be as pleasant about the situation. This is a privilege, ladies, that you get to be here. Ratchet's being very considerate in taking care of you, otherwise I would stay down here to do the job. Trust me, I'm not joking when it comes to this and saying that I _will_ drag your butts off this rock if you so choose to make _one_ foul mistake. **Got it?**"

They nodded quickly, their excitement bursting through large grins on their faces, obviously excited about the choice they got. Starscream hoped he wouldn't be regretting later.

A noise behind him caught his attention, a certain sapphire-and-crimson Transformer leaping from the confines of the underground base with a single, fluid jump. If Starscream didn't know better, Optimus might've well been more excited about going back to Cybertron to find Elita One than a three-year-old on Christmas day. A smile that had been unable to frown for the past thirty-six megacycles still held its position on his features, his fists planted on his hips as he said, excitement laced in his tone, "Ready to go, Starscream? Ironhide is already packed up and ready to head out!"

"We're ready, Optimus," the Seeker murmured, reaching out for one the twins and taking his girl into his arms. "We need to pick up Skywarp before we head out."

"Skywarp? For Megatron?" the other asked, his eyebrow lifting in question.

"He wants to find Decepticon refugees on Cybertron," he muttered, rolling his optics.

Prime huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms defiantly as he contemplated the request. "Well, that old droid. He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"Well, I would do it more on the account of Skywarp than anything," Starscream said gently, glancing at his daughter, "He had a wife and kid back on Cybertron."

Irritation melted into sympathy on the Autobot leader's part, his fingers tapping on his arm as he considered for a moment. "Mmm, poor guy," Optimus murmured, closing his optics thoughtfully, "…For the sake of Skywarp, then. We'll pick him up on the way."

--

_Skywarp_:

"You don't really think they'll trust you enough to bring you along, do you?" Thundercracker sneered while planting himself on a boulder just on the outside perimeter of the opening in the wood.

Skywarp shot back a glare to his old cohort, but refused to say anything. He had decided only days after the pillar of light and the sapphire Seeker's release that words honestly held no truth compared to actions. Even his leader considered this to be a great sense of reality and good mental judgment on Skywarp's part that he promoted him to be his second. It was a serious shock to the purple Decepticon, but he took the job without hesitation and knew all he could thus far would play his part in this game of chess—after all, it wasn't even his battle. But he would do his part, for the sake of his dignity. That's all he had left for being a Decepticon.

The violet F-22 turned his gaze skyward and simply waited and watched for Optimus's fairy ship to the _Ark_ to arrive, already aware of the situation he was in. He was to retrieve Decepticon survivors of the war and return them to here, but even this supposed main focus from Megatron's orders couldn't block out the excitement he had for seeing Rusti again. Oh, his beloved, sweet, energetic…ah. He missed her so much. He missed her everyday optimism, her teasing, her adorable laugh that would always spring a smile to his face. His missed her sultry body, he missed her kindness to everyone around her. And he missed their son. He was only a baby when Skywarp was sent away, but he would never forget how he had received everything good of both parents, and deserved every bit of happiness in the universe.

"Are you going to answer me?" Thundercracker groused, crossing his arms with a huff.

"No," Skywarp replied, a smug grin sweeping across his features. "I'm going to stand here, ignoring you, and reminisce of the moment Megatron asked me to be his second."

There was a soft growl behind the purple Decepticon that made his smirk be pulled further, haughty satisfaction sinking in his thick armor. For his time spent there, another mere two megacycles, Skywarp discovered a strange shape coming towards him from the sky. It didn't take a few more minutes before he recognized it to be Starscream and the rest, allowing the violet F-22 jet another moment of contentment. A deep grin was chiseled into his features as he turned slowly back to face Thundercracker, who gave him a disgusted snarled while pouncing off the rock. Snorting one last time, he then whirled around and stomped off, obviously too conceited to say good-bye. Nevertheless, he was at least here to see him off (no doubt orders by Megatron) and Skywarp was thankful for that in the least.

The purple Decepticon found himself at ease as he turned back to face the Autobot's oncoming ship, leaping into the atmosphere with the aid of his boosters. The massive ship, by human's standards, appeared before him and hovered for a moment, allowing Skywarp to come up to it on his own. A door cracked in the dense armor of the ship, swinging wide as a certain beige Seeker appeared in its place. Skywarp smirked as he swooped down and then shot up, transforming midair while catching the door and whirling about, allowing it to shut behind him as Starscream stood back. Skywarp sealed the door, testing it before he turned to face the beige one with a strange sense of…equality.

"I _do_ hope you packed your own necessities, because I already have to handle _three_ other people, usually four since Ironhide forgets his washcloth all the time," Starscream grunted while turning away, going through the main hall.

"Don't worry, we Decepticons know how to make things last, remember?" Skywarp asked teasingly as he walked down the corridor with his brother beside him.

Starscream rolled his optics with exasperation. "You don't have to remind me. But I must admit, Thundercracker is _almost_ as bad as Ironhide. He at least tracks his energon consumption."

"Ironhide always _was_ a hothead, despite being a personal bodyguard for Optimus," Skywarp said with a grin, crossing his arms in a conceited manner.

"STARSCREAM!"

"Speak of the pits. I hope this year will go by faster than Bumblebee's energon cakes at a weight watchers convention."

**OOO**

It seemed like no time at all.

One moment, we were there.

The next, we were all across the galaxy, exploring, seeing things we'd never thought we'd see.

In colors that we thought never existed.

I remember arriving on Cybertron like it wasn't possible. Hand in hand with my lover, we watched as this war-beaten planet came into our views as the destination of our hopes and dreams—despite the fact that the Transformer population was dropped into the thousands. The rest of the environment was otherwise dust from the battle of the Allspark, filled with torn and ravished bodies, while in this last oasis of life, it seemed to us that there would be such little anticipation that our people would still follow us. What chance did we have that they believed our truths? Our ship seemed like a gem amongst all the remaining ones as it set down upon the air field and Transformer, male and femmes alike, surrounded us with wonder and trust like I had never seen before.

There was a point where I was afraid of stepping outside with Optimus, despite the fact I was an Autobot.

Nevertheless, as I entwined my fingers with my wife, looking into her cerulean optics with some guilt played within them, I realized that there wasn't much I could say about it without knowing I was wrong.

"They have nothing to blame you for," she told me. "You're the hope of our futures, Starscream, you're what they _want_ to see."

Of course I believed her. So I went on ahead, before Optimus, before anyone else and unsealed the door, swinging it open. Golden rays of light shot through the dark hall of the ship, briefly blinding us as I stepped outside of the metal, stuffy transportation systems and onto the hard, welcoming ground of Cybertron. Lights dropped from their respective Transformer hosts, some faces familiar, some faces not. A ripple of whispers scored through the crowd as they murmured my name to the next, followed up by the name 'Decepticon' in their midst. I paused momentarily before stepping onto the podium of concrete before the thousands of expectant Sparks, silencing their assumptions.

My sapphire optics, searching. Where were they? I didn't hesitate to raise my voice as I called, "Is there an Elita One and a Rusti in the crowd?"

I was returned with dumbfounded looks by my brothers and sisters, those glancing between themselves as if to answer their own questions about what the weird, neurotic Decepticon named Starscream, second to Megatron, who just asked for two chick Transformers. For all their inquiries, neither of the women seemed to care as they stepped forward, breaking apart from the rest with eager gazes. They knew it wasn't glory anymore that I was searching for.

I smiled, raising my arms in a welcoming gesture. "Your husbands have returned!"

Optimus and Skywarp then strode up beside me, acting as the proud and powerful beings that they were. The femmes weren't the only ones completely shocked. Decepticon and Autobot standing by one another, not fighting or bickering for one cause or the other? It was a complete miracle, beside being impossible in itself! Excited chatter and sound arose from the masses, the two women dashing without reservation to their beloveds. I remember what they sounded like, their cries of happiness and their utter devotion. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Rusti!" Skywarp called, diving down towards her and clashing with her in an embrace at the foot of the podium.

Elita, in all her stubbornness, didn't even bother to glance at me, her once hated enemy, as she leaped and caught the edge of the rise, falling into Optimus's arms with desperate sobs. "You're okay! I'm so happy! You're all right…!" she cried, clutching his shoulders as if she'd never let go, "You kept your promise…!"

I found my smile deepened, seeing and understanding what I had missed the most: the moments. Did it matter so much about the destination? Or was it the journey…? I didn't ask, but I knew the answer. I knew what it meant to me. Something touching my hand caught my attention, noticing my beauty, my world enfolding her hand in mine. I glanced back at her with a grin, smug and conceited. She laughed while bumping my hip, catching the same drift as me. There was only happiness suddenly, no Allspark, no hurt, no deafening sounds of bombs and battle, only truth and pure bliss and laughter. This is what I wanted all along, wasn't it?

"Dad! Mom!"

Small voices behind me took my attention, two tiny figures running up to me and I took my children into my arms, holding them up to the sky. Iris stood beside me, holding our daughter as I held my son, showing the opportunity to our people. Laughter of children. Hopes and dreams. A chance to make their old, wrecked lives new once more. Now that I noticed it, looking back to all my brethren, there were many more children than there was before. Skywarp's son, grown and strong, stood beside him as if he had first met him, but known him all along. Sparklings filtered from the crowds to stand before us all, healthy and beautiful, each and every one of them.

"We have found new planets!" Optimus cried over the spontaneous and thrilled crowds, "Come with us to them! Let us make a new life for the Transformer race!"

"Let us set things right again!"

"And to think," I murmured, glancing at Iris, "All because of a single, little, organic human life form…"

She grinned. "Imagine, my dear, what two will bring us."

--

A/N: Good ending? I hope so. I thought this story mostly surrounded Starscream anyways, so that's why I put him in first person at the end. This was _such_ a fun story to do with all of you guys, and I'm greatly appreciative that you read and reviewed it. I'd like to thank **ArmoredSoul**, **black dragon**, **GrimlockX4**, **bloodshifter**, **xXsomeoneelseXx**, **TheMinttu**, and **Lady GryphonInia**. These people were with me from start to finish and gave me confidence and helped me getting through tough spots in my story. You guys are _amazing!_ I love each and every one of you! Along with all my other reviewers and readers, I'm very thankful for you guys reading my story! I'll never forget any of you guys!

**I dedicate this story to Hot Shot's girl because she's the one that gave me inspiration in the first place. She's an awesome girl and I thank her a million times over for giving me this gift. I officially have Starscream as my favorite Transformer in tie with Optimus and Bumblebee because of her. THANK YOU HOT SHOT'S GIRL!!!**

By the way, you guys, I have a question to ask:

**Should I make a sequel?**

If I did, it wouldn't be the same thing at all. It, as a matter of fact, would be very different from this story.

Tell me so! Read and review, please!


End file.
